A mi manera
by Katabrecteri
Summary: AU* Serena y Seiya viven una relación clandestina, ignorando que pisan el mismo terreno transitado alguna vez por sus hermanos, Mina y Yaten. Queriendo, luchando por superar la enemistad impuestas por familiares de antaño.
1. Prólogo

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**=)**_

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiya sonrió al verla entrar a la habitación, tenía el rostro cubierto por unas gafas oscuras y su cabello envuelto en un pañuelo a tono, parecía una diva arrancando de los paparazzi. Al cerrar la puerta y verlo, por fin pudo deshacerse de su camuflaje, tirando sobre una mesita las gafas y desenvolviéndose del pañuelo para permitir caer sobre su espalda su largo cabello rubio, dejando de lado la molestia por tener que salir a escondidas. Dirigió su mirada al hombre que la esperaba sentado al borde de la cama y se tiró a sus brazos.

- Te extrañé Romeo.

- Jajajaja, ¿el humor es consecuencia del disfraz para salir de tu castillito?

- Oh vamos, viene al caso.

- Vendría al caso si nosotros fuéramos unos puros y desdichados adolescentes a quienes sus familias les impiden casarse para así consumar su amor nacido de la forma más dulce.

- Jajaja, está bien, tu ganas.

- Eso es obvio, siempre gano, por algo te tengo aquí conmigo.

- Seiya, ¿de verdad está bien esto?

- Si, aunque tenga que esconderte de todo el mundo, no puedo estar lejos de ti.

- Pues tendrás que estar lejos de mí, al menos por unas horas. Debo estar de vuelta a las 6.

- Mmm, eso no nos da mucho tiempo, así que tendremos que dejar la charla para otro día.

- Me parece bien, así que ven aquí que ya no aguanto más sin besarte.

- Tus deseos son órdenes Bombón.

Seiya la besó con urgencia mientras ella dejaba caer su peso sobre él para quedar recostados en la cama mientras le ayudaba a que le sacara la ropa, ya que él, tan eficiente como siempre, la estaba esperando con solo la ropa interior puesta.

Así que una vez que entre besos desenfrenados y caricias osadas dejaron fuera lo que les estorbaba, Seiya tomó por la cintura a Serena y hábilmente la dejó sobre la cama e inmediatamente se recostó sobre ella para unirse.

Normalmente se tomaban su tiempo, disfrutaban de cada segundo que tenían juntos, pero hoy no podían, así que guiados por su necesidad del otro aceleraron sus movimientos más y más, Serena con dificultad alzó la cabeza para alcanzar el cuello de Seiya, subiendo con sus labios hasta llegar a su boca. Ya quedándose sin aire ni fuerzas se aceleraron tanto que ambos cayeron de nuevo recostados, apretándose en abrazos mientras perdían el poco control que les quedaba, que fuera rápido no impedía que se entregaran por completo al otro, conteniendo sus gemidos en el cuello del otro en el momento del clímax.

Al rato, y luego de recuperar sus respiraciones normales y sintiendo enfriarse un poco sus cuerpos, fueron capaces de moverse de la posición en la que se habían dejado caer. Seiya se atravesó en la cama, dejando su cabeza en el vientre de Serena, mientras ella le rascaba cariñosa la parte superior de la cabeza.

- Estás cada día más maravillosa Bomboncito.

- Es que tú me haces entrenar demasiado, deberías darme una medalla a mi increíble resistencia, jajaja.

- Ven acá, siéntate.

Seiya se puso detrás de Serena y comenzó a masajear sus hombros mientras recorría su cuello con la lengua.

- Seiya, esto es exquisito, pero debo irme.

- ¿Ahora?, vamos, solo unos minutos más, no querrás llegar tensa a tu entretenida reunión de negocios.

- ¿Cómo sabes a donde voy?

- ¿Familia? De hecho yo también debería ir, pero hace una semana que no los veo, deben tener a todo su ejército de matones buscándome.

- No es gracioso, se supone que ibas a comportarte hasta que encontremos la forma de hacer esto, de mantenerlo. Si te desapareces como si nada van a sospechar, y supongo no quieres que se sepa.

- Ok, volveré e iré a la fiesta, pero trata de disfrazarte de ogro para ir, porque si te veo no sé si pueda ignorarte toda la noche.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte, no sé qué les dio pero nos espera un calendario lleno de estos entretenidos eventos.

- ¿Y no puede tu hermana dar alguna excusa para que no vayas?

- Claro, y le digo que es para verte a ti, estará feliz.

- Siempre supe que yo era su cuñado favorito.

- Ella me mataría si sabe sobre nosotros.

- Entonces será mejor que te vistas y vayas antes que te pregunté donde estabas. Pero antes…dame un beso, y que sea uno bueno.

- Creí que todos mis besos te gustaban.

- Me fascinan Bombón.

Perdiendo la distancia entre sus bocas y en medio de risas, se besaron por largo rato, pero cuando notaron que comenzaban a necesitar mas que sus besos, se separaron. Serena se vistió y de mala gana se fue, mientras Seiya se quedó un rato pensativo sobre la cama. No le quedaba otra que ir con su familia a la dichosa fiesta.

.

Desde el edificio de en frente, una mujer no podía quitar la cara de impresión, había escuchado rumores sobre la supuesta aventura que tenía uno de los Kou con una de esas niñitas, pero no imaginó que fuera cierto. Aunque aun así era de esperar que de los tres hermanos fuera Seiya al que encontrara así, no podía decir lo mismo de su compañera, pues habría apostado que sería la hermana de Serena la que se acostara con Seiya, siendo conocida por hacer lo que se le antojaba e ignorar a todo el mundo, aún cuando estaba a cargo junto al hermano mayor de ambas, de las poderosas empresas de la familia. Pero Serena era conocida entre todos por ser mas tranquila, ya que era la menor, era a quién más habían protegido del turbio mundo en el que se desenvolvían tanto su familia como la familia Kou, era la misma protección que trataron de aplicar con Seiya, pero él nunca obedecía a nadie.

Luego de asegurarse que Seiya tuviera el tiempo suficiente de alejarse del lugar, salió ella también, guardando los documentos y evidencias que debía entregar, odiaba tener que hacer de niñera de Seiya, pero era una Kou y su deber era cubrir las espaldas del resto de su familia y arreglar los desastres, que en el caso del menor de los chicos, eran bastantes.

En el estacionamiento subterráneo caminó despreocupada hasta su auto, pero mientras ponía las carpetas en el maletera habría jurado que alguien la observaba. Pensó que era paranoia, el estar vigilando a Seiya por un momento la pudo hacer pensar que ella también era vigilada. Así que sin prestar atención se subió al auto y emprendió marcha a la dirección que le había indicado Taiki que se reunirían.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Hola!.**_

_**Estrenando nuevo fic!**_

_**Tal vez sea algo confuso, pero ya se irá entendiendo a medida que avance.**_

_**Así que espero opiniones! =)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	2. Sospechas

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**=)**_

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sospechas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-

_- ¿Podemos acompañarlos?- La cara de una niña con odangos y un par de rizos colgando miraba ilusionada a su madre._

_- Lo lamento pequeña, pero solo una puede ir._

_- ¡Pero no es justo, Haruka estará allá esperándonos! – Intervino la otra rubia, un poco mayor, la cual llevaba el cabello tomado en medio moño con una cinta roja, haciendo que la madre de ambas volteara en su dirección._

_- Minako, tu hermano está comenzando a hacerse cargo de las empresas de la familia, su deber es estar junto a tu padre en estas reuniones._

_- Entonces mami, ¿A quién vas a llevar a jugar?- Al ver la inocencia de su hija menor, no pudo mas que sonreír acercándolas a ambas a hacia ella en un abrazo._

_- Sere, no vamos a jugar, es una reunión importante. Pero cuando tengamos que ir a una exposición irán ambas y llevaré a alguna de las criadas para que luego vayan al parque ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Está bien.- Serena hizo un puchero, ante lo cual su madre sonrió divertida y le acarició la cabeza._

_- Mamá, ¿llevarás a Sere entonces? Yo puedo ir a jugar al patio ¿verdad?- Minako ya casi salía del lugar confiada en que no tendría que salir._

_- No, irás tú con nosotros Mina._

_- ¡Pero mami !- Serena comenzó a lloriquar._

_- Ya basta Serena._

_- ¿Por qué diablos se demoran tanto? Llegaré tarde a la reunión, Haruka está con su prometida esperándonos.- La voz gruesa asustó a Minako y sorprendió a Serena, pero mas atención puso a lo que escuchó._

_- ¿Michiru también estará?¡ Mami déjame ir, por favor!_

_- Sere, ya escuchaste a mamá, además nuestro padre ya dice que estamos atrasados. – Se acercó a ella susurrándole.- Pero te prometo guardar un pastel y traértelo._

_- ¡Si!_

_- Natsuki trae a la niña de una vez al auto._

_- Claro cariño.- Se agachó hasta la altura de la pequeña Serena y le sonrió.- pequeña, ya escuchaste a papá, volveremos pronto, te quiero._

_- Y yo a ti mami._

_- Vamos Mina._

_Tomó de la mano a su hija y salieron por la puerta, mientras Serena esperaba con ansias el pastel que su hermana le prometió…_

_-_

- Mina…

Mina…

¡¡Mina!!

- Ahhhhhhhh!- despertó con sobresalto, mirando confundida a su alrededor.

- Calma mujer, soy yo. ¿Alguna pesadilla?

- ¿Lita?…yo….solo estaba descansando un momento.- Ante la mirada preocupada de Lita Mina trato de calmarse y olvidar las imágenes que la atormentaban hasta cuando dormía. Aunque agradecía que llegara a despertarla antes de que el sueño emperorara.

- Debes dejar de dormirte en la oficina o te despedirán- bromeando se acercó a Mina y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

- Claro, él me despide y con ello se despide de un tercio de la empresa.

- Sabes que Haruka no sería capaz de dejarte a un lado.

- Eso lo dices porque es tu esposo.

- Oh vamos Mina, ¿hace cuantos años nos conocemos? Sé cuan protector es contigo y con Serena, a pesar de que casi ni se vean.

-Tal vez debería tomarme unas vacaciones.

- ¿De nuevo? él va a matarte si lo haces.

- No lo hará, soy su pobre y lastimada hermanita, él por verme tranquila dejaría que me tirara en paracaídas desde su oficina y desnuda, jajaja.

- Mina… ¿por qué vives haciendo bromas sobre algo que de verdad te ha afectado?

- Oh por favor, no comiences con lo mismo de siempre. Pediré té y galletitas, ¿te parece?

Ambas se acercaron a un rincón de la oficina que estaba dispuesto con una mesita pequeña y un par de sillas, donde solían platicar cada vez que Lita visitaba a su cuñada y amiga. La miró con resignación y aceptó su reacción, llevaba años acostumbrada a la evasión de la rubia, pero eso no la hacía detener su intento por hacerla ver la realidad.

- ¿Y a qué debo tu visita?

- Quería comentarte algo extraño que vi hace un rato. Vi a Kakyuu.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de raro? Vive en esta ciudad, por desgracia existe la probabilidad de encontrarse con ella.- Sonrió con ironía.

- Fui a dejar a Haruto con su abuela. Ya sabes que cambia de lugar con frecuencia.

- Es lo mas seguro para ella. Tu madre ya ha tenido que ver demasiadas cosas, ahora debe descansar de todo esto.

- Lo sé…- Lita sentía gran pesar por su madre, pero recordando el motivo de su visita volvió a poner su atención en lo que debía decir.- En fin, el asunto es que vi a Kakyuu en el estacionamiento, ella no me vio, pero parecía estar escondiéndose, estaba nerviosa.

- Tal vez metió la pata y Taiki la regañaría, jajaja.

- Eso no es todo. Antes de verla, vi a Seiya saliendo del edificio de en frente, él también parecía estar escondiéndose de algo.

- Mmmm…- Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba.- Así que los Kou tienen secretitos entre ellos. Kakyuu debió estar vigilando a Seiya.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- Nada, al menos por ahora. Puede que ella lo siga simplemente porque es un niñito mal criado.

- ¿Malcriado como tú?- Lita adoraba molestar a Mina sobre su imagen pública.

- Dicen que es aun peor que yo. El punto es que necesito saber en qué pasos anda y no confío en nadie más que en ti. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

- Dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré.

- Vigílalos, a ambos. Quiero saber lo que él hace, cuanto de eso sabe Kakyuu y qué piensa hacer al respecto. Si están desconfiando entre ellos…nada bueno puede estar pasando.

Mina se quedó pensativa, Kakyuu podría ser bastante desastrosa en cuanto a los negocios, pero tenía una habilidad única para descubrir secretos, había descubierto su propio secreto sucio cuando a penas tenía 18, dejando sus planes rotos, aunque ahora agradecía que le hubiera evitado cometer un error que seguramente no terminaría nunca de pagar. Hace años que no se veían, hace años que no sabía de ella, pero si la molesta pelirroja estaba detrás de algún secretillo de uno de los Kou, debía descubrirlo y usarlo a su favor.

Lita conocía a la perfección esa mirada en su amiga, algo tramaba y no estaba segura de qué tan arriesgado era seguirle el juego como de costumbre.

- ¿Mina? ¿Estás segura de que está bien meternos en esto?

- Claro, deja de preocuparte demás. Y ahora vamos a casa, le dije a Sere que pasaría a buscarla.- Se puso de pie, despreocupada, haciéndole un gesto a Lita para que la siguiera.

- ¿Niñera?

- Está bastante grande, no tengo que cuidarla.

- Y aun así es lo único que haces.

- Lita, ¿quieres terminar con tus indirectas?

- Ok, y… ¿qué pasó con el té y las galletas?

- Jajaja, a estas alturas deberías darte cuenta cuando invento malas excusas para salir del paso. Además…prefiero el café.- Tiró del brazo de su cuñada hacia la puerta- Ya vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a la fiesta y que tu marido me regañe.

Salieron de la oficina mientras se ponían al día sobre cosas sin importancia. Mina, aun así, no logró quitar sus pensamientos de los Kou, le preocupaba demasiado, cosa que Lita, a pesar de que no volvió a molestarla con comentarios o preguntas, notó a la perfección.

-

-

Seiya condujo con relajo hasta la entrada de la mansión Kou, ahí le esperaba un guardia para identificarlo, ya que el auto en el que iba no era el que solía tener. El guardia, a penas vio en la ventanilla del auto al menor de los tres hermanos, no puso objeción y le abrió las puertas para entrar, y tan pronto como Seiya estuvo lejos, dio aviso de inmediato a su jefe.

Yaten recibió la noticia del regreso de Seiya con disgusto. No le agradaba ser quien diera el sermón, ya había comprobado que era inútil hablarle al cabeza dura que tenía por hermano menor, pero Taiki había ido a juntarse con Kakyuu y quien sabe para qué sería. Así que no le quedaba otra que hacerse cargo de Seiya. Mientras trataba de quitarse el fastidio entró su hermano silbando con naturalidad, lo que encrespó sus nervios, y antes de que se perdiera en su habitación se acercó con rapidez a él, tomándolo del brazo con violencia.

- ¿Dónde te has metido todos estos días?

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. – Respondió sin prestarle mucha atención mientras trataba de soltarse.

- Oh si que tienes, así que habla.- Apretó aun mas el brazo de Seiya, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Sabes? Como soy responsable e vuelto a tiempo para ir a la fiesta esa, y tú aún no te cambias de ropa siquiera, así que no hay tiempo para sermones.

- Te escapas ahora, pero luego tendrás que hablar, Taiki está harto de tus arranques.- La verdad no tenía deseos de pelear con su hermano, a pesar de que la ironía de este lo tentaran a gritarle unas cuantas cosas.

- ¿Debería tener miedo?

- Seiya ya no eres un niño, compórtate. Ya es hora de que ayudes en la empresa.

- Mira Yaten, Taiki no es nuestro padre, así que no tengo por qué hacerle caso. Y en cuanto a los negocios, creí que con tener a Kakyuu para mandarla a todos lados, bastaba.

- Ella es una inútil, sabes que si no fuera nuestra prima hace rato la habríamos mandado fuera de nuestra vista.

- Si si, voy a cambiarme de ropa, espero estés listo cuando vuelva o llegaremos tarde y daremos una mala impresión.

- Deja de hablar estupideces.

Seiya volteó y caminó en dirección a su habitación, cambiando su expresión irónica y divertida por una llena de odio.

-

-

Llevaba media hora sentado, su tercera taza de café, ¿había un limite de cafeína por día? ¿O un límite de cuanto se espera a una persona antes hartarse? Comenzaba a golpear repetitivamente su cuchara en la taza, provocando un ruido que molestaba a quienes se encontraban en las mesas cercanas, pero sabía que su aspecto imponente y su rostro enojado era más que suficiente para que nadie le reclamara. De pronto la vio y su enojo aumentó al notar con la calma con la que caminaba hacia él. Pero más llamó su atención una carpeta que traía en su mano.

- Lo siento Taiki, tuve que…

- Me da lo mismo, entrégame esa carpeta.- Enojado estiró la mano y ella enseguida le entregó la carpeta, para luego sentarse junto a él.

- Deberías tomarlo con calma.

- ¿Quién es la mujer que está con Seiya?- La verdad no le sorprendía ver las fotografías de su hermano donde claramente estaba acostándose con alguien, pero las advertencias de Kakyuu sí le preocupaban.

- Promete que vas a estar tranquilo.

- Kakyuu basta de rodeos, habla.

- Es…Serena Aino.

- ¿Aino? Pero…las dos Aino son muy parecidas, ¿estás segura que es Serena y no Minako?

- Pero Minako no…

- Si, si, dime si estas segura.- Se sabía de memoria la vida de la familia de la competencia, y la verdad es que no aguantaba los rodeos de su prima.

- Casi, pero puedo averiguarlo en la noche, en la fiesta. Tengo entendido que va toda la familia de ellas, pero Seiya…

- Irá, Yaten llamó avisando que apareció y dijo que iría. ¿Dices que irá toda la familia?

- Incluyendo Lita, si es eso lo que quieres saber.- Respondió algo molesta, siempre se sentía así cuando alguna mujer desviaba la atención de sus primos.

- Nunca entenderé como el imbécil de Aino terminó teniendo a las dos hermanitas para él, de la otra me lo esperaba, pero no se cómo Lita se casó con él…después de todo lo que pasó.

- Es una lástima que no lográramos asociarnos a esa familia, son de valor vital en el negocio artístico.

- Eran. Ahora solo queda Lita y pertenece a los Aino. No podemos hacer nada.

- ¿Y eso de que la madre está aún viva?

- Es un rumor, de ser así ya lo sabríamos. Y basta de conversaciones, no te llamé para hablar sobre las vueltas de la vida de ellos. Salgamos de aquí, que tenemos que ir a esa fiesta y saber en qué lío anda metido Seiya, y con quién.

-

-

- ¿Sere? – Con un apuro típico de ella, Mina apenas entró y comenzó a buscar a su hermana.

- Estoy lista, ya voy. – bajó las escaleras corriendo hacia la entrada, ya vestida para la ocasión.

- ¿Y ese milagro? – Sonrió al verla con un vestido rosado en el que ya no parecía su pequeña hermana, peina y maquillada con esmero, lo que la divertía.

- ¿Ves lo mala que es Mina conmigo? No sé como puedes ser su amiga.- Se dirigió a Lita con un fingido puchero.

- Jajaja, créeme que tengo una habilidad sobrenatural para querer a los Aino.

- ¿Y entonces por qué aun no le das un abrazo a tu cuñada favorita?

Lita se acercó y abrazó a la rubia, quien aún teniendo veintiún años se tiraba a los brazos de todos como cuando era niña.

- Ok, mientras ustedes hablan mal de mí iré a cambiarme de ropa, no demoro.

Mina subió contenta de ver que la burbuja en la que vivía Serena seguía intacta y podía verla sonreír sinceramente cada día.

A los veinte minutos estaba lista, solo se había dado una ducha rápida y puesto un vestido verde pálido y unos tacos. Bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras se agitaba el cabello para secarlo un poco, tomó su bolso, las llaves del auto y luego tironeó a Serena y Lita hacia la salida.

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**N.A.: Haruka es hombre aquí, solo porque no veía a nadie más en este personaje, pero necesitaba que fuera hombre xD.**_

_**Los padres de los Kou, y como ya vieron, también los de los Aino, son personajes inventados, porque…no sé, me pareció mejor que poner a alguien de Sailor Moon siendo sus padres xD**_

_**Ahora quiero darle las gracias a todos quienes han leido, ya saben, es aun mas incentivo para seguir escribiendo! ^^**_

_**- SRTA. ROSSY KOU: No era hermana Kou, era prima xD pero al fin y al cabo una Kou. =)**_

_**- CHIKITA22BKOU: Ahora ya sabes las consecuencias de mi desvelo xD y bueno quienes son esas personas, aunque aun faltan personas por aparecer. Nos vemos en msn.**_

_**- ERILL CULLEN: Que bueno que te ha gustado ^^. Si, yo la lei y pensaba ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Pero ahora se aclara un poquito xD**_

_**- ASHAMED KAWAII: Los xmen? He leido fics y la fascinación de poner a Rouge con Pyro xD. De verdad agradezco mucho que me des esos consejos, no me habia puesto a pensar en qué tan descriptiva o no soy xD pero aprecio que me ayuden a mejorar , asi que gracias =)**_

_**- MIKI1920: Jajaja entretenido es escribir tb xD la seguiré! No se preocupen que no me rindo! xD**_

_**- PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: Linda! Ahí andamos subiendole capitulos a los fics y leyendo jajaj, de verdad que avanzo de a poco pero terminaré de leerlo!!, tan pronto termine de subir esto voy al msn!**_

_**- AKARI 87: Ves? No hice que Seiya besara a nadie mas xD jajaja, al menos no que tu sepas, ni yo tampoco, pero por mucho que quiera a la Serena de este fic no podemos pretender que estos hermanitos hayan sido de una sola mujer siempre xD**_

_**- SOL KAORY: Si! ^^ Yo habia visto tu nombre por muchas partes tambien, y ahora que estas haciendo la adaptación de esa novela que adoro con mayor razon! Y sip, tambien espero el comienzo de una linda historia de apuros porque subas nuevos capitulos jajaja. Y que bueno saber que tienes la historia con tan buenas expectativas, asi q voy a hacer lo posible x cumplirlas. =)**_

_**- LOYDA ASTRID: intrigante xD, me gusta eso. Gracias por leerla y espero que siga siendote intrigante =)**_

_**- GINSEI: menos mal que este lleva solo un captulo, si no habrias llenado de reviews tb, pero entiendo q es el tiempo. Opino lo mismo de tus historias, jajaja asi que es mutuo eso, tal vez es culpa de Yaten y Mina xD, nos estamos hablando, besos!**_

_**-  
**_

_**Y Quienes pasen por aquí, gracias gracias gracias! No tenía idea de cómo iba a salir esta historia, ni cuando subi el prologo lo sabia bien, pero al parecer comienza a tomar forma mas consistente, asi q andaré pronto por estos lados. **_

_**Y aprovecho de mandar a quienes no hayan visto "Que el amor nos guíe" jajajaja, que molesta soy, pero es que ya está casi termina y es la primera historia mas elaborada según yo, que he hecho. xD**_

_**En fin, ya me voy a cumplir con mis deberes!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	3. Máscaras

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**=)**_

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**Máscaras.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-

-

_Serena se despertaba de madrugada luego de haberse acostado temprano, aun estaba enojada porque Michiru la había mandado a dormir cuando ella quería quedarse a la fiesta de quince de su hermana, y estaba mas enojada porque cuando fue donde su hermano, él apoyó a su esposa en vez de ella que era su hermana, ¡Tenía once años, ya era hora que la dejaran hacer algunas cosas! _

_De tanto llorar para que la dejaran bajar al salón se le habían cansado los ojos lo suficiente como para dormirse, pero ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y no tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo._

_Luego de estirarse salió de su cama y tratando de no hacer ruido se dirigió a la cocina a ver si quedaba algún pastel de la fiesta. Al pasar por fuera de la habitación de Mina encontró la puerta semi abierta, pero como la luz estaba apagada siguió su camino._

_Una vez en el primer piso su atención fue captada por una suave luz que venía desde el salón, y sin poder ganarle a su curiosidad fue a averiguar de qué se trataba._

_Pero el salón estaba vacío. Entonces se dio cuenta que la luz provenía de una linterna que estaba en el suelo del jardín, y que llegaba dentro por las puertas de vidrio por las que ella solía salir corriendo en dirección a la piscina._

_Iba a ir a recogerla, pero al estar junto a las puertas vio dos sombras a unos metros de la linterna. En un comienzo se asustó pensando que eran ladrones, pero a menos que uno de los ladrones usara un vestido blanco y largo para robar, quién estaba afuera era su hermana. Entonces, acostumbrando su vista a la oscuridad, notó que Mina estaba con un hombre al cual no podía reconocer, ya que su cabeza estaba cubierta por el gorro de una chaqueta._

_Lo que no le fue difícil distinguir era el hecho que ambos estaban besándose de una forma que ella solo había visto en películas. Lo que no había visto muy seguido en sus películas era que de pronto el hombre con el que estaba comenzó a subirle el vestido juguetear con su mano en las piernas de Mina, justo antes que ella lo rodeara con una de ellas, él le susurró algo al oído y ella rió nerviosa. Serena no terminaba de entender qué pasaba, porque que ella recordara, su hermana no tenía novio. De pronto Mina se separó de él y, por lo que notó Serena, con dificultad se despidieron. _

_Al darse cuenta que su hermana al entrar descubriría que la estaba espiando, se escondió detrás de un sillón y al minuto vio a Mina caminar con una sonrisa bastante tierna en el rostro, en dirección al segundo piso, guiada por la luz de la linterna. Serena no fue capaz de subir por un rato, mientras se preguntaba quién era el chico o imaginaba ilusionada que tal vez su hermana tendría un lindo romance. Volvió a sentir hambre y fue a buscar golosinas a la cocina._

_-_

_-_

- ¿Dónde quieres ir Sere?....¿Sere?

- ¿Ah? – Serena dio un salto al darse cuenta que Lita le hablaba.

- Jajaja, ustedes son parecidas hasta para quedarse dormida en todos lados.

- Yo…- Trató de despejar su cabeza de los recuerdos en los que recién estaba sumergida y le siguió la corriente a la conversación.- Yo no estaba durmiendo, es otra la que se duerme siempre.

- ¡Hey! Más respeto, soy tu hermana mayor.- reclamó Mina con fingido enojo mientras sonreía para si misma.

- Puede que no estuvieras durmiendo Sere, pero esa cualidad para andar siempre en otro mundo y no prestar atención cuando les hablo, es tanto tuya como de Mina.

- ¿Qué era lo que me estabas diciendo?

- Preguntaba donde querías ir, planeamos un fin de semana. Nosotras tres y nuestro pequeño hombre.

- Supongo que no hablas de Haruka, él no te dirigiría la palabra por un mes si le dices "pequeño hombre", jajaja.

- Loca, me refiero a Haruto.

- ¡Si! – Estiró las manos, chillando con alegría.- Me muero por jugar con mi Haru y malcriarlo.

- Si vas a malcriarlo mejor no llevarlo con nosotras, con una malcriada en la familia basta.- Dijo Lita en tono de broma.

- ¿Lo dices por Mina verdad?

Serena miró por el espejo retrovisor cómo su hermana aguantaba la risa y fingía conducir concentradamente, lo que no le dio oportunidad de esquivar el estuche de gafas que Mina le arrojó.

Las tres rieron a carcajadas, bromeando por el resto del camino. Aunque Serena aun continuaba preguntándose si Mina alguna vez había tenido ese romance. Siempre quiso saber si había alguien a quien su hermana aguantara por más de unas semanas, ya que aparte de sus usuales aventuras pasajeras lo único que sabía de la vida amorosa de ella era su breve matrimonio, y de alguna forma sabía que tampoco calificaba como algo significativo, ya que nunca vio a Mina sonreír en su matrimonio como había visto a Haruka cuando se casó. Y en ese momento deseo que su hermana tuviera en su vida alguien a quien amar, así como ella tenía a Seiya, bueno, tal vez sin la parte en la que se escondían de todos.

-

-

Seiya hacía una mueca intentando sonreír cada vez que Yaten insistía en presentarle a algún potencial socio de la empresa, o alguien a quien conviniera tener de aliado. Ya comenzaba a dolerle la mandíbula tanto mantener su sonrisa, entonces entró Taiki acompañado de Kakyuu. Saludó a ambos de mala gana y por fin vio su oportunidad para alejarse de ellos y se fue por un trago, sentándose en una esquina.

Unos minutos mas tarde obtuvo su recompensa por aguantar a sus hermanos. Serena llegaba acompañada de su hermana y su cuñada, y por instinto sus miradas se encontraron enseguida, no pudiendo evitar sonreír. Para su suerte Seiya estaba demasiado arrinconado como para que alguien notara como miraba a Serena, y el sonrojo de ella fue tapado por el efusivo abrazo que en ese momento le dio su hermano al ver llegar a su familia.

- Hey conejita, ¿no me vas a dar un beso?- Preguntó juguetón Haruka

- Solo si dejas de llamarme así.- Frunció el ceño mientras se reía de su hermano.

- Pero si tú eres mi conejita.

- Acostúmbrate Sere, ya sabes que llevamos años tratando de que deje sus apodos vergonzosos de lado.- Mina tomó de los hombros a sus hermanos.

- Tienes razón pequeña gatita, Oh, vengan aquí- Abrazando a sus dos hermanas.

Lita sonrió al verlos tan unidos, a pesar de que era solo en cuanto a la protección de Haruka hacia sus hermanas.

- Pero si la hermosa familia Aino esta reunida.- A la voz de Taiki dirigieron los cuatro su mirada a él.

- Kou, siempre es un gusto encontrarnos.- Gusto que Haruka no logró fingir en su cara.

-Oh, entonces no te incomodará compartir con nosotros en una mesa durante la cena.

- Si no hay mas remedio.

- Entonces pasen por aquí, nos tienen reserva juntos, los Kou y los Aino.

- ¿Están todos ustedes aquí?

- Así es. Síganme por favor.

Al llegar se encontraron ante una amplia mesa redonda con ocho puestos delicadamente preparados, y en las servilletas de cada uno estaba bordado el nombre correspondiente, de manera que sus asientos estaban previamente dispuestos según deseo de Taiki, quien no tuvo mayor problema en convencer a la organización que le permitiera amablemente hacerse cargo de la distribución, así podría tener a cada uno exactamente donde le convenía.

Luego de que de mala gana Haruka aceptaba sentarse según el orden indicado, ayudó a su esposa a sentarse. Luego se acercó a sus hermanas, para ayudarlas de igual modo. Y regresó junto a Lita para sentarse a su lado, aunque sabía de sobra que Taiki quería estar cerca de ella, al menos no lo sentó a él lejos, de lo contrario mandaría la falsa cortesía al diablo. La pobre Lita quedó sentada en medio de las miradas cortantes de ambos hombres.

Un par de minutos después Serena sintió un leve roce en su espalda, lo que le causó un exquisito escalofrío, adivinando que era Seiya, quien tomó asiento en medio de ella y Mina. Se miraron por un segundo sabiendo lo difícil que les sería disimular durante la velada, mas cuando estaban tan cerca.

Un poco más tarde llegaron Yaten y Kakyuu arreglándose el cabello mientras saludaba a los Aino y se sentaba al lado izquierdo de Taiki. Por último Yaten se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, a modo de saludo, y tomó asiento al lado de Kakyuu. Se giró levemente hacia quien se ubicaba a su izquierda y le clavó por un segundo los ojos a Mina, quien le sonrió con desdén para luego esquivar su mirada e ignorarlo por completo. Ella al menos agradeció no quedar junto a Taiki, estaba segura que le habría sacado un ojo con el cuchillo de mantequilla, eso si, la mirada poco disimulada que él tenía en su cuñada y lo que esto provocaba en su hermano, no le tranquilizaba.

Llegaron los garzones a servir la cena, mientras en la mesa se intercambiaban comentarios sobre las próximas exposiciones de pinturas, bromeando sobre quién llegaría primero a hacer negocios, teniendo todos mas que claro que las _bromas_ no eran mas que una forma suave de describir la ruda competencia que ambas familias llevaban desde hacía bastantes generaciones a la hora de comprar y vender obras y espectáculos artísticos.

Por un momento Haruka se puso serio al sentir ligeramente conocida la situación, solo que la recordaba con otra persona a su lado y el momento de la cena, aquella noche nunca había llegado.

_-_

_Hacia más de media hora que llamaba por teléfono a sus padres sin éxito, sabía que pasarían a buscar a su pequeña Minako a la casa, pero se estaban demorando demasiado. Era un negocio importante y el retraso los dejaría mal ante sus nuevos socios, y ante la familia de su prometida. Unos minutos después vio a Michiru acercarse con un vaso de agua y una innegable preocupación en el rostro._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Cariño toma esto por favor._

_- Por favor Michiru no me trates como tonto. Dime por qué traes esa cara. –Dijo algo molesto._

_- Ha venido un oficial de la policía a buscarte._

_- ¿A mí? ¿Y para qué?_

_- ¿Es usted el hijo de_ _Takeshi y Natsuki Aino?_

_La voz imponente hizo voltear a la pareja._

_- Si, yo soy. ¿Qué pasa con mis padres?_

_- Hubo un accidente automovilístico a un par de kilómetros de aquí, y ellos…no sobrevivieron._

_Ni un solo músculo se le movió, hasta que de golpe recordó que sus padres no iban solos._

_- ¡Minako! ¡Dígame donde está Minako! - Gritó haciendo que la gente a su alrededor fijara su mirada en ellos tres._

_- Señor, la niña que viajaba con ellos está viva, ha sido enviada a un hospital._

_Su mundo caía lenta y dolorosamente sobre él, mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza. ¿Cómo había ocurrido algo así? ¿Qué tan grave se encontraría Mina? Entonces otra dura realidad se le presentó…Serena ¿Cómo le explicaba a su pequeña que sus padres estaban muertos y su hermana grave? Buscó a Michiru y vio en sus ojos el fuerte shock que no la dejaba ni llorar, y la abrazó._

_-_

- Haruka, deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de dejar a la vista a tu hermosa esposa.- Dijo Taiki tratando de molestarlo.

- Es solo que…- Fijó sus ojos en Lita, recuperando la alerta ante Taiki.-…pensé que tu Kou entenderías mejor que nadie que cuando se tiene un tesoro tan valioso, hay que dejar que el resto lo vea.

En medio de las palabras sin importancia que se escuchaban entre ellos, se concentraron más en sus guerras de miradas. Haruka y Taiki se miraban con odio mientras Lita trataba de cortar al hombre que estaba haciendo enojar a su marido. Mina observaba la escena y de paso ignoraba a los Kou a sus lados.´

Yaten observaba la frialdad de la rubia, inexpresiva y altanera. Entonces tuvo la idea de cómo llamar su atención y probar qué tan fuerte era la capacidad que ella tenía de mantenerse así ante todos. Por debajo de la mesa, para que nadie lo notara, acercó su mano a la pierna de Mina, tocándola sobre el vestido mientras subía la tela con agilidad. Vio como sus ojos azules se agrandaron por un momento, antes de volver a su mejor cara de póquer. Estaba a punto de llegar a su piel descubierta cuando sintió las uñas de Mina clavándose con rabia en su mano, entonces fue su turno de buscar toda su fuerza para no quejarse. Cuando ella quitó sus uñas pudo sacar la mano y apretarla contra su pantalón para calmar el dolor.

Mientras el resto se dedicaba a sus propios problemas, Seiya pensó, sin saberlo, del mismo modo que su hermano. Acercó su mano y rozó con sus dedos la mano de Serena, haciéndola sonreír de manera casi imperceptible, ella envolvió la mano de Seiya y entonces él la miró con el mayor disimulo posible por el rabillo del ojo, haciendo que su miraba brillara.

De haber tenido, Seiya y Serena, la mitad de la habilidad de disimulo que sus hermanos, Kakyuu, al no tener nadie con quien resolver asuntos, no habría visto nada. Pero ya que Taiki le había encargado descubrir a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba entre Seiya y una de las Aino, y decirle con seguridad cuál de ellas era, no lo quedaba otra que no sacarle los ojos de encima al menor de los Kou.

En un principio, cuando Mina se giró levemente hacia Seiya, pensó que era ella. Pero claramente el movimiento se debió a que intentaba evitar a Yaten, por lo que le restó importancia. Ahora, ante la acción de Seiya y Serena, y los rostros evidentes de ambos, podía asegurar que no se había equivocado en un principio, Seiya estaba en una aventura con Serena Aino.

-

-

- Si me disculpan un segundo…

Taiki se puse de pie tomando su copa y un cuchillo. Golpeó el cristal con el utensilio para llamar la atención de los presentes, quienes de inmediato voltearon a mirar al gerente de las empresas Kou.

- Quiero agradecerles en nombre de todos quienes pertenecemos a este negocio, y en nombre de Museo Nacional de Tokio, quienes organizaron esta fiesta. Hoy celebramos el inicio de actividades artísticas del año, reuniéndonos aquí las familias mas importantes e influyentes, por lo que, como han visto, los Kou, los Aino nos encontramos compartiendo.- Dirigió una sonrisa a quienes estaban sentados junto a él, deteniéndose en Lita.

- Por lo que los invito a pasar al salón de baile y dar comienzo a este año a través de este arte.

Se dirigieron todos al lugar, entonces Taiki volvió a pedirles su atención.

- Creo que para dar el ejemplo, invito a Haruka a bailar con mi querida prima Kakyuu.

Mientras Taiki sonreía victorioso, Haruka lo atravesó con la mirada y le ofreció de mala gana la mano a Kakyuu, llevándola a la pista mientras una música suave sonaba.

Luego Taiki se acercó a Serena, tomó su mano y la llevó a la pista para que bailara con Seiya, lo que los dejaría en evidencia si es que algo existía entre ellos.

Pero su plan falló en el cálculo final, al ver que para poder quedarse bailando con Lita, debía hacer que Yaten y Mina bailaran juntos. Y verlos a menos de un metro de distancia le molestaba profundamente. Pero no quedaba más opción, tomó la mano de Mina de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Serena, ella se soltó de inmediato mientras lo miraba desafiante, como si la altura de Taiki le fuera insignificante. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de salir de ahí, alguien la tomó por la cintura, empujándola con disimulo a la pista. Taiki sonrió y fue por Lita, sin que a ella le quedara más remedio que aceptarlo.

A penas vio a su esposa acercarse a la pista de la mano de _ése_ sintió que correría a ponerlo en su lugar, pero no, debía dejar de comportarse como si fuera un adolescente celoso, después de todo, Taiki podía jugar todo lo que quisiera, pero Lita nunca le haría caso, Lita era su esposa. Estaba con él, lo amaba a él. Un poco mas tranquilo continuó con su baile, pero sin despegar su mirada protectora sobre Lita, desviándola de vez en cuando hacia Serena o Mina para asegurarse que ninguno de los Kou se quisiera pasar de listo.

Pronto la pista rebozó de parejas bailando, casi no quedaban personas en sus asientos, por lo que la vista de Haruka se complicaba a ratos.

Unos metros más allá Taiki acercaba a su cuerpo a la mujer que tenía en frente, rodeando su cintura con sus manos, mientras ella trataba de mantener la distancia.

- Entonces Lita, cuéntame cómo va tu vida, los negocios, qué se yo.

- Para usted Señor Kou, soy la Sra. Aino.- Evitando su mirada notablemente incómoda.

- Oh, que distinto suena eso si pienso en que casi fuiste…la Señora Furihata.

Lita se tensó.

- Dime una cosa, ¿Te casaste con Aino por su parecido a Furihata, o por ocupar el lugar de tu hermana?

Ahora apretó la mandíbula, no iba a caer en su juego. Sonrió con gracia y lo miró directa.

- Creí que me traía a la pista a bailar, es de mala educación no dejar que un arte fluya por si solo, debería saberlo, así que lo mejor será continuar en silencio.

Taiki no tuvo más remedio que callarse, pero se sintió satisfecho de haberla cuestionado, con suerte y ella consideraría la teoría sobre su matrimonio.

-

-

- Eres asqueroso.

- Oh vamos, ¿desde cuando te volviste una mala mentirosa? – Yaten la miró divertido.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Que en este momento suene un tango para poder bailar contigo como es debido.- Le susurró sugerente.

- Veo que no te bastó con toquetearme durante la cena.

- ¡Hey! Deberías agradecer que aun cuando no te has ni arreglado para venir aquí y pareces recién levantada, quise asegurarme que tu vestido fuera de una tela que sea suave a tu piel.

- Por favor, qué sabes tu de lo que mi piel o yo necesite.

- Lo sé mejor de lo que crees, incluso mejor que tu misma.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y qué sería según tu?

- Tu piel necesita que yo la toque…y tú….tu me necesitas a mí.

- Mi necesidad de ti es tan grande como la que tengo por un helado en pleno invierno, y aun así creo que eso me haría sentir más calor que tenerte a ti cerca,

Mina se soltó de Yaten y sin ningún disimulo salió del lugar. Dejándolo sonriendo e un principio, ya que sabía que ella adoraba comer helado cuando nevaba, pero luego se sintió burlado. Su rostro reflejó su enojo.

Kakyuu vio todo, sonrió para si misma y al verse libre de Mina volvió sus ojos hacia Seiya y Serena.

-

-

Llegó al estacionamiento y dio un golpe en el borde techo de su auto, provocándose un leve corte. Apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, ahogó un grito y cayó en cuenta del frío que hacía. Sacó las llaves del auto de la parte interior de la rueda, manía desde su adolescencia. No alcanzó a abrir el auto cuando Yaten la tomó brusco de un brazo, haciéndola tirar al suelo las llaves.

Antes de quedar frente a él, se soltó y recogió las llaves, al mismo tiempo que Yaten se agachaba a quitárselas. Él se quedó mirándole la mano que sangraba. Levantó la vista y vio que tenía una mancha roja cerca del párpado que contrastaba con sus ojos azules.

- Yaten…¿por qué me…miras así?- Dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

No la escuchó, simplemente acercó su mano para limpiarle la sangre del rostro, mientras Mina lo miraba turbada por su repentina acción, cerró los ojos.

Yaten sacó el pañuelo color ocre que adornaba su traje y le limpió la mano. Al presionar para detener la hemorragia Mina gritó y separó el contacto.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Solo quería ayudarte!

- ¡¿Ayudarme?! ¡Si quieres ayudarme desaparece de mi vista! ¡Y no vuelvas a tocarme! – Le gritó apartándose cada vez más de él.

Se subió al auto, hizo partir el motor y salió del estacionamiento aumentando la velocidad. Mientras Yaten apretaba con rabia el pañuelo en su mano.

-

-

- ¿Puedo decirle algo señorita?

- Jajaja, no creo que susurrándome en el oído alguien te escuche, pero tal vez sea sospechoso lo cerca que estas de mi cuello.

- Y eso que no se imaginan lo mucho que me cuesta mantener mi boca sin devorarlo.

- Shhh…me vas a hacer perder la compostura. – Le dijo nerviosa a Seiya.- ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

- Pues…- Se acercó un poco mas a su oído, mientras su respiración acariciaba la piel tersa de Serena y la hacía temblar.- Cuando te vi entrar, no pude moverme de la impresión…te ves hermosa.

- Me encanta poder estar así contigo, aunque nadie crea que es más que un baile, bailarlo contigo lo hace muy especial.

Seiya sonrió con gusto, y acercó su rostro a Serena para besarla. Ella alcanzó a esquivarlo, haciéndole ver con un gesto donde se encontraban. Seiya se sonrojó por su descuido y volvieron a bailar, disfrutando del momento como nadie más de los invitados pudo hacerlo.

Lo único que se les escapó fue el hecho de que Kakyuu, sin tener a Yaten para vigilar sus acciones con Mina, había memorizado cada gesto entre la pareja, confirmando definitivamente su teoría, Taiki iba a enfurecerse cuando le contara.

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Uff mi cabeza!! Jajaja..directo al grano**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**- PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: A mi si se me sobrecalentó el cerebro, pero no fui capaz de ir a dormir jajaja, nos vemos!! Espero ansiosa la actualizacion =)**_

_**- CHIKITA22BKOU: Solo algunas cosas he aclarado, Si, Lita y Michiru son hermanas, pero aun no te diré xq terminó Lita quedandose con Haruka y siendo madre de un pequeño, que por cierto no ha sido mas q nombrado hasta ahora. Cuida ese pie!! =)**_

_**- SAILOR O: Si, Haruka hombre xD pero lo he visto varias veces en otros fics. Que bueno que te haya interesado, asi q bienvenida al fic xD**_

_**- : jajaja, seiya malcriado, habrá q enseñarle modales xD creo q varias se ofrecen de voluntarias. Yo estoy mas que delirando en estos momento con tu fic, entre otros mas, pero ese…uff. Que mas decirte jajaja, me encanta conversar contigo!, nos vemos por algun cyber lugar, besos!**_

_**- MISS ODANGO: Andabas perdida! Deberias actualizar! =P Asi que algo de todo, espero, una buena mezcla que ojala no quede mal mezclada jajaja. =)**_

_**- KARINA NATSUMI: gracias =)**_

_**Ok, creo que estoy viendo la luz! ¿o será que ya amanecer? xD**_

_**A ver si de a poco tejer esta historia se hace mas claro.**_

_**Es extraño por una parte para mi poner a Taiki de "malo", pero me lo imagino como lider de mafia jajaja que planea todo cuidadosamente y no se le escapa nada, aunque con un lider asi de brillante, cualquiera tiene el éxito asegurado.**_

_**Lamento no actualizar Que el amor nos guie, pero es q de verdad quiero hacerlo cuando sienta q es algo que merezca la pena, digo, ya esta por terminar, no puedo aflojar al final xD**_

_**Muchos saluditos a quienes pasen por aquí!!**_

_**Ahora me sumergiré en las entretenidas (?) lecturas universitarias **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	4. Similitudes

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**Con cariño para quién me prestó un pedacito de su vida, para juntarla con un pedacito de la mía y escribir el inicio de este capítulo ^^**_

_**.**_

_**=)**_

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Similitudes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-

-

_Estaba terminando el dibujo que la profesora le había pedido, siempre terminando primero que el resto, la hacía sentir especial, hasta que años mas tarde entendió que era por su naturaleza impaciente mas que por un don._

_Terminó de pintar unas flores y tiró su lápiz sobre los otros, haciendo que se desparramaran por su mesa. El ruido hizo que el niño que se sentaba delante volteara, y ante su mirada fija se percató de lo hipnotizantes que eran sus ojos verdes._

_- ¿Eres la alumna nueva verdad?_

_- Yo…emmm…si. - Contestó tímida._

_- ¿Por qué llegas a mitad del año? – Se sintió intrigado por esa pequeña que parecía una de las muñecas de porcelana que tenía su prima._

_- Es que…papá vino a trabajar aquí._

_- ¿Y donde estabas?_

_- En Paris. – Se sintió un poco mas relajada de hablar.- Papá trabaja mirando cosas lindas._

_- ¿Cómo tu?- Le preguntó con una mezcla de inocencia y repentino interés que sintió por como ella parecía tan delicada._

_Mina se sonrojó con el comentario._

_- ¿Y como te llamas?_

_- Minako Aino, encantada. – Le extendió la mano, su madre siempre le decía que debía ser educada._

_- Minako…Mina. Soy Yaten Kou. – Le tomó la mano y la acarició curioso ante la suavidad de ella. Costándole soltarla._

_- Oh…_

_- ¿Tienes hermanos?_

_- Si, un hermano grande y una hermana de seis años._

_- ¿No tienes a nadie de tu edad para jugar?- Mina negó con la cabeza- Entonces yo jugaré contigo, mira te voy a enseñar algo que aprendí hace unos días._

_Mina lo miraba atenta ante la naturalidad con que Yaten le hablaba, nunca había sido buena iniciando conversaciones con extraños, menos cuando cambiaban de ciudad tan seguido._

_Yaten le explicó que escribiría la primera y ultima letra de una palabra, dejando espacios en blanco con la cantidad de letras faltantes, las que ella debía adivinar. Por cada letra mal, dibujaría una parte de un monito en una horca, si terminaba el ahorcarse el monito antes que ella adivinara lo que decía, perdería. _

_Jugaron varias veces, Mina adquiría habilidad haciendo que a Yaten le fuera difícil ganarle._

_Fue turno de él._

_- Esto son dos palabras._

_Escribió sobre la hoja mientras Mina mordía un lápiz, intentado descifrar qué significaba "M _ - _ _ _ _ _ s"._

_- Mmmm ¿A?_

_- ¡Muy bien!- Yaten completó ansioso el espacio con la letra._

_Faltando solo espacios que adivinar, Mina comenzaba a desesperarse, no le gustaba no saber la respuesta y demorarse tanto mientras su compañero la miraba con una sonrisa que no lograba descifrar._

_- ¡Vamos! Solo te faltan dos letras. – Para ella ese brillo verde intenso era desconocido, pero le agradó y eso la desconcentró aún más del juego._

_De pronto sintieron la puerta abrirse, la profesora volvía a buscar los dibujos terminados. Tanto Mina como Yaten se acomodaron en sus lugares. En cuanto la profesora se distrajo con otro de los niños de la clase, Yaten se volteó hacia Mina y completó la frase rápidamente. Ella lo miraba extrañada, incluso cuando Yaten volvió a su posición siguió pegada mirando su nuca. Reaccionó recordando que él había completado la frase y bajó su vista curiosa._

"_Me-gustas"_

_Y su cara se cubrió de un intenso rubor. A sus diez años, ya era lo bastante grande para entender de esa extraña atracción entre niños y niñas, pero aun lo suficientemente inocente para reconocer en ese simple acto algo que le sacudió el corazón._

_Un inocente juego._

-

- Un inocente juego…- Sonrió irónica al pensar que ese fue lo único inocente que alguna vez compartieron.

Sin poder quitarse el dolor de cabeza, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Ahí estaba, tirada de espalda sobre su cama, a penas habiéndose sacado los zapatos, mirando el techo.

Cuando era niña se había deslumbrado con Yaten, compartieron a penas dos meses antes que Haruka la enviara junto con Serena a un internado luego de la muerte de sus padres. Pero cuatro años sin verse pareciera que solo sirvió para empeorar las cosas.

Viniendo a reencontrarse cuando ya eran concientes de los roces entre sus familias y aún peor, cuando Yaten estaba en pleno descontrol hormonal.

Tan solo pensar en esos años la ponía aún peor. Apretó la mandíbula, tomó una almohada y la presionó contra su rostro para poder gritar. Al quitarla respiraba agitada, enojada, nada podría ponerla peor en ese momento, o al menos eso creía.

- ¿Mina?

Serena entró precavida, sabía el genio que tenía su hermana cuando estaba molesta, así como sabía que su repentina salida de la celebración no era por capricho.

Estando a oscuras se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y la miró esperando que le contestara.

- ¿Qué quieres Serena?- Le preguntó tratando de no echarla sin la mas mínima consideración.

- Quería saber si estás bien, quedamos preocupados cuando saliste corriendo mientras bailaba con Ya…

- ¿Dónde están Haruka y Lita?- La interrumpió, no tenía intención ni de responder sus preguntas, ni escuchar el nombre de _él._

- Pasamos a buscar a Haruto, Lita está haciéndolo dormir y Haruka en su habitación.

- Ve a dormir Sere, debes estar cansada. – Tratando de sonar relajada.

- Iré, pero dime qué te pasa, estoy preocupada por ti.

- Nada.

- Pero Mina…

- ¡Ya te dije que no pasa nada! – Alzó la voz un poco manteniéndose acostada.

- Por favor… ¿hizo algo Yaten Kou cuando bailaban? Sé que nunca te has llevado bien con ellos y…

- ¡Ese imbécil no tiene nada que ver conmigo, con nada de lo que me pase! – Se sentó y miró a su hermana de forma dura, para que entendiera que no quería seguir hablando.- ¡Ahora sal de aquí y déjame en paz! ¡¿Acaso no tienes ninguna estupidez que hacer con tu vida que te metes en la mía?!

- Lo siento.

- Sere…- Dandose cuenta de que le gritaba a ella, a su hermanita, suavizó su tono- No quiero pelear contigo, pero por favor no preguntes y déjame sola.

Serena asintió y se fue a su habitación.

Mina se quitó el vestido y lo tiró en una silla, entonces recordó el dolor en su mano, una pañoleta era lo más cercano que tenía, la amarró en la herida y sin más ganas se metió a la cama.

_-_

_- ¡Hey, rubiecita!_

_Estaba segura de no haber escuchado esa voz antes, pero algo se le hacia familiar, aun así no giró a responder._

_- ¿Eres tú la alumna misteriosa de la que hablaron?- perdiendo un poco la paciencia, tomó con cuidado el hombre de la chica- Oye, ¿Me escuchas preciosa?_

_Ella giró y al ver sus ojos lo supo, era ella…_

_- ¿Mina?- Preguntó perdiendo toda la seguridad y altanería con la que se había dirigido a coquetear con su nueva compañera._

_Lo mismo pasó por su cabeza, esos ojos verdes que nunca vio de nuevo. Quiso sonreír, pero recordó de pronto lo mucho que escuchó a Haruka hablar de los Kou, de algo relacionado con la empresa, de que no quería a esa familia cerca de la suya. Tuvo miedo, desde hacía cuatro años que no lograba confiar en alguien, no lograba hablar mucho._

_Estando interna se ganó el odio de sus compañeras por negarse a compartir con ellas, se paseaba sola por el recinto, obedecía todas las órdenes que le daban, excepto juntarse con el resto. Esos cuatro años la única persona con quien compartía era Serena. Estaban en lugares distintos del internado, pero algunas noches lograba recorrer las instalaciones hasta llegar a la pieza de su hermana y asegurarse que estaba bien._

_Tuvo miedo de que todo lo que había escuchado sobre los Kou fuera verdad. Dio un paso atrás y bajó la mirada._

_- Mina, ¿Qué pasa?- Casi en un susurro, buscando que lo mirara._

_- Lo siento Señor Kou, yo no debería estar aquí sola con usted._

_- Así que te han llegado los chismes…_

_- Yo…debo irme._

_- No, por favor…_

_Se acercó a ella al ver como trataba de evitarlo, y eso lo lastimó más que el hecho de dejar de verla sin previo aviso por todos esos años. Seguía siendo la misma niñita que le fascinaba, pero ahora estaba mil veces mejor, y no podía dejar de mirarla._

_- No deberías escuchar lo que diga el resto, incluso si la empresa de tu familia y la de la mía se la pasen jugando carreras. Yo soy el mismo de siempre._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Bueno, tal vez esté un poco mas grande, pero también han crecido mis ganas de verte otra vez._

_- Señor Kou le preguntaré a mi hermano si puedo ser amiga suya, si él no pone problema…_

_- Es Yaten. Y creo que no deberías ni mencionarme con él, dudo que quiera verme cerca de ti. Mina, por favor. – Esa súplica le extrañó hasta a él mismo._

_- ¿Por qué quiere estar cerca de mi si a penas nos conocemos?_

_- Porque me bastó con el día en que te vi. ¿Me dejarás?_

_- Está bien, no le diré nada a Haruka, pero debe tener cuidado, no quiero que él nos regañe._

_- Una última cosa… ¿podrías llamarme por mi nombre? Eso de señor no me hace sentir cómodo._

_- Como quieras…Yaten. – Y por primera vez le sonrió como cuando eran niños._

_Volvió a deslumbrarse mientras lo vio sonreír porque ella lo llamaba así. _

_Yaten se acercó aún más y la tomó por los hombros, recorriendo sus brazos mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza. Hermosa, absolutamente fascinante._

_Un poco más cerca y sentía el aroma que alertó cada uno de sus sentidos. Suponía que su piel seguía siendo tan suave como aquel día en que la conoció. Sí, al sentir sus mejillas coloradas bajo sus caricias pudo comprobarlo gustoso._

_Sin dudarlo un segundo, se permitió hacer lo único que tenía en mente, besarla._

_Ella no pareció evitarlo, pero sentía que aun tenía miedo. La abrazó y la sintió desparramarse sobre su pecho, eso fue más de lo que él creyó soportar. Apretándola más contra él quitó su boca de la de Mina y degustó su cuello con ansiedad._

_- Yaa…Yaten, no, por favor._

_¿Cuál era su problema? Nunca había perdido el control con una chica, y ahora estaba asustando a Mina. Tuvo que retroceder y contener las ganas enormes que tuvo de comprobar con su boca si cada rincón de ella era tan suave._

_Al mirarla nuevamente no vio miedo, estaba totalmente roja y escondía su mirada. Volvió a acercarse y la hizo levantar la mirada._

_- Perdón, es solo que me hace muy feliz verte de nuevo. Prometo controlarme._

_Mina solo asintió, y se quedó mirándolo. Sonrió, y en un gestó rápido le dio un beso en los labios para luego salir corriendo a clases._

_-_

- Soy una idiota…- No podía dormir ni evadir sus recuerdos, cada noche alguna estupidez que quería olvidar volvía, sobre su familia, sobre Yaten. Y esa noche al parecer no sería la excepción.

-

-

No tenía intenciones de levantarse, pero Seiya le tenía una sorpresa, así que no quedaba otra que hacer un esfuerzo. Arrastrando los pies se fue a dar un largo baño, pensando divertida en que él la haría retribuirle con creces el haberlo dejado tan temprano el día anterior.

Rió al imaginarlo así, mientras jugaba con las burbujas y escuchaba música relajante.

-

-

- ¿Haruka?

- Dime…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy trabajando.- Respondió indiferente

- Es sábado, te levantaste hace horas y te encierras a trabajar aquí, dime qué pasa.

- Lita si quieres ir a un centro comercial o a pasear porque es fin de semana llévate al chofer.- La miró con el ceño fruncido.- Ahora, si quieres compañía… ¿Por qué no llamas al imbécil de Kou?

- ¡Hey! Yo no quiero a ese hombre cerca, ya sabes que siempre es lo mismo en los eventos.

- Claro.

- Veo que no te importa que alguien más pretenda a tu esposa, tal vez Taiki tenía razón…- Comenzó a molestarse, ¿qué pretendía Haruka con sus comentarios?

- ¿Razón en qué?

- En que estoy aquí como reemplazo de Michiru.

- ¡No hables estupideces, sabes que no es así! – Se levantó de la silla para aclararle el punto a su esposa.

- Fíjate que no lo sé.

- ¡Oigan ustedes dos!- Serena entró parando las discusión.- No sé que les pasa que están todos con un humor imposible, ya dejen de pelearse que su hijo ya despertó. Yo mejor me voy de aquí, y no me esperen.

Salió antes que le respondieran, y un momento después Lita fue por el niño para jugar con él, no queriendo continuar de ese modo con Haruka.

-

-

Tal vez le habían dado la excusa perfecta para salir sin levantar sospechas, pero no dejaba de preocuparla verlos así, Lita y Haruka no solían discutir, Mina no solía gritarle, y ella no solía tener tantas ganas de arrancarse de su casa por unos días. Pero no, si le había pedido a Seiya que mantuviera la calma, ella no podía estar pensando en comportarse así.

Llegó a la dirección que le había indicado y tocó la puerta.

Miró extrañada a Seiya con un delantal machado de colores, él solo sonrió y la tironeó hasta sentarla en un sillón, frente a un cuadro.

- Esta es la sorpresa, mi taller secreto.- Dijo orgullo.

- Ah, emmm ¿gracias?

- ¿Qué pasa Bombón?

- Pensé que la sorpresa era otra cosa…- Habló coqueta.

- Srta. Usted tiene una mente sucia.

- Oh, quién habla.

- Te traje porque quiero enseñarte a pintar.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Seiya!- Se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Pero antes dime que te preocupa, traes una cara…

Se sentaron, Seiya tomó sus pequeñas manos frías para calentarlas en las suyas. Serena suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

- Es Mina. Ella está tan rara, tengo miedo que haga alguna estupidez.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- A veces creo que terminara destruyéndose si sigue así. No escucha a nadie, no le importa nada. Y está tan cerrada, y yo…yo no sé que haría si algo le pasa. Seiya, es mi hermana, pero también es la única persona que ha estado siempre conmigo. Aunque tengo a Haruka, a Lita y a mi sobrino, Mina es la que me ha acompañado toda mi vida, gracias a ella puedo decir que nunca me sentí sola. Aunque ahora que te tengo a ti, soy aun mas feliz.

- Yo no la conozco. Aunque es confuso para mi por un lado saber la impresión que hay de ella por lo que se comenta, por otro lado el inexplicable odio que siente Taiki por ella, pero cuando tu hablas de Mina, casi parece que fuera tu ángel de la guarda. Así que lo único que puedo decirte es que si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es que te adora, así que no debes dejarla sola.

- Lo sé.

- Bombón, cualquier persona que quiera tu bienestar se merece mis buenos deseos, porque si Mina ha sido así contigo, solo puedo darle las gracias por cuidar a la mujer que amo.

Serena solo pudo sonreír y abrazarlo, Seiya era todo lo que había soñado.

_-_

_Estaba muy contenta de conocer nuevos amigos y vivir en su casa, nunca le gustó el internado, aunque se divertía mucho con sus amiguitas y de sus conversaciones nocturnas con Mina._

_Tokio le parecía aun mas lindo que cuando se fueron, además ahora era capaz de entender un poco mejor que sus padres no estarían en casa cuando llegara. Al menos ahora podía jugar con su hermana, tirarse a los brazos de su hermano, y dejar que Michiru la malcriara._

_El viento estaba soplando fuerte mientras esperaba que el chofer fuera por ella para llevarla a casa. Sintió que alguien tiraba de sus moños y molesta se dio vuelta._

_- ¿Por qué te peinas así? Eres extraña. – Le dijo un niño de cabello oscuro y una sonrisa burlona. _

_- ¿Y tu quien eres?- Preguntó arrugando su carita._

_- ¿No sabes quien soy? Oh, me has herido._

_- ¿Ah?- Se arrugó aún más al no entender el dramatismo con el que él hablaba._

_- Soy Seiya Kou, por lo que escuché en clases eres Serena, y eres mala alumna._

_- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!_

_- Te quedaste dormida en clases, ¡es el primer día! ¡no puedes ser así!!_

_- ¡Ahg! ¡Y eso a ti no te importa!_

_- Si me importa, porque me agradas, así que he decidido que desde ahora somos amigos. – Le dijo casi en una orden.- Ahora debo irme, creo que mi chofer es mas eficiente que el tuyo, ¡nos vemos Bombón!_

_Le dio un beso en la mejilla y Serena quedó helada, luego sonrió. Ese chico era bastante irritante, pero extrañamente le agradó ser molestada por él._

-

- ¡Bombón! Está bien que yo te haga sentir en las nubes, pero aterriza un segundo jajaja

- Hey! No te creas tan importante.

Seiya se alejó hacia el cuadro que pintaba con un gesto ofendido. Y al esconderle el rostro a Serena volvió a sonreír travieso esperando que ella lo abrazara y tratara de disculparse.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Ella comenzó a darle besito en el cuello y a colgarse de él.

- Lindo, lindo Seiya, dulce Seiya, amado Seiya..- Tarareó como en una canción

- Ya...entendí, jajaja sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo.

Le quitó los brazos y se paró fue a buscar unos pinceles y telas en blanco. Volvió a reir cuando encontró a Serena con un puchero.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- ¿No me dejarás seguir con mis besitos?

- Voy a terminar creyendo que me buscas solo por eso.

- Sabes que no es así.

- Ok, entonces estoy seguro que disfrutarás muchísimo con mis clases de pintura.

- Ya te dije que sí. Y no digas que te busco solo para eso, a mi me encanta besarte y abrazarte, y tocarte y…- Se sonrojó cuando notó que Seiya la miraba de una forma demasiado insinuante.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Estaba esperando escuchar qué mas te gusta hacer conmigo.

- Malvado. Lo que quiero decir es que hay tanto que compartimos. Pero pensé que como ayer tuve que irme rápido, me la ibas a cobrar.

- ¿Por quién me tomas? Mejor siéntate a mi lado y pintemos.

Seiya se reía de lo difícil que se le hacía a Serena seguir sus instrucciones. Trataba cosas simples, pero aunque sabía que ella sabía su mejor esfuerzo, la pintura no era lo suyo. Ella era mejor bailando, bailaba como una ninfa, y él adoraba verla moverse con tanta gracia. Esta vez quería ser él que se moviera en su terreno, tuvo una idea y no pudo esperar para concretarla.

- Bombón, he estado pensando en un nuevo proyecto, pero necesito tu ayuda.

- Claro, dime qué quieres que haga.

- Nada, solo déjame hacer algo contigo…

No entendió a qué se refería, y ese misterio en sus palabras le encantó.

Seiya se acercó a ella, tomándola de la cintura para que se pusiera de pie frente a él. Bajó las manos, recorriendo el borde de la polera, la tomó de ambos lados y se la quitó.

Serena creyó entender al fin las intenciones y se acercó a besarlo. Para su sorpresa él no se lo permitió. En vez de eso pasó sus brazos alrededor y desabrochó el sujetador, sonriendo cuando la vio semidesnuda. Sin perder tiempo, y aun sin permitirle que lo tocara, se arrodilló y bajó el cierre del pantalón, bajándolo junto con la ropa interior. Terminó y la recorrió con sus manos por los costados, hasta llegar a sus mejillas. No podía negar lo difícil que le era calmar su respiración al tenerla así, no contaba con ese detalle cuando se le ocurrió hacer esto, ¿pero qué esperaba? Serena siempre había causado ese efecto en él.

La besó, y justo cuando ella comenzó a emocionarse y a bajar sus manos para quitarle la ropa, él la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó en un plástico que cubría el suelo. Se alejó de nuevo y ella no entendió lo que él hacía sobre la mesa mientras le daba la espalda.

¡Estaba desnuda sobre el suelo y él le daba la espalda! Y solo le había dado un beso, un pequeño besito.

- ¿Seiya?

- No seas impaciente.

- ¿Qué haces allá? ¿Puedo ver?

- No, quédate recostada, en un segundo iré.

Puso sus brazos bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos a la espera de lo que fuera que Seiya pretendía hacer.

Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo cuando _algo_ rozó su vientre. Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza para encontrar a Seiya sentado a su lado, y en su mano un… ¿pincel?

- ¿Qué haces?

- Una obra de arte.- Respondió tratando de concentrarse.

- Pero…

- Shhh, te dije que te tenía una sorpresa. Aunque esto no era parte del plan. Tu piel blanca… ¿qué mejor lienzo para pintar algo que nazca en el momento en que estoy con la persona que mas amo en la vida?

- Que lindo eres, pero me da cosquillas.

- Relájate, te prometo que cuando termine…quedarás fascinada.

Volvió a recostarse y sintió algo espeso que Seiya esparcía con el pincel. _Pintura._ Ahora lo entendía, ahora descubría encantada lo que Seiya iba a hacer. _Lo que iba a hacerle._

Sintió que pintaba líneas ondeadas sobre su vientre, no logrando distinguir qué serían al final. Las cosquillas estaban disipándose lentamente y una sensación cálida la reemplazaba.

Él avanzó, cuando las suaves cerdas del pincel rozaron sus pechos comenzó a agitarse, sentía la respiración de Seiya rápida, pero no pudo abrir los ojos. Esto era nuevo, era sensacional, ¿Cómo podía ser tan brillante ese hombre y sorprenderla de una forma tan…provocativa?

Permaneció una eternidad en el busto de Serena, cambiando de pinceles para lograr lo que quería en la obra, cambiando también con ellos las sensaciones que provocaba en su Bombón.

- Sei…ya…

- No, por favor, si te escucho así, con esa voz…así agitada, no creo que pueda terminar.

Dio los últimos toques de pintura, notando que los pechos de Serena estaban tan sobre estimulados que parecían explotar.

Intentando no explotar él también, fue por su cámara, y así, como estaba aún revuelta y agitada fotografió las figuras sobre la mitad del cuerpo de Serena, sin mostrar su rostro, sabía que era peligroso tener una fotografía de ella así. Dejó la cámara un lado. Y acercó las manos al rostro húmedo de la rubia.

- Bombón…

- Eres…eres cruel…- Le sonrió.

- No creas que te has librado, aún debo hacerte pagar por lo de ayer.- Susurró contra su oído, dejando que ahora sí lo embriagara cada deseo que ella le despertaba.

Por fin sintió el alivio de besarla, no se había demorado tanto en su labor de pintarla, pero esto era más fuerte de lo que creyó que sería. Volvió a tomarla en sus brazos, corriendo a la cama y cayendo sobre ella de inmediato, mientras reían al ver el desastre que dejarían sobre la blanca tela que cubría el colchón, la que comenzaba a tornarse de colores.

_-_

_-_

Dejaba resbalar la seda entre sus dedos, la enrollaba, estiraba, la movía para que flameara. No podía quitar sus ojos del trozo de tela, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo.

_- _

_- ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó ofendido_

_- Me acabas de decir que Minako Aino y tu están enamorados, ¿Cómo quieres que no me ría?_

_- Taiki es enserio, quiero estar con ella, por eso te lo digo, para que no te metas en mi vida._

_- ¿Vida? No sabes que hacer con tu vida, si supieras ni te acercarías a ella._

_- ¿Por qué eres así con nosotros?_

_- Porque tu y Seiya son un par de incompetentes incapaces de hacer algo que sirva a la familia._

_- Entiende que nos da lo mismo tus negocios, y la empresa, papá murió y tu deberías dejar de querer ser él. Si sigues así harás que te odiemos igual como él quiso que lo odiáramos._

_- ¿Terminaste?_

_- Ya eres como él, ¿verdad?, y es por eso que nunca, ni Seiya ni yo, estaremos de tu lado, porque no queremos envenenarnos como tú lo hiciste. Y por si te interesa, me quedaré con Mina, ya no quiero ser parte de tu vida Taiki._

_- Oh, me alegro de tu brillante decisión. Mas temprano que tarde vas a volver aquí amargado porque esa mujer te dejó y te dañó, te tragarás tus palabras y serás el primero en apoyarme en todo lo que dices estar en desacuerdo ahora._

_Yaten salió furioso de ahí con la intención de no pisar esa casa ni ver a su hermano de nuevo._

_-_

- Él tenía razón…. ¿Qué diablos pasó para que cambiaras tanto Mina?

Aún podía recordar su timidez, la pureza que irradiaba cuando la conoció. Aunque solo tenía diez años. Ella dejó de ser así en algún momento que no lograba distinguir, menos aún la razón del cambio. A veces, se culpaba pensando que de no haberla envuelto en esa relación ella sería como hace años atrás.

Sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse, y escondió el pañuelo bajo su almohada.

- Hola cariño. – Parada en el marco de la puerta, desplegó sus encantos, tratando de parecer sensual.

- ¿Qué quieres Kakyuu? – Rodó la vista irritado.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se deslizó sobre la cama hasta llegar a Yaten, pasando sus manos por las piernas de él, pero al tratar de besarlo él la esquivó asqueado.

- Sal de aquí.

- Pero pensé que podríamos…

- Ese es el problema, pensaste.- Una mueca despectiva se formó en su rostro.

- ¿Acaso quieres que esté disponible solo cuando a ti se te ocurre acostarte conmigo?

- No tengo por que darte explicaciones, vete.

- ¿Es por ella verdad? Es por La Señora Ace.- Puso énfasis en ese apellido.

Yaten la tomó de la muñeca apretándosela.

- No vuelvas a llamarla así.

- Pero es su nombre, me sorprende que aunque su esposo esté muerto ella conserve su apellido, realmente debió amarlo.- No venía al caso, pero eso molestaría con total seguridad a Yaten.

- ¡Cállate!

- Yaten, ¿cuando dejarás ese asunto? Ella jugó contigo, tú haces lo mismo con todo el mundo. Te ves patético aún metido en lo que tenga relación con ella.

Eso fue suficiente. Con una mano la tomó ahora del brazo, arrastrándola a la puerta, y de ahí la empujó con violencia hacia fuera, para luego cerrar de golpe la puerta.

_-_

_-_

Kakyuu quedó en el suelo, llena de ira contra Yaten, y sobretodo contra Mina.

- Imbécil…

Se fue deprisa a escritorio de Taiki, él notó su enojo y arrebato.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿Yaten?

- Se portó como un animal.

- Si dejaras de acosarlo tal vez no lo sería.

- Es por Minako. Esa mujer es una plaga en esta familia, no basta que hace años que no estén juntos, ella nos sigue causando problemas. Y peor aún, ahora se le une la hermanita.

- Puede que fuéramos muy considerados con Minako, pero no cometeré ese error de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haremos con Serena? Sabes que Seiya no será fácil de convencer.

- ¿No tuvimos esta conversación hace cuatro años, pero sobre Yaten? Y ya ves como lo tengo domado y hace todo lo que le ordeno.

- Pero hay que tener cuidado con Minako.

- No, ella jamás se atrevería a correr el riesgo de nuevo, además puedo asegurarte que ella detesta tanto en lo que se convirtió Yaten, como él detesta el cambio de ella.- Sonrió seguro de sus palabras.

- ¿Y entonces qué con Serena?

- Nada, puede que sea una estupidez de Seiya, se les pasará. Y si no, haré lo que debí hacer con Minako.

-

-

-

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Hace tanto frío aquí que no se como no se me congelaron las ideas xD**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Creo que ahora está quedando algo mas claro, bueno ojalá hayan quedado satisfechas =)**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**- MISS ODANGO: Ahora si tiene de todo! Jajaja hasta arte y termuritas de niños inocente jajaja. Pues a ver si no me voy quedando pegada con un tema, nos vemos en algun momento! **_

_**- GINSEI: Serena voyerista! Jajaja, ay con un Yaten asi usaría mis faldas cortas para ir a todos lados xD. Si, Taiki se las trae, y kakyuu, estoy comenzando a odiar su nombre jajja. Buen fin de semana Nella!**_

_**- CHIKITA22BKOU: Ahora tal vez te quedes con las dudas, taiki lo sabe todo y de todos!! Bueno, casi xD . No diré que esta es mi excusa para no hablar por msn, es mas los estudios, pero siempre ha un tiempo para conversar! Ademas tu tb estabas en plena traducción!, nos vemos!**_

_**- SAILOR O: yaten deberia tener un premio al hombre mas irresistiblemente sexy del mundo, y seiya al hombre mas tierno, cariñoso, amoroso y perfecto xD, aunque ya viste que Yaten no era tan distinto.**_

_**- SOL KAORY: Si tengo suerte y lo hago bien, ahora tu nombre se verá, es culpa del punto, asi que lo quité. Que bueno que te guste, estoy emocionada! Aunque aprovecho para tirarte aun mas ganas que ya queda poc y podrás pegarte a dormir y hacer nada!! Recibi alerta de actualizacion tuya, peor aun no he podido comenzar a leer Delphos! =(. Ya llegará la hora, Besos!**_

_**- PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: Si es malo malo! Tan malo como lo que quiera que enfermó tu pc, ahora a trabajar al maximo q aunq tenga q esperar, quiero mucho los nuevos capitulos!**_

_**- ASHAMED KAWAII: Tal vez subi rapido xD, pero cuando se nos pega con algo no hay quien nos salve!, asi que aunque llegaras después al menos lo has leido!, ¿hay alguien que quiera a kakyuu? Juro que desde q la vi en el anime, quise que muriera, menos mal que duro un par de capitulos jajaja. Nos vemos!**_

_**- AKARI 87: Creo que si no fuera por lo lindos que son sere y seiya aquí, me saldrian cuernos, cola puntiaguda y un tridente cada vez que escribo este fic xD**_

_**Querias lemmon? No se porque creo que querrás matarme por dejar hasta ahí las "clases de pintura", jajaja pero creo q estaba lindo asi con esa parte xD. Nos vemos cuando tu hermano desaparezca xD jajaja Besos.**_

_**Saluditos a quienes pasen por aquí!!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	5. Inocencia

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**=)**_

_**.**_

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Inocencia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-

-

_- No hay necesidad de tener talento artístico Taiki, tú nunca has sido como Seiya y Yaten. – Respondió simple su padre._

_- Pero sabes que me gusta escribir.- Insistió, creyendo obtener una oportunidad._

_- ¡Son tonterías, si sigues con eso vas a perderte! - Espetó mirándolo fijamente.- Deja que tus hermanos se dediquen a sus jueguitos, ya los di por perdidos. Estar pintando o esculpiendo los hace débiles. Tú no eres débil, porque eres como yo. Por eso todo lo que quiero de ti es que tu inteligencia nos lleve a la cima._

_- ¿Cómo podría hacer eso padre?_

_- No te hagas el tonto, eres brillante, contigo a la cabeza podremos buscarnos los mejores contratos, ofrecer las mejores funciones y exposiciones, quien sabe, hasta termine encontrándote un matrimonio que nos sea de utilidad._

_- ¿Estás seguro que quieres que yo sea tu sucesor?_

_- Eres mi hijo mayor, además si fuera Seiya se dedicaría a dejar lleno de colores los pasillos de las oficinas, y Yaten tal vez usaría los cimientos del edificio para esculpir algún animal. Tu eres quien podría hacerme sentir orgulloso._

_- Gracias padre.- Respondió emocionado._

_- No seas sentimental Taiki, y asegúrate de merecer lo que te voy a dar. Eso si, tendremos que esperar a que crezcas, no me sirves mientras seas un adolescente._

_- Estoy grande.- reclamó_

_- ¡Por favor! Tienes quince años. – Riendo entre dientes ante la ingenuidad de su hijo._

_- Está bien, te prometo que seré como tu, y que te sentirás orgulloso de mi._

_- Más te vale Taiki._

_-_

- Aquí estoy, dime que es eso tan importante que quieres decirme.- Habló Yaten con prisa de salir del lugar.

- ¡Hey! Deja tu impaciencia cuando le hables a otra persona.- Respondió Taiki a lo que tomó como una falta de respeto de su hermano.

- Taiki, no estoy de humor, habla.

- ¿Será por que Kakyuu fue a molestarte? – Inquirió queriendo molestarlo.

- ¿Cuándo ha hecho otra cosa que no sea molestarme?

- Si no recuerdo mal fuiste tu el que la buscó para desquitarse cuando paso lo de…

- ¡Basta! No tienes para que seguir, sé que ha sido una estupidez las veces que me he metido con ella, que quieres, me da pereza salir a buscar a alguien fuera de esta casa. – Habló exacerbado.- Pero estoy harto de ella, de que me persiga, yo siempre le dejé claro que no me importaba y que cuando me aburriera no quería escándalos, ahora estoy más que harto de verla siquiera.

- Tendrás que seguir viéndola, aun me es útil en algunas cosas. No es mi culpa que te metas con mujeres que solo te complican la vida.

- Si no me dices de una vez para qué me llamaste me iré.- Advirtió impaciente.

- Necesito que convenzas a Seiya de que termine su relación con Serena Aino.- Le dijo con simpleza, internamente esperando con ansias la reacción de Yaten ante la noticia.

- ¿Qué? – No creyó escuchar bien, y si así era no cabía en su entendimiento que sucediera…de nuevo.- Ellos…no puede ser.

- No te sorprendas tanto, tal vez tú y Seiya se parecen más de lo que creen, ambos unos imbéciles que se dejan seducir por las hermanitas esas.

- ¿Por qué no hablas tu con él?

- Por que tú eres el de la experiencia, así que antes que tenga que vivir lo mismo que tu, haz que la deje, o si no tendré que separarlos, así como terminaron separándose ustedes.

- Solo que no fuiste tu el que terminó mi relación, fue ella. – Murmuró sin poder evitar la amargura con la que su pensamiento llegó a los oídos de Taiki.- Está bien, hablaré con él, pero no prometo nada, ya sabes que no suele escucharme como lo hacia antes.

Yaten se fue a su estudio, ahí nadie podría molestarlo. Manejó perdido en las palabras de Taiki, no comprendiendo que la vida fuera tan irónica al ponerlo de espectador de una historia que se asemejaba a la que él protagonizó. Seiya no confiaba en él, ya no, y eso complicaba su tarea. Se preguntó si Mina sabría que su hermana andaba en los mismos pasos que ella años atrás, quiso saber lo que ella pensaría, quiso ser testigo de su expresión enfurecida al darse cuenta que se volvía en contra de ella lo que le hizo a él, aunque fuera a través de sus hermanos menores.

Al llegar al taller, en vez de trabajar se recostó en un sofá, sospechó que de siquiera tomar un cincel terminaría enterrándolo frustrado sobre el sólido. Así todo lo que le quedaba era idear alguna forma de convencer con palabras a Seiya de que no fuera tan imbécil de caer, que no fuera como fue él.

-

-

_._

_Era uno de esos días en que el ocio era su única alternativa, lo que no era tan malo cuando en un día normal no tenía alternativas en absoluto._

_Taiki andaba en un viaje de negocios, no estaría ahí para mandarla a cubrir asuntos privados. Solo le quedaba aprovechar de esa maravillosa e inmensa casa donde siempre podría encontrar algún entretenimiento, a pesar de encontrarse sola._

_Arrastró perezosa sus pies descalzos por los pasillos, no encontrando realmente algo que le complaciese. Pensó en salir, decidiendo volver a su habitación para quitarse la camisa de dormir y vestirse con algo cómodo, así tal vez podría ir en busca de diversión y tener éxito._

_Subiendo las escaleras sintió un ruido extraño. Hasta ese momento creía que estaba sola en el lugar, ni la escasa servidumbre se encontraba. Al parecer alguien decidió quedarse. Supo de quién se trataba al ubicar el ruido, aún sin distinguirlo, proviniendo desde la habitación de Yaten. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, había buscado oportunidad de acercarse a él. Por alguna razón le llamaba la atención. Taiki era a sus ojos un demonio, y Seiya un niño malcriado que a penas podía considerarse un hombre a su edad. Pero Yaten le calzaba, además que había un misterio tras ese semblante de arrogancia. Era exquisito a su vista y deseaba ser vista por él. Ahora era su momento._

_Se acercó lentamente, pegando su oído a la puerta para adivinar qué hacía él y tener un mejor plan al entrar._

_- Qué rayos…_

_Se tapó la boca para evitar su expresión ruidosa cuando logró distinguir con claridad que lo que escuchaba eran ¿gemidos?_

_Su curiosidad, tal vez su desconcierto, fue más fuerte. Tenía que saber lo que pasaba en esas paredes. Tomó la manilla firme, controlando para abrir la puerta tan sutil como le fue posible._

_Lo primero que vio fue una falda en el suelo, seguida por una blusa, reconociendo a ambas del uniforme de las chicas del colegio al que Yaten asistía. Más allá otros restos de ropa esparcida en descuido. Abrió un poco más la puerta, entonces los encontró. Yaten recorría la espalda de una chica, su rostro se acunaba escondido en el hombro de él, cubriéndole la nuca con su mano._

_Aquello era irreal. Le perturbó lo distinta que parecía la actitud de Yaten hacia la chica. Ya no veía el ambiente insano que imaginó al escucharlos. Él acariciaba la espalda de una rubia con devoción, besando sus hombros a medida que la adjuntaba a su cuerpo, mientras reanudaban sus movimientos rítmicos y volvía a escucharlos, sumidos en su delirio._

_Yaten comenzó a moverse, cambió la posición para así recostarse ambos sobre la cama. El rostro de su amante quedó al descubierto, haciendo que Kakyuu se mordiera la lengua intentando callar._

_¡Yaten se estaba acostando con Minako Aino! A pesar de lograr mantener su voz baja, no pudo controlar su impresión y cayó pesada sobre el marco de la puerta. El ruido alertó a la pareja._

_Al verla observándolos el rostro de Yaten reflejó su pánico. En un movimiento rápido se ubicó protector delante de Mina._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí Kakyuu? Deberías estar de viaje con Taiki. – Gruñó cambiando su sorpresa inicial por enojo._

_Por un instante no logró elaborar una frase. Asimilando difícil la escena, finalmente supo lo que tenía que hacer._

_- Esto lo sabrá, Yaten. ¡Te juro que Taiki lo sabrá!- Gritó llena de rabia por ver sus planes truncados por una niñita que aprovechó su carita de inocente para ganarle la partida._

_Y cuando notó al platinado hacer ademán de levantarse, salió corriendo, temiendo lo que él fuera a hacerle. Solo atinó a encerrarse en su habitación._

_Lo escuchó golpear furioso a su puerta exigiéndole que se callara, amenazándola si osaba abrir la boca. Al cese de los gritos miró cautelosa notando que él volvía a su habitación, lo vigiló hasta que pudo acercarse a espiar, él tenía la puerta abierta._

_Estaba abrazando a Minako, y su otra mano alcanzaba las sábanas para cubrirla. La estrechó entre sus brazos. Eso revolvió la ira de Kakyuu._

_- No te preocupes cariño, la convenceré de que mantenga su lengua de víbora guardada.- Le aseguró._

_- ¿Y si tu hermano se entera? Sabes que si eso pasa, esto se acaba.- Cuestionó preocupada._

_- Mina…- Separó ligeramente el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos.- te juro que Taiki nunca podrá convencerme o hacer algo por separarnos. Nunca.- Prometió con total firmeza._

_La escenita fue más que suficiente, Kakyuu supo que hablaría, que Taiki debía actuar ante eso. Aquella relación no le pareció superficial, y eso era peligroso._

_El problema surgió cuando su idea no fue compartida por el mayor de los Kou. Él creyó que Kakyuu exageraba, la ignoró no queriendo saber más del tema, aludiendo a que pronto Yaten dejaría esa insensatez._

_Solo tres años mas tarde, al escucharlo de la voz del propio Yaten, Taiki comprendió la seriedad de su error y tomó cartas en el asunto._

_-_

Poco más de una hora después de que Yaten abandonara la casa, Kakyuu se dirigió a ver a Taiki. Sonrió satisfecha mientras entraba por la puerta contraria a la que Yaten atravesó al abandonar la oficina de su hermano.

- ¿Va a cooperar?

- Es débil y orgulloso, mala mezcla. Le hiere el recuerdo de lo que pasó, así que es fácil hacerlo que cumpla lo que pedí.- Sonrió satisfecho de saber exactamente como manipular a Yaten.

-

-

_._

_- ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? Me da miedo, está oscuro y frío. – Preguntó Serena mientras se frotaba los brazos con sus manos._

_- Lo siento, es que…necesitaba hablar con alguien…y no confío en nadie más que en ti.- Confesó apenado._

_- Para eso somos amigos Seiya. –Calmó ella, tratando que notara su apoyo._

_- Gracias Bombón. – Guardó silencio, luego carraspeó y logró comenzar a hablarle.- Es mi hermano, está extraño y ya no nos hablamos tanto._

_- ¿Desde cuando que está así? Oh, espera. ¿Cuál de los dos?_

_- Yaten, ya sabes que Taiki lo único que tiene de hermano nuestro es el apellido, bueno y la sangre. Pero nosotros hace tiempo que dejamos de sentirlo nuestro hermano.- Contestó contrariado.- Y Yaten, está así mas o menos desde hace un año, cuando tu llegaste aquí. ¿Podrías averiguar algo con tu hermana? Ellos van en la misma clase, a lo mejor sabe algo._

_- Lo dudo, nunca la he escuchado hablar de Yaten, no creo que se lleven bien. Además el único compañero de clase de Mina que ha estado con la familia es Darien Chiba, y tampoco se hablaban mucho, fue a la casa a hacer una tarea con ella y…- Serena se puso seria, agradeciendo que la oscuridad no dejara a Seiya notar su sonrojo._

_- ¿Y qué?- Preguntó sospechando._

_- Él…emm me dijo que en un par de años, cuando fuera más grande…- musitó entre dientes.-… él sería mi novio._

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién se cree para decirle eso a una niña de doce años? ¡Que no se atreva a ponerte una mano encima!.- Gruñó molesto._

_- Oh, no te preocupes no me puso ninguna mano encima, solo me besó en la mejilla. Además ya voy a cumplir los trece.- Contestó con normalidad._

_- ¡¡¿Te besó?!! ¡Lo voy a matar! – Gritó aun más fuerte, descolocando a Serena con su reacción.- ¡Tú no estás sola Bombón, eres mi amiga y no voy a permitir que ese patán ande babeando sobre ti!_

_- ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? Además a mi él no me interesa. Y creo que no actuó como se debería al pedirle alguien que sean novios._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Inquirió extrañado ante sus palabras._

_Ella no pronunció respuesta alguna. Se valió de la penumbra y el estallar de Seiya para captarlo desprevenido y hacer lo que jamás podría en otras condiciones. Acercó su cuerpo, se estiró hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de él. Seiya solo percibió la proximidad cuando ella soltó una nerviosa risa, enviando su aliento suave sobre sus labios. Pero fue demasiado tarde, él no tuvo tiempo de comprender. Serena no perdió un segundo y lo besó._

_No fue un momento largo, solo un breve roce de sus labios, la presión de sus bocas reconociéndose por primera vez. Aun así fue considerado por ella como el momento más feliz hasta entonces._

_Al alejarse un poco Seiya estaba atónito. Claro que sentía mucho cariño por ella, pero se había convencido que era por su complicidad y nada más. Incluso que si deseaba ese beso o se encontraba aún agitado en su respiración con solo el contacto, era porque ella era linda…no ¡ella era hermosa ante sus ojos! Cualquiera ya quisiera estar ahí recibiendo tal atención de su parte. Pero solo él pudo darse el gusto de probarla así._

_Sacudió su cabeza, Serena era su amiga, no podía verla como un objeto decorativo o un trofeo._

_- Que…que fue eso…- Preguntó aun en su estado volátil._

_- ¿Tú que crees?- Respondió ella con timidez._

_- Bombón yo no puedo ser tu novio.- La sintió alejarse y se le oprimió el corazón-_

_Quiero decir…no por ahora._

_- Está bien, yo te esperaré. – Concluyó con ilusión._

_Serena salió del lugar y lo dejó quieto. Solía sentir algo hacia ella, pero asumía que era su imagen de angelito, que era su simpatía. Se negó cien veces a creer que él la pretendía._

_Pero ese beso…_

_Fue algo que lo atormentó entonces y continuó carcomiendo sus pensamientos y luchando por revelarse durante un año y medio más. Siguieron siendo tan amigos como siempre, llevándose tan bien como siempre. A lo largo de ese tiempo su confianza se elevaba, descubriéndose el uno al otro entre sus vidas familiares, sus hermanos, sus sueños. Compartiendo sus pensamientos mas íntimos en el ceno de aquella complicidad que los colmaba._

_Pero hubo un momento en que no fue capaz de negar que ella no solo era su amiga. Serena era su compañera, su cómplice, que la quería así tal cual y solo la quería a ella. Entonces se aseguró en dejárselo claro, de la misma forma en que ella se lo dejó a él en primer lugar. Aceptó la propuesta que ella le hizo a través de su beso. Desde ese momento no hubo quien pudiera ocupar su cabeza y su corazón._

_-_

- ¡Seiya!- Chilló Serena desde la ducha.- ¡Llevo más de media hora tratando de quitarme esta pintura!

Lo escuchó reír a carcajadas y salió de la ducha envolviéndose en una de las blancas toallas de Seiya, considerando el manchar todo lo que él tenía como su pequeña venganza.

- No le veo el chiste.- Comentó en su enojo, clavándole la mirada.

- Hace unas horas no parecía importarte mientras disfrutabas.- Respondió juguetón.

- ¿Qué diré si alguien nota la pintura?

- ¿Acaso alguien más va a verte desnuda?

- No pero…- Él la interrumpió.

- No te preocupes Bombón. Tendrás que bañarte un par de veces más y saldrá.

- Pudiste pensar eso antes.

- Nunca pensé necesitar pintura especial para cuerpo. Por mientras…sugiero te vistas abrigada.- Soltó a reír otra vez.

Serena lo miró molesta. Se tapó lo mejor que pudo y salió del taller, dejándolo aún con sus escandalosas carcajadas. Seiya sabía de sobra que el enojo no duraría.

Al verla salir del taller en pleno berrinche pensó en lo arduo que le era imaginar la estupidez que pasó por su cabeza cuando le había dicho que no podía ser su novio. Esa pequeña con sus ideas, sus locuras, sus manías, era todo lo que necesitó para dejar de resentir el no tener una familia que funcionara como tal. Y el haber perdido al único que de verdad consideró su hermano. Solo ella pudo devolverle las ganas de tener una vida de verdad.

- Bombón…

-

-

.

- ¿Mamá? – Susurró ladeando la cabeza.

Lita volvió su rostro hacia el pequeño, notando la preocupación de sus ojos al verla triste. No había hablado desde el día anterior con Haruka, prefirió dormir en el sofá de la habitación infantil, junto al pequeño, y no ver a su esposo. Le molestaba que él no intentara hablarle y buscarla cuando se vio solo en la cama, pero lo conocía, podría estar tan triste como ella por su pelea, pero no cedería así de fácil.

No era lo único que le preocupaba. Mina no había llegado a dormir, y sospechaba que se había dedicado a andar de fiesta y quizás pasado la noche con algún tipo. Después del berrinche del día anterior por lo de la reunión donde estaban los Kou, era lo obvio. El típico escape de Mina cuando no quería enfrentar ni explicar lo que le pasaba. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, llegaría pronto a casa con una renovada interpretación de alegría.

Aún cuando la actitud de Mina era esperada, también le inquietaba Serena. No era costumbre de la menor de los Aino desaparecerse por problemas, aunque lo único que la contrariaba fue encontrarla a ella y a su esposo discutiendo la mañana anterior. Solo la tranquilizaba saber que Serena no estaría en ningún lugar indebido ni cometiendo estupideces como las de su hermana.

Acarició el rostro de Haruto y le sonrió, provocando lo mismo en él. Sintió que una calidez indescriptible la invadió cuando su hijo se tiró a sus brazos, tratando de envolverla con sus cortos bracitos. Él era su vida, más allá de querer intentar que fueran una familia unida y que sus cuñadas estuvieran bien, que su esposo estuviera bien. Haruto era su motivo de vivir, su motivo para enfrentarse a lo que fuera con tal de protegerlo.

Lo apretó contra su pecho meciéndolo, mientras él reía feliz de sentir el cariño de Lita.

- Te amo mamá.- Expresó besando su mejilla.

- Yo también te amo cariño.- Correspondió conmovida de que en los ojos de su hijo existiera esa simpleza para disfrutar de sus sentimientos.

La puerta se abrió sin que eso hiciera a Lita soltar al pequeño.

- ¿Interrumpo?

- Estás en tu casa, porque habrías de interrumpir.- Respondió aliviada que Mina apareciera.

- Ustedes parecían tener su momento.- Dijo en una sonrisa a pesar de su rostro cansado por el trasnoche.

- ¡Hola tía!- saludó alegre el pequeño.

- Hola…- Murmuro sin prestarle mucha atención.

Cuando Haruto se dirigió a abrazar a Mina, ella se desvió hacia Lita.

- ¿Y? ¿Ya hicieron las paces? – Interrogó.

- Sales a divertirte y aún así te enteras de todo.

- Que puedo decir, estas paredes tienen oídos. –Dejó un poco de lado su tono irónico y habló preocupada por su cuñada.- Lita, él está abajo, deberías ir a hablarle, ya lo conoces.

- Quiero hacerlo. ¿Podrías quedarte con Haruto?

- No creo que se buena idea. Ya sabes que no tengo instinto maternal, si lo dejas conmigo puedo pisarlo sin querer o algo así.- Argumentó queriendo salir del paso.

- Exageras. ¿Sabes? Te vendría bien tener un hijo, así te suavizarías un poco.- Comentó con dulzura.

- Ya te dije que los niños no van conmigo.- Respondió tornándose seria.

- Oh claro, eso dices ahora. Te verías tan tierna con un bebé en los brazos.- Continuó sin poder evitar imaginar a Mina de madre.

- Lita no sigas.

- Ya verás el día que te encuentres acariciando tu vientre abultado y el rostro colmado de felicidad.

- ¡¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?! – Explotó ante ella.- Que yo sepa no fue así como despertó tu instinto maternal. ¡Así que no hables estupideces!

Salió de la habitación atropellando algunos juguetes a su camino. Lita pensó que partiría la puerta al cerrarla de no ser porque Serena la atajó cuando se encontraron en la entrada, sin que Mina se detuviera a hablarle a su hermana.

Serena entró a la habitación de Haruto y lo primero que vio fue al niño asustado mientras se aferraba a la pierna de Lita. Subió su mirada a su cuñada.

- ¿Qué le pasó ahora? – Preguntó asustada.

- No lo sé, solo le pedí que se encargara del niño mientras iba a arreglar las cosas con Haruka. Y…no entiendo, no entiendo por qué se altera así con todo.- Contestó en su desconcierto.

- Tranquila. En algún momento dejará de hacerlo.

- Eso espero.

- Y…puedo reemplazarla mientras. – Sonrió - Sabes que amo estar con mi pequeño.

Al escuchar eso Haruto pareció reaccionar. Su expresión asustada se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa al correr a los brazos de Serena.

- ¿Sere? – Inquirió con seriedad - ¿Por qué tía Mina no me quiere?

- No digas eso, ella te adora tanto como yo, pero está triste ahora. Solo necesita cariño y ya verás que tía Mina sonreirá al verte.- Respondió queriendo creer que lo que le decía a su sobrino sería verdad.

Lita miró encantada de que Serena fuera así, encantada que tuviera la esperanza de que alguien en esa casa mantuviera esa calidez que a ratos Haruka perdía, y Mina evitaba a toda costa.

- Creo que iré por él.- Reaccionó caminando hacia la puerta.

- Está bien. Espero que todo salga bien.- Le deseó a Lita, luego se dirigió a Haruto.- Nosotros jugaremos toda la tarde juntos ¿verdad amor?

- ¡Si! – Chilló levantando las manos.

- Gracias Sere.- Hizo una pausa antes de salir de la habitación.- ¿Tienes frío? El día está hermoso, quítate ese sweater o te cocinarás al sol.

Serena rió nerviosa. No tenía intención de quitarse nada hasta lograr deshacerse de la maldita pintura que tenía aun pegada.

-

-

.

Había estado media hora entre las ramas del árbol observando cuidadoso el momento de entrar en acción. De un tiempo a esta parte le comenzaba a agradar jugar así, escabullirse de las formas más incómodas para llegar a su destino, aunque ese día el lugar era territorio peligroso.

Aún viendo salir del recinto el auto donde iba el matrimonio Aino, tuvo que ser cuidadoso al deslizarse y tratar de esquivar la seguridad. Permaneció sobre el espeso follaje, saltando cual mono de un árbol a otro. Llegó casi al final del terreno vio el jardín trasero, juegos infantiles de colores llamativos. Un pequeño niño de cabello rubio rebotaba contra el suelo una pelota y sonreía mirando a su acompañante. Ahí estaba ella, dentro de la variedad de flores que decoraban alrededor del pasto verde, incluso rodeada por los coloridos objetos del niño, lograba llamar la atención con mayor eficacia. Distinguía su cabello dorado flotar mientras corría tras el pequeño, atrapándolo en un abrazo. Solo pudo sonreír ante tal escena.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por bajar por el tronco sin ser visto. Tocando al fin el suelo cayó en cuenta que estaba cubierto de hojas pegadas a su ropa, comenzó a quitárselas perdiendo la concentración en su objetivo.

- ¿Sere? ¿Qué es eso que se mueve con los arbolitos?- Preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

- ¿Ah?- Volteó viendo a un hombre sacudirse, en un principio apretó a su sobrino en su pecho, asustada. Entonces distinguió los movimientos, reconociéndolos perfectamente. Apretó sus labios para no comenzar a reír al verlo, pero volvió a preocuparse recordando que estaban en casa, que cualquier persona podría verlos.

Al notarse descubierto no le quedó más opción que acercarse. Y haciendo gala de su simpatía saludó a Haruto sonriéndole. Él estiró su pequeña mano buscando en el rostro del hombre algo conocido.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó interesado.

- Mi nombre es Sei…- Serena rápidamente le tapó la boca con la mano y se dirigió a su sobrino.

- Cariño, él es… es un….emmm…un mago, ¡sí! Él es un mago.- Respondió apresurada en encubrirse.

- ¿De verdad?- cuestionó ilusionado.- ¿Y como se llama señor mago?

- Bombón...- Pronunció Seiya dirigiéndose a Serena, pero Haruto estaba demasiado entusiasmado como para comprender algo más.

- ¡Te llamas Bombón! ¡Mago Bombón! ¡Sere gracias por traerlo! – Expresó jubiloso.

- Haru…oh Dios…Si, es una sorpresa. Pero debes prometerme algo.- El niño asintió.- Esto será nuestro secreto, nadie puede saber que el Mago Bombón…- Aguantó la carcajada al pronunciar el apodo que Seiya le dio y que su sobrino entendió como nombre del mago.-…si alguien sabe él perderá sus poderes.

Con fascinación miró a Seiya y movió la cabeza aceptando la petición de su tía.

La pareja intercambió miradas de alivio y Serena le indicó a Seiya que jugara con el pequeño. Él no supo qué hacer en principio, nunca había estado con niños cerca, su mundo fue siempre invadido de personas mayores que él. Ahora que era adulto no sabía como debía comportarse ante Haruto, así que solo atinó a tomar la pelota más cercana y arrojarla a corta distancia para que él niño fuera por ella. Pensó en un perrito juguetón y su mente se iluminó pensando que si bien no sabía jugar con niños pequeños, si sabía divertirse con perritos.

Al estar Haruto en camino a buscar la pelota, Serena aprovechó de interrogar a Seiya.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte aquí? Mi hermano está en la casa y puede verte.- Le reclamó.

- No, él salió con su esposa recién, así que estamos solos.- Respondió ufanándose de haber cumplido la misión de entrar.

- Como sea, aún estoy enojada por lo de la pintura.

- Ah, por eso llevas tanto abrigo, pensé que sentías frío por no estar en mis brazos.- Bromeó

- No seas payaso.

- Hey, primero mago, ahora payaso. Tendré que comenzar a confeccionarme disfraces.

- Mejor juega con él, parece que le agradas. Quedó deslumbrado con el Mago Bombón.

- Se parece a ti en eso.

Serena solo golpeó su hombro ante el comentario. No aguantando la risa que le provocó.

Haruto volvió corriendo y le entregó la pelota a Seiya pateándola en su dirección. Él reaccionó devolviéndola. Comenzaron a correr por el jardín tras la pelota. Serena se sentó en la hierba y los observó.

Dos horas más tarde las risas cubrían el lugar. Habían jugado con la pelota, subido a cada juego que tenían cerca, probado cada juguete. Seiya estaba totalmente divertido descubriendo los inventos infantiles que existían. Serena los observaba reconociendo la naturalidad con la que él se desenvolvía con su sobrino. Eso la encantó.

Seiya no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas a Haruto y él logrando zafarse arrancó del Mago refugiándose en Serena mientras trataba de controlar su risa. Ella abrió sus ojos incrédula al ver que su alocado novio corría en dirección a ellos y no tenía intención alguna de detenerse. Chocó contra Serena y los tres cayeron al suelo.

Les tomó unos minutos calmarse de las carcajadas. Recostados en el suelo, Serena tomó la mano de Seiya y le susurró.

- Gracias…

Se miraron satisfechos de encontrarse en una situación que les era nueva. Su intimidad fue interrumpida cuando Haruto se puso de pie, ambos adultos se enderezaron para quedar sentados observándolo a la espera de su siguiente movimiento. Entonces el niño se tiró a los brazos de Seiya, colgándose de su cuello, y al sentir su pequeño cuerpecito apoyado en él, se sintió colmado de algo que no supo explicar, pero que le calmó el corazón. El efecto aumentó al dirigir sus ojos hacia su Bombón y notar la mirada tierna que irradiaba al ver a su sobrino y a Seiya así de espontáneos, congeniando tan bien.

Cuando Haruto se despegó, Seiya se puso de pie.

- Debo irme.- Informó.

- ¿Volverás?- Preguntó esperanzado en la respuesta.

Buscó ayuda en Serena, no sabiendo que decir, ambos no queriendo romper la ilusión del niño.

- Si amor, él vendrá a verte otro día.- Resolvió finalmente Serena.

Vieron los ojos aguamarina del pequeño brillar de felicidad mientras comenzaba a dar brincos por el jardín. Aprovecharon el momento para darse un breve beso y despedirse.

- Seiya…esto ha sido maravilloso.- Confesó feliz.

- Lo sé Bombón, este niño es adorable.- Le dijo con total sinceridad.

- Tú también lo eres.

Volvió a encaramarse entre las ramas para salir. Haruto lo observó irse con asombro, creyendo que era un truco el desaparecer entre los árboles, Serena solo rió al ver a ese hombre convertirse en lo que fuera necesario para estar juntos, aun cuando eso incluía ser un salvaje trepa-árboles.

-

-

.

Había disfrutado la totalidad del concierto como no lo hacía hace tiempo. Intérpretes de primera categoría, un espectáculo que sin duda era digno de ser auspiciado por él.

Aprovechándose de sus contactos se coló tras bambalinas en busca de uno de los instrumentistas que llamó en especial su atención. El sentimiento trasmitido por el arpa era sin duda el elemento que lo fascinó dentro de la interpretación.

Su nombre estaba grabado en una placa de estilizadas letras caligráficas, justo a un lado de la puerta. Sin perder el tiempo dio un leve golpe a la madera, y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta. Paseó su mirada por el camarín decorado con finos arreglos florales, cerca de un sofá había partituras esparcidas en una mesa pequeña. Finalmente su mirada llegó al otro extremo de la habitación, deteniéndose en la mujer que se encontraba frente al espejo esparciendo crema sobre sus manos.

- ¿Cansada?- Preguntó queriendo sonar cotidiano.

- Son años de costumbre.- Respondió ella sin voltearse.

- Pero usted me parece una artista meticulosa en el estudio de su instrumento.- Elogió

- Supongo que soy tan meticulosa en el arpa como usted lo es en sus negocios Señor Kou.- Respondió poniéndose de pie frente a él.

- Entonces puedo decir que a pesar de desenvolvernos en distintos campos, tenemos algo en común.- Sonrió al verla directamente.- Ya sabe mi nombre.

- ¿Quién podría no conocerlo? Sin embargo es un placer coincidir con usted.

- Oh por favor, el placer es todo mío.- Tomó su mano saludándola con galantería.- Es un privilegio tener la oportunidad de conocer al fin a la talentosa Señorita Mizuno.

Ella sonrió al comentario, correspondiéndole el saludo.

-

-

-

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Hola lindas personas que pasan por aquí! **_

_**¿Qué os pareció lo nuevo? Este capitulo deja claro una cosa:**_

_**¡Kakyuu es una maldita e intrometida voyerista! Cierren sus puertas con pestillo y asegurense de que las cortinas tapen bien las ventanas, porque parece tener ojos en todo lugar.**_

_**No tengo mucho que decir, así que les dejo hasta el próximo capitulo, no sin antes responder…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**- SOL KAORY: Para las inscripciones a las clases de pintura dirijase a nuestras oficinas y le contactaremos con el Sr Kou, jajajaja, ya quisieras, ya quisieramos xD.**_

_**A Taiki lo estrangularía tambien, pero no alcanzo, es muy alto jajaja. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo aun cuando sé lo ocupadisima que estabas con tu ensayo, lo bueno es que valió la pena y rendiste tus frutos ^^. Espero aparezcas por msn estos dias! Un abrazo grande!**_

_**- CHIKITA22BKOU: Que bueno que se aclararon tus dudas, si no andarías peor que Taiki, xq ya ves que él sabe mas de lo que se creía (6). Espero que puedas pasar bien estos dias y todo esté mas tranquilo =)**_

_**- AKARI 87: Jajaja, ok ok, si es evidente mi tendencia Yaten/Mina, no puedo evitarlo, pero ahora no fue tan asi. Trato de equilibrar las cosas xD. Pintura, pintura, linda pintura, ahora no puedo ver pintura sin reirme sola. Me he reido tanto hoy xD nos vemos!!**_

_**- PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: Uf , no digo yo que esto de escribir termina consumiendote jajaj es adictivo!! Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre con mis fics! Y por tu operación flash de actualizaciones. =)**_

_**- LOYDA ASTRID: Lili! Tendremos q hacer un comité para ir por Seiya y obligarlo a dar clases. No te puedo responder todo!! Seria spoiler xD pero al menos ahí ya sabes como terminó Yaten metiendose con Kakyuu. Y lo demás, es secreto de estado jajaja. Nos vemos por alguna loca conversación!**_

_**- ASHAMED KAWAII: No entendi lo de vegeta xD Pero si, Kakyuu es prima de los Kou asi q no te perdiste en los chismes jajaja. ¿Por qué no te gusta Mina /Yaten? Yo los amos absolutamente sobre todas las demás parejas xD. En fin en gustos no hay nada escrito, nos vemos en el sgte cap =)**_

_**- SERENA LUCY: Hola! Que bien q te guste la historia =) Taiki es malo, bastante malito diria yo. Y emm no es que no puedan Yaten y Mina estar juntos, es que ya no lo están ni tienen la intención de estarlo debido a cosas que pasaron. Y ya vez que Sere y seiya van viento en popa en estos momentos! Nos vemos**_

_**- GINSEI: Milagrosamente no voy a dejarte un mensaje subliminal para que actualices jajaja te has portado bien estos dias y estoy mas que feliz con los capitulos!! Taiki malo es miedo. Intriga entre Mina y Yaten? Jajaja no sabes nada!! Y en cuanto a Seiya, puedes pasar a inscribirte al club de alumnas xD creoq ya estamos llenandole las horas de trabajo al pobre! Gracias por pasar T_T emocion!!**_

_**- KOKORO LUST: Eh!! Bienvenida al fic xD que bien que sea de tu agrada. Si kakyuu con yaten en algun momento de estupidez de él, que ella supo aprovechar, maldita!. Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo tambien =)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Personas que pasan por aquí y no sé quienes son! GRACIAS!!! Esto me motiva a continuar y hacer volar mi cabecita.**_

_**Nos veremos en el capitulo 6 de A mi manera, o en el 19 de Que el amor nos guie.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios!!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	6. Fantasmas

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**=)**_

_**.**_

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

**.**

**Fantasmas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-

-

_Los días se acababan, él le había dejado en claro que utilizaría su poder para obligarla a unirse a su familia, que poco le importaba su rechazo. Él sería su dueño. Y una vez lograra su objetivo, sabía de sobra que la vida junto a él asimilaría con bastante fidelidad el infierno, aunque en vez de consumirla en llamas la congelaría. Era irónico, todo lo era, ahora que estaba un poco mayor le parecía que su vida errante por el mundo se volvía en su contra. Deseó por un instante haber tenido la posibilidad de su hermana, y permanecer en esa ciudad en vez de estar desde niña sobre la caravana en la que sus padres vivían._

_Fascinado por los descubrimientos que hacía, su padre viajó por el mundo escarbando en cada ruina existente, su madre siempre lo siguió, y ella por ser la menor era la tercera en la aventura. Le había gustado, gracias a eso encontró la entretención en hacer vasijas de cerámicas, en uno de sus viajes a Grecia. Solo de vez en cuando resentía no tener muchos amigos permanentes._

_Luego de la muerte de su padre pudo establecerse en Tokio, un par de años después su hermana se comprometió y se casó. La extrañaba en casa, extrañaba los despertares en compañía de alguna de las suaves melodías de su violín._

_Ahora se odiaba por molestarla, pero sabía que era la única forma que él la dejaría de una vez por todas vivir en paz._

_Caminaba inquieta de un lado a otro en la sala de espera, creyendo que la espera le daría tiempo de formar un agujero en la brillante madera pulida del piso. Normalmente encontraba la inmensa casa de su cuñado un lugar acogedor, adoraba visitarlos y sentirse en su hogar aunque no lo fuera. Pero ese día nada lograba calmar sus movimientos . Su hermana se demoraba demasiado en bajar a recibirla._

_- ¿Lita?- La alertó con su tono feliz de recibirla._

_- Al fin. - Corrió y abrazó a su hermana. - Michiru necesito que me ayudes._

_- ¿Algún lío?- Inquirió notando lo acongojada que su hermana menos se encontraba._

_- Taiki Kou. - hizo una pausa y continuó explicando. – Me anda rondando hace tiempo y me dijo que quería casarse conmigo._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes alguna relación con él?- Apartó el abrazo y expectante a la respuesta la observó._

_- ¡No!- Apuró en responder, sin ocultarle el disgusto que la idea le causaba. - Y es por eso que necesito ayuda de Haruka y tuya. Dile que hable con Andrew y fijemos la fecha de compromiso. Él puede convencerlo._

_- Pero ustedes son tan jóvenes… - Comentó sintiendo en si misma el peso de sus palabras._

_-Lo sé, y eso por eso que íbamos a esperar un tiempo, pero le tengo miedo a Taiki. Sonaba demasiado seguro de tenerme con él._

_- Está bien. No sé qué les dio a todo el mundo por casarse tan luego. No puedo creer que llevemos a penas cinco meses desde que a la loca de Minako se le ocurrió aceptar casarse con alguien a quien apenas conocía, y ahora tu._

_- Pero yo si amo a Andrew.- Dijo con ternura antes de volverse seria nuevamente. - ¿La has visto?_

_- Creo que fue a buscar a Kaitou a la fábrica, querían buscar una casa para mudarse de aquí._

_- Mmmm, tendré que llamarla mas tarde, quisiera contarle lo que pasa. – Volvió a suplicarle a través de la mirada. - Por favor avísame lo que decida Haruka._

_Sin más que agregar por ahora, Lita decidió que lo mejor era retirarse, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para disfrutar de un día en casa de su hermana y cuñado, incluso demasiado como para esperar a Mina y hablarle sobre la situación. Desde hacia poco que comenzaron a frecuentarse y se llevaron bien al instante, para asombro de los Aino. Se despidieron._

_Al rato Michiru habló con su marido para ver qué hacer. Estaba segura que no sería difícil organizar el compromiso, era obvio el amor que existía entre Lita y Andrew. Como lo predijo a sí misma, Haruka no objetó a ayudar a su cuñada y aun le resultó más sencillo convencer a Andrew. Sabiendo de la preocupación de Lita no fue capaz de negarse, internamente agradeciendo el unirse a ella antes de lo que habían acordado desde siempre._

_Afortunadamente para toda la familia, mas no para Taiki, la fiesta de compromiso fue fijada en pocos días, para realizarse dentro de tres semanas._

_Lita fue tan feliz de dejar a un lado sus miedos, aunque no se comparaba ni en la milésima parte a la dicha que la cubría al saber que estaría con quien ella quería, sabía que a pesar de ser una medida de precaución, en el fondo era deseo de ambos estar juntos, no podía aguantar que llegara el día en que oficialmente estuvieran comprometidos._

_Y hasta el día fijado no presupuestó que la vida le tenía otro camino, y aquel compromiso nunca llegó a ser._

_-_

Frustración. Eso era todo lo que sentía. Trató de hablar con Haruka, pero antes de pronunciar palabra él la arrastró a un almuerzo con unos clientes. En el camino ninguno dijo nada, solo un comentario sobre el clima ¿Qué diablos importaba el clima cuando parecía ser que su matrimonio era lo que estaba en medio de una tormenta? Jugaron a la pareja perfecta y feliz mientras comieron y comentaron con gracia junto a sus compañeros de mesa. Ella que le criticaba a Mina su cinismo ante todos, estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo ahora.

El resto de la tarde se volvió aun más tediosa cuando tuvieron tanta reunión social que la mareaba su propia imagen sonriente, no reconociéndose cuando lo único que quería era hablar con su esposo.

En el camino de vuelta no tuvo mayor suerte. Al menos al llegar a casa pretendía encerrarlo en la habitación hasta que la escuchara y volvieran a la normalidad.

¿Qué problema con el tráfico? ¿Iba a ser hasta aquello un obstáculo para hacer hablar a su marido? Iba a voltearse a decirla algo a Haruka, pero él al notar su intención encendió música y se distrajo con lo primero que atravesó en frente del parabrisas.

Lo observó silbar la melodía que escuchaban, desatento de ella. Sabía que entendía perfectamente su intención de hablarle, así como sabía lo mucho que él odiaba esas conversaciones. Era la cualidad que compartían los dos hermanos mayores.

Solo pudo observarlo, con paciencia, con dedicación, con todas las facultades que tenía para estar a su lado y que la habían ayudado a llegar de un matrimonio por el bien mayor, a ser una pareja que se amaba. El problema era que siempre estaban esas dudas del pasado, las que ella tenía sobre Haruka, y las que él trataba de olvidar sobre ella. A veces creía que era su culpa por no querer despegarse de ellos, otras lo culpaba a él por querer que se casaran. ¿Qué los mantenía juntos entonces? ¿Era eso amor o simple compromiso?

- Lita. – Interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

- Dime.

- ¿Cambiaste la hora del médico de Haruto? – Preguntó con total normalidad.

- Si. Que bien que te acuerdes de esas cosas. – Respondió molesta de que sacara a colación algo que solo alejaba su conversación pendiente del rumbo.

- Claro, me preocupo de él, es mi hijo. – Dijo incisivo.

- No tienes que decirlo de esa forma. Además es rutinario.

- A veces creo que preferirías haberlo criado con él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera insinuar eso? – Eso realmente la alteró, no era primera vez que Haruka le insinuaba algo así respecto a Andrew.

- Niégalo entonces.- La desafió.

- Escúchame bien Haruka, han pasado años y deberías…

- No es momento, estoy conduciendo. – Interrumpió devolviendo su atención a la fila de autos que comenzaba a avanzar.

Más discusiones, justo lo que necesitaban. Aspiró aire en busca de alivio y volteó evitando verlo. Tampoco era su intención provocar un accidente.

El aire dentro del auto se volvía pesado y le costaba respirar. Abrió la ventanilla, acercando su cabeza a ella y dejó que el aire con mayor fuerza contra su rostro la ayudara a buscar tranquilidad.

_-_

_-_

_Era increíble. Enfermo, repugnante. Era todo lo que no lograba describir de forma que le hiciera justicia. Las palabras con la noticia aún zumbaban en sus oídos, mareándolo. Si, probablemente esa la exacta sensación que le causaba, porque sentía un repentino deseo de correr al baño y deshacerse de todo lo que le revolvía en su interior. No era tristeza, era rabia. Ese enojo que no podía controlar al sentirse burlado y arrebatado de su guía, de quién lo convertiría en lo que deseaba. _

_Se suponía que sería una figura inquebrantable que lo llevaría a ser algún día el dueño de todo lo perteneciente a su familia, sobre sus hermanos, sobre los demás. A esas alturas ya no era simplemente su padre, era un ser al que había elevado a un punto que deseaba llegar algún día._

_En la otra mano tenía apretado su corazón, literalmente. Su madre nunca había estado cerca suyo porque así lo dictó el Señor Kou, así que siempre se cerró a la posibilidad de quererla con devoción, como suponía se debía querer a una madre según lo que veía en sus hermanos menores. Después de tener al sucesor en Taiki, Kento Kou no vio mayor necesidad en preocuparse de la roca que debía formar como hijos._

_Taiki advirtió a su padre intentarlo con Yaten, pero al parecer había resultado un fracaso querer convertirlo en el segundo en línea tras su hijo mayor, la influencia de Hina, su esposa, había hecho voluble al platinado, haciéndolo parecer más aún a la familia de ella. Con el cabello del tono de su madre, aunque sin los rizos que se deslizaban por los hombros de ella. Sus ojos verdosos, en cambio, eran herencia del padre de Hina, a quien, como Taiki conocía, Kento detestaba. Sintiéndose victorioso de tener a su única hija como esposa._

_Ya para cuando Seiya nació no pareció tener interés en nada que respectara a la crianza de un Kou, ya que el menor de sus hijos tenía un temperamento similar a Hina, y expresaban lo mismo a través de los ojos azules profundos que compartían casi en un reflejo gemelo. Como si ella al parir le entregara su ventana al mundo, lo que parecía perfectamente lógico, ya que a pesar de desvivirse por Yaten, Seiya fue siempre los ojos de la Señora Kou._

_Taiki conocía la situación, se sabía tal cual su padre era, incluso compitiendo con él en porte. Su cabello castaño y su mirada violácea eran el fiel retrato del emperador de la empresa Kou, aquel quien iba codo a codo con Aino en los negocios, no dándose tregua para que el otro aventajara su camino. _

_Ahora no estaban, ahora no importaba lo que fueran en las vidas de cada uno de sus hijos. Taiki recibió a la junta directiva de la empresa. Ellos le dieron la noticia, sus padres fueron encontrados sin vida durante un viaje de negocios, ambos sin contusiones. Habían sido envenenados, y solo había un nombre que indicar, estando seguro de pronunciarlo sin temor a estar errado: Takeishi Aino. Los miembros de la junta corroboraron su especulación._

_Había problemas para que él asumiera aún el cargo que le correspondía por herencia, en tres años podría tener algún poder, y luego a los veintiuno ya situarse en lo alto del mando. Por el momento solo le ponían en frente una situación, y esa era el cómo reaccionarían ante el asesinato del matrimonio Kou. Los hombres a su alrededor dejaron escabullir comentarios al aire, queriendo sonar ligeros y sin embargo, haciéndole una clara sugerencia. No había mucho que meditar ante las sensaciones que abrumaron en él. Nadie quien osara cometer semejante insolencia a su familia podía quedar impune, por lo que tomó la primera decisión como líder de familia, y siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre, aquel que aconsejaba eliminar de raíz las molestias, dio la orden que lo convirtió en un hombre, uno sombrío y cruel._

_Dos semanas después fue de impacto tras fronterizo el accidente de tránsito que le quitó la vida a Takeishi y Natsuki Aino. Dejando así las dos empresas más poderosas de Japón, y tal vez internacionales, en manos de sus dos jóvenes sucesores. Los hijos mayores de cada familia: Taiki Kou y Haruka Aino._

_-_

- La verdad es que la busqué en su camarín con intención de hablar de negocios y ofrecerle un buen trato por la exquisitez de su arte. – Comentó en sincero. - …pero me ha divertido bastante esta cena y su conversación Señorita Mizuno.

- Oh, debo decir que es interesante conocer algo más de usted que no sea sus incontables riquezas. – Comentó divertida.

- Entonces le ruego que no nos tratemos con tanta formalidad, ya que estamos al parecer en un interés más allá de lo laboral.

- Se refiere a un motivo intelectual entonces, Taiki. – Corrigió al notar lo fácil que era malinterpretar esas palabras.

- Claro, es fascinante escucharla hablar de teoría musical. Parece una mujer tan frágil en aspecto y entregada a su arpa, que es difícil adivinar que detrás hay toda una teórica.

- ¿Está subestimándome? – rió. – Deberías saber que no es posible una real entrega sin ahondar en la naturaleza del receptor, y es obvio que la música, que el murmullo de cada cuerda merece mi especial atención.

- Estoy anonadado. Ami, a pesar de que es tarde me quedaría aquí conversando unas cuantas horas más. Pero debes estar cansada, así que te llevaré a tu hotel.

- Gracias Taiki, también he disfrutado la velada.

- Tal vez podemos repetirla antes que viajes nuevamente.- Sugirió sin ningún intento de sonar recatado.

Sin responderle sonrió. Enseguida Taiki la ayudó a acomodarse el abrigo y se dirigieron a la salida. Los esperaba el chofer de él. Subiendo al vehículo tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar algunas ideas más, pero el camino fue breve, Ami se alojaba en un hotel cercano al teatro donde había tocado. Ambos salieron y por un instante Taiki insinuó en un movimiento el querer seguirla dentro del edificio, pero Ami, alerta a las pretensiones de su acompañante, puso una mano sobre su pecho deteniéndolo sutil.

- Si continuas así luego no tendremos sobre qué platicar.- Le advirtió.

- Lo siento, solo pensé en continuar compartiendo.

- Creo que has olvidado que he dado un concierto esta noche. Aunque creo que podemos planificar otro momento para compartir algo más… - Pronunció con un deje de tímida sensualidad- …de nuestras ideas.

Luego ella caminó calmada al interior. Taiki la observó desde la puerta del auto, deteniéndose en lo grácil de sus movimientos. Era una mujer inteligente, hermosa y talentosa. Tal vez sería un buen recreo a sus problemas, Decidiendo darle una vuelta al asunto y localizarla al día siguiente.

-

-

_Luego del accidente, viendo ya recuperada a Minako, se casó con Michiru. Aún eran jóvenes pero tampoco le pareció que debieran esperar por algo que de todas formas realizarían. Entre ambos le explicaron a Serena que sus padres estaban en el cielo, que aunque no los viera con sus ojos, ellos cuidarían cada día de sus hijos. No debía apenarse, le dijeron, pues mientras permaneciera su amor dentro de ella, no estarían tan lejos._

_Mina fue otro cuento, no recordaba el accidente y solo veía algunas heridas en su cuerpo. Lloraba pidiendo a su madre y no podían calmarla con nada, excepto cuando Serena estaba a su lado, por lo que algunas mañanas encontraban a Mina durmiendo acurrucada en el suelo junto a la cama de su hermana menor._

_Solo unas semanas Haruka fue capaz de manejar la situación. Cuando Serena comenzó a preguntar sobre lo que pasaba con Mina, no pudo continuar, ni él ni su esposa. Entonces las mandó a un internado donde podrían cuidar de ellas hasta que él creciera un poco y no las perjudicara, pues eso era lo que creía terminaría haciendo al mantenerlas a su lado aliviándoles el dolor que él mismo no podía evitar._

_Las niñas, para su sorpresa, no protestaron, y tomaron el cambio como una pequeña aventura. Le costó no verlas a diario, así que conformándose con visitarlas los fines de semana, logró dejar de apegarse a ellas en su miedo a perderlas también._

_Entonces comenzó con lo que había temido antes. Necesitaba saber quién era responsable por el accidente que no le parecía tal. No necesitaba venganza, si no verdad. No quería dejar pasar el hecho de perder a sus padres y casi perder también a Minako. Y su investigación no demoró en arrojar resultados. Era por todos sabido que los Kou fueron envenenados, y él en el fondo conocía a su padre y lo sabía capaz de tal acto. _

_Nunca se llevaron totalmente en paz, pero cada quien hacia su vida, aun sabiendo que se debían el respeto y las obligaciones entre padre y primogénito. Su madre era el amor personificado, una presencia angelical cedida en exactitud a sus dos hermanas pequeñas. La amaba sobre todo, por traer a la casa esa armonía en medio de los turbios secretos de su padre. Sabía que eran un matrimonio arreglado, aún así ella había aprendido a tomarle cariño a su esposo, dedicándose a amar a sus hijos._

_Era por aquello que consideraba totalmente injusto que también muriera por las rencillas de dos hombres ambiciones. O tres, si contaba al hombre cuyo nombre estaba escrito sobre un documento resumen de la investigación: Taiki Kou._

_Cólera invadió cada rincón de su cuerpo y mente por unas horas, siendo incapaz de salir de su despacho. Totalmente atormentado y sintiéndose perdido terminó por encontrar tres motivos por lo cuales no dejarse cegar y caer en el juego. _

_Michiru. Tenía a la mujer que quería a su lado, apoyándolo, queriéndolo, ayudándole a buscar restos de felicidad y rearmarlos. Eventualmente le hablaría de lo que acababa de saber, por ahora prefería concentrarse en sus otros dos motivos._

_Sabía que él no era el único atormentado por lo sucedido, Mina había bloqueado sus recuerdos del accidente y parecía asustada de todo. Le habían informado desde el internado de su negativa a compartir con alguien más que no fuera Serena. Odiaba a Taiki por dañarla así siendo una niña, pero nada la ayudaría si él se dedicaba a arremeter contra Kou. Solo a la vuelta a casa un par de años después, volvió a ver a Mina sonreír y ser feliz. Se sintió aliviado de ver que ella superaba el pasado, pero ya entrando en la adultez, justo poco antes de casarse con Kaitou Ace, Mina pareció volver al estado hermético y cerrar su mundo, sin que incluso Serena fuera quien la cambiara._

_Siendo la pequeña, la que conservaba intacto su poder de alegrarse, Haruka se aseguró de que Serena creciera tranquila y sin disturbios. Ella nunca le fue problemática, siempre dispuesta a lazarse sobre él y demostrarle cuanto lo quería, así como a Michiru. Su esperanza era tan grande que lo contagiaba a ratos, imaginando que volverían a ser los tres como lo fueron cuando su madre vivía. Tal vez costara, pero su hermanita era el recordatorio de que debía intentarlo mil veces si así se requería. Serena nunca dejó de producirle esa sensación, y se lo agradecía, así como le agradecía también el ayudarlo a lidiar con todo lo que se siguió poniendo en su camino y que le costó tanto sobrellevar._

_No permitiría cegarse ante el círculo vicioso que envolvía a su familia y los Kou. En ese momento decidió que no continuaría con el asunto, que no respondería a las provocaciones y simplemente velaría por su familia._

_-_

Entraron en silencio y sin mirarse. Lita subió rápido a la habitación de ambos para ponerse una camisa de dormir y luego dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo. A penas cerrada la puerta volvió a sentirla abrirse. No hizo caso, solo reaccionando al ser tomada de un hombro por Haruka y sentirse envuelta en sus brazos. No sabiendo que decir ante el desconcierto de su repentino trastorno de actitud.

- Perdóname Lita. No quise…yo…juro que no quise.

- Esto pasa una y otra vez ¿hasta cuando? – Le preguntó agotada de la situación. - No es justo para ti ni para mi, y aun menos para Haruto, el que nos cuestionemos cada día esto. Yo no puedo seguir esperando a que me creas que no preferiría haberlo criado contigo en vez de Andrew. – Bajó la vista avergonzada. – Y no puedo seguir dudando de que estés seguro de que Haruto está mejor conmigo que con Michiru.

- Lo sé, por favor déjame permanecer así. Hablemos esto en un momento más. – Le suplicó.

No pudo más que envolverlo también, sintiéndolo cansado de pensar en lo correcto, sintiendo que él cargaba con más cosas de las que ella podría imaginarse llevar encima. En tal pensamiento supo que su fortaleza era una de las cosas que había terminado por enamorarla.

-

-

- ¿Hola? – Contestó con voz baja.

- Soy yo Bombón, quería saber si salió la pintura. – Preguntó buscando burlarse de ella.

- Si, me bañé un par de veces más, aunque creo que me quedo algo rojo en una parte cerca de mi ombligo.

- Puedo limpiártelo luego…- Sugirió con una voz que hizo sonrojar a Serena.

- Aun estoy con el bebé. – Informó, explicando así su voz baja.

- ¿Ya se durmió? Debe estar agotado.

- Si, hace rato que duerme profundamente. Gracias amor, eres lo máximo. –Luego cambió su tono dulce por uno de berrinche. - Aunque ahora soy yo la aburrida sin nada que hacer aquí, tal vez hojearé una revista.

- Oh, pero como es posible que hagas eso. Un libro, eso, cuando nos veamos te llevaré un libro, que de algo sirva esa gigante biblioteca que hay en casa.

- Está bien, pero que sea corto o me aburriré. – Le advirtió.

- Ahora Bombón descansa y dale un beso de mi parte a ese enanito.

- Te amo Seiya.

No contestó, sabiendo que por el sonido de su risa ella entendía el mensaje de vuelta. Iba a doblar en la esquina de la calle donde vivía junto a sus hermanos, y una bocina sonó. ¿Yaten? Extrañado lo miró y él le hizo una seña para que bajara el vidrio, hizo caso.

- Sígueme.- Le ordenó de forma tan intimidante que no pudo evitar obedecerle. Saliendo cada uno en sus respectivos autos a donde quiera que Yaten lo guiase.

-

-

-

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola lindas personas que pasan por aquí! Ando media corriendo así que breveeee!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**- LOYDA ASTRID: tres camiones y unos cinco tanques tambien! Ahg! xD pero con los molestos se quieren mas los agradables xD Si son dulces! Hasta me dieron ganas de salir a jugar por las praderas xD (las cuales no hay cerca jajja) y bueno mina y yaten, quien sabe lo q taiki los hizo (ok, yo sé xD) pero en algun momento sadrá y entenderás como terminaron tan mal. Besitos! ^^**_

_**- SOL KAORY: Buenas noticias! A pesar de estar repleto el curso de pintura, ahora hay cursos de magia, quien diria lo versátil que puede ser seiya xD No se que decirte jajaja, mucha conversación. Espero todo haya ido de maravilla!! Nos estamos viendo, besos!!**_

_**- KOKORO LUST: Jajajaa, yo he visto a Kakyuu aun peor! Y mas odiosa! Pero eso de que con primos como esos cualquiera quisiera, toda la razon. **_

_**- PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: Oh, actos a domicilio? no creen todas que deberiamos crearle una agencia de servicos a Seiya? Jajaja Hoy creo q me ha dejado aun mas tranquila saber que te hace reir. Cuidate mucho =)**_

_**- **__**SELQIT: Oh, pobre Kakyuu, nadie la quiere. Pues bueno q te guste el fic, aunque no tengo como avisarte que he actualizado xD fanfiction tiene un atado con los mails ajaajja. Saludos.**_

_**- **__**SAILOR O: Jajajaja, sii Taiki malo me ha terminado encantando! Cosa q no pensaba q fuera tan asi. No hubo mucho de Mina y Yaten aquí. Luché contra mis instintos para no llenar el capitulo sobre ellos jajaja. Y bueno, creo que Seiya ayudó a desarrollar la imaginación del niño xD.**_

_**- CHIKITA22BKOU: Jajajaja, ahora seiya papá? Creo que primero debería aprender algo mas que jugar jajja los bebes necesitan cambios de paños y mas cosas xD. Creo q nunca pasé x no soportarlos, me encantan!!! Y bueno, a ver q cosas traen los demás capitulos =) que estes bn!**_

_**- SERENA LUCY: Gracias por seguir pasando por el fic y dejando review! Pues emm, creo q puedo decir q no les favorecieron las condiciones para seguir juntos =S nos vemos!**_

_**- DRIXX: hey! Q bien q te guste la relacion de ellos y pues jajaja, la escenita del 4 creo q ya me dejó con ganas de ir a comprar pintura. Fue divertido lo del chat online. Nos estamos viendo! Y gracias x el dato!**_

_**- GINSEI: Jajaja, los papeles se invierten ¿no era yo la q te decia q actualizaras pronto? Ahora soy yo la demorona y tu mantienes una parte de mi cuota necesaria de Yaten /Mina al dia. ¿Sabes? Creo q mañana compraré pastel ajajaa, malas costumbres xD besos!**_

_**- ASHAMED KAWAII: Pues me parece muy bien que prefieras a Yaten con otras personas xD al menos yo creo q no puedo verlo con alguien más, aunque creo q a estas alturas de la madrugada no soy capaz de procesar mis mil y un razones jajaja. Entendi ahora lo de dragon ball jajaja. Y bueno a veces se nos arranca el teclado en tremendos reviews xD**_

_**- AKARI 87: Lucy! No mas respuestas! =P aunq creo q es dificl superar tu locura, hago buena competencia jajaja. Tengo buenos ejemplos a seguir! Ya, ve y quitale ese pc a tu hermano y hablamos algun dia xD besos!!!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Gracias a quienes hagan clic en este capitulo y lleguen hasta estas lineas**_

_**Ahora metida en tres jaja**_

_**Aparte de este que va caminando en su trama,**_

"_**Que el amor nos guíe" que falta el final (el cual debo terminar de escribir)**_

_**Ahora tengo uno nuevo jajaja, y no es por hacerme propaganda (ok, si es)**_

_**Pero necesitaba descargar mi predominio Yaten/Minako o terminaría convirtiendo este fic en algo de ellos nada mas xD. Asi que ahora puedo respirar tranquila de que esta historia sea un tanto mas equilibrada, ya que tengo**_

"_**Como una melodía", disponible desde ya en su cartelera jajajaja**_

_**Espero sus comentarios!!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	7. Heridas

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**=)**_

_**.**_

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heridas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-

-

_- ¡Yaten! ¡Yaten ven aquí! – Exclamó entusiasmado._

_- Shhht! Se supone que debemos ser cuidadosos.- respondió ubicando su dedo en los labios para indicarle a su hermano que bajara el volumen de su voz exaltada._

_- Ya lo sé, pero ven a ver lo que encontré._

_Yaten se acercó al mueble donde su hermano se encontraba revolviendo papeles. Antes de acompañarlo en su descubrimiento, se detuvo a observarlo y se extrañó de verlo así. _

_Era cierto que Seiya siempre exageraba todo y se emocionaba ante cada nueva aventura que compartían. A pesar de su diferencia de edad lograban llevarse muy bien y divertirse juntos, por otro lado Yaten creía que era el hecho de ser el todo del otro. Desde que sus padres murieran, unos meses atrás, no había lugar donde voltear a buscar algo acogedor, no desde que su madre ya no estaba._

_El día que Taiki sin ningún tacto le soltó la noticia sintió que no podía respirar, o que al menos le iba a doler cada inhalación por venir. Sin prepararlo, Taiki simplemente le había dicho que sus padres murieron, sin entrar en detalles y solo encargándole que le avisara a Seiya Él trató de explicarle tan tranquilo como era capaz de hacerlo frente a un niño de ocho años, siendo él mismo uno de apenas once._

_Y ahora que lo pensaba, su hermano menor había tomado la noticia con demasiada calma para su gusto. El único cambio aparente era que ya no lo veía sonreír de felicidad, no como lo hacía cuando su madre los mimaba._

_Taiki no había vuelto a dirigirles la palabra a menos que fuera para darles órdenes sobre su comportamiento. Él había intentado que lo escuchara pero Taiki nunca estaba en casa y los mantenía a cargo, a ellos y su prima, de una niñera. Aunque a esa niña poco la veían, Taiki la mantenía en cursos de idiomas y asuntos útiles al negocio._

_- ¡Hey! Yaten ¿Por qué me miras así?- Inquirió extrañado._

_- ¿Ah? Ehhh, ¿qué quieres que vea?_

_- Esto…- Le extendió una fotografía enmarcada en un sencillo cuadro de madera._

_- Es…es mamá. – pronunció dejando notar el sentimiento tranquilo que le provocaba, entendiendo ahora la alegría de la voz de Seiya al llamarlo para compartir el descubrimiento._

_- ¿Por qué Taiki la tiene escondida?_

_- Porque no quiere que la recordemos.- Confesó apenado._

_- No puede hacer eso, yo me acuerdo de ella siempre. Es tan linda._

_- Es hermosa. Extraño tanto ver sus ojos. – Manifestó el platinado perdiéndose en la imagen que tenía en frente._

_- Pues yo los veo cuando me miro al espejo.- Dijo en tono de burla, y ante la mirada triste de Yaten se puse serio.- ¿Yaten, crees que alguna vez podremos volver a ver unos ojos azules tan llenos de amor?- Quiso saber esperanzado ante la respuesta._

_Yaten no pudo responderle enseguida, recordando que poco después de la muerte de sus padres había entrado a la oficina de Taiki, encontrando sobre su escritorio una libreta de anotaciones, no le prestó atención cuando vio que bajo ella estaba un periódico con la foto de una pareja y el titular de su muerte en un accidente. Reconocía el apellido y quiso saber más, pero su hermano mayor lo había descubierto husmeando, a penas dejándolo reaccionar cuando lo atrapó del brazo y lo sacó del lugar. Quería saber que había sucedido, se quedaban sin padres y ahora estaban muertos también los de su amiga de clases. Pensar en Mina sufriendo lo mismo que él y Seiya lo hizo sentir aún peor. Aun así quiso tener esperanza de que en algún momento todo estaría bien para ellos._

_- Eso espero Seiya…_

_- ¿Qué haremos con la foto?_

_- Guardarla donde él no pueda quitárnosla.- Afirmó._

_- Oh….tengo una idea, ¡si! Tengo una idea! – Dijo entusiasmado ante la idea que surgió de pronto._

_- Dime._

_- Hagamos a mamá_

_- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó no entendiendo lo que quería decir Seiya._

_- Una pequeña, tu puedes tallar una figurita de ella y yo la pinto._

_- Está bien. – Asintió gustoso de la idea. - Ahora salgamos de aquí antes que el ogro nos encuentre de nuevo._

_Ambos salieron precavidos de la oficina y partieron a sus habitaciones teniendo el acuerdo de hablar mas tarde sobre la idea de Seiya._

_-_

A penas comenzó la persecución de autos, ambos sintieron tambalearse entre dos polos.

Yaten se sentía contrariado por poner en una encrucijada a su hermano, pero no le quedaba mas alternativa para sacarlo de los problemas que en un futuro cercano podría causarle el estar con Serena. Mientras pensaba en como encarar la situación, decidió seguir mareándolo y escogió el camino mas largo para llegar a donde pretendía hablar con él.

Seiya creyó que era un niño nuevamente, que podía disfrutar de la compañía de su hermano y jugar libres como antes, conversar de sus travesuras, compartir sus recuerdos sobre su madre. El mismo misterio que le preocupó cuando Yaten lo hizo seguirlo comenzaba a divertirlo, asemejándose tanto a un juego que cualquier sospecha sobre las razones de su hermano quedaron de lado. Lo siguió manteniéndole el paso, ambos expertos conductores desde que eran jóvenes y sacaban a escondidas los autos de Taiki.

Luego de un tiempo de vueltas demás Yaten dobló brusco en una esquina y aumentó la velocidad, ya no queriendo más que acabar con el asunto y enfrentar el hecho que Seiya viviera lo mismo que él pasó con Mina. Por fin llegó y detuvo el auto, apretó con fuerza el volante, cerrando los ojos en un intento de relajarse mientras Seiya lo alcanzaba.

_-_

_Luego de saber del accidente de la familia Aino intentó preguntar con sus compañeros si sabían algo sobre cómo ocurrió o sobre el hecho de que Mina no fuera a clases esos días. Entonces sin mas remedio fue donde su profesora y ella, aunque extrañada del interrogatorio que Yaten efectuaba, accedió a responder. _

_Luego de salir de esa oficina fue a encerrarse al baño. Tuvo el mismo miedo que semanas atrás cuando su madre los dejó, y en ese momento deseaba ser como Seiya y aceptar de mejor forma las malas noticias. Su profesora le confesó que no solo el matrimonio Aino iba en el auto estrellado, también una de sus hijas, y al saber que esa niña era Mina y que se encontraba aun en observación médica, no supo si se sintió aliviado a aun mas asustado._

_Ella era su única amiga. Mina y Seiya era todo lo importante que le estaba quedando. Pero tampoco tenía como ir a verla o preguntar más, después de todo era un niño sin más armas que su insistencia, y no convencería a nadie más de ayudarlo._

_Para su alegría la rubia había vuelto a clases y se veía algo mejor, pero ese mismo día notó que ya no sonreía, que a pesar de verse tranquila estaba pasándole lo mismo que vio pasar en Seiya. Y cuando intentó acercarse a ella para asegurarse de que estaba recuperada, la vio arrancar y evitarlo a toda costa._

_En un último intento la esperó a la salida de clases y la atrapó por sorpresa, agarrándola de su mano, no queriendo espantarla._

_- Mina…- La miró agradecido de que no se fuera con sus padres en el accidente, y nada mas pudo hacer cuando un hombre serio y molesto de verlos juntos apareció ante ellos._

_- Aléjate de ella. - Soltó en seco._

_Nunca lo había visto en persona, pero sabía que ese hombre alto y rubio era el hermano mayor de Mina, y por su expresión entendió perfectamente que no debía probar su suerte y responderle._

_- Escúchame bien niñito, sé quien eres y te prohíbo que vuelvas a acercar a ella. No quiero verte de nuevo poniendo una mano encima a Minako, ¿entiendes?_

_Lo miró con impotencia sabiéndose incapaz de defenderse. Solo pudo quedarse estático mientras veía a Haruka tomar en sus brazos a Mina y dar la vuelta, llevándola al auto. Mientras se alejaban ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas y aun así intentó sonreírle a Yaten. Él se calmó con aquel gesto, pero solo un poco, sintiendo que a pesar del intento ella si estaba mal y que verla alejarse en ese momento no era tan simple. Supo que tuvo la razón en su presentimiento al día siguiente cuando no la vio en clases, y aunque quiso esperar unos días por las dudas, llegó un momento en que supo que era inútil pensar que volvería a verla._

_Ahora si que todo lo que le quedaba era Seiya._

_-_

Sin darse cuenta estaba ahora presionando su cabeza también sobre el volante, sin saber exactamente el tiempo que mantuvo aquel estado.

- ¿Yaten? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Preguntó confundido.

- Oh, es que…yo… - Trató de inventarle algo coherente.

- No es gracioso – Respondió agotado de paciencia.

- Solo quiero conversar contigo y me parece que este lugar es el único donde podemos estar sin molestias.

Yaten bajó del auto y ambos caminaron hasta el tosco portón que servía de entrada a su pequeño paraíso compartido.

- ¿Aun tienes la llave?

- Siempre la he llevado conmigo. – Se jactó Yaten, intentando que su hermano se relajara.

- Entonces abre de una vez.

Al atravesar la entrada el cambio era considerable. Un jardín al que milagrosamente le sobrevivían algunas flores. Aquello le sorprendió a Yaten, siendo Seiya quien sonriera revelando su secreto.

- Vengo aquí de vez en cuando a regarlas, a mamá le encantaban estas flores, supongo que es justo mantenerlas vivas.

- ¿Desde cuando que haces esto?

- Desde que tú dejaste de hacerlo. Sé que venías aquí seguido, no sé, supongo que querías estar solo. Pero cuando noté que dejaste de venir quise asegurarme que se mantuviera todo bien. Así que desde hace cuatro años que cuido las flores de mamá.

Yaten tuvo que guardar silencio para no soltarle que en realidad nunca fue solo ahí, que había llevado a Mina para contarle sobre su madre y ella recuperó el jardín, por lo que iban a mantenerlo de vez en cuando. Y por la misma razón, cuando ella lo dejó, no fue capaz de volver ahí solo, así como no habría sido capaz de volver en ese momento de no ser por el hecho de ir con Seiya.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablarme? – Rompió queriendo evitar caer en la melancolía de los recuerdos.

- Supongo que quise recordar viejos tiempos contigo.

- Claro, había olvidado lo cercanos que somos y lo bien que nos llevamos. – Le soltó sarcástico.

- ¡Hey! He venido en son de paz.

- Está bien, entremos.

Yaten se sintió aun mas sorprendido al descubrir un interior cuidado y limpio. Aun mas impresionante era que el autor de todo aquello fuera Seiya, siendo que en toda su vida jamás lo vio siquiera recoger su ropa del suelo. Ahora caía en cuenta que los años en que ya no compartían se había perdido el conocer en quien se convirtió su hermano menor.

Seiya se perdió en el tiempo. Cada vez que visitaba ese lugar escondido no podía evitarlo. Su madre los había llevado a ambos un par de veces, revelándoles su pequeña cabaña secreta, donde lograba respirar de la asfixiante vida que llevaba, por ello quiso que sus hijos supieran que tenían donde encontrar algo de paz. Recordó que el día que fue por primera vez ahí solo, y encontró todo lo que su madre había puesto en decoración en aquel lugar, reconocía cada uno de los objetos y la forma en que habían parado en la cabaña. Solo hubo un objeto que no reconocía y suponía que era de Yaten. Entonces aprovechando que se encontraban ambos en el lugar lo tomó en su mano y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Yaten buscaba entre los muebles los vasos decorados con los nombres de ellos dos y su madre.

- ¿Es esto tuyo? – Preguntó con la simpleza que el objeto le merecía.

- ¿Qué co… - Amplió tanto sus ojos que sintió la tensión expandirse progresivamente en su rostro. Hacía años que no veía el lazo rojo de satín que sostenía Seiya en ese momento. Ahora recordaba perfectamente que la última vez que estuvo en la cabaña Mina tenía el cabello recogido con ese lazo, y que él mismo se lo había quitado para poder jugar sin molestias con sus hebras doradas.

- Creo que si te pertenece. – Le extendió el lazo sin darle mayor importancia a una cosa como esa. Si se fijó con detenimiento en la actitud de Yaten mientras miraba algo que a él le parecía insignificante. Se retiró de la cocina y fue a la única habitación de la cabaña, allí donde guardaban su tesoro.

Minutos después y ya mas repuesto, Yaten lo alcanzó. Ambos miraron la pequeña figurita de su madre, la que ambos hicieran poco después de su muerte. Estaba en el mismo lugar donde la vieron cepillar su cabello y obligarlos a peinarse perfectamente antes de volver a la casa con su padre.

- Ahora dime que quieres. – Quiso saber, poniéndose en frente.

- Saber de ti. Quiero que me digas lo que estas haciendo para que Taiki que vigile.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me ha estado vigilando? ¡Carajo! – habló exacerbado y preocupado de que supiera de Serena, cayendo en cuenta de que así era, y que tenía que ver con lo que pretendía decirle Yaten.

- Entonces si estas escondiendo algo.

- Si él lo sabe debió decírtelo, tu no eres Kakyuu y no le harías caso sin saber lo que pasa. – Admitió, entonces le dio un giro a la conversación, queriendo liberarse.- Ahora el que quiere saber lo que pasa soy yo, ¿por qué estabas tan tenso cuando entramos? Tu no estas haciendo esto por orden de Taiki, estás aquí porque algo tiene que ver contigo, ¿Qué es para ti ese pedazo de cinta que te entregué? Estuviste con alguien aquí, trajiste a una mujer aquí. – Afirmó mientras se sabía en lo correcto por la expresión del platinado.- Y debió ser alguien realmente importante porque a pesar de todo lo que te detesto por traicionarme, sé que jamás violarías este lugar por traerte a alguna de tus aventuritas. ¿Quién es esa mujer que estuvo aquí? ¡Dime!

- ¡Cállate! Y no me cambies el tema, vine aquí para que dejes a esa niñita con la que estás.

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- No, estoy tratando de evitarte un mal término. – Respondió sincero, sin que Seiya se convenciera de ello.

- ¿Cómo el tuyo? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Taiki para que dejaras a esa mujer, a la que puedo apostar que amabas, y te convirtieras en su perro faldero? – Le espetó firme en su postura.

_-_

_Luego de hablarle sobre la muerte de sus padres y que no verían más a su madre para que lo cuidara, Yaten tomó de los hombros a su hermano menor y lo miró fijo._

_- Escúchame bien Seiya. Ahora que mamá no está debemos permanecer unidos, no dejar que Taiki nos arrastre con él.- Explicó._

_- Me asusta, ¿por qué es así si es nuestro hermano? ¿Tú no vas a ser así conmigo y con el resto verdad?- Interrogó inseguro._

_- No. Ese es nuestro pacto, por mucho que Taiki quiera usarnos de peones, no podemos hacerlo, ¿De acuerdo?_

_- No voy a dejar que ninguno de los dos sea como él.- Afirmó en un gesto que Yaten se sorprendió de ver en alguien tan pequeño._

_-_

Aun viendo la ira apoderándose de Yaten, no quiso callar nada, quería aprovechar de lanzarle en la cara todo lo que tenía acumulado desde que lo había notado cambiar tanto. Su distancia comenzó cuando eran adolescentes, y hasta cierto punto entendía que no tenían por qué compartirlo todo. Pero desde que se había acercado a Taiki no creyó poder perdonarle el dejarse vencer tan fácil.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te enseñó Taiki a derrumbar al resto con palabras crueles? Respóndeme, sé hombre y admite que le di a tu debilidad. ¿Acaso creías que siguiéndole los pasos al hermanito mayor serías invulnerable? No sabes como me alegro que esa mujer no esté contigo, habrías hecho su vida tan miserable como es la tuya ahora. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Si no hubieras escuchado a Taiki puedo apostar que ahora serías feliz. Ojalá ella sí lo sea. Quien sabe, tal vez tenga una familia y una vida que tu no quisiste darle.

- ¡Ya deja de hablar! Tú no tienes idea de nada. – Gritó hastiado de escucharlo.

- ¿No? Entonces explícame como fue que tuviste la sangre fría de dejar a alguien que profundizó tanto en ti que la trajiste al lugar que mas amaba nuestra madre.

- ¡Yo no la dejé! Taiki no tiene nada que ver en esto, fue ella la que terminó con todo, ¿Estás feliz? ¿Eso era lo que querías? ¡Verme humillado porque de las tres personas que me han importado de verdad una está muerta, la otra me dejó y el tercero me lo está restregando en la cara! ¡Si te traje aquí fue para convencerte de que no caigas tu también! – Explotó finalmente.

- ¿Debería agradecerte? Tu no tienes idea de lo que yo necesito. Y no te vuelvas a meter en mi relación, eso va para Taiki y Kakyuu también, así que dales mi mensaje. - Seiya salió enfurecido del lugar dejando a Yaten frustrado y con todos sus fantasmas al aire.

El platinado se tensó con rabia, dirigiéndose a lo más cercano que encontró. Estando frente a la puerta cerrada del baño de la habitación golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la madera, una y otra vez, gruñendo maldiciones indescifrables. Solo se detuvo al sentir el palpitar doloroso en sus nudillos, finalmente rindiendo su frente sobre la puerta.

Al otro lado, dentro del baño, sosteniéndose apenas en sus piernas temblorosas, Mina sentía la fuerza de cada golpe llegar.

Había ido a la cabaña buscando algún rastro de Seiya, en su intento de averiguar lo que él escondía de Taiki y Kakyuu. Aun conservaba la copia que tenía de la llave, y entrar ahí le revolvía aun el estómago, pero debía saber que pasaba. Al sentir el ruido de los autos y a Yaten y Seiya en el jardín había corrido a encerrarse en el baño, rogando que no quisieran visitar el cuarto.

Había escuchado todo, ahora sabía que todo el asunto con Seiya trataba de una relación que Taiki no aprobaba. Pero también debió escuchar el resto de las palabras, la discusión, las conclusiones de Seiya sobre los sentimientos de Yaten y su acusación. Eso la había hecho sentirse débil ahí dentro, atrapada. Y la sensación empeoró cuando Yaten le decía a su hermano como ella lo abandonó.

Ahora que él ya no golpeaba la puerta y solo sentía a través de la madera la vibración de su respiración agitada, ahogaba sus propios sollozos. Se apoyó contra la puerta también, sintiéndose miserable por todo lo que había hecho, y por todo lo que no había sido capaz de hacer.

Sintió a Yaten separarse de la puerta, creyendo que se iría se enderezó para salir a penas tuviera oportunidad. La manilla se giró desde el exterior, y ella miró aterrada la obvia escena que viviría en ese momento.

Yaten solo quiso refrescarse la cara luego de sentirse hervir con las palabras de Seiya, entonces tras la puerta estaba ella. Su rostro en frente suyo, tan cerca que sentía su caro perfume, ese que no usaba antes y le hacía sentirla aun mas lejana. Desconcertado de encontrarla ahí, de entender que estuvo todo ese tiempo escuchándolos, pestañeó un par de veces antes de volver a mover su cuerpo y alejarse de ella para hablarle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Inquirió confundido.

Mina no respondió, apresuró en salir de allí esquivándolo por el lado. Yaten reaccionó ágil tomándola del antebrazo y apretándoselo hasta mantenerle firme frente a él. Se miraron imperturbables, desafiándose a ver quien caía primero ante el otro. Ella quiso liberarse, mientras más trataba de alejarse, él más la apretaba. Comenzando a sentir un fuerte dolor en el músculo comprimido por las manos del platinado. Con su mano libre como única alternativa, la elevó para abofetearlo y lograr distraerlo, pero él se valió de sus reflejos para detenerla, teniéndola ahora indefensa.

- Si quieres irte dime cómo entraste. – Desafió.

- La llave, es tu culpa por ser un descuidado. Ahora déjame. – Respondió dura.

- No tan rápido. – Susurró sabiéndose controlador de la situación.

Acercó su nariz para acostumbrar sus sentidos al aroma de una Mina que él despreciaba, queriendo creer que a pesar de ello estaba en alguna parte la que era suya. Quiso ponerla a prueba, provocándola hasta que se resquebrajara en pedazos. Pero ella ya había marcado su posición, cometió el error de darle un leve tiempo de prepararse para no reaccionar ante él. Volvió a mirarla para notar su rostro inexpresivo, solo con una incomodidad al verse acorralada por él. Cansado de las disputas, cansado de querer mantener el control de lo que obviamente no lograba manejar, la soltó.

Mina se alejó enseguida, sin siquiera detenerse a mirar cómo él quedó. Eso lo enfermó aun más. Harto de la humillación de Seiya, sabiendo que tenía razón en sus reclamos, en estar tan enojado con él. Y ella empeoraba todo, aborreciéndose por admitir que le dolía su abandono y que Mina escuchara esas palabras de él.

-

-

.

Casi corriendo por las cuadras que la separaban del lugar donde había dejado su auto, se asfixió con el fuerte aire entrando a sus pulmones, sin embargo no se detuvo. Al fin divisando su auto sacó las llaves y se estrelló contra él para recuperar el aliento. Entonces se subió y a toda velocidad manejó de regreso a su casa.

Llegando a destino siguió su carrera hasta su habitación.

Serena salía de dejar a Haruto dormir tranquilo, la vio acelerada a esconderse y la siguió hasta sentarse a su lado sobre la cama. La miró por un rato hasta asegurarse que no la iba a correr de ahí a gritos. Mina estaba con la cara sumida en una almohada, Serena no supo si estaba enojada o triste, aun así acercó su mano a ella y acarició su cabello.

Mina se movió inquieta al contacto, aun así lo permitió. Para Serena fue extraño verla así, generalmente era Mina la que se desvelaba junto a ella por las noches en sus años de internado. Cuando lloraba por querer irse a casa y ella la consolaba. Ahora suponía justo estar a su lado.

Se levantó y dejó que su hermana menor viera su estado. No logrando Serena adivinar lo que podía causarle tanto dolor. Mina se acercó y se abrazó a ella, admitiendo que no era de piedra y que necesitó ser consolada mientras se deshacía llorando. Serena no supo que mas hacer, la envolvió protectora mientras daba suaves palmaditas en su espalda para calmarla. Así permanecieron buen rato, sin decir nada, sin que una parara de llorar y la otra de preguntarse lo que le ocurría. Finalmente Mina se apartó quitando los restos de lágrimas y maquillaje corrido de su cara.

- No le digas a nadie de esto. ¿De acuerdo? – pidió sonriendo leve.

Serena asintió, entendiendo que su hermana agradecía su gesto pero ahora le pedía dejarla sola. Salió entonces echándole un último vistazo a Mina mientras tomaba un poco de agua del jarro sobre su velador y volvía a recostarse. Entonces salió definitivamente y fue por su teléfono.

-

-

.

Aun enervado a causa de su enfrenta a Yaten, llegó a la casa que aun compartían como herederos de la familia Kou. Recriminándose en parte el tratarlo mal, sin embargo sabía que su intención era abrirle los ojos ante su insensatez constante, estaba cansado de ver perdido a lo único que le quedaba de familia.

Entró a su habitación por algo de ropa, no tenía ganas de permanecer ahí por el día. Decidiendo llamar a Serena para quedarse en el taller, con suerte y ella no alegaba por el incidente de la pintura y aceptaba acompañarlo. Guardó un par de prendar en un bolso pequeño, recordando que prometió llevarle a ella algo que leer, dejó a medio guardar sus cosas y se apresuró en el pasillo hasta la biblioteca de la casa.

Era un lugar casi tan grande como el ego de Taiki, quien lo había ampliado en esos años, y eso que cuando su padre vivía ya era bastante impresionante la colección de libros que ahí se guardaban. Pensó en algo romántico para inspirarla, algo cómico para divertirla. Paseó la mirada buscando algo que le llamara la atención, y así fue. Un par de estantes arriba de su cabeza había un libro de tapa oscura y sin inscripción de nombre o de autor. Se estiró para sacarlo, no estaba cubierto de polvo como el resto. Pasó su mano por la textura áspera de la tapa, tomándola por el borde para abrirla, descubriendo una primera página en blanco con nada más que un nombre escrito: _Taiki._

Esa era la letra de su hermano, entonces debía ser una especie de bitácora o registro de algo. Pasó un par de páginas, no encontrando asuntos de negocios o algo que tuviera que ver con la empresa. Al azar se detuvo en el inicio de un escrito, leyendo una fecha de la que ya habían pasado quince años. Desorientado leyó párrafos inconexos, a los que no les hizo falta mucho para ser comprendidos. Aun viniendo del puño de Taiki no podía concebir como cierto lo que ahí estaba escrito, era demasiado atroz como para que su hermano lo hiciera, incluso cuando siempre lo había considerado un hombre frío y calculador.

Sabiendo entonces con seguridad que era donde Taiki tenía escrito ese y quizá cuantos otros secretos turbulentos, trató de recobrarse lo suficiente para seguir leyendo. La puerta se abrió en seco y fue descubierto por él, con su mirada violeta profundamente clavada en el libro que sostenía en sus manos. Acercándose a Seiya le arrebató el libro con violencia, sin que el gesto provocara alguna perturbación en su perfectamente inexpresivo rostro.

Seiya lo observó temeroso, ahora sabiéndolo capaz de cosas mas allá de los límites.

- Sal de aquí Seiya, y no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos.

No dudó en salir enseguida, incrédulo sobre la realidad en la que caía. Sin poner atención en sus acciones fue por su bolso y partió hacia su taller. Por el camino su teléfono sonó una y otra vez, viendo la pantalla parpadear advirtiéndole que era Serena la que le marcaba con insistencia. Determinó apagarlo. Llegó al taller lanzando su bolso a los pies de la cama, yendo directo a tomar un pincel, embetunándolo con el primer envase de pintura que tuvo a mano y dirigiéndolo decidido sobre el pedazo de tela blanca que siempre tenía preparado. Cerró los ojos arrastrando el pincel por la tela, abriéndolos para encontrarse con una mancha en tono rojo oscuro. Se alejó dejando caer el pincel al suelo, una perfecta representación de las palabras leídas que giraban descontroladas en su cabeza.

El golpeteo suave contra su puerta lo impulsó a moverse, abriendo para verla parada en una posición de fingida molestia, sintiendo que podía sonreír aliviado.

- ¿Ya te aburriste de mí? – Bromeó.

Eso era algo que no cabía en lo probable, la tiró de los hombros para abrazarla, desconcertándola con el gesto impulsivo en vez de una respuesta que le siguiera el juego.

Serena no entendió qué pasaba con todos ese día, actuando extraño y con actitudes que no esperaba. Primero la tristeza de Mina, ahora Seiya. Lo llamó tantas veces que se había hartado, optando por ir directo a buscarlo. Incluso viéndolo sonreír ante su reclamo, percibía que algo no andaba bien, que estaba afectándolo. Se separó un poco para besar su mejilla y tomarlo de la mano, guiándolo hacia la cama para sentarse. Le indicó que se recostara, haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en sus piernas. Él así lo hizo, dejándose calmar por las caricias de ella. Luego de un rato se enderezó y la miró fijo, serio.

- Bombón, tenemos que hablar. – Señaló mientras ella lo veía extrañada y expectante frente a algo que no lograba comprender.

-

-

-

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola a todas las personas que leen hasta aquí!! **_

_**Disculpen la tardanza, pero es fin de semestre y el deber universitario llama. Ahora creo que andaré mas productiva, o al menos con mas tiempo. Gracias por esperar sin matarme ^^**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**- SOL KAORY: Solcis! Siempre me desequilibro, creo q es una patología xD Pero es que creo q hay momentos para cada parte y no todas pueden estar en un capitulo xD. Ahora al menos buena dosis de ambos deje =) verdad? Jajajaj espero no demorarme tanto para la otra, oh, espera…no soy la unica que demora =P Besos!!**_

_**- PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: emocionante? Yo diria deprimente xD jajajaja pero si a ti te emociona, no te preocupes q creo q aun falta lo mas tenso xD nos vemos!**_

_**- CHIKITA22BKOU: SI, me habia quedado cortito, creo q este va mas largo. Tambien creo que seguirian el mismo circulo vicioso si Haruka hubiera reaccionado como Taiki, pero ya vez q podran haber situaciones similares y reacciones distintas.**_

_**- SERENA LUCY: Intrigas, mas intrigas (6) lamento q me demoré un poquito mas de la cuenta, pero aqui va! Ya demoraré menos =)**_

_**- LOYDA ASTRID: Lili! Ahora te dejé peor, pero es q no te puedo decir aun! Jajaja prometo q si lo haré luego. Nos estamos viendo ^^**_

_**- GINSEI: Papá Kou era un perro, pero bien q la hizo para dejar a su sombra, y aun asi tb me gusta taiki malo xD Ok ok, ya actualizo, actualiza tu de una vez! =P jajajaja. Besos.**_

_**- KOKORO LUST: Ah pero Yaten no alcanzó a hablar mucho, Seiya no es tan facil de convencer de dejar a su Bombón. Y bueno, igual Ami está ahora saliendo con taiki =S en fin, nos vemos!**_

_**- ASHAMED KAWAII: ¿Todos odian a Taiki con Ami? No entiendo xD jajajaj, pero bueno aquí hay para los dos lados de Taiki, con Lita y con Ami. Y se que me use mezquina en el anterior y quedó cortito, ahora va un poco mas extenso. =)**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Que los días de vacaciones traigan mas inspiración para mi y para que de el resto salgan historias nuevas o actualizaciones!! Jajajaja!**_

_**Eso espero. ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	8. Revelación

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Revelación.**

**.**

**.**

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que Seiya permaneció silencioso, caminando de un lado a otro frente a ella, evitando mirarla. Eso la tensó, la preocupó y la asustó más que nada. El vacío era molesto, quiso escuchar su risa, sus bromas. En cambio solo obtuvo pasos pesados y respiración agitada. Él nunca se comportaba así, hasta ese día cualquier conflicto lo habían resuelto juntos y con la mejor disposición. Ahora se presentaba algo que él no osaba decirle. No le gustaba verlo así, extrañaba su brillo, su sonrisa, sus locuras.

- Seiya… - Le llamó. Cuando por fin el volteó a verla, le indicó que se acercara a sentarse a su lado. Tomó sus manos con cuidado, intentando envolverlas en las suyas, costándole cubrir la extensión. Lo miró con la seriedad que solo adquiría cuando lo creía necesario. No le agradó sentirse inexpresiva. Sin embargo, supo que Seiya era conciente de la calidez de su tacto, de la fortaleza de sus palabras.

- Lo que sea que esté pasando, lo resolveremos juntos. – Le aseguró. - Pero ya habla que me estas asustando. – Suplicó Serena, sintiendo que él temblaba.

- Bombón, acabo de saber algo…algo que pasó hace mucho, pero…me da miedo como lo tomes. – Admitió, no pudiendo mirarla a los ojos.

- Por favor Seiya, dime lo que te pasó.

- No es a mí. Es sobre tus padres. – Sintió a Serena alarmarse, ponerse ansiosa a la espera de lo que dijera, pero al parecer no se atrevía a preguntarle. No quiso alarmarla mas, ya era demasiado para él decirle lo que sabía. Respiró, y la enfrentó. - El accidente…fue un encargo, Taiki mandó que lo provocaran, para que sus ocupantes murieran.

Serena quedó inmóvil. A penas sintiendo el aire en sus pulmones, incapaz de ordenarle a su cuerpo moverse. Procesó lento las palabras, queriendo encontrarles otro significado que no fuera el literal. Tal vez escuchó mal, o Seiya quería gastarle una broma que le pareció excesivamente macabra. Pero no había forma, él no jugaría con eso. Sopesó la información, sintiendo que se destrozaba y se ahogaba, queriendo llorar y no pudiendo. Tantos años, tantos recuerdos. Aún podía escuchar la voz dulce de su madre, cantándole antes de dormir. Y el accidente…Taiki, no podía ser verdad. Su mente colapsó, no supo como quitarse lo que oprimía su cuerpo, hasta que sintió a Seiya abrazándola. Entonces se desplomó, dejando salir el torrente que corrió a través de sus sentidos.

-

-

Aun estaba molesto. El encontrar a Seiya husmeando entre sus pertenencias, en especial sobre _esa_ pertenencia, no era para nada bueno. Se sintió inquieto, quiso saber lo que su hermano había alcanzado a leer. Esperando que fuese algún desliz amoroso y no los actos cometidos en contra de la familia Aino. Lo asechó el fantasma de cada uno de sus actos. Temió que si Seiya se enteraba de lo que le hizo a Minako, y de paso de la relación que tuvo con Yaten, le diría al platinado, y eso no le convenía. Era peligroso poner nuevamente las fichas en el tablero, ya sabía que era mejor no provocar mas desastres, no pretendiendo verse obligado a actuar, nuevamente.

Los sonidos no cesaron, sacándolo fuera de su paciencia. Perdió su temple, sulfurándose, quiso ahorcar a Kakyuu cuando sonó el timbre por enésima vez, ¿No era buena siquiera para algo tan sencillo? Recordó de pronto que él mismo la había enviado a entregar un contrato, antes que se lo ganara Haruka. Relajándose levemente sobre su respaldo. Entonces, alguien entró en su oficina. Se giró casi volviendo a enojarse, dispuesto a hacer salir del lugar a quien se atreviera a perturbar su intimidad. Pero al ver a su visitante se contuvo.

- Lo siento, no quise molestar. – Se excusó, decepcionada.

- ¿Ami? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Inquirió extrañado.

- Teníamos una cita, Taiki. – Le recordó, tratando de no evidenciarse en su sensación apagada.

- Oh, discúlpame, el trabajo me tiene la cabeza en cualquier sitio. – Mintió, aun alegrándose que apareciera para distraerlo.

Enseguida se puso de pie, acercándose con impecable y renovada alegría. Besó su mano y la guió fuera, queriendo salir y dejar de pensar en las posibilidades del descubrimiento de Seiya. Ami se sorprendió por su actitud, era cierto que le encantaban esos gestos atentos, pero Taiki le había dejado claro, durante las salidas que compartieron en las últimas semanas, que no debía sacar conclusiones aceleradas, ni ver mas allá de lo que compartían. Y aun así, no paraba de provocarla. No lograba entender al hombre que la guiaba hacia su auto sin ninguna pregunta. Haciendo su voluntad, como sospechó que acostumbraba a hacer todo.

-

-

- Cariño, te traje un jugo y galletas, llevas rato revisando esos documentos, deberías darte un descanso. – Aconsejó Lita, acercándose a su esposo clavado en papeles.

- Gracias. – Alcanzó el vaso, notando que ella lo miraba expectante. - Vienes por algo más. – Afirmó.

- Quiero que hablemos de una vez sobre ese tema que hemos evitado por años. – Soltó, no pretendiendo retrasar nuevamente la conversación.

Haruka quedó en silencio, bajando la vista a su trabajo, queriendo evadirse. Pero supo que ya no podía seguir jugando a que no pasaba nada, que era momento de saber lo que Lita pensaba, lo que sentía. Incluso si lo que su esposa dijera lo hería, era necesario dejarla hablar. Luchó contra la sensación de acobardarse y pedirle que lo dejara solo trabajar. Supo que no era justo con ella. Hubo muchas confesiones que él mismo nunca hizo y que ahora debería exponerle también, debía permitir que ella conociese una parte que le cerró desde que se casaron.

- Hablemos. – Aceptó. - Pero necesito prepararme, necesito saber que decirte y asumir lo que tengas que decir. – Objetó.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – Quiso saber, temiendo que fuera otra artimaña de evasión.

- Esta noche. – Indicó. - Deja al niño con Serena y nosotros hablaremos, te esperaré aquí a las diez. Ya no huiré de esta conversación. – Le aseguró.

Viéndolo a los ojos, supo que no le mentía. Asintió en silencio y salió en busca de su hijo. Queriendo encontrar energías junto a Haruto para tener el valor de escuchar y hablar sobre lo tanto temía. Sobre lo que tanto hacía tambalear a su matrimonio.

-

-

Ya no quedaban más lágrimas. Sentía los ojos secos, la boca seca, el corazón seco. Costó recuperar el aliento y el sonido natural de su voz, esforzándose en formular alguna pregunta y en atreverse a pronunciarla. No supo qué tanto debería saber, los detalles, las razones. No entendiendo que alguien que llevara los mismo genes que el hombre que la confortaba entre sus brazos, pudiera cometer algo tan horrible. Entonces, esperando que no fuera asunto hereditario, levantó la cabeza, necesitando saber sobre lo que tenía que ver Seiya en todo aquello.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Interrogó, perdiéndose nuevamente en el dolor. - ¿Cómo fue capaz?

- Él tiene algo así como una bitácora, alcancé a leerla. Pero fue solo eso. Me encontró y me la quitó. – Respondió, entendiendo las sospechas de Serena, temiendo que ella dudara de él.

Serena pensó en lo que decía, en lo mucho que le dolía, sabiendo la angustia que Seiya sintió. No pudo decirle algo, estaba atormentada en situaciones que no creía reales. Nunca se había sentido tan destrozada, pero no era la única. Sus hermanos estarían igual con la noticia. Cuando llegara a casa y les hablara, sería desastroso. Mina…no, no podía decírselo, no cuando ella casi muere en ese accidente, ya la había visto pasar por años de sufrimiento por sus padres. Le evitaría volver a esos días, prefirió mantenerla en la mentira del accidente antes que volver a dañarla con el pasado. Y en cuanto a Haruka, al menos a él podría hablarle. Recién entonces le pareció sospechoso que su hermano se mantuviera tan tranquilo respecto al choque, tal vez sabía algo. Necesitó preguntarle, quiso saber qué tanto le había ocultado.

- Debo irme. – Susurró.

- Pero…

- No, Seiya. Necesito salir de aquí, necesito saber algo. – Le detuvo, no queriendo ser más consolada. Era momento de hacer frente. Se separó de inmediato, recogiendo sus cosas. Salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar, dejándolo tal cual, sentado, impactado, sin poder retenerla ahí.

Seiya temió, pensando que tal vez lo hecho por Taiki repercutiera en su relación. No queriendo pensar en cómo sería su vida si Serena no volvía a buscarlo otra vez.

-

-

La había llevado al lugar que menos esperó. No era la cita que pensó compartir con él,

Pero era un gesto de cercanía. Sintió que le mostraba una parte de su vida importante, aunque bien podría tratarse simplemente de presumir sobre lo que poseía. La tarde fue solo eso, un recorrido por la empresa Kou. Taiki le mostró algunos de los objetos más valiosos de la colección de la familia, resguardados en un cuidado salón del edificio. Terminaron tan cansados del recorrido y la información de cada obra, que la cena que pretendían compartir fue breve. Al final Taiki decidió llevarla de vuelta a su hotel, sirviéndole él mismo de chofer. Esta vez obtuvo el beneficio anteriormente negado, Ami le permitió acompañarla al interior para enseñarle un poco del repertorio nuevo que preparaba.

A penas cerró la puerta vio a Taiki quitar una rosa de las que tenía en un florero, no dándole importancia a la acción mientras se dedicaba a seleccionar algunas partituras de su carpeta, acomodándolas frente a su arpa. Sintió el roce de los pétalos descendiendo por su brazo izquierdo. Tembló un instante, sin voltear a enfrentarlo, queriendo distraerse acomodando una y otra vez los papeles.

- Tienes un gusto exquisito. – Susurró Taiki. - Creo que no he visto antes la habitación de un hotel tan perfectamente decorada como esta.

Se sacudió ante su tono, sabiendo exactamente lo que él pretendió. Obligó a Taiki a retroceder. Queriendo dejarle en claro que ella no era tan inocente e indefensa como él quiso que lo fuera, al menos no tanto como para caer con sus trucos.

- Señor Kou, creo que es hora que se retire. – Le reprendió.

- No, creo que es hora de que aceptes que deseas esto tanto como yo. – Afirmó, volviendo a acercarse peligrosamente hasta ella.

Y no es que pudiera replicar, estaba en lo cierto, solo que aún no se sentía segura de atreverse a ceder ante él, ante su figura de hombre todopoderoso. Pero había algo de él que le agradaba, tal vez su porte de caballero, esa actitud de galán. O incluso pudo ser ese algo oscuro que veía en su mirada, y por alguna razón, le provocaba sacar de si misma lo mas oscuro. Entonces dejó de vacilar, rindiéndose a su petición, y a lo que su interior le exigía. Sonrió y no evitó el beso que Taiki se acercó a darle. Tampoco evitó que la arrastrara a su propia habitación, encantada de sentir sus pies flotando, cuando la levantó a su altura, estrechándola sin titubear.

-

-

Seiya estaba atormentado, dolido. Su cuerpo se movió solo, caminando, conduciendo, sin saber cómo logró llegar sin chocar en la ruta. Solo la imagen de ella se hacía presenta, sus ojos hinchados, su mirada llena de confusión. Quiso que Serena no sufriera por lo que le dijo, quiso no sentir que la perdía por culpa de los errores de Taiki. Estando solo ellos había parecido un cuento. Ahora que estaban al descubierto, pensó que se desmoronarían, que el simple hecho de ser un Kou le pesaba y lo haría perder a quien era toda su vida. Ahora estaba en lo que no hacía hace años, fue en busca de la persona que su instinto le dijo, podría ayudarle a aclarar otra duda que lo invadía.

- ¡¡Yaten!! – Gritó por toda la casa, rogando por encontrarlo. Se esforzó por llegar a la habitación, entrando precipitadamente.

Perplejo, observó el rostro de Seiya, desesperado, destrozado. Y eso lo preocupó. Tratando de juntar en su cabeza todos los posibles sucesos que lo llevaran a esa demacración. Un solo nombre le dio vueltas en la cabeza, supo exactamente la causa del estado de su hermano. Serena. Ahora si que no permitiría que esa niñita le hiciera daño a su hermano. Trató de alcanzarlo para darle apoyo, pero en cuanto tocó su hombro, él lo evitó con brusquedad, levantando la vista con la expresión mas llena de odio que viera en sus ojos azules alguna vez.

- Tú lo sabías… - Acusó en voz baja.

- Te lo dije, esa mujer te iba a lastimar y tú no me hiciste caso, eres tan imbécil. ¿Acaso creías que era diferente? – Reprendió Yaten, altanero al saberse con la razón sobre Seiya y Serena.

- ¡¡¡Cállate!!! – Gritó fuera de sí, asechando a Yaten. - ¡Tu sabías! ¡Ahora ella me va a odiar por esto! ¡Siempre supe que eras estúpido, pero jamás imaginé que le cubrirías las espaldas a un asesino! – Reclamó Seiya, afectándolo mas de lo que creyó, doliéndole el cuerpo por el peso de tanta asquerosidad a su alrededor.

Quiso preguntarle qué diablos le pasaba y sobre qué insensatez le reclamaba. No pudo pronunciar algo mientras notaba que su rostro se comprimía en un gesto desconcertado. Lo que fuera que Seiya pensaba, era grave. ¿Hablando de un asesino? No lograba dimensionar a quien se refería. Su desconcierto solo sirvió para aumentar la ira de Seiya.

- No te hagas el inocente, tú siempre supiste que Taiki mató a los padres de Serena. – Soltó finalmente. Provocando que Yaten cayera pesado sobre la cama.

Apretó sus manos sobre su rostro, comprimiendo algo que no logró explicarse, pero martillaba fuerte en su interior, destapando sensaciones de las que no le gustó ser presa. El tiempo se detuvo en la habitación, sin que aliviara o ayudara a concebir como verdadera la acusación que Seiya hacía sobre Taiki. Una y otra vez, la frase chocaba en su mente _"Taiki mató a los padres de Serena…"_...los padres de Mina. Si lo que escuchó era así, había estado esos años creyendo en alguien capaz de matar. Lo peor era saber que su hermano mayor fuera tan vil. Desde que era un niño recordaba como los medios de comunicación se dedicaron a relatar con lujo de detalle, lo trágico que el accidente del matrimonio Aino fue. Y él, mejor que nadie, supo lo que era resentir sobre ese accidente, no como familiar ante la muerte, si no como alguien que estuvo a punto de perder a un ser querido. Mina estaba en el accidente, casi muere en el accidente. Todo por culpa de su hermano…

- ¡¿Quieres responderme algo?! – Interrumpió Seiya, no creyendo en la sinceridad de la sorpresa del platinado.

- ¿De donde sacaste eso? Necesito saber si es verdad. – Inquirió, acercándose levemente al mismo estado en el que se encontraba Seiya.

- ¿No sabías nada? No te creo. ¡No te creo! – Gruñó. No era tan ingenuo, se suponía que Yaten era conciente de todo cuanto Taiki hiciera. Ahora debía estar interpretando su papel a la perfección, intentando confundirlo. Pero no iba a confiar en él, ahora menos que nunca. No aguantó estar viéndolo, en su cinismo, es su actuación. Salió a golpes de la habitación, abandonando de inmediato la casa. Ya no supo donde arrancar, no queriendo tampoco encerrarse entre paredes, necesitó respirar hasta ahogarse de tanto aire. Le urgió encontrar un poco de tranquilidad.

-

-

Prácticamente corriendo, entró a su casa, tropezando con los muebles, no advirtiéndolos con la vista. Decidida a llegar a su objetivo, continuó caminando apresurada directo a la oficina de Haruka. Entró de golpe, tambaleándose al encontrarlo revisando sus asuntos. Él reaccionó al ruido de la puerta, levantado la vista para saber quien era. La notó enseguida, reconociendo sus ojos empañados, su cuerpo inestable, su tristeza. Se puso de pie sin perder tiempo, llegando a su lado para tomarla entre sus brazos.

- ¿Tu sabes la verdad de la muerte de nuestros padres? – Preguntó, a penas siendo capaz de darle volumen a su voz. Vio los ojos atormentados de su hermano, aun no escuchando su respuesta. Fue demasiado fuerte la expresión que notó, no necesitando más que eso para corroborar la respuesta que sospechaba. - Lo sabes, entonces, ¿es verdad que fue Taiki Kou?

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Mina también lo sabe? – Dijo confundido. Nunca quiso que ellas supieran, no era justo cargarlas con más recuerdos dañinos, menos cuando el culpable permanecía tan cerca, y aun así nunca tuvieran las suficientes pruebas para hacerlo pagar ante la justicia. Solo puso su atención en protegerlas a ellas.

- Da igual cómo supe. No quiero hablar más de esto. – Sollozó, temiendo no poder calmarse. Pero al final sintió menguar su tristeza ante el apoyo de los brazos de Haruka. Volviendo a tener aliento suficiente para hablar. – Mina no lo sabe, ella nunca debe saberlo.

Haruka asintió, estando totalmente de acuerdo en no devolverle a Mina el momento que tardaron tanto en sanar. Dudando en que realmente la herida cicatrizara en ella alguna vez. Estando de acuerdo en ello, volvió a ponerse atento en Serena, acunándola como cuando era niña, ordenándole el cabello con cariño.

- ¿Estás mejor Conejita? – Preguntó con ternura, quitando los restos de lágrimas que mojaban su rostro.

- Si…yo. – Suspiró, intentando recuperar su compostura. - Solo debo ir a un lugar. Todo estará bien Haruka. – Aseguró, besando la mejilla de su hermano.

Ya con sus fuerzas de vuelta se acomodó, tratando de disimular su estado emocional aun inestable. Se retiró de la oficina esbozando a penas su sonrisa.

Él la vio salir, y enseguida se derrumbó. Por una parte se sintió aliviado de que su pequeña fuera tan fuerte para afrontar la noticia. Pero lo abrumaba que tuviera que cargar con una verdad que había guardado solo hasta ahora. Una verdad que encerró años atrás, en su intento por evitar que le afectara a ellas, y a él mismo. Ahora que volvía a escuchar la verdadera causa de la muerte de sus padres, se debilitó. No pudo mas que llorar, ahora solo y abatido. Esperó que nada siguiera colándose en la tranquilidad que tanto había cuidado de mantener para Serena y Mina.

-

-

-

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Si, un mes, no sé qué le pasa a mi cabecita que parece querer andar en cualquier parte menos en las historias. Pero vuelve de a poco, espero. Aunque también vuelven mis miles de cosas que hacer en la universidad. Aunque ahora que ya terminé una de las otras historias, andaré mas concentrada en esta ^^**_

_**Ah, creo que esta historia está teniendo problemas con las alertas de actualización, ¬¬ así que ojalá les llegue, porque a mi no me llegó nada.**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**- CHIKITA22BKOU: Ahora he sido yo la desaparecida, al menos de las actualizaciones. Asi que trato de recuperar mi ritmo xD. Ya ves lo que supo Seiya, que lo supo Serena, luego lo supo Yaten, y Haruka que ya sabía. Y no te preocupes, hubo tiempos en que tambien usaba el internet a escondidas jajaja. Nos vemos! **_

_**- KYOKO KOU: Hola! Gracias por pasar x estos lados en epoca de sequía. Menos mal que a ti no te sucede y andas viento en popa con tus historias. Y no te alarmes, queda bastante de esta historia como para pensar en el final de Yaten y Mina. Nos andamos leyendo. =)**_

_**- SOL KAORY: Sunshine! Te gané! Jajaja, ok, ese es mi parte donde te presiono para que actualices. ¿Qué hago yo cuando no puedo leer lo que sigue de una de las historias que mas disfruto?^^ . ¿Cómo estuvo? Sé que pareciera andar el aire casi sólido de lo pesado que se pone, pero ya, nunca dije que este fic fuera humor jajajaja. No sé como anda tu medidor de mi equilibrio, en fin, va con cariño xD Besos!**_

_**- PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: Hola! Seiya descubrió un poquito, pero se dedicó a desparramarlo. Al menos anda con la verdad por delante, y aquí pareciera que es de los pocos. Cuidate!**_

_**- LOYDA ASTRID: Lili!! Donde estas? No te he visto ni la sombra, ya te extrañamos hace unos días =) Mina hacer algo? Pero si vive haciendo cosas, y puras estupideces! xD Yase irá descubriendo lo que ha pasado, porque al hacer saber a los demas lo que se ha hecho, provocará lo que pasará en adelante. Y si, tenias razón, seiya leyó lo de los padres de Serena. No diré nada mas! =P Aunque no recuerdo lo de las preguntas iniciales xD, que distraida soy! Hey! Aparece! Besos ^^**_

_**- GINSEI: Jajajaj, adoras a Yaten, te encanta Haruka, te fascina Seiya, y lo mismo con Taiki de villano. Ok, no es que alguien pueda evitarlo, me pasa lo mismo jajaja. Ahora ya sabes lo de Seiya, no puedo creer que me demoré tanto en esto ¬¬. Oh, pero eso me recuerda que estoy esperando un par de actualizaciones. ¿recuerdas? Jajaja. Me retiro a seguir en mis desvelos xD Nos vemos en las conversaciones descabelladas ^^**_

_**- SERENA LUCY: Leo que me dices que esperas no tarde mucho y me vuelve la culpa. Ok, tuve vacaciones y la pereza me invadió. Pero he vuelto!! Y respondiendo a lo que todas querían saber. En cuanto a Mina, ya mas adelante se sabrá, y no es que sea mucho alivio saberlo. En fin, gracias por estar pendiente. Saludos =)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Le imploro a las musas que me iluminen!**_

_**Súplicas especiales a Calíope, Clío y Erato. Aunque por como suena esta historia, debería pedirle ayuda a Melpómene xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	9. Relaciones

**_._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

**_._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

** .**

**.**

**Relaciones.**

**.**

**.**

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó recargado sobre el sofá de su oficina, cavilando entre los recuerdos que no quería traer de vuelta y la mejor forma de ayudar a que regresaran a su escondite. Las paredes se cerraron a su alrededor, le pareció en extremo oscuro el tono del tapiz, odiando cada objeto que las decoró, ahora tan inertes como su mente confundida. No recordaba algún momento en su vida donde perdiera el control, siempre manteniendo la cabeza fría para formular el actuar prudente, para saber qué hacer al cuidarlas de cualquier astilla que osara rozarlas siquiera. Pudo elegir desligarse de ellas, mantenerlas internas y que alguien las protegiese, pero nunca las abandonaría, eran todo para él. Incluso las discusiones con Michiru, y ahora con Lita, las habría tolerado cientos de veces, solo por mantener a sus hermanas protegidas.

A penas recordaba las horas que pasó desvelado, fingiendo que dormía plácido junto a su esposa, estando con Michiru, mientras cabeceaba cómo mimarlas en extremo, preocupado que nunca fuera suficiente como para suplir en un mínimo alcance, lo que les hacía falta a ambas de sus padres…de su madre. Y pensar en la falta que había hecho ella, incluso para él, que la vio morir cuando ya estaba preparado para tomar las riendas de su vida, le hizo querer siempre transmitirle a Haruto la sensación de una familia común, o al menos brindarle el calor necesario para que nunca sintiese que algo estaba vacío, y que, eventualmente, ello lo condujera a actuar deliberadamente, como él mismo lo hizo algunas veces. Admitiendo que el peor error que cometió fue el mantener ajeno de estos sentimientos a Michiru, sabiendo que ahora cometía la misma falta con Lita.

Apenas escuchó el siseo de la puerta, no queriendo levantar la vista. Supo a la perfección quien era y a lo que venía, y procuró tomarse los segundos mientras ella se acercaba, para tomar aire antes de volver a comenzar un tema complejo. Deseando, desde el fondo de su ser, abrir esta vez su barrera.

Luego de pasarse el día jugando con su hijo, se sintió repleta de valor suficiente para dirigirse a Haruka. Quería la charla, pero eso no impedía sus nervios, sus temores. Aun necesitó encontrar a Serena para encargarle el cuidado de Haruto. No halló a la rubia en su habitación, ni en la cocina robando pasteles que dejaran las empleadas antes de abandonar la casa. Eran los momentos en que resentía la decisión de su esposo de mantener el mínimo de personal de servicio, y por ningún motivo permitirles estar hasta muy tarde allí. Pensó en preguntarle a Haruka sobre su hermana menor, dirigiéndose a su lugar de trabajo casero de mala gana, no quería entrar allí hasta que fuera para su cita de conversación. Encontró el ambiente lúgubre que colmó su escritorio. Él no comprobó su llegada como normalmente lo hacía. No estuvo segura de lo que debió hacer, le parecía un niño escondido ante el temor de un regaño, ese no era el hombre fuerte que solía conocer. Mas aún fue su desconcierto cuando se percató de la humedad de una de sus mangas ¿Él estaba llorando? No pensó en la mejor forma, no quiso tener cuidado en elegir sus acciones ante él, se acercó de prisa y lo envolvió. Podrían tener muchos roces debido a los temores inconfesados, debido a los fantasmas de quienes fueran sus parejas antes. Pero sobre todo lo amaba, y eso era lo único válido en el momento, eso era lo que le hacía querer reconfortarlo y devolverle su ímpetu.

Nunca antes le permitió actuar así, no queriendo pedir ayuda a alguien, menos a ella, quien, aparte de sus hermanas y su hijo, era a quien protegería ante lo que fuese. La apresó, admitiéndole la entrada a su sentir, preparándola para confesarle lo que le afligió. Pero la previa fue larga, no sabiendo como detener su acongojo, y envuelto por los brazos de Lita, cedió sus emociones y las liberó.

–

–

Ya la brisa refrescaba, danzando juguetona, calando entre su camisa desordenada fuera del pantalón. Percibió los movimientos mas fuertes de lo que suponía era aquel vientecito de anochecer. Sí, asumía que era su exceso, pero no le importó realmente, todo lo que quiso fue evadirse a tal punto que el vaivén se llevara consigo el dolor de perderla, el vacío de permanecer sin ella.

Tambaleándose adivinó el camino hasta su taller, asqueado de su propio aliento alcoholizado. Él no solía actuar deliberadamente insensato, pero pensó que un buen dolor de cabeza y resaca, quitaría los pensamientos, y esa verdad que prefirió no haber descubierto. Entró sin ningún cuidado, tropezando con más de los objetos que creía tener desparramados en el lugar, viendo cosas sobre el suelo que no distinguió como propias. _¿Bombón?_ Un alivio de ver su chaqueta en el suelo, luego tristeza. Debió olvidarla cuando mas temprano en ese día, salió corriendo, lejos de él. Sin mas ganas, sin mas fuerzas para mantener su equilibrio, quiso dormir. Pero en el borde de la cama se detuvo, rezando porque no fueran sus alucinaciones de borracho lo que le hacía ver a Serena acostada allí. Estaba dormida, juntando su cuerpo tanto como le fuera posible, fue claro que lloró, sus ojos le delataban. Se odió a sí mismo por ser quién le hiciera saber lo que ahora provocaba esas lágrimas.

Acercó sus pies, inseguro aún, que estuviera sobre su cama no significaba que fuera en buenos términos, y a pesar de ello, le alegraba. Reposó en el colchón, acercándose, rozando sus mejillas húmedas con las yemas, no quiso que despertara, pero tampoco quiso que permaneciera en ese estado, en ausencia de sus fuerzas, sin sentir en sus sueños que alguien estaría con ella para confortarla, siempre.

La mimó aunque ella no lo notara, debió estar tan agotada por los impactos de aquel día, que su dormir era pesado. La cubrió con las frazadas, manteniéndola envuelta en calidez. Se acercó, acostándose a penas a unos centímetros de distancia, devolviéndose a la función de acariciarla, velando por su sueño. Velando por los sueños en común, no queriendo que escaparan de su alcance.

–

–

El asunto de los viajes comenzaba a serle molesto. Recordaba que en meses anteriores disfrutaba de la congestión en los aeropuertos, de la emoción del despegue, incluso de las turbulencias en lo más alto del vuelo. Ya no le causaba diversión alguna, pero tal vez podría remediar su aburrimiento con algo.

Dejó su maleta por el pasillo, deteniéndose cuidadosa en la puerta de la habitación que visitó tantas veces, y que se proponía recuperar como su territorio. Él no se veía por ningún rincón, desanimándola, pero solo hasta que un ruido cambió su perspectiva. La constancia del chorro de agua era cercano, adivinando que entonces lo encontraría más desprevenido de lo normal, y con menos ropa de lo normal.

– Victoria. – Susurró, con tanta autosuficiencia que le llenó de ánimos para arremeter.

Quitó su calzado, aproximándose a la entrada del baño, todo cubierto de vapor, ahogándole ligeramente, tornándole difícil el respirar. Eso le fue extraño. Recordaba perfectamente que Yaten se duchaba con agua fría, cada vez que la dejó sola en la cama, notó que sus duchas eran con el agua al natural, incluso cuando el frío invierno caía, siempre era lo mismo. ¿Por que ahora prefería un líquido prácticamente en su punto de ebullición? No es que le importara realmente, pero le causó curiosidad. Lo que ciertamente le preocupó fue volver a atraparlo. Mientras procuró no dar cuenta de su presencia, dando pasos precavidos hasta él, quitó tu ropa, dejando solo la lencería. Por fin alcanzando la puerta de la ducha, la corrió para dejar a su vista el cuerpo húmedo del platinado. Le hizo sentir el palpitar fuerte en sus manos, en sus labios, aletargándose en la magia excitante que de él desprendía. Quiso hechizarse y aumentar la exacerbación de su cuerpo. Lo tocó. Y todo explotó.

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Kakyuu?! – Gritó descolocado, irritado, mientras la empujaba lejos de su tacto, generando su ira mientras salió de su nube de vapor, envolviéndose en una toalla, molestándole que ella lo mirara con esos ojos de repugnante lujuria.

– No tienes porqué tratarme así. – Reclamó, fingiéndose dañada. – Solo pensé que si te duchabas con agua hirviendo, necesitabas que te subieran un poco la temperatura. – Agregó, descaradamente insinuante.

Su paciencia culminó. No es que necesitara de mucho incentivo para perderla, pero definitivamente ella era una experta en mandar su poca calma al demonio. Avanzó, tirándola de un brazo, recogiendo su ropa del suelo. Hasta arrojarla por la puerta sin darle oportunidad de alegar siquiera. Y para su deleite, tal como había ocurrido en reiteradas ocasiones en el último tiempo, ella quedó fuera de su habitación, apoyada sobre el suelo y humillada. Solo esperó que esta vez si entendiera el mensaje y dejara de hostigarlo.

De vuelta en el baño, secó el exceso de agua y el desastre que quedó al salir de improviso. Se vio borroso en el espejo, mientras lo desempañaba, pensando en la pregunta intrascendente de Kakyuu, sin embargo, sabiendo que hubo mas tras su respuesta de lo que admitiría frente a cualquiera.

_–_

_Su dormilona llevaba demasiado rato metida entre las burbujas, le gustó pensar que la misma calma que lo invadía a él al estar en la cabaña de su madre, había contagiado a Mina. Fue a interrumpirla, solo para descubrirla dormida. Rió ante la escena, pareciéndole una niñita. No estuvo muy alejada de eso, a penas había cumplido veintiún años, eso le hizo sentir la dicha de estar junto a ella en todo el proceso hasta ahora. Pasó en su cabeza los instantes en que pretendió calmar con ella lo que le provocaba, solo logrando querer más y más. Dejando de querer tocarla todo el día, para comenzar a sentirla. Dejando de desearla, para comenzar a amarla. Mas gracia le causó ver su piel arrugada, todo ese rato en la tina le hacía parecer una ancianita. _

_– Hey, Mina…– Susurró._

_Enseguida ella abrió sus ojos, desorientada, hasta que fijó su mirada en el par de brillantes esmeraldas, al tiempo que Yaten le ayudaba a ponerse de pie._

_– Oh, espera. Debo quitarme el jabón de cabello. – Le detuvo, esperando que le diera espacio de ir a la ducha. Él no lo hizo._

_La guió hasta la regadera, mientras ella entraba, él se quitó la ropa para acompañarla. Cuando sus pieles se rozaron, notó que la rubia estaba helada. Sabía que siempre le ocurría, pero la llegada del invierno la hacía congelarse con mayor facilidad. Abrió la regadera, manteniendo la temperatura elevada mientras la abrazaba para quedar ambos bajo la cascada cálida. Frotándole la espalda, tejiendo entre su cabello. Entonces comenzó a formularse lo que serían las cuatro semanas en el extranjero._

_Le habían ofrecido presentar una exposición de sus esculturas en Suecia, era un país que no había visitado aún, así que aceptó gustoso. Pero supo enseguida que no quería ir solo, proponiéndole a Mina inventar alguna buena excusa para acompañarlo, lo cual ella aceptó dichosa. Ahora, faltando poco más de una semana para el viaje, estaba analizando si hacerla o no viajar, preocupado de su salud inestable en el último tiempo. Sabiendo que los nervios, por lo arriesgado de su viaje juntos, eran la causa de los constantes cólicos que la rubia padecía. Y aun con los medicamentos, la notaba tan preocupada por lo que iban a hacer, que prácticamente tenía decidido decirle que se quedara en Tokio. _

_– ¿Qué pasa, Yaten?– Interrumpió, notando su preocupación._

_– Es mejor que no viajes. – Dijo, en una orden mas que como opción.._

_– Lo sé. – Asintió, tan obediente que lo sorprendió._

_– ¿Y no estás enfadada? – Inquirió. Sabía que le emocionaba acompañarlo, que no quería, al igual que él, separarse tanto tiempo._

_– A pesar que me lo dices con ese tono autoritario de Kou, no, no estoy enfadada. Sé que es porque te preocupo y estoy de acuerdo. – Le tranquilizó, poniendo lo mejor de sí para admitir con madurez que él hacía lo correcto, por más que quisiera, al menos por unas semanas, arrancarse al fin del mundo con Yaten._

_– Tenía tantas ganas de pasear por las calles de Estocolmo contigo, sin pensar en mi hermano o el tuyo. – Confesó, sintiéndose en parte desilusionado que ella no insistiera._

_– Te extrañaré. Pero no te preocupes, estaré aquí, son solo unas semanas. – Sonrió, dejándole claro que compartían la sensación._

_– ¿Y qué le dirás a tu hermano?_

_– Que lo he pensado mejor y estoy muy joven para andar en asuntos tan importantes para la empresa. Mandará a Andrew o Kaitou en mi lugar. – Respondió simple._

_– ¿Kaitou? Prefiero que sea Ace el que viaje, así mantiene sus manos lejos de ti, no me gusta como te mira ese imbécil. – Alegó enfadado, aún más cuando Mina rió. – No le veo la gracia. – Se defendió._

_– Estás celoso. – No le dejó responder, lo besó, mientras se dejaba enjuagar por sus manos amplias en su cabeza, refregando su cabello._

_–_

Su conciencia aún le reprochaba. Ese fue uno de sus últimos días, antes de tomar ese avión, despidiéndose de ella. Hasta el día de hoy se odió por cometer tan bruto error. Por dejar libre el camino a lo que fuera que le haya hecho a Mina abandonarlo.

–

–

Si no podía disfrutar de algo, no permitiría que alguien más lo hiciese. Luego de vestirse se dirigió a la habitación de Taiki, totalmente dispuesta a mortificarlo con lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Entró sin poner cuidado en el ruido de la puerta, acercándose a él, odiando la costumbre que tenía de dormir a la hora que no correspondía.

– ¿Así que la mujer del arpa te dejó agotado? Me sorprende, debí adivinar que su habilidad con las manos no se limitaría a ejecutar un instrumento. – Atacó enseguida.

– No es mi culpa que alguien quiera acostarse conmigo y que tu cada vez que te arrastras con Yaten te llevas un hematoma en tu brazo porque él te saca con tanta delicadeza de su habitación. – Respondió irónico, no dejándose engatusar por las palabras de la pelirroja.

– No vine a que me humilles, Taiki. – Gruñó.

– Entonces no me provoques. Mejor dime algo que interese, ¿sabes algo del asunto de Seiya con la hermana de Minako? – Inquirió, aburrido que nadie fuera capaz de hacer algo útil.

– Nada nuevo, pero podríamos tenerlo. –Le contó, dejando atrás la normal rutina de sarcasmos entre ellos. – En poco menos de una semana, se dará una fiesta en honor al próximo lanzamiento de una colección de cuadros de Seiya. Lo más probable es que vayan juntos. Es en un pub, así que la oscuridad y la música fuerte deben darles confianza para andar juntos. Puedo ir a ver eso.

– ¿Cómo podría alguien rechazarte cuando te comportas tan eficiente? – Fingió halagándola. Luego, de un rápido movimiento la jaló hacia él, no permitiéndole alejarse.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó desconcertada.

– Comprobar si eres tan arrebatada en tus intentos por acostarte con alguien y si lo eres cuando lo consigues. – Le susurró seductor.

– ¿No te bastó con Mizuno? – Replicó, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.

– No he dicho eso. Además ella es una delicadeza, como una suave porcelana. Quisiera probar un rato el otro extremo, deberías hacer lo mismo. No creerás que Yaten sea el único Kou dispuesto a acompañarte en tus jueguitos. – Coqueteó.

– ¿Desde cuando que eso te importa?

– No me importa, Kakyuu. Solo quiero lo que se me antoja en este momento. Ya sabes que me da igual todo referente a ti, y que siempre has estado aquí por inercia. Pero no te has intentado alejar, así que asumo que también quieres desquitar tus ganas con alguien. Más tarde podemos seguir ignorándonos y dedicarnos a los asuntos de negocios. Ahora deja la pose de dama, no te queda, y pon de tu parte para pasarnos un buen rato.

No le dijo más. Supo que tenía razón, no es que le importara, pero Taiki le ofrecía quitarse de encima el sabor amargo del rechazo constante de Yaten. Y tampoco es que sintiera algo por el platinado, solo no soportaba que le negara acercársele. Fue interesante, explorar por una vez si la furia que llevaba Taiki, esa que no se expresaba mas que en sus decisiones fuertes y calculadas, llegaba a desatarse al provocar su cuerpo. Cedió, acercándose a él. Entonces Taiki soltó una carcajada, alejándose de ella.

– ¿Realmente creíste que quería sexo contigo? Eres como mi hermana, y con ello no intento alagarte, solo dejarte claro que por ello te desearía menos aún. Ya sabes que Seiya y Yaten no son mis personas favoritas en el mundo. Ahora deja de fastidiar, quiero dormir. Tienes razón, Ami tiene un gran don.

Sintiéndose maltratada en su ego, salió echa un ogro, no queriendo escuchar mas de algún Kou, aun cuando sabía que era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerse.

–

–

Horas después, a penas recordando lo que la hizo llegar hasta allí, abrió sus ojos, aun hinchados. Entonces encontró su respuesta. Seiya estaba a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos, sin llegar a tocarla. Se sobrecogió observándolo, luego de lo mal que se portó con él mas temprano, aun permanecía cuidándola. Percibió el aroma a licor, enojándole que Seiya recurriera a ello para aliviarse. Pero no pudo culparlo, sabía que era una situación difícil para él, tanto como lo fue para ella. Lo meció para despertarlo, queriendo hablarle nuevamente y aclarar todo lo que dejó a medias cuando arrancó abrumada por lo de sus padres.

Él abrió sus ojos de anochecer, enfocándolos hasta clarificar la imagen ante él. Se incorporó, acomodándose para conversar, adivinando que era lo que Serena esperaba. No supo que decirle, tratando de formularse una excusa a su estado de resaca, o a sus temores, incluso una disculpa por ser quién era. Serena supo como se sintió y no quiso mas que disipar sus miedos.

– No quiero verte triste. Lo siento Seiya, debí decírtelo. – Le dijo, mirándolo preocupada.

– Entiendo, pero no sé si pueda aceptar lo que me toque por lo que hizo Taiki. – Se resignó a la inminente frase que acabaría con su cordura.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Realmente piensas que podría culparte? – Refutó, algo molesta ahora. No podía creer que Seiya pensara aquello. – Necesité procesar lo que me dijiste. Ahora ya estoy mas tranquila. Y no pienses que me moveré de tu lado.

No conteniéndose la abrazó. Feliz de oírla, dichoso de que el incidente no carcomiera la fuerza de su unión. La besó, la acarició, queriendo empaparse de ella de nuevo, y alejar el horrible dolor que palpitaba en su cabeza.

– Pero quiero que busquemos esa bitácora. – Le dijo entre sus labios. Enseguida él se separó, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

– ¿Qué?

– Si sabemos lo que ha hecho, tal vez podamos ayudarlo a cambiar. No puede ser tan malo. – Argumentó esperanzada. Tenía rabia, pero nada bueno sacaría al enfadarse con el hermano de su novio. En cambio, pretendió que fuera tan bueno como lo era el hombre que tenía en frente.

– Quise creerlo tantas veces, pero lo dudo. – Admitió, conmoviéndose de las intenciones de Serena, no pudiendo negarle algo. – Aun así te complaceré, con una condición.

– Dime. – Esperó ansiosa, y alegre de su apoyo.

– Seré yo el que busque, me ayudarás, pero de lejos, no quiero que te acerques a Taiki, porque si estas equivocada y no hay forma de hacerlo cambiar, si él te hace daño no sé qué haría. – Le indicó, trazando en su mente algún plan que no lograba formularse del todo.

– De acuerdo. – Asintió sonriente.

Se acomodaron juntos, queriendo fundirse en un abrazo. Comenzaron a regalonearse como de costumbre. Entonces Seiya aprovechó para comentarle sobre la exposición que venía en camino. Le habló de la fiesta en su honor, pidiéndole que le acompañase, asegurándole que serían libre de disfrutar. Serena aceptó encantada, deseando vivir ese momento a su lado y compartir su dicha por la exposición.

Luego cambiaron el tema, hasta que Seiya creyó que era tiempo que Serena regresara a su casa. Ella se negó, pidiéndole permanecer ahí, sabiendo que no encontraría paz en otro lugar que no fueran sus brazos. No pudo objetar, él mismo necesitó de la paz que generaban en conjunto. Solo se separaron para que Seiya preparara algo de comer, por esos días el taller se convertía en su hogar, y no hubo nada mas satisfactorio que compartirlo con su Bombón.

–

–

Iba camino a la salida, no pretendiendo pasar la noche en su casa familiar, pareció mil veces más acogedor el estar rodeado de rocas deformadas y frías. Trató de evitar cualquier obstáculo a su partida, pero antes de abrir la puerta, Taiki lo detuvo.

– ¿Vas a decirme algo sobre tu conversación con Seiya? Aun espero que me asegures que él dejará a Serena. – Inquirió con desdén.

Eso lo superó. Una cosa era saber sobre el supuesto asesinato, otra era ver a Taiki actuando altanero y sin la más mínima culpabilidad. Y aun, preguntando sobre el éxito otra de sus ideas.

– ¡¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas cómo mandaste a descomponer el auto de los Aino para matarlos hace catorce años?! – Acometió fuera de sí, soltándose del agarre del castaño, enfrentándole impávido por primera vez en su vida.

Taiki no supo qué responder, no recordando la última vez que no anticipó la situación. Trascurrieron los segundos mientras maquinaba algo, pero Yaten lo interrumpió.

– ¿Fue eso lo que le dijiste a Mina para que me dejara? – Quiso aclarar, ahora mas endeble.

– No tengo porqué responderle a un niñito. – Se defendió, recuperando su calma al verlo flaquear. Entonces contraatacó para quitárselo de encima. – Nunca le dije algo sobre sus padres a tu amante, si te dejó es porque no le importabas, a mi no me metas.

No quiso saber más, no quiso escuchar ni verlo. Comprobar que lo que dijo Seiya era cierto le asqueó. ¿Su hermano era capaz de aquello? ¿Qué más podría esperar de él?

No dejándolo detenerle esta vez, apuró su salida. Estaba tan ido de la realidad que solo regresaba cuando algún conductor tras de su auto le tocaba la bocina para alertarle que debía avanzar. Estaba cerca, pero le pareció que la distancia aumentaba solo para gastarle una molestia más. Necesitó llegar enseguida y dejar de distraerse en el volante, porque no estaba manejando, estaba parado en cada semáforo, provocando el enojo de otros, importándole poco en comparación a todo lo que lo inundaba a él. Lo vio, una cuadra más y podría salir del auto.

_–_

_Un mes fue lo que tuvo que aguantar fuera del país, lejos de ella. Por alguna razón, le fue imposible comunicarse, cada vez que le llamaba, ella parecía estar fuera de red, o de alguna forma sus teléfonos no se admitían. De ser ellos una pareja normal, tendría a quien preguntarle por cómo se encontraba la rubia, y comunicarse de otra forma, pero nunca fue así. Sabía que Mina no le reclamaría la ausencia y entendería sus razones, pero no le agradaba dejarla desprotegida, sola, cuando aun le preocupaba su estado de salud. Aun así ya estaba tranquilo por ello, adivinando que apenas ella dejara de pensar en el viaje y se quedara en Tokio, sus nervios dejarían de atormentar su cuerpo._

_Primero pasó a casa, tratando de no encontrarse con sus hermanos y así no demorar. Sus maletas eran estorbo para tratar de encontrarla, cuando no sabía como comunicarse. Pero aun recordaba las técnicas para entrar a su casa sin ser descubierto._

_Pasó por la puerta abierta de la habitación de Taiki, sorprendiéndolo acomodándose un traje bastante elegante. Fue extraño, y solo por curiosidad interrumpió su ruta trazada._

_– ¿Algún evento importante? – Indagó, no queriendo dar cuenta de que realmente le intrigaba._

_– Oh, miren quién ha decidido deleitarnos con su presencia, justo en un día como este. – Ironizó, sin dejar de elegir cada palabra que pronunció._

_– ¿Qué tiene este día? No creo que sea tu felicidad por verme regresar. – Le siguió en el juego, no entendiendo las intenciones de su hermano._

_– Exactamente, no podría tener menos cuidado en lo que hagas. – Devolvió, no pudiendo aguantar el agregarle sazón a la actitud de su hermano. – Me parece irónico que aterrices de vuelta el mismo día que se casa Minako Aino._

_Se extralimitó en sus bromas crueles normales. No le causaba la más mínima gracia. Sabiendo que era solo por irritarlo, no supo porqué su corazón resintió esas palabras._

_– ¿Qué estás diciendo? Tu imaginación está acumulada al no tenerme cerca, ¿A quién molestas con estupideces cuando no estoy? Dudo que Seiya pierda su tiempo escuchándote. – Se defendió, no permitiéndole hacerle caer en sus intrigas._

_– ¡Hey! No te alteres. No miento, odio estas situaciones que solo sirven para dar la imagen que me llevo bien con el mayor de los Aino, aunque tal vez me sirva para ver a su cuñada. Ya no me retrases, no creo que sea bueno llegar tarde a la tan publicitada boda de Minako Aino y Kaitou Ace…_

_Supo que vio la mirada triunfal de Taiki, tanto como supo que su propia expresión mutó en espanto. _

_–_

No entendiendo cuando al fin giró la llave para adentrarse en su refugio, miró todo tratando de reconocerlo mientras salía de sus recuerdos. Recordaba ese día cada segundo de su vida, torturándose en lo idiota que fue, permitiendo a Taiki burlarse de su ignorancia, sabiendo que su hermano disfrutó contándole sobre la boda.

Ahora tal vez tendría la respuesta al motivo que desencadenó su ruptura, no estando convencido de nada de lo que Taiki dijera, estando prácticamente convencido que Mina lo aborreció por ser un Kou, por saber que un Kou, también, fue quien le quitó a sus padres.

_–_

_A penas entendió que Taiki no bromeaba, corrió a su auto, acelerando para alcanzarla antes que se realizara la ceremonia. Y si era un evento tan concurrido que hasta Taiki estaba invitado, no sería el matrimonio íntimo y acogedor que Mina le describió cuando eran más niños. Sería en donde todos pudieran verla expuesta, como una perfecta obra de arte de esas que peleaban Haruka y Taiki. La tendrían en vitrina como un ente muerto. Asustado, llegó. No sabiendo lo que le hicieron para obligarla a unirse a ese tipo. Vio gente vestida para la ocasión, vio incluso a Seiya entre ellos, no sabiendo porqué estaría él allí. Entonces notó que nadie esperaba el matrimonio. Ace estaba radiante, con una sonrisa satisfecha, conversando con los invitados, mientras algunos garzones se acercaban con bocadillos. Entendió que ya no esperaban, porque ya había ocurrido. Se movió precavido hasta alcanzar a Seiya, jalándolo a donde pudieran hablar._

_– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó acelerado._

_– ¿No lo ves? Paso un buen rato. – Contestó simple, colmándole la paciencia que Yaten no lo dejara divertirse._

_– ¿No que estaban tu y Taiki invitados al matrimonio? – Indagó, tratando de saber cómo pasó aquello._

_– ¿Taiki? No lo he visto, pero la invitación para todos solo era a la recepción, creo que nadie, aparte de la familia, estuvo cuando se casaron hace un par de horas. Llegaron aquí luego. – Relató sin darle importancia._

_– ¿Dónde está…la novia? – Quiso saber, aceptando que era el único motivo de su presencia allí. Y sobretodo, costándole pronunciar esa palabra._

_– Oh, debiste verla, nunca me he llevado con esa mujer, parece tan ausente, pero hoy era un ángel en persona, se veía tan hermosa, aunque creo que debió estar emocionada por su boda, se le vio llorar desde que llegaron. – Narró entusiasmado. – Creo que por eso se ha retirado unos momentos. Debieron ambientarle alguna sala para descansar supongo. Pero cuando vuelva me dirás si no se ve herm-…_

_Sin poder controlar mas su necesidad, se alejó de Seiya, buscando la maldita habitación donde estaba Mina. Pocas veces estuvo en ese edificio, pero todas sus puertas tenían un letrero indicando con claridad su función, entonces llegó a una entrada olvidada al final de uno de los pasillos, no teniendo alguna inscripción en ella. Instintivamente supo que la había encontrado, aun así abrió con cuidado la puerta._

_Allí permanecía, enredando sus manos en su cabello dorado, desarmando el peinado de novia después de haberse quitado el velo y la tiara. Enfundada en su traje blanco, revelador y casto, perdiéndola junto con su semblante en alguna fantasía, en algún sueño. Se veía hermosa en apariencia, pero él supo que no estaba bien. Mina no lo notó, su mirada estaba perdida sobre el anillo que descansaba en la mesita en frente de ella. La observó a través del espejo, sin que ella viera algo en el reflejo. Su mente estaba tan dispersa que necesitó acercarse para traerla de vuelta y preguntarle lo que sucedía._

_Tocó su hombro desnudo, un roce mínimo, alertándola. Mina lo vio por el espejo, detrás suyo, poniéndose de pie enseguida, alejándose aterrada e insegura._

_– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó a la defensiva._

_– Te casaste… te casaste con Ace. Era cierto. – Murmuró, costándole asimilarlo. – ¿Quien te obligó a hacerlo, Mina?_

_– Nadie me ha obligado, ahora sal de aquí antes que nos encuentren juntos. – Respondió, mirando a todos lados, en busca de una salida. _

_– No te creo, no me iré hasta que me expliques. – Le aseguró, acercándose._

_– Yo quise casarme. ¿No puedes entender que cambien las cosas? – Habló nerviosa._

_– No me fui tanto tiempo como para que cambiaras. ¿Por esto no contestaste mis llamadas? – Intentó sonar calmado, esperando que ella se tranquilizara._

_– No te contesté porque no quiero saber más de ti. Ahora quiero estar con quién estoy, así que ya déjalo._

_– Estás conmigo ahora, no hay nadie en este lugar, así que no me mientas. – La encerró contra la pared, no pretendiendo asustarla, pero sí dejarla sin más alternativa que sincerarse. Entonces Mina se echó a llorar, desesperada, escondiéndose de la mirada penetrante de Yaten. Él supuso que al fin lograba vencer ese miedo de ella a hablarle, que asumía su mentira y su error y que ahora podrían remediarlo juntos. Acunó su rostro empapado para confortarla en caricias y susurros._

_– Mi amor, tranquila. Entiendo que te presionaran, debí estar contigo, pero ahora deberán pasar sobre mi vida para dañarte. No permitiré que alguien más te toque. – Le aseguró, queriendo protegerla._

_La sintió temblar más aún, y esforzarse en parar su llanto. Antes que pudiera levantarle el rostro entre sus manos, ella lo hizo. Entonces fue él quien tembló, observando un temple rocoso que nunca antes contempló en su mirada de mar calmo. Ahora parecía un tifón, tan atormentada y dañina que no calzaba en su Mina._

_– Tarde Kou. Ya me han tocado bastante, y debo decir que Ace tiene un don increíble para hacerlo, en mi vida me sentí como cuando él me hace el amor. Lamento que vivas en una nube, creyendo que lo que tuvimos era amor. – Le lanzó, sin la más mínima vacilación._

_– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te acostaste con él? – Inquirió, enojado de la situación, tirando por la borda su reciente calma. – Me estás cansando, Mina. Dime de una vez quién te obliga a actuar así. ¡Dime la verdad!_

_– ¿La verdad? ¿Quieres la verdad? Entonces escúchala. Desde que salí de ese internado y regresé aquí, me has envuelto, no dejándome respirar en tus ideas del supuesto amor que compartíamos, eso no era amor, era sexo. Y he vivido así desde que tenía catorce años. Al fin me dejaste respirar al irte a tus asuntos a Suecia, al fin pude descubrir que había un mundo que tú me prohibiste por quererme para ti en exclusiva. ¿Y sabes qué? Desde la primera vez que estuve con Ace, supe que era lo que quería. – Continuó, esperando que su veneno actuara en Yaten._

_– No hagas esto. ¡No te creo! ¡Ya deja de mentirme! – Le gritó, no admitiendo algo de lo que ella dijo. Necesitó calmarse un momento para volver a abogar por devolverla a la normalidad. – Lo que sea que haya pasado, solo dímelo y lo arreglaré._

_– ¿Eres imbécil? Sal de mi vida, nunca debí hacerte caso, pero fui inocente y caí. Ahora he decidido por mi misma, ya basta de pensar en que permaneciendo a tu lado te satisfacía las necesidades. Llámame egoísta, pero he escogido lo que a mi me conviene y lo que deseo, y eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. – Siguió en sus reclamos, notando que él no aguantaría mucho más. _

_– ¡Mina! ¡Ya basta! Dime que me amas, que no hablas enserio. ¡Carajo! ¡Sabes que te amo! – Soltó, sintiéndose débil y desesperado. _

_– ¿Tu qué sabes sobre lo que siento? Entonces dime porqué, si te amo tanto como dices, cada vez que me besaste me sentí asqueada. No podría sentir amor por ti, si siempre me has usado. Al menos ahora sí sé lo que es ser apreciada, ser cuidada y exaltada. Ace procura hacerme vibrar hasta el fin, se dedica a que yo disfrute tanto como él. En cambio tu…cada vez que me acosté contigo, era una obligación por miedo a que reaccionaras mal. Eres un Kou ¿Qué más podía esperar? Pero ya se acabó, ya no existen los días en que me usabas como un juguete sexual, en que me toqueteabas hasta que me daban arcadas. Tenía que permanecer ahí impávida ¿cierto? Se acabaron los días en que me convertías en una mujer de la peor calaña, en tu prostituta personal. Ya term-…_

_Una bofetada la silenció. Tentándola a llorar de nuevo al sentir el ardor penetrante en su rostro. Pero no podía permitirse más lágrimas. En vez de ello, volvió a mirarlo, notando su dolor por violentarla. Intentado acercarse para enmendar su arrebato, queriendo acariciar la roja mejilla que él había provocado._

_– Mina…cariño, perdóname. – Susurró rendido, tocándola apenas. – No quise, no debí, pero me descontrolé con tus palabras. Ya termina con este juego enfermo._

_– El único enfermo eres tú. ¿Tanto me amas que me golpeas? Tienes una sádica forma de amar. Quiero que me dejes ser feliz, que no te acerques ni a mi ni a Kaitou, te lo advierto. Él es todo lo que necesito, no he sido feliz en ningún momento más que con él, me conoce como nadie y yo a él. Y debes saber que haré lo que sea por mantenerlo a salvo, de ti o quién sea. – Amenazó con la vista alzada, enfrentándolo y no admitiéndole siquiera rozarla de nuevo._

_Yaten quiso seguir en su intento por arrancarle la verdad. La puerta se abrió, la rubia esperó que fuera su recién estrenado marido, ayudándola a convencer a Yaten. En vez de Ace fue Haruka quién apareció, aterrándola. De inmediato escondió su rostro, buscando el dimer, para atenuar la intensidad de la luz y evitar que su hermano se fuera a golpes con Yaten. Pero eso no disminuyó el semblante furioso del rubio._

_– ¿Qué hace aquí Kou? – Preguntó amenazante, avanzando peligroso hacia el platinado._

_Adivinando lo que pasaría, Mina se interpuso, aferrándose al brazo de Haruka, llevándolo consigo al extremo opuesto del lugar, queriendo evitar situaciones que ya no creía poder soportar._

_– Solo vino a felicitarme, ya se va. – Excusó, sin atreverse a mirarlo._

_Yaten no quiso saber más, agotado de su lucha por entender, amargado por las palabras con las que ella lo acuchilló, pero mas que nada, odiándose por la bofetada que le dio, estuvo fuera de sí, y no supo porqué terminó descargándose con ella. Podía sentir que le mentía._

_–_

Sentía sus ojos escocer, necesitando desquitarse. Quiso recostarse y dormir, pero en vez de eso caminó ciego de rabia entre algunas de sus obras, esas que hacía para sí mismo, apartándolas de las que talló para ser expuestas. Avanzó con un cincel en su mano, asestándole estocadas a cada una de ellas. Desfiguró las aves que tanto amaba Mina, quitó las alas de un par de angelitos que ella quiso y él le regaló. Incluso arremetió contra una figura de medio metro, que si bien no se parecía a ellos, fue producto de su imaginación fija en el día que se conocieron. Hasta ahí quedó la inmaculada imagen de unos niños tomados de la mano. Y entonces llegó al final, en la esquina donde resguardaba la última figura, evitando verla cada vez que entraba a su taller, pero siendo incapaz de deshacerse de ella, tan incapaz como fue de siquiera rayarla con su cincel.

Era Mina, tan hermosa como siempre lo fue a sus ojos, sabía que era un enfermo por hacerlo, pero fue su pequeña manía. Tenerla ahí estática, del mismo tamaño que la realidad, envuelta en telas, que a pesar de ser sólidas parecían ligeras. Tal vez estaba loco, pero quiso jugar a ser Pigmalión, trayendo a la inmortalidad a su Galatea, ahora que no podía mantenerla a su lado en cuerpo. Fue frustrante no tener la fuerza para destruirla, queriendo sacarla de cada rincón de su cabeza. Pero no teniendo coraje para preguntarse hasta qué punto permanecía en su corazón. La odiaba por lo que le hizo, pero odiaba a la arpía que ella interpretó. No pudiendo arremeter contra la mujer divertida y cariñosa que alguna vez fue. Y sin más en qué sostener su ira, se arrojó a los pies de su estatua, apretándola por los tobillos, frustrado en extremo, ahogado, fijando entonces su vista en la humedad de los pies, provocado por sus propias lágrimas, revelándose a su marcado carácter.

–

–

La vio dirigirse a su habitación, calmada, incluso alegre, canturreando alguna canción que desconocía. Parte de ella estaba realmente preocupada, cosa que no admitiría, pero mas que nada estuvo molesta de la repentina rebeldía de su hermana, enojándole lo que pudiera causar ese cambio. No era natural en ella quedarse callada y menos cuando trataba de Serena. Así, igual de molesta, se encaminó a su habitación, siguiéndola.

– Tres días desaparecida, no llamas, no escribes. ¿Qué crees que haces? – Regañó, esperando tomarla desprevenida y hacerla confesar.

Por un momento, al sentirla reprochándole, quiso contarle la verdad, decirle que estuvo con Seiya intentando apaciguar el dolor de saber cómo murieron realmente sus padres. Pero supo que era insensato reaccionar así. Se calmó para mirarla y sonreír con naturalidad.

– Lo siento Mina, estuve con unas amigas, le avisé a Haruka. – Mintió, sabiendo que ella jamás consultaría con su hermano si era eso verdad.

Creyéndole, se acercó a acomodarle el cabello, en un gesto involuntario. Entonces miró curiosa la bufanda que ella traía, y la respuesta de Serena dejó de tener validez.

– ¿Alguna de tus amigas es travesti? Eso o estabas con un hombre. – Aseguró, sintiendo rabia de la mentira de su hermana. – Dime con quién andas Serena.

– Está bien, no es lo que crees. – Dijo nerviosa. – Es que…el novio de una de las chicas estuvo un rato con nosotras, y me gustó tanto su bufanda que en broma se la quité, al final olvidamos el asunto y me quedé con ella.

– Mejor te dejo que descanses. – Dijo suave, dejando a Serena sin entender. Sabía que le engañaba, pero no era ocasión de interrogarla. Ya lo sabría de cualquier forma.

Salió de vuelta a sus paredes, encerrándose con llave. No le molestaba que Serena saliera con un chico, lo que le irritaba era que lo negara, que lo escondiera, sabía mejor que nadie lo que implicaba una relación a escondidas. Y temió por su hermana, temió que se viera atrapada en una relación que la llevara a terminar como terminó lo suyo con Yaten.

_–_

_Al verlo salir de la sala, el aire la desplomó, permitiéndose entonces respirar, enterrándose en el pecho de su hermano._

_La última persona a quién quiso ver el día de su matrimonio, fue a Yaten. Al parecer a la vida le gustaba jugar cruelmente con ella. Ya había juntado sus fuerzas, su determinación, para maquinar el casarse con Ace. No sabiendo cómo, un día, luego de una cena de negocios en casa, en la que uno de los hombres de confianza de su hermano estuvo, se atrevió. Lo siguió en su auto, temblando, hasta su departamento. Ace no la obligó a volver a casa, ya le tenía en la mira, pero pensó que a ella no le interesaba._

_Entendió que ese hombre no la quería, pero era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no ceder con sus confesiones de amor infantiles. No supo en qué momento decidió que solo habría una cosa que le convenciera de que hablaba enserio. Así fue como lo besó, le atacó sin piedad, queriendo encenderlo, hasta que Ace accedió, devolviéndole el favor._

_El problema fue que ella nunca se sentiría así con él, lo sabía, pero era lo que tenía que hacer._

_Supo que sintió la suciedad cubrirla cuando se acostó con él. Que cada palabra que le dijo a Yaten, que le reprochó a Yaten, fueron lo que sintió estando con Ace. Y en cambio, todo lo que restregó en la cara del platinado, sobre sus sentimientos por su esposo, eran verdad solo cuando las dirigía al hombre que trataba de alejar. Fue lo mas difícil que hizo, pero debió fabricarlo creíble, no permitiéndole a Yaten dudar que lo despreciaba, aun cuando sintiera que cada fibra de su ser lo amaba con devoción, que tal vez nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Llevó la situación a extremo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma ante lo que pronunciaba, doliéndole el alma de ver como la mirada verdosa que adoraba resentía la dureza, la tristeza._

_Tuvo que esforzarse aún mas cuando él le rogaba por la verdad, sabiendo que la conocía tanto, que sería complicado convencerlo. Entonces, cuando le tiró su desprecio por tener que acostarse con Ace, pero dirigida a él, lo sintió. Su mejilla latía tan fuerte, pero no alcanzaba a dolerle nada, en comparación a su corazón apretado. Le sorprendió que Yaten hiciera eso, pero supo que por fin logró lo que se propuso, sabiendo que lo mereció, por ser tan dura, por tratarlo tan mal. Y ya estaba, ahora solo debía esperar que el golpe que ella dio, por medio de sus palabras y su impecable actuación, lo incitara a odiarla. Porque si había algo verdadero en todo lo que dijo, era que haría cualquier cosa por quién amaba._

_Ahogó un chillido, siendo notorio para Haruka, le enfrentó, queriendo aclararse ante la escena que descubrió. No pareciéndole que Yaten era un simple conocido para su hermana._

_– Mina, parecían bastante cercanos. ¿Hay algo entre tú y ese tipo?– Indagó ceñudo._

_– Nada. – Contestó, asegurándose de mantener una expresión convincente._

_– Me parece bien. – Suspiró, no creyendo lo que estaba a punto de decir. – Debes saber…quiero que sepas, que si fuera así, si lo quisieras, lo permitiría._

_Mina abrió los ojos con exageración, superada por lo atónito que sonó la confesión de Haruka._

_– Pequeña, no soporto del todo a Yaten Kou, pero si él te hiciera feliz, haría el esfuerzo. Solo quiero que seas feliz, que vuelvas a sonreír. – Aseguró, volviendo a abrazarla con fuerza._

_Eso la hizo llorar aún más. Las palabras sonaban a esperanza, a oportunidad de un futuro que alguna vez creyó posible, que alguna vez deseó con todas sus fuerzas, y por el que habría luchado. Pero en ese momento ya no había un "Yaten y Mina" solo había una chiquilla estúpida que pensó que el amor los protegería de todos y todo. Solo una chiquilla que cedió por un bien mayor._

_Aspiró fuerte, devolviéndose la entereza, miró con seguridad al rubio, queriendo quitarle las ideas que pudiera hacerse por encontrarla con Yaten, y en lo posible, que no volviera a mencionar esa oportunidad._

_– Confía en mis decisiones Haruka, si me casé con Ace es por algo._

_–_

Hubo un tiempo en que se culpó por la forma de actuar que adoptó Yaten, pero aquello acabó cuando Ace murió, adentrándose en ella la sospecha que algo tuvo que ver en ello el platinado, pensando que era un Kou, que tal vez en ese momento siguió la crueldad de Taiki. Le costó asumirlo, pero si Yaten tenía algo que ver, no podría perdonarlo, no porque realmente resintiera el quedar viuda, estaba mas que agotada de que Ace la tocara y la tratara como su trofeo. Lo que no le perdonaría jamás era que la muerte de su marido arrastrara a la tumba a Michiru y Andrew.

No quiso eso para su hermana, la aterró que su Serena pudiera verse en alguna situación que la destrozara, y terminara por dejarla tan dañada como a ella. Su hermana era un angelito en su vida, y no permitiría que nada corrompiera su paz.

Pero la duda ya estaba sembrada, estuvo prácticamente segura que Serena estaba con alguien. Solo debía averiguar quién era él, y qué tan terrible les obligaba a mantenerse ocultos.

–

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**_Ahora hubo mas que leer. Me agarra la inspiración cuando mas resiento el escribir. Pero tampoco es que pueda evitarlo. _**

**_Así que al fin les he soltado algo xD En realidad varias cosas. Ahora espero sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, reclamos por irme al lado oscuro de la fuerza (quise decir con ello a mi inclinación por dedicarme a Yaten y Mina en este capítulo) xD_**

**_Como sea, nos estamos viendo ^^_**

**_REVIEWS_**

**_– HOLA: Emm, ¿hola? xD en fin, la carita sonriente me cae bien =)_**

**_– SERENALUCY: Las musas se han compadecido de mi este fin de semana ^^. Yo creo lo mismo, que ni Seiya ni Yaten tienen culpa, pero a veces entran al mismo saco. Ya vez que algo mas hay de Yaten y Mina aquí, pero no puedo responder a lo que pasará en adelante. Gracias por tu comentario ^^_**

**_– GINSEI: Sí! Fue él. Believe it or not! xD Taiki tiene mas escondido de lo que aparenta, y tienes razones para ello, no sé si válidas, pero si razones. Ami cedió, a ver como van ahora que cayó con él. ¿Es este capítulo una recompensa por lo corto del anterior? Eso espero, y tambien que andes pasándote hermoso días. Besos! _**

**_ –CHIKITA22BKOU: No me digas nada de publicar, fue un tremendo jaleo el hacerlo, que se subía, que no, que se borraba, ajhgasdfahda. Pero lo hice!! _**

**_Ya ves que Serena y Seiya, a pesar de ser los menores de su familia, actuan con mas sensatez que los demás y tratan de tomarse el asunto con calma, a pesar de lo duro. Y si, Mina está medio tocadita, quiénsabe lo que haría si sabe xD. Nos vemos!_**

**_– SEIYA–MOON: Me sonrojé con tanto halago. Gracias por aumentarme mi perdido ego. Pero lo importante es que te gusta la historia =) Tu mail no quedó registrado porque no admite escribirlos por reviews y esas cosas. Así que espero que encuentres por alguna parte la actualización. Gracias!! _**

**_– SOL KAORY: Hora me siento como una rosita, de esas de cintas xD ¿Culpable? ¡Si! Lo serás cada vez que no actualices, pero es que haces esa historia que amio y luego me haces esperar tanto, aun así preguntas si me gusta. Es obvio lo que respondería a eso. _**

**_Y pasando a esto, sí, esta ruda la cosa, y parece q no da tregua. Cada quien va adoptando sus reacciones y provocando en los demás. Sere y Seiya se resguardan, taiki ataca, Yaten no saber que hacer, Mina sin saber lo de sus padres tiene sus preocupaciones, y Haruka con Lita que no logran centrarse en su propia relación._**

**_Y solo me queda decir que esto fue lo mas pronto que he podido lograr. Pero eso no quita que mantenga mis peticiones de querer las tuyas al día! Besos!! _**

**_– SAILOR O: Que fuerte en Sere. Pero ya va, está mejor. Yaten ciertamente quedó lleno de dudas, pensando en cómo aclararlas. Si, la actualizacion ha vuelto antes, eso es bueno xD, gracias por la lectura. _**

**_– LOYDA ASTRID: Lili!! No te preocupes, yo te he extrañado, me rio demasiado contigo. Ademas, todas sabemos que Lucy te adora xD_**

**_Ya viste que no he sido capaz de separarlos, pero si es algo que deberan superar juntos. Sere fue a hablar con él, porque pensabas que chocaría? Jajaja demasiados accidentes ya hay, no quiero hacerle daño a Seiya. Y Yaten si desconfía totalmente, pero parece paranoico, no sabiendo qué creer de todos,ya sabes como fue el momento que se separaron, pero no porqué! =P Así que sigue preguntándote y aparece! Besos!_**

**_– ASHAMED KAWAII: En realidad la que se perdió un ratin fui yo, pero ya me demoro menos en este. Y en cuanto a tus teorias, si, creo que tienes razón en que Taiki pertenece a la opción dos, porque no es tan sádico como para querer deleitarse en sus actos malos. Solo que deberia comprarse un amigo xD Nos vemos! _**

**_– PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: Me acabo de dar cuenta que no tenía tu review =P debió ser por el asunto ese que andaba funcionando mal. Pero de todas formas sé que leíste, y gracias por ayudarme con lo del título, es increíble como me complico con una simpleza. Nos vemos por ahí. ^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¡Que las musas se mantengan en mi órbita!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Besitos!! =) _**


	10. Añoranzas

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Añoranzas.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Haruka le relató con detalle todo lo ocurrido sobre la muerte del matrimonio Aino, no pudo creerlo cierto. Le llevó días entender que no se trataba de su imaginación. Desde que fue una joven evitó a Taiki, hubo algo en él que no quiso tener cerca. Ello aumentó cuando su hermana se casó con Haruka, ubicándola en el bando contrario a los Kou. Y ya detestó siquiera verlo al comenzar las constantes insinuaciones que la persiguieron mas tiempo del que pudo soportar, incluso ahora cuando tanto había pasado sobre su vida, Taiki no le dejaba la mente en paz, ni con sus coqueteos molestos, ni con la crueldad dirigida a los Aino.

Tuvo miedo, ese miedo que la invadió cuando apuró su compromiso con Andrew, aterrándose que el actuar precipitado por parte de alguien de su familia, provocara más daños de los que ya les había afectado. Temiendo por sus cuñadas, por su esposo, pero sobre todo por su hijo.

Llevaba días sin poder dormir tranquila, escurriéndose al jardín para poder pensar y no sentir que se ahogaba. Estuvo segura que Haruka notó lo que hacía, pero él ya tenía suficiente en su cabeza como para agobiarlo más. Tampoco quiso ir donde su hijo, no pretendiendo transmitirle esa negrura que la cubrió a ratos. Y tanto Mina como Serena, no le servirían de apoyo, porque solo reviviría dolores en ellas. Entendió en parte lo que llevó a su amiga, y ahora cuñada, a omitir todo lo que tuviese relación a sus padres. Así como comprendió la excesiva protección hacia la menor de los hermanos. Pero ella, no siendo mas que alguien que llegó cuando todo eso ya era pasado, estuvo sola, simplemente se hizo a la idea que esto lo tendría que enfrentar, en su interior, por si misma.

Permaneció largo rato ahí, tumbada sobre el césped frío, con los ojos pegados en el firmamento claro de aquella noche. Le gustó la sensación de creer en las historias infantiles, sobre las personas fallecidas convertidas en estrellas brillantes. Eso le calmó increíblemente, sentirse observada, y entonces protegida, tanto por su hermana, como por quién amó con su vida alguna vez.

Suspiró pesado, recordando instantes, repletándose en memorias que creyó continuarían por muchos años siendo una realidad. Probablemente él sería una presencia constante en su cabeza, en su corazón, y no por ello una barrera para lo que sentía por el hombre que ahora estaba a su lado. Tal vez sus miedos de ser menos que Michiru eran una tontería, y ahora, que Haruka le había compartido tan abiertamente lo que le afectaba, se sintió amada, se sintió en un lugar creado para ella en exclusiva, y no como una sustituta.

La brisa nocturna bajó aun más su temperatura, temblando ante la sensación helada en su cuerpo. Se incorporó para volver a su habitación, apresurándose por los pasillos de la casa. Quitó su bata y entró junto a su esposo, acercándose para recuperar la calidez. Inesperadamente él la envolvió, atrayéndola aun mas cerca, sorprendiéndola, pero confortándola con esa renovada actitud cariñosa. Se acomodó para dormir, sabiéndose protegida, que el hombre que la abrazaba era fuerte, que ya no volvería a pasar lo de años antes. Y entonces, como un rayo, se atravesó en su cabeza una espantosa sospecha, tensando su cuerpo de inmediato.

El mayor de los Kou, teniendo solo quince años de edad, ordenó preparar la muerte de Takeshi y Natsuki Aino. Solo quince años. ¿Qué más podría esperar de él ahora que era adulto?

_Él quiso adueñarse de ella... _

Su corazón de agitó entendiendo el significado tangible de la amenaza que le hizo al decirle que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para obligarla a casarse con él. Luego imágenes de los dos cadáveres encontrados aquel día, y uno a penas vivo para llegar al hospital y morir mas tarde.

¿Qué tal si fue Taiki quién provocó la muerte de Andrew, Michiru y Ace?

–

–

Salió unos minutos de la oficina, aburrida de pasarse la mañana seleccionando colores para la publicidad del ballet que se presentaría en unas semanas. Normalmente le entretuvo hacerlo, pero en ese momento solo quiso dormir. Días incontables de salidas nocturnas le pasaban la cuenta, eso y el dolor de cabeza que significaba seguir a ciegas en el asunto del chico que estaba viendo su hermana. Necesitó tomar aire y darse un pequeño gusto, caminando hacia la pequeña pastelería cercana al edificio, en busca de unos bocadillos de los que se había hecho adicta.

Luego de sacar algunos y pagarlos salió con calma de la tienda, encontrando fuera a alguien que no estuvo segura si era quien reconocía. Aun así se acercó a curiosear.

– ¿Ami? ¿Ami Mizuno? – Averiguó tocando con precaución el hombro de la arpista.

– ¿Minako? – Pronunció, mirándola fijamente para asegurarse de quién era. – ¡Oh, tanto tiempo sin verte!

– Lo sé. Creo que desde el último concierto de verano que hicimos. – Le recordó, pareciéndole cercanos los años en que estudió canto.

– Han pasado milenios desde eso. ¿Aun cantas? – Continuó, entretenida de la coincidencia.

– Solo en la ducha, no sirvo para hacerlo profesionalmente. – Se excusó, sabiendo que realmente extrañó aquello.

– ¿Estás loca? Eras buenísima. – Le alentó. Recuperando en su memoria momentos en que presenció la armoniosa voz de la rubia.

– No lo creo. – Refutó con suavidad, cambiando enseguida la dirección de la charla. – Hey! Me gustaría verte en alguno de tus conciertos.

– Estaré por bastante tiempo en cartelera. Avísame cuando puedas ir, así me aseguro de no tener compromisos luego del concierto y saldremos a ponernos al día. – Propuso.

– ¿Compromisos? Eso me suena a un chico. – Comentó sonriendo mientras tornaba su tono pícaro. – Y tan tranquilita que te veías por los pasillos de la academia. – Agregó, entendiendo entonces que tal vez, Ami esperaba a ese chico. – Escucha, ya debo irme, pero prometo ir un día de estos a verte tocar. Es un gusto verte Ami.

– Si, ha sido grato. – Replicó. Devolvió a su posición, esperando. Mejor no delatándose que estuvo afuera mirando el lugar mientras Taiki regresaba de su reunión express con Haruka Aino.

Ambas se despidieron con la sensación agradable de un reencuentro casual, no es que fueran alguna vez grandes amigas, pero intercambiaron esa simpatía mutua en los escasos meses que Mina estudió canto en la academia de música donde Ami llevaba años aprendiendo sobre el arpa.

Por un instante, le agradó recordar cuando tuvo la fugaz ilusión de tener algo propio, vivir la pasión de hacer algo por si misma. Pero como todo lo bueno que encontraba, debía acabarse. Y hubo un momento en que su vida no fue capaz de concebir el más mínimo ánimo de hacer cualquier cosa para la que creyera tener talento.

Encaminó de vuelta a su oficina, dispuesta a devorar pastelillos antes de continuar con su mar de colores sobre el escritorio.

–

–

Necesitó de toda la astucia que tuvo de niño, cuando se escurría de las escenas sospechosas que lo delataran en sus travesuras. Pero esta vez no quiso evitar que lo encontrasen en algo provocado por él, quiso poner en evidencia lo que hizo Taiki, sabiendo que nada de infantil o de travesura ello tendría.

Le llevó un par de horas de vigilia el esperar que su hermano abandonara la casa para poder encontrar algo que le indicara la ubicación del cuaderno que leyó días atrás. Tenía que encontrarlo, aunque le tomara horas escarbar entre las manías sobreprotegidas del castaño. Estando frente a la pantalla del computador, no dudó en encontrar algo útil, pero el problema surgió con la seguridad. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un genio y arruinarle su oportunidad de saber la verdad? Nunca le gustó andar sumergido en la tecnología, pero definitivamente en ese momento lo lamentó.

Y mas aún quiso golpearse cuando abrieron la puerta, parecía ritual el que cada vez que investigaba algo tan delicado, aparecía quien lo atrapara en el acto.

– ¿Qué haces con eso, Seiya? – Indagó el platinado, alterado desde antes.

– Eh, revisar algún nuevo correo. – Mintió sin esfuerzo por sonar creíble, no podría darle más lo mismo si Yaten se tragaba su excusa o no.

– Claro. – Ironizó. – Dime qué buscas. – Sentenció firme, cansado de no saber lo que ocurría.

– Pensándolo bien si, te lo diré, tal vez puedas ayudarme a desenterrarle los secretos sucios a Taiki. – Accedió, intentando descubrir qué tanto era cómplice Yaten.

– ¿Hablas de lo que pasó con el matrimonio Aino?

– Leí eso en una libreta de Taiki, pero él me la quitó antes de saber si hubo algo más que haya hecho. Necesito encontrarla. – Narró, esperando alguna señal útil.

– ¿Para qué?

– Eso no es tu asunto, dime si sabes algo. – Contestó receloso.

– ¡Es más asunto mío de lo que crees! – Espetó molesto por la incesante desconfianza de Seiya. – Pero no sé nada, y realmente no sé si quiero saber.

Eso fue mas extraño de lo que esperó en una respuesta de su hermano. Pero no iba a quedarse a saberlo en ese momento. Así que ignoró la truncada conversación, saliendo frustrado de no encontrar algo.

Por el camino volvió reiteradamente lo dicho por el platinado. Intentó descifrar el porqué debería ser la muerte de los Aino asunto suyo. Esbozó innumerables posibilidades, pero cada una le pareció más intangible que la anterior. No dejándolo desenterrar finalmente lo que escondía el propio Yaten.

–

–

Entró al edificio saludando a todo quien se le cruzó, aunque no solía ir, la conocían y le tenían simpatía. Ella fue la única de los hermanos que trató a todos los empleados amablemente. Tuvo deseos de ir a ver a Mina, y de paso saludar a Haruka, así que fue directo al piso donde se encontraban las oficinas de ambos.

Se distrajo con cada pequeño detalle decorativo del lugar, asombrándose de sí misma, porque ya los había visto miles de veces y no lograba caminar por ahí sin quedarse fija viéndolos. Llegó al último piso, caminó por los pasillos laterales, mirando con mezcla de vértigo y fascinación el paisaje ante los amplios ventanales. Enfocó nuevamente su vista en el camino, acercándose a los sofás en el espacio ambientado para la espera, y su vértigo aumentó monumentalmente. Creyó que su actitud positiva la prepararía para encontrarse en esa situación y seguir convencida de que el hombre al que veía, era capaz de cambiar y ser una persona de bien. Pero solo en la teoría ello le funcionaba.

Quiso irse, pero sus piernas temblaron y le paralizaron en el lugar antes de evitar que él la viera.

– Serena. Qué gusto verte. – Saludó en tono excesivamente cercano y calmado, haciéndola retroceder levemente.

– Señor Kou. – Pronunció a penas audible.

– Llámame Taiki, después de todo, no es que seamos unos extraños, tenemos bastantes conocidos en común. – Acuñó de una forma que Serena no supo descifrar con claridad, pero si sabiendo que él tuvo alguna doble intención en ello.

– Por supuesto…yo…debo irme – Dijo nerviosa dirigiéndose a la oficina de Mina.

Taiki la detuve con suavidad alcanzándole el brazo.

– Para cuando tengas mas tiempo puedes pasarte por la empresa, creo que te gustará que te enseñe nuestra colección. – Propuso amablemente. – …o tal vez podría pedirle que te acompañe a Yaten o…Seiya. – Enmarcó, esperando alguna reacción en la rubia.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no chillar ante su voz, al verse apresada por él, y sobretodo, al sentir la ligera sospecha que la mención del nombre de su novio, de una forma tan subrayada, no era pura coincidencia. Rebuscó una respuesta que darle para cortar con la incomodidad, pero se vio indefensa, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Al escuchar murmullos fuera de su oficina quiso indagar. Avanzando algo molesta hacia quienes decidieron usar la sala de espera como conventillo y no dejarla trabajar en paz. No es que realmente hiciera algo más que comer pastelitos y mirar colores, pero aun así necesitó la tranquilidad. Pero nada de su molestia le preparó para encontrar a Taiki tomando del brazo a Serena, y el rostro de su hermana menor perpleja, incluso pudo notar que le asustaba. No supo cómo, pero supuso que sus instintos reaccionaron, y con rapidez tomó a Serena de la mano haciéndola entrar a su oficina, cerrándole la puerta para poder voltear hacia el castaño y enfrentarle con renovada energía.

– Te juro que si te atreves a volver a tocarle un pelo, lo pagarás. – Le advirtió acercándose desafiante. Le hizo ver que no había temor en sus palabras, si no puro odio dispuesto a hacerla actuar.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Desde cuando eres tu la que amenaza? – Simplificó riendo, ignorándola por completo en su actuación de enemiga.

– No juegues conmigo Kou, el tiempo en que te temía acabó. – Le aclaró, y luego quiso que supiera lo mucho que ella podía deducir sobre él, de lo real en él. – No eres más que un niñito al que mami nunca le dio cariño y busca llamar la atención, así que no pretendas que me trague eso de que eres rudo e invencible.

– No. – Susurró acercándose y tomándola con violencia por las muñecas – Tu no juegues, no te olvides lo que pasó la última vez que quisiste ser valiente y terminaste siendo una estúpida.

Mina se soltó, sin aminorar su mira desafiante, demostrándole que ya no era tan fácil de lastimar, haciéndole ver que no dañaría nuevamente a nadie de las personas que amaba. Giró sobre sus talones para ir hacia su lugar. Entró a su oficina, recargándose sobre la puerta, agotada. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Serena, perdida en su vista por la ventana, al final de la oficina. No entendiendo la razón por la que estuvo en esa pose ensimismada.

¿Por qué Taiki interceptó de esa forma a Serena? No entendía bien, aunque la forma en que lo escuchó hablar, siendo incisivo, sobre sus hermanos, la hizo vislumbrar que tal vez alguna conexión existía. Que bien podría ser que Serena tuviera algo que ver con alguno de ellos. Le pareció probable que fuera cualquiera, de Yaten ya podría esperar cualquier cosa, aunque mayormente pensó en Seiya. El pelinegro parecía una opción mas certera por dos razones: primero, porque podría no ser tan dañino para Serena. Y segundo, porque le haría menos daño a las heridas que ella misma sabía aun abiertas.

–

–

Le intrigó la búsqueda de Seiya, no estando totalmente convencido de que fuera verdad lo que dijo. Fue sincero al admitir el no estar seguro de querer averiguar más, pero hubo la necesidad de certezas, él quiso saber de algo contundente. Supo que ya no existía la posibilidad de buscar junto a su hermano, ayudándolo, pero si podría encontrar ese texto y saber de una buena vez qué tanto pasó e hizo Taiki. O si tuvo algo que ver en lo que cambiara tanto el actuar de Mina. Pero si no podía evitar el necesitar esa verdad, si podía seguir evadiendo el hecho que aun no lograba quitársela de la cabeza, al menos.

Ahora solo pudo maquinar el saber lo que Seiya se propuso, y lo que Taiki planeó al enviar a Kakyuu a la fiesta en honor al pintor talentoso que era su hermano. Esa fiesta, la siguiente noche. Debía prepararse a mantener sus sentidos alertas, y que a la pelirroja se le escaparan todos los detalles que él debía notar.

–

–

Luego de darle un momento de volver de sus pensamientos, Mina se acercó a comprobar lo que le sucedía.

– ¿Estás bien? – Interrumpió, tomándola del hombro.

– Si…es solo…ese hombre. – Habló turbada. Volteó finalmente hacia su hermana, queriendo aclarar un punto. – ¿Por qué me trajiste dentro y permaneciste hablando con él?

– No me causa buena impresión. – Inició, preparando una excusa rápida y eficaz, ya teniendo la táctica adquirida. – Y le pregunté sobre su reunión de negocios con Haruka. ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? – Preguntó evadiéndose.

– Planes. – Articuló. Centrándose nuevamente en la razón por la que estuvo allí en primer lugar. – Le comenté a Lita que sería bueno que ella y nuestro hermano salieran una semana o dos de vacaciones, nosotras cuidamos al bebé. Lo necesitan.

– Lo sé, pero será complicado convencerlo. Es tan testarudo. – Adjudicó rodando los ojos.

– Oh, quien habla. – Bromeó Serena, ya más tranquila.

Mina le ofreció de los pasteles que aun no comía, poniendo sobre la mesa la consistencia de la idea. Ambas queriendo que la pareja aceptara y dejaran de una buena vez de mirarse como si fuesen extraños. Serena ocuparía el lugar de Lita, encargándose de Haruto, mientras Mina tomaba cuidado de la empresa. Luego de poco mas de una hora, ya tenían decidido convencerlos, o de lo contrario obligarlos, a respirar un poco.

–

–

Fueron horas productivas, su inspiración inundaba el lugar, plasmándose en la tela que embetunó gustoso en trazos y pinceladas que le hicieron sentir libre. Era su oasis, el lugar donde todo fue siempre un alivio, como solían serlos las salidas con su madre y Yaten a la cabaña. Ahora tenía ese taller destartalado donde pintó, y tenía a Serena. Tomó con su boca una de las galletas que tenía cerca, no pudiendo utilizar sus manos llenas de químicos.

Escuchó el choque de llaves y el giro en la chapa de la puerta. Sonriendo cuando al fin entró su Bombón. Ella se acercó a saludarlo, besándolo lentamente, riéndose entre sus labios cuando Seiya dejó caer el pincel, distraído por la ocupación de disfrutar de sus besos.

La rubia se separó avanzando al otro lado del lugar. Se excusó, cansada, alentándolo a continuar pintando mientras ella se recostaba en la cama por un rato. Necesitó quitarse la sensación pesada luego de encontrarse con Taiki, y supo que no habría mejor forma que durmiendo, sintiendo la esencia de Seiya inundando su alrededor.

Pasó horas tirada sobre la cama, durmiendo y aun percatándose de algunos movimientos del pelinegro que no comprendía a qué se debían, hasta que sucumbió en el sueño y ya no supo de nada más. Al despertar, el lugar estaba despejado, los muebles arrinconados, solo permitiendo el espacioso centro, libre para recorrerlo de alguna forma que Seiya debió maquinar. Queriendo averiguarlo, fue en su búsqueda, colgándose de él que acomodaba algunos bastidores amontonados.

– ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó expectante.

– Practicar. Mañana iremos de fiesta. ¿Quieres bailar? – Propuso, encendiendo el equipo de sonido, y luego ofreciéndole su mano.

Sin rechistar aceptó, no estando segura de qué trataba todo eso. Pero la música familiar y Seiya mirándola ansioso fue todo lo que necesitó para dejarse llevar en los pasos entre sus brazos.

Él la movió acaparando rincones del espacio, jugando entre la danza a acariciarla, a transmitirle la causa de lo que hacían, no solo como un baile, pero si como una unión de pasiones. De brindarle la posibilidad de vivir junto a él, algo que la apasionó cada vez que ejecutó sus movimientos acompasados sobre una pista.

En algún momento arrojó lejos sus zapatos, sintiendo bajo sus calcetines el piso firme, guiándose por lo que su cuerpo le demandó. Soltándose a ratos de Seiya para girar incansablemente por el espacio que él le proporcionó. Hace bastante que no contaba con la ocasión de sentir lo que corría por sus venas al volverse instrumento de la música. Ya sintiéndose más segura, brincó, volviendo a girar, mezclando sus pasos en el avance de vuelta hacia su compañero que la observaba quieto, expectante. Inició una carrera de pasos gráciles hacia él, dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo, que Seiya atrapó ágil, lo bastante para alguien que no era profesional, como lo fue ella. Confió en su firmeza, sabiendo que no era la primera vez que le servía de soporte cuando comenzaba a entrenarse en baile. Pero fue diferente esta vez, ya no ayudándola, si no siendo parte de una danza que fue solo de ellos dos.

Ya cansada del ejercicio, habiendo perdido la costumbre de la alta exigencia física, quiso detenerse, no del todo convencida de abandonar su personal forma de volar. Tiró de Seiya hacia la cama, dejándose caer agotada a su lado.

– Vuelve a bailar. – Dijo él, repentinamente.

– Es lo que acabo de hacer. – Bromeó, sabiendo lo que significaba su petición.

– Quise decir profesionalmente. No hay nada que te haga ver con esa expresión que tienes cuando bailas. – Le confesó, admitiendo que amaba verla brillar entre sus pasos, mirándola fijamente.

Supo que tenía razón, extrañaba el ballet, eso siempre fue todo lo que le hizo sentirse bien consigo misma, aparte de estar con él. Pero había decidido dejarlo cuando todos a su alrededor, colegas, maestros, incluso su familia indirectamente, comenzaron a verla como un caballo de carreras que debía superar a todos los demás bailarines. Serena solo quiso disfrutar de lo que hacía, y la presión arruinó la pasión que sentía al ponerse un tutú y calzar zapatillas de punta. Sabía que no podía recuperar eso, pero ahora, estando con Seiya, habiendo bailado gracias a él, parecía que ese fuego que en ella encendía la danza, era lo correcto.

Se montó sobre el estómago de su novio, mirándolo divertida, aunque realmente se sintió conmovida, él nunca dejaba de incitarla a sentirse plena, a disfrutar de lo que valía la pena en su vida. Era una decisión que requería seguridad, mas ahora que ambos estaban tan a la vista y bien podrían saber de su relación antes que encontraran la forma de vivirla frente a todos. Sintió mas fuerte el deseo de vivir con normalidad, de poder llevarlo a cenar con su familia, de esperarlo fuera del recinto luego de sus entrenamientos, para poder pasar la tarde juntos en los parques, caminando tomados de la mano. Quiso que luego de alguna presentación, él llegara junto a Haruka, ambos con ramos de flores para ella, ambos sonrientes. Pero debía pensarlo bien, antes de admitir de vuelta sus ganas de volver a ser la bailarina que fue.

– Mañana, si me sorprendes bailando conmigo toda la noche, te responderé. – Sentenció juguetona. – Ahora debo ir a casa para mañana por la noche poder salir sin que me den discursos.

Se puso de pie, calzando sus zapatos y entrando en su chaqueta lentamente, extendiendo el tener que marcharse. Pero no había más alternativa por el momento, cediendo finalmente. Lo besó un par de veces no queriendo despegarse, montando un berrinche a la vez que se reprendía a si misma para lograr salir de ahí.

– Hasta mañana. Gracias por el baile, eres mi Seiya favorito. – Le susurró finalmente alejándose hacia la puerta. Encaminándose de vuelta a su casa.

–

–

Apenas llegando de su tarde observando colores, comenzó la vigilia, queriendo saber donde diablos se metía Serena a veces. Al menos el tiempo le valió para, de paso, insinuarle a Haruka sobre la idea de sus vacaciones, y a él pareció gustarle la idea.

Comenzando a anochecer, Serena volvió, encontrándose con la guardia que Mina montó fuera de su habitación. Siendo abordada de inmediato.

– Te esperaba. Iba a invitarte mañana a ver tocar a Ami Mizuno en el teatro. – Comentó sin querer perder más tiempo.

– Oh, Mina lo siento. Ya tengo planes. – Se disculpó, esperando no ser más expuesta. Sabiendo enseguida que con su hermana, sería imposible.

– ¿Con quién? – Indagó punzante.

– Unas amigas, ehhh, cumpleaños, si. – Inventó, nerviosa de las constantes mentiras que debía maquinar creíbles. – Y estaré fuera hasta el día siguiente.

– Lástima, será en otra ocasión. Que descanses. – Finalizó, dejándola confundida. Ya no había más que hacer, así que fue encerrarse en su propia habitación.

Era la confirmación que necesitó, mañana sería la noche perfecta para averiguar quién era el hombre que Serena escondía. Le aturdía, le aterraba, pero saberlo le permitiría cuidar mejor de las espaldas de su hermana, y en caso que su escueta sospecha resultara cierta, mantenerla protegida de Taiki.

–

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Al parecer mi inspiración llega para dos capitulos y me abandona ¬¬**_

_**Aunque tengo la excusa que fue porque en medio escribí el reto y el final de cómo una melodía xD. Ok, lo siento =(**_

_**REVIEWS**_

– _**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: Si, a mi tb me dolieron las palabras, pero uff, fue catárquico xD La musa volvió, trato de encontrar una cadena para amarrarla bastante tiempo por aquí. Nos vemos!**_

– _**SOL KAORY: Tus reviews andarán flojos, pero parece que tu imaginación no, y eso es loo importante, ya volverán los dias de reviews extensos y de grandes análisis a cada particularidad del capitulo xD Besos! ^^**_

– _**SERENALUCY: Me demoré T_T Si, va un poco enredada la cosa, pero ahora comienza a arreglarse el asunto de Haruka y Lita, y a quedar al descubierto lo otro. Espero, sinceramente, no demorar, pero a veces no depende de mi ¬¬. Nos vemos! =)**_

– _**GINSEI: No sé porqué pienso que el que sea drama te hace adorarlo mas xD Si, Kakyuu es una loca, jajajaja, no sé porque en este fic se me hace parecida a Eudial xD Y no hablemos de dulces, ya me dieron antojos xD Gracias por actualizar! Besos ^^**_

– _**CHIKITA22BKOU: Tu sueño se ha hecho realidad xD Si, creo q anduvo fuerte, pero el accidente no fue accidente en sí. Y no diré mas porque creo q ya luego se sabrá mejor lo que pasó. Y Taiki, no sé, será que para mi los malos que me gustan son lo que son ágiles y calculadores, algo asi como Lex Luthor en Smallville xD. Que te diviertas en tus vacaciones! Nos vemos =)**_

– _**AKARI 87: ¡Has vuelto! Ok, si, soy bruja a ratos y me sale colita y cuernos, pero ves que Sere y Seiya van muy bien ^^. Me alegra que regreses! Ya te extrañaba. Y aquí ya hubo mas de ellos. Aparecete en msn! Besos ^^**_

– _**LOYDA ASTRID: Asi que fanatica? Entonces encuentro mas que se unan a la secta de ellos jajaja. Si, estan muertos los tres, y ya se sabrá de quien es hijo Haruto. Mejor no crear tanta pregunta y comenzar a responderlas, asi que aumentaré mi bateria xD Cuidate los ojos!! Besos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo la fiesta y el juego de las escondidas xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	11. Expuestos

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Expuestos.**

**.**

**.**

Despertó temprano, no porque debiera trabajar, si no porque el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella. Hace mucho que no lo sentía, la inquietud de no saber como resultarían las cosas, solo podía concentrarse en esa noche, y en el dolor punzante en su estómago. Odió esa molestia corporal que solía visitarla en momentos tensos. Se vistió rápido para ir a solucionar el malestar y luego poder poner atención en su atuendo para la fiesta.

Bastante tiempo pasó desde la última vez que visitó ese lugar, costándole atravesar la puerta de velos coloridos que sirvió de entrada. Le inundó la nariz la carga de inciensos, acostumbrando su vista a la penumbra a penas iluminada con algunas velas, perfectamente dispuestas.

– ¿Problemas nuevamente?

– Rei, justo a quien buscaba.

– Supongo que por lo mismo de la última vez.

Sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Rei salió en busca de lo que Mina pidió, mientras la rubia caminaba curioseando entre la mística decoración del lugar. Acostumbró a visitar a esa mujer, en busca de alivio de sus malestares, poco antes que Yaten viajara a Suecia. No porque las situaciones complicadas repercutieran en su salud, iba a llenarse de medicamentos químicos que podrían traer efectos colaterales. Nunca gustó de la medicina ordinaria, asustándole un poco su proceder. Además, el ir con el doctor de la familia podría generar demasiadas preguntas que no estuvo lista para contestar. Y aun sin saber lo que le hacía sentirse tan decaída, prefirió recurrir al dato sobre medicina natural, manejada con maestría por una mujer llamada Rei Hino. Si bien, le ocultó a Yaten el que nunca visitó al médico del que le habló, a penas comenzando a ingerir hierbas medicinales, se recuperó de a poco. Y desde entonces le tenía total fe al uso curativo de extractos naturales. Lamentablemente, hubo situaciones que no pudieron resolverse con hojas de alguna planta.

– Es esta. – Indicó la mujer. Extendiéndole el paquete con el contenido curativo. – ¿Recuerdas las indicaciones?

– Perfectamente. – Asintió, continuando en su curioseo por el lugar. Tomó entre sus manos flores secas que se amontonaban sobre una fuente metálica. Las acercó a su rostro, impregnando su nariz en ellas.

– ¿Cómo te has sentido? Supe lo de tu matrimonio, y lo que pasó con tu marido. –Indagó Rei, hablándole con calma, sin querer entrometerse pero si ayudarle en caso necesario.

– Pensé que no sabias nada del mundo exterior. – Bromeó, no queriendo ahondar en ese rumbo de la conversación.

– Minako, trabajo con elementos naturales, pero tengo internet. – Le siguió, comprendiendo la indirecta a no continuar ahí.

La rubia prefirió omitir la conversación. Cuando le conoció, contó someramente a Rei su situación, la relación que llevó a escondidas en esos tiempos, pero nunca dijo el nombre de su novio. Prefirió que su homeópata asumiera que el hombre con quien se casó fue siempre quien amó.

No pasó mucho tiempo con ello, ya queriendo salir a preparar su infusión y sentirse preparada para lo que le deparara la noche. Se despidió de la pelinegra, agradeciéndole su intervención. Secretamente esperó no necesitar alguna vez de medicina de ningún tipo.

–

–

Pasó todo el día controlando su ansiedad en la cocina, pareció que los pasteles fueron su único alivio. Al menos para la hora en que ya debía salir, estaba tan relajada y llena de azúcar que estuvo segura de tener energía para bailar toda la noche. Se esmeró en arreglar cada detalle, queriendo brillar junto a Seiya. Ropa que le hizo sentir linda y cómoda para moverse, zapatos que asemejaron sus zapatillas de ballet, y una sonrisa que la inundó cuando se miró finalmente en el espejo, pensando en que iría a bailar con el hombre que se preocupaba por momentos compartidos, por detalles, por hacerla feliz.

Ahora, sentada en un rincón del local, esperaba su momento, cuando el discurso de los colegas de Seiya concluyera, apagaran las luces, y él fuera solo para ella. Fue su deseo egoísta de la noche, acostumbrada a compartir sus momentos con las interrupciones, estuvo demasiado ilusionada con lo que vendría solo para ellos, aun cuando fueran rodeados de gente, sabía que no existiría más que ambos juntos en la pista.

Apreciaba la música suave que sonó mientras un montón de caras conocidas, pintores jóvenes, elogiaban a su novio. Le infló el pecho saberlo tan querido y admirado en su profesión. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, especialmente decorado para la ocasión, con pinturas diversas de quienes asistieron, dejando el espacio central una gran colección de pinturas que en una esquina tenían la firma _S. Kou_, riendo internamente al recordar que Seiya solía decirle que era en honor al nombre que ella llevaría luego que se casaran. Amó ser partícipe de su obra, después de todo, fue testigo de cómo se pintó cada uno de esos cuadros.

Lo observó reservada, tratando de no ser llamativa, mientras él brindó con sus colegas. Notando el apuro de su rostro, urgiéndole terminar con el trámite para comenzar a disfrutar de lo que ambos quisieron tanto poder realizar. Al fin el último de sus amigos concluyó sus palabras.

Las luces disminuyeron inversamente a como aumentaba la intensidad de la música. Cambiando las melodías suaves de fondo por prendida música que comenzó a retumbar dentro del sistema de cada uno de los presentes. Ya habiéndola divisado con anticipación, no le fue difícil adivinarla entre la multitud dispersándose en medio de la penumbra y las repentinas luces que eran disparadas en distintas direcciones. Seiya caminó sutil apegado a las paredes llegando aparentemente de casualidad donde la rubia lo esperó.

– Buenas noches preciosa, ¿quieres compañía? – Propuso, fingiéndose un desconocido en plena caza.

– Espero a mi novio. – Prosiguió ella, adentrándose al juego, costándole no estallar en carcajadas.

– Entonces te raptaré aprovechando que te dejó sola. – Amenazó, sin darle tiempo de tomar defensa.

Asió su mano fina, atrayéndola lo suficientemente cerca como para cortarle la respiración. Apega a él, avanzó, guiándola a un salón apartado, queriendo un momento de total soledad donde poder hablarle sin molestias. A través de la oscuridad penetrante de los pasillos, trató de encontrar la puerta de la salita donde antes descansó para festejar. Ayudado de su buena suerte, dio con la indicada, adentrándose ambos, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, volviendo a la calma del silencio reconfortante entre ellos.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Quiso saber Serena, volviendo a ser ella, dejando por el pasillo su personaje de secuestrada.

– Te amo. – Pronunció cercano a sus labios, entonando la frase con solemnidad y dedicación. No pareciendo en absoluto una frase dicha en rutina.

– ¿Para eso vinimos aquí? – Inquirió, no estando segura del proceder del pintor.

– ¿Hay alguna razón mas importante? – Le devolvió, sin responderle directamente.

Ella lo comprendió, sabiendo en su corazón cómo era él. Entendiendo que cada acción que Seiya realizó no fue azarosa, sino pensada en dedicación a ella. Quiso devolverle el acto, cerrando el círculo en que se envolvieron durante ese instante.

– Te amo también. – Profirió, abrazándolo con fuerza.

–

–

Aburrida de buscar a su hermana y de tomar cocktails sola, decidió disfrutar de la fiesta. Le relajó el pensamiento de que tal vez se equivocó, y Serena no tenía algo que ver con Seiya. Paseó sus ojos hambrientos por la barra, al otro lado de donde estuvo sentada. Entonces lo vio. Un chico guapo que no tenía alguien cerca, perfecto para divertirse, después de todo, estaba en una fiesta. Ella iba a celebrar.

Se puso de pie, sintiendo los primeros efectos del alcohol. Caminó ligera, asechándolo, estudiando cómo abordarlo con éxito. Pero no alcanzó a llegar a él, mirándose ambos directamente cuando el hombre se volteó en su dirección, devolviéndole la atención que ella tuvo hacia él. Le vio acomodarse los cortos mechones de su cabello claro, caminando sin titubeos, llevando en su mano un par de copas. Entendió que la atracción fue mutua. Adoraba eso, sin complicaciones por unas horas.

Se reunieron sin necesidad de intercambiar alguna conversación, brindaron en complicidad, bebiendo con premura, queriendo estar con las manos libres para dedicarse bailar. Al final él la condujo en medio de la multitud, reconociendo sus curvas, familiarizándose con su cuerpo armonioso y poder moverse con mayor impacto contra ella.

La pista los amó, fluyendo en su danza de conquista, de posesión. Perdidos en el juego incandescente. Teniéndola tan concentrada, que Mina no vio cuando, minutos después de abandonar su plan inicial, Seiya y Serena regresaron a la pista central tomados de la mano. La pareja se ubicó a algunos metros, entrando en su propio trance, siendo totalmente cargado de un ambiente opuesto al que experimentó Mina.

–

–

Entró con apuro, sabiendo que ya pasaban un par de horas desde el inicio de la fiesta. Se le hizo tarde para llegar, no percibiendo el pasar del tiempo mientras se entretenía con una figura que modeló. Sabiendo que estaba en desventaja, comenzó enseguida la búsqueda de Seiya para advertirle sobre la presencia de Kakyuu, o definitivamente sacar a la pelirroja de allí para que no molestara, como siempre. Pero ni ella ni su hermano estuvieron ahí. En cambio se encontró con quien menos esperó, Mina.

Fue confuso, no preparó su mente para ese encuentro, tampoco para verla besándose con algún tipo que probablemente acababa de encontrarse. Supo que ella solía hacerlo, ir a bares, pasar la noche con alguien, bailar descontrolada o emborracharse, pero nunca quiso ser testigo. Una parte en su interior se recriminó, como siempre lo hizo, sabiéndose en alguna medida responsable de la destrucción de la calma, de lo tierno que hubo en ella. Pero por otro lado odiaba que se hiciera eso a sí misma, odiaba lo fácil e inescrupulosa que le parecía desde hace tiempo.

Tampoco iba a mantenerse en pie ahí asimilando el amargo sabor de presenciar la escena. Supuso que la parte suya a la que aun le preocupaba la rubia actuó, apresurándose cerca de la pareja danzando, aprovechando que ella se encontró distraída, la tomó de la muñeca, tirándola fuera de donde la gente bailó, alejándola del hombre que la mantenía excesivamente apegada a su cuerpo. El tipo no hizo alguna cosa por detenerlo, asumiendo que era la pareja de la mujer y que, por el enojo notable en el rostro del platinado, era mejor no intervenir. Se alejó en dirección contrario, en busca de alguien con quien divertirse.

Mina caminó con torpeza, perturbada por lo que sucedía. Cuando notó que se trataba de Yaten, no pudo reaccionar, estando impactada por su actuar como por su expresión, además del alcohol que le nubló la cabeza. Al fin, cuando llegaron a una esquina donde apoyarse, le soltó, encerrándola.

– ¿Qué diablos haces? – Increpó. Clavándole la mirada acusadora. – Si decías que conmigo te sentías una cualquiera, ahora pareciera que terminó gustándote.

– Si, si, lo que digas. – Apuró, no poniendo en absoluto atención a lo que Yaten decía. – Ahora déjame ir por mi cita. – Concluyó, intentando alejarse de él.

– No. – Pronunció enseguida, devolviéndola contra la pared nuevamente. – Estas borracha y no sabes lo que haces.

– Lo siento, olvidé que de un tiempo a esta parte haces siempre lo correcto, como convertirte en la sombra de tu hermanito, o molestarme. – Ironizó irritada del control qué la retenía ahí. No pretendía mantenerse acorralada por él, no iba a dejarle hacer lo que deseara. – ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?! – Gritó exacerbada, mirándolo desafiante y en abierta hostilidad.

Odiaba su actitud, sus palabras hiladas cuando le costó pronunciar, estando mas poseída por lo que ingirió que por ella misma. No pensó en calmarla o intentar ser razonable con ella. Simplemente explotó con todo lo que le agobió durante esos días. Pareciendo que era Yaten quien ahora fue poseído por algo que lo volvió completamente descontrolado.

– ¡¡Quiero que me digas si la razón por la que terminaste nuestra relación es que supiste que Taiki provocó el accidente de tus padres!! – Le espetó apretándola por los brazos, obligándola a mirarlo y a responder. Ya no estaba dispuesto a vivir en la eterna duda de lo que pasó.

Mina no respondió, tiesa de impresión, no pudiendo sino sentirse muerta con esas palabras. Se desvaneció, sin fuerza para mantenerse erguida. Yaten alcanzó a tomarla de los hombros, tratando de devolverla a su postura. La rubia no lo consiguió, perdida en su turbación se hundió en el pecho del platinado, llorando. Entonces él lo comprendió, reprochándose el no pensar en esa posibilidad con anticipación.

– No lo sabias… – Habló para si mismo. – Dios, qué hice. – Trató de asimilar, queriendo entender qué lo incitó a actuar así. Cómo nunca imaginó que podría dañarla tanto, no sabiendo cuanto le hirió a ella lo que acababa de conocer.

Pero sin necesidad de alguna respuesta lo supo, escuchando como Mina comenzaba a ahogarse entre su llanto. Volvió a parecerle indefensa como cuando la conoció, sabía que no era buen lugar para ayudarla, debía sacarla de ahí enseguida. La incitó a caminar mientras la recargaba contra él, avanzando dificultosos hacia la salida.

–

–

Cuando caminaron de regreso por el pasillo sin iluminación, ya comenzó a sentir el ritmo acelerado de la música, sin poder evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara y se moviera ligeramente al compás, mientras llevaba a Seiya de la mano, dispuesta a pasarse las horas que quedaran de esa noche junto a él, agotándolo con la danza.

Fue una sensación liviana, natural. Pasear de la mano, siendo guiado por ella en busca de un lugar donde acomodarse entre la multitud. No perdieron tiempo en vacilaciones, enseguida entonándose a la canción que sonó, mezclándose el uno en el otro, coordinados por inercia, disfrutando de su complicidad. Rió de verla bailando el ritmo cortante de la música electrónica, siendo ella bailarina clásica. Pero estaba tan dentro de ella el dejar guiar su cuerpo por lo que la música ordenase, que tomó a la perfección aquella melodía abismalmente distinta a lo que le fue habitual.

Le encantaba esa característica de Serena, podía observarla la vida entera fluyendo entre sus pasos, acomodándose sin problemas a lo que el momento requiriese. Y ello no era solo distinguido dentro de su arte, sino en su vida. Supo que ella sería un camaleón para mantenerse a gusto junto a las personas que adoraba. Que ella mutaría adaptándose a las condiciones que se presentasen para mantenerse a su lado.

Quiso hacerle saber lo que pensó sobre ella en ese instante, pero la música era potente. Teniéndola bastante cerca, optó por besar su frente, desconcertándola. Aunque solo le sonrió agradecida de su detalle.

El tiempo pasó, probablemente un par de horas, notando que ambos sudaban, apegando mas su ropa, Sobre todo se sintió algo pesado, a diferencia de Serena que parecía estar mas encendida que antes. Era normal, ella tenía la costumbre de la exigencia física, él solo tenía la costumbre de controlar movimientos de sus manos. Entonces aprovechó sus habilidades manuales para aportar a su celebración privada en medio de cientos de personas. La apegó mas hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo, permitiéndose bosquejar sobre su espalda con los dedos, descansando su cabeza sobre la de Serena, comenzando a bailar más una balada acaramelada que la música estimulante.

Estando en posición de descanso mientras seguían moviéndose, cobijándose mutuamente, observó alrededor. Tantas personas a quienes no les importaba quienes eran, no murmurando algo sobre ellos, no haciéndoles sentir que debían esconderse para poder estar juntos.

Permanecieron felices, libres entre la multitud. Entonces, cerca de la puerta los vio, Yaten salía del recinto con la hermana de Serena, muy cercanos…demasiado. Una idea potente apareció, Yaten y Minako juntos, y habría ignorado semejante locura de no ser porque era prácticamente lo mismo que pensar en la relación que mantenía con Serena. No supo qué pasaba realmente, teniéndolos ante sus ojos un par de segundos antes que desaparecieran en la salida. La duda se clavó potente, queriendo averiguar donde fueron, qué hicieron, qué tenían ellos dos que ver.

–

–

La entró al lugar, apenas pudiendo cerrar la puerta, sin alcanzar a prender las luces, notó que la rubia recobraba la fuerza, poniéndose de pie sola. Le permitió acomodarse por si misma, pero no fue lo que ella hizo. En vez de caminar y alejarse lo tomó arrebatadamente del cuello, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar o tomar conciencia de lo que ella pretendió.

Lo besó. Siendo una desgarradora catarsis, años sin probarlo acumuló demasiadas ansias como para evitarlo, como para hacerle caso a la escasa voluntad que quedaba. Demandó ese beso, haciéndose intensa para que Yaten respondiera, suplicando adolorida que él la besara como lo hizo años atrás. Fue lo único que quiso, realmente necesitando sentirse viva nuevamente, y lo estaba logrando.

Pensó en quitársela de encima, prefiriendo comprobar como le afectó la noticia que acababa de recibir, pero fue demasiado fuerte, fue demasiado sacrificio el soltarla. Y antes de volver a analizar un mejor actuar, la apresó, moviéndola con agilidad, recargándola contra la pared.

Era una adicción de la que prescindió demasiado tiempo, quiso probarla, grabarse nuevamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. No supo quien procedió con mayor desesperación, quitando tela del camino que sus manos quisieron recorrer, siendo al mismo tiempo atacado por la rubia, intentando desabrochar su chaqueta. No fue mucho lo que batallaron, dejando que la memoria de sus cuerpos supiera como actuar veloces y certeros. No advirtió que de pronto no tenía ropa sobre su torso, ni en qué momento ella abandonó su atuendo. Ya no llevando el vestido puesto, pudo tocarla sin más molestias que su conjunto de ropa interior. Se agitó en extremo, costándole mantener el oxigeno en sus pulmones, siéndole complejo respirar algo que no fuese el perfume de la rubia, notando que no usaba mas que un toque a flores, simple. Eso le enloqueció, no estando con la mujer fría y maniática. Ella era la mujer que alguna vez amó. Besó su cuello, apreciándola estremecerse, acarició su cintura perdido en el camino de sus contornos. Adoraba la maestría que ella tuvo escurriéndose por su espalda, sabiendo donde y como prender su pasión, como desatar su deseo.

– Mina… – Susurró apenas, percibiendo las sensaciones colándose en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Degustando la piel henchida de sus hombros pálidos.

– Esto es lo único que sirve de mí, por favor…sigue, no voy a detenerte. – Pronunció cercana a su oído, aprovechando de lamer la piel de sus mejillas encendidas por el calor producido.

El mensaje no llegó como esperaba. Yaten se apartó, mirándola fijamente, enojado de su comentario, herido por no poder transmitirle algo que valiera la pena para ella. Mina se acercó nuevamente a sus labios, sin lograr besarlo esta vez, viendo la rigidez del platinado a no permitirle continuar en su desenfreno. No supo qué hacer, no quiso pensar, no quiso sentir dolor, pero era inevitable. Verlo mirarla así la agotó aun mas, volviendo a llorar, pero sin apoyarse en él, queriendo volver a ser fuerte por si misma.

Yaten pensaba reprenderla, hablarle y dejarle en claro que no estaba para sus juegos, que ella no era una entretención de una noche, que nunca lo fue, que nunca lo sería. Verla acongojada lo superó, no soportando quedarse inútil. Esta vez fue él quien la envolvió protectoramente, sabiendo que Mina estuvo demasiado necesitada de cariño como para apartarse. La llevó al sofá para que se relajara, no teniendo donde mas recostarla. La acunó sobre su regazo, meciéndola, acariciando su cabello para calmarla. Al final logró que ella se dejara llevar por su cansancio, durmiéndose acurrucada en Yaten, agotada de su lucha.

–

–

Resintiendo esta vez las horas de baile en su cuerpo, se irguió para recuperar el aire. Serena no se detenía, recién pasaban la una de la madrugada, pero estar desde que oscureció ahí le cansó. Pero cada vez que la observaba, recuperaba su energía, amando verla tan feliz, tan hipnotizante.

Le hizo un gesto, indicándole que iría por algo de beber para ambos, ausentándose momentáneamente. En su camino hacia la barra se encontró con la visión de otra persona, desagradándole que estuviese presente. Estuvo conciente que Kakyuu sabía, así como sus hermanos, sobre Serena, pero esperaba que eso detuviera las vigilancias. Él quiso que esa noche fuera especial para su novia, quiso que ella disfrutara de la fiesta, pero parecía imposible verse libres de todos. Así que optó por cambiar los planes de su velada juntos.

Regresó enseguida a la pista, acompasándose de cerca a la rubia. Ella puso atención, notando que Seiya quiso hablar.

– Sé que dije pasar la noche bailando, pero quisiera darte una sorpresa que tengo para ti en el taller. – Le informó, no mintiendo en ello, pero si apresurando el itinerario.

– ¿Sorpresa? ¡Si! – Respondió animada. Impacientándose por averiguarla. – ¡Vamos donde desees! ¡Ya quiero saber de lo que hablas! – Le apuró, tomándolo nuevamente de la mano para llevárselo fuera del tumulto en sus movimientos,

Fueron por sus chaquetas. Seiya se relajó al verla sonreír y entornar los ojos, demasiado feliz por la expectativa de la sorpresa prometida. Acarició la mano que le tomaba, mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento.

–

–

_El camino hacia la reunión donde le esperaba su hermano con su prometida era largo, ya estaba aburrida en el asiento trasero del auto mientras escuchaba a su padre indicarle detalles sobre los asistentes, advirtiéndole sobre comportarse adecuadamente. Luego de terminar de asimilar el discurso, cambió su atención al otro lado del auto.._

– _¿Mamá? ¿Por qué no traes a Sere si ella es la favorita de Michiru? – Quiso saber._

– _Michiru las quiere a ambas. Además es parte de tu deber por ser algo mayor. – Explicó Natsuki, pretendiendo ir de a poco, poniendo al día a su hija que crecía demasiado rápido para su gusto._

– _¿Y qué mas debo hacer? – Inquirió curiosa. _

– _Cuidar de Serena, ella es pequeña y frágil, tú eres una chica fuerte. – Incentivó, sonriéndole segura de sus palabras. – Debes proteger a tu hermanita._

– _¡Claro! – Aceptó. – Sere fue mi muñeca favorita, y la quiero aunque ahora no pueda usarla para jugar. Prometo que si se cae, no reiré y le pondré una bandita. Oh, ¡Ya sé! ¡Le daré mis dulces para que no llore si le duele! – Profirió saltando del asiento._

– _Está bien preciosa, sé que harás un gran trabajo. – Dijo, riendo entretenida en las ocurrencias de su hija. Devolviéndola luego a su asiento, ajustando su cinturón de seguridad._

_Natsuki volvió a su posición de copiloto, fijando su viste en frente. _

_Entonces comenzó._

_Una leve desviación los movió de sus posturas, no siendo de gran preocupación. Pero la segunda aumentó el grado y el remezón. El auto comenzó a oscilar de un lado a otro. La neblina caída sobre el cemento de la carretera dificultaba el recuperar el control del volante. _

– _¿Mami?– Llamó atemorizada, no entendiendo lo que sucedía._

– _Tranquila cariño, mantente firme en tu asiento. – Quiso tranquilizarla, extendiendo su mano hacia su hija. La pequeña rubia la tomó con fuerza, intentado obedecer y estar lo mas quieta en su lugar._

_El auto solo se volvió más violento, intensificándose el miedo, y los intentos fallidos de Takeshi por recuperar el control, el auto no obedecía a sus maniobras. El primer choque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sacudirlos en el interior, rebotando el vehículo en dirección contraria. Mina sintió el crujido interno a través del tacto, seguido del grito de su madre, entendiendo que la mala posición del brazo estirado para tomarle la mano, provocó su fractura durante la inicial colisión. Pero no alcanzó a buscar su rostro antes que el siguiente movimiento descontrolara su percepción del espacio, siendo el rebote por la cola más fuerte para ella. Luego giros, mareándola, escuchando como se quebraban los vidrios y pequeñas punciones la alcanzaban. Un ruido ensordecedor y la presión inaguantable sobre una de sus piernas la cegaron, entonces todo se convirtió en negro, en vacío. Tratando de volver para buscarla._

– _Mamá…_

–

Despertó por la incomodidad de su postura, no viendo bien en la penumbra de la madrugada. Pero más se alertó por la intranquilidad del cuerpo que yació sobre sus piernas, entre sus brazos. Mina se revolvía, notando que también regresaba su llanto. Adivinó que tuvo una pesadilla, así que trató de despertarla, no costándole mucho trabajo lograrlo. Ella abrió los ojos, pero continuó perdida, sorprendida de encontrarse con Yaten y preocupada de buscar un reloj para saber qué hora fue.

– Oh, Yaten te he dicho cientos de veces que me despiertes temprano, Haruka va a matarme si sabe que no dormí en casa. – Reprendió con suavidad, refregándose la cara para quitar su letargo.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Cuestionó el platinado, perdido en el contexto que Mina habló.

– Cariño, nos dormimos tarde anoche después de lleg-… – Frenó, comenzando a agitarse cuando a su mente volvió lo que era realidad. Recordando que no fue una noche que compartía apaciblemente con el Yaten como parte de su relación. Supo que llegó ebria, que casi vuelven a hacer el amor. Y más atrás, rememoró la fiesta donde él le confesó la culpabilidad de Taiki Kou en la muerte de sus padres. Lo miró a los ojos, sin detenerse cuando se apartó asustada de mantenerse recostada sobre él.

– No vuelvas a tocarme. – Pidió en voz baja.

– Cálmate. No ha pasado nada, solo estabas débil y te traje para tomar cuidado. – Explicó, intentando mantenerla controlada.

– Tus cuidados… – Pronunció molesta. Comenzando a irritarse con él. – ¿Fue la culpa? Imagino que ahora que me has dicho lo que hizo el maldito de tu hermano, te di lástima. – Acusó. Caminando por el lugar en busca de su vestido, poniéndoselo acelerada. Se devolvió al sofá, enfrentándolo con dureza. – Me las van a pagar, tú y él por todo lo que me le han hecho a mi familia. – Expuso con claridad.

– Estas confundiendo las cosas. Apenas me he enterado de lo de tus padres. Solo quise saber si es por lo que de pronto me odiaste. No he tenido que ver en eso, éramos niños, lo sabes. – Se defendió, no queriendo ser una vez más acusado por culpa de Taiki.

– ¡Pero no eras un niño cuando mataron a Ace, Andrew y Michiru! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Sé que lo hiciste! – Gritó acusándolo.

– Mina las cosas no son como crees. – Le detuvo, molesto de la terquedad de las afirmaciones de la rubia.

– No es muy difícil adivinarlas. Ahora mantén en tu cabeza enferma lo que digo, y avísale a Taiki. Esto se acabó, van a pagarlo, ¡te juro que van a pagarlo! – Amenazó, apresurándose a la salida.

Encontrando un taxi enseguida, pegó su cabeza al vidrio del auto. Pasó nuevamente por fuera del recinto de la fiesta, pestañeó varias veces, queriendo que lo que veía no fuera real. Serena, al fin la encontraba, pero solo para confirmar lo que temió cuando Seiya la abrazaba y caminaban hacia el estacionamiento. Al principio no supo como reaccionar, qué pensar. No eran muchas las opciones que le dejaba su hermana. Y hubo solo una frase que giró en su cabeza, _"Debes proteger a tu hermanita…"_

–

–

Entraron a tientas al lugar, mientras Seiya fue a encender las luces. Luego la guió, tapándole los ojos, hacia una esquina, donde escondió la sorpresa. Estiró una mano, descubriéndolo, y luego le permitió verlo.

Casi se echa a llorar. Él solía darle obsequios hechos personalmente a ella, cada uno aludiendo desde distintos vértices al amor que compartían. Este fue diferente, totalmente. Recorrió con sus yemas la espesura de la pintura seca, formando el rostro encantador, los cabellos armoniosos. Se detuvo en los ojos, plenos de inocencia, de alegría, de cada emoción pura que alguna vez conoció. No esperó que la sorpresa fuera un retrato de Haruto.

– Esto es…es hermoso. – Enarboló, no pudiendo hablar más allá de eso.

– Ese diablillo se ganó mi corazón y el derecho a que te comparta con él. – Comentó, sabiendo el efecto que provocó en Serena su sorpresa, sintiéndose él mismo emocionado por lo mucho que significó las pocas veces que estuvo jugando con el pequeño.

Lo abrazó sin darle tiempo, volviendo a admirar el cuadro frente a sus ojos. Amó la textura, las líneas que captaron con tanta gracia la esencia, la maravillosa sensación que le producía su sobrino. Supo que eso era porque Seiya también se fascinó con el niño, y ello le hizo amarlo aún más.

Quiso agradecerle, pero no encontró forma adecuada. Decidiendo finalmente, abocarse a otro punto de interés, conociendo esa mirada distante del pelinegro.

– Sé que quisiste que saliéramos del local porque viste a Kakyuu. – Admitió, sorprendiéndolo.

– ¿Lo sabes? ¿Y no estás molesta por arruinar nuestra noche? – Interrogó, lamentando que lo planeado entre ambos no resultara completamente.

– No. Esta sorpresa compensa todo. – Le dijo dulcemente. Queriendo luego terminar de quitarse sus cavilaciones molestas. – Pero hay algo mas que te preocupa, puedes decírmelo.

– ¿Aparte del hecho de que es casi seguro que Taiki lo sepa todo? – Intentó bromear. – Está bien, vi a otras personas allá, y eso me preocupa.

– ¿Quiénes?

– Yaten y Minako, se fueron juntos. – Confesó, resoplando cuando al fin dejó de cargar con esa duda solo.

– ¿Juntos? ¿Cómo…._juntos_? – Inquirió Serena, anonadada de lo que escuchó, no sabiendo qué pensar al respecto.

– Eso me pareció. No quiero especular, pero he estado tanto tiempo sospechando de quién puede ser la mujer con la que él estuvo.

– Sería maravilloso que así fuera, podríamos tener un poco de tranquilidad en conjunto. – Sonrió, viendo que en una posible relación entre ellos, habrían mas luces de donde aferrarse, y terminar con la tontería de la rivalidad que nunca comprendió entre sus familias.

– Espero que tengas razón, Bombón. – Suspiró, enfocándose de vuelta en ellos dos. – Pero mejor dediquémonos a tu sorpresa, aun no concluye.

La llevó hacia el espacio donde mantenía la cama, indicándole la pared sobre el respaldo, empapelada de copias aumentadas de las fotografías que le tomó al pintar sobre su cuerpo. Serena permaneció con la mandíbula caída, no concibiendo que Seiya fuese capaz de tener su cuerpo desnudo esparcido por el lugar, y en grande. Se sonrojó, volteando hacia él, pero sin poder mirarlo.

– Eres tan sexy cuando te sonrojas. – Bromeó, jugando con sus mejillas arreboladas.

Escucharlo la motivó, levantando la mirada con un toque de picardía ante su comentario. Si él quería verla de esa forma, ella iba a complacerlo. Le atrapó por el cuello de la camisa, atrayéndolo cerca. Atrapando su boca, caminando de espaldas hasta caer ambos sobre el colchón, mas preocupados de besarse que por el impacto. Enseguida Seiya trabajó en sus ropas interponiéndose, deshaciendo los nudos que sujetaron el vestido de Serena. Ella enmarcó el rostro masculino entre sus manos, observándolo cómo parecía ser un crío en plena travesura. Él supo lo que la rubia pensó, importándole poco la actitud infantil que adquiría, porque eso la hacía sonreír de una forma destellante. La enfrentó para hablarle, sin descuidar su labor con las ropas de ambos.

– Me debes una respuesta. – Le recordó. Esperando que ella aceptara volver al ballet.

– Solo si bailabas conmigo toda la noche. – Contradijo, no estando segura aun de la respuesta. Perdida parcialmente de su razonamiento, más preocupada de disfrutar de las caricias de Seiya y recorrer sus brazos firmes, ya despojados de cobertura.

– Oh Bombón, eso es exactamente lo que haremos en esta cama. – Aclaró. Girando en el colchón, desordenando las sábanas. – …danzar toda la noche.

Serena quiso reír, pero estuvo demasiado agitada con esas palabras. Queriendo ser ella la profesional de la danza, en lo que estuvo haciendo con su novio, lo movió de su postura, tomando lugar sobre él, comenzando con la coreografía conjunta. Esa sería su presentación mas importante, su entrega total en el escenario, no necesitando mas técnica que la que conoció con él. No sabiendo de más música que la de sus corazones agitados, no necesitando de más hidratación que la que bebió de sus labios.

– Luego de esta noche, no creo que pueda volver a pensar en otro primer bailarín que no seas tú. – Afirmó al abandonar sus besos brevemente. Hundiéndose de nuevo en el sabor de su garganta, repartiendo suaves roces que cosquillearon en Seiya. No sabiendo entonces para quién de los dos fue la sorpresa que los acogía.

–

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Muero de sueño xD Saludos desde el paraíso terrenal =)**_

_**REVIEWS**_

– _**SOL KAORY: Ya lo sabe, a ver ahora lo qué pensará y hará. Taiki no fue un asesino a los 15 años. Lo presionaron para aceptar que mataran a los Aino. Y estando medio perturbado por la muerte de sus propios padres, no era mucho lo que pensó xD Besos!**_

– _**GINSEI: Eso fue como un examen de maternidad? xD ya sabrás, de hecho, probablemente muy pronto xD Y si, algo extraño hay con las circunstancias de la muerte de ellos, ahg, me quedaré dormida, xD Besos**_

– _**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: Pobre Taiki, todos lo culpan de lo malo. Aunque es mi culpa por hacerlo asi aquí xD Cuidate! Nos vemos!**_

– _**SERENALUCY: No fue tanto lo que me tomó esta vez actualizar! ^^ Ok, es prque tengo mucho tiempo libre estas semanas, astima q ya se acaban T_T Nos vemos**_

– _**SAILOR O: Oh, pero ocupada y todo has pasado xD como digo, siempre ganan las ganas de leer las actualizaciones. Nos vemos en algun review.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Esto de la sequía del Fandom provoca que tenga menos reviews que responder T_T **_

_**Extraño ver mas **_

_**Nos vemos en el sgte capitulo ^^  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	12. Exteriorizaciones

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Exteriorizaciones.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de la alarma generada por descubrir la relación de Serena y Seiya Kou, Mina no pudo dormir en la escasez de noche que sobró. La oscuridad melló en sus sentidos, no permitiéndole conciliar el sueño. Tuvo un completo desastre de sus sábanas, enredadas en sus piernas de tanto moverse inquieta, sofocándose sobre la cama. Se levantó, avanzando hacia la ventana para abrirla, necesitando respirar aire frío, ventilar su sistema y su cabeza. Ya no supo como poder soportar todo aquello. Estuvo alterada desde antes por el alcohol, por la confusión que le generó el sentirse nuevamente entre los brazos de Yaten. Y sobretodo ello, por saber a Taiki responsable de la muerte de sus padres. Ahora temía que algo le pasara a Serena.

Apenas amaneció fue al lugar donde Seiya tenía el taller, esperando afuera con la mayor paciencia que logró reunir. Al fin cuando su hermana salió del sitio, la vio lucir radiante en felicidad. Mina sabía de lo que trataba ello, lo vivió demasiadas veces como para olvidar lo que era poder compartir las horas con el hombre que se ama, acariciarlo en la penumbra de la noche, aferrarse a sus brazos para dormir, despertar a su lado, escuchar su respiración calmada. Sabía cuanto llenaba el corazón todo ello, y que era el motivo más hermoso para provocar la expresión que ahora veía en Serena. La expresión que alguna vez sintió en su corazón.

Esperando que se alejara lo suficiente, bajó de su auto y alcanzó la puerta, adentrándose por los pasillos, tratando de tomar fuerza y sentirse segura, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer la derrumbaría frente a alguien que fue siempre un desconocido, pero que la vida parecía empeñarse en encontrarles puntos en común.

Estuvo frente a la puerta bastante tiempo, sabiendo que debía, pero retrazó su acción lo más que pudo. Se rindió al fin, tomando impulso de tocar la puerta antes de volver a pensarlo, golpeándola tan suave que esperó, Seiya no escuchara.

Pero él lo hizo. Corrió a la puerta, preparado para burlarse de Serena, sabiendo que era despistada, pero alegre de verla un par de segundos extra. Girando la manilla se confundió, estando frente a él una rubia que no fue la que esperó. No supo qué hacer, pero no quiso tampoco correr riesgos, así que respiró para actuar con naturalidad, haciéndole un gesto para que entrase al lugar. Ella avanzó, observando las pinturas esparcidas, recorriendo el espacio. Antes que llegara más allá y viera las fotos de Serena desnuda, Seiya la interrumpió.

– Señora Ace, es una sorpresa. – Improvisó, llamando su atención hacia otro sitio. – Supongo que viene a proponerme algún acuerdo para que deje el asesoramiento de la empresa de mi familia. Debo decir que es un honor, pero-

– No. – Mina giró, plantándose cara a cara ante él, enfrentándolo, mirándolo directa. – Sé que Serena y tú están juntos, y he venido a arreglar ese asunto.

–

–

Por primera vez en su vida tomó una decisión totalmente fuera de racionamiento lógico. Sin importar lo que afectara su negocio, aceptó la idea de pasarse unos días fuera de la ciudad con su esposa. Dejó recomendaciones específicas a Mina sobre la empresa, asegurándose de desviar situaciones importantes para cuando regresara.

Lita, apenas vio a Serena cruzar la puerta, comenzó a indicarle sobre lo que tratara de Haruto, tranquilizándola en que sería una gran niñera por esos días. La rubia atendió cada palabra, preocupada de saber algo más que como entretener a su sobrino.

Ya guardadas las maletas, la pareja se sentó dentro del vehículo, dando una última revisada de vista a su hogar. Serena los despidió desde la puerta, con Haruto en sus brazos, el niño estuvo extrañamente contento de ver a sus padres salir, la rubia pensó, que en su inconsciente, él sabía que era bueno para ellos que pasaran tiempo a solas.

Salieron sin compañía de algún chofer, en un auto simple, rumbo a una propiedad que poseyeron en la costa. No dejando señal de su paso por algún lugar.

Manejó por las calles de la ciudad, en dirección contraria a la que anduvo el resto de los autos, alcanzando los límites urbanos, alejándose del ajetreo. Entrando a plena carretera, Haruka apretó sus puños contra el volante, respirando el aire libre que corriera contra ellos. Volteó a mirar a su esposa, inhalando profundamente.

– Te amo. – Soltó, costándole el esfuerzo de años decirlo de la forma en que lo pronunció en ese momento.

Lita no creyó oír aquello, tuvo que verlo a los ojos, insistentemente. Pero lo supo, tan sincero como nunca creyó verlo, tan abierto como antes no lo fue. Su rostro impactado mutó, trasformándose en sonrisa, en alivio de escuchar algo que esperó por tanto tiempo. Tomó la mano de Haruka, respondiéndole en gestos que él antes habría reprimido, ahora asentía. Lita se relajó, acomodándose para lo que quedara de ruta, porque al llegar, esperaba cultivar mas de esos momentos.

–

–

Ante la insistencia del timbre, decidió levantarse, envolviéndose en su bata para ir a ver quien tenía la brillante idea de despertarla justo cuando al fin lograba descansar. Pero su desgano por ver la luz del día se disipó con su entrada, pareciendo que en el último tiempo Taiki era una serie de visitas sorpresas que adoró.

– ¿Quién te dejó tan agotada anoche? – Bromeó, acercándose a besar su mejilla, tentando en la cercanía de su boca.

– Mi amante, el arpa. – Contestó cansada, indicándole que se sentara en el sofá. – Dame un tiempo para arreglarme y saldremos.

Ami caminó devuelta a su habitación, Taiki la detuvo, considerando su deseo de comenzar con el coqueteo ascendente entre ellos. Sí, le atrajo más que alguna otra mujer en bastante tiempo y quiso disfrutar al máximo de la sensación. La atrapó experto, sabiendo que ya la tenía a su merced, besándola con maestría, sintiéndola rendirse sin problemas entre sus brazos. La dejó ir, permitiéndole volver a su inicial plan de arreglarse para salir. Se acomodó en el sofá, sabiendo que sería una espera no tan breve.

Aprovechando el tiempo, devolvió sus pensamientos a lo que le dijera Kakyuu antes de salir esa mañana. Le atormentó saber que Minako y Yaten se fueron juntos, haciendo quién sabe qué, hablando de cosas que no debían salir a la luz. Pero el hecho de que también estuvieran Seiya y Serena, lo empeoraba todo. Llevaba años peleando con Minako en una batalla silenciosa de la que solo ellos dos eran concientes, no le agradaba comenzar a jugar el mismo juego con la otra rubia. Todos esos años quiso arruinar cuanta oportunidad de felicidad se presentase a sus hermanos, excepto lo que tratase de sus carreras, y solo porque le traían ganancias a la empresa. Evitó rebuscar en la causa de su actuar, pero lo sabía de sobra, y las palabras recientes de Minako le calaron aun cuando ante ella ignoró cada cuchillada que significó escucharla.

Por voluntad de su padre, su madre nunca pudo mantenerse cercana a él, nunca pudo expresarle algo. Kento Kou lo trató siempre como un peón concebido a su causa, y permitió que sus hijos menores fuesen el caudal de afectos de Hina. Taiki los odió desde el primer momento, no soportando la felicidad con que su madre enseñaba a Yaten sobre el mundo, y Seiya llegó luego a reafirmar el resentimiento.

Se puso de pie, caminando alterado por la sala, acercándose a la ventana. ¿Cómo había terminado en esa posición? No quiso ser la imagen de su padre, pero estuvo siempre encantado del poder que él ejercía, y de cierta forma, su respeto era la versión que conocía de estima. Nunca pensó terminar pensando en matar a alguien, incluso no asimilando lo que los socios de su padre sugirieron como venganza cuando él murió, solo supo que aceptó y con ello su cambio radical. Ahora tenía en sí odio, y supo que no cambiaría, tampoco quiso hacerlo, aceptando que haría siempre lo que conviniera a sus intereses, a quitar del camino lo que molestase demasiado, y a no permitir que Yaten y Seiya obtuvieran tranquilidad.

Entendió que no era alguien que se mantuviera en una relación dulce y calmada, que se sentía atraído por la arpista, pero también que eso duraría poco. No tenía intención de meterla enserio en su vida, ella era demasiado considerada y sabía que tarde o temprano esa cualidad la terminaría convirtiendo en un defecto insoportable ante él.

Ami caminó envuelta en su toalla, saliente de la ducha, para comprobar si Taiki estaba demasiado impaciente por salir.

– Me visto rápido y saldremos. – Informó, no obteniendo alguna respuesta.

Se acercó al castaño, notándolo distraído en la vista hacia la ciudad. Quiso traerlo de vuelta, tomándolo del brazo con suavidad.

– ¿Taiki? – Le llamó.

Su reacción fue brusca, alejándose enseguida del agarre, avanzando lejos de ella sin siquiera mirarla. Ami quedó desconcertada, no sabiendo qué pudo ocasionar la repentina actitud de Taiki. Supo que no era el hombre más cuidadoso en su forma de ser, pero nunca antes se mostró así de grosero con ella. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse de pie, sujetando la toalla contra su cuerpo, mientras él salió disparado del lugar, golpeando ruidosamente la puerta al cerrarla.

–

–

El silencio se hizo espeso, aplastándolos a cada uno sin atreverse a ir más allá, hacia donde, obviamente, debían avanzar.

– ¿Amas a Serena? – Habló finalmente, totalmente abierta en su búsqueda.

Seiya quiso articular alguna salida, alguna excusa, alejar la conversación íntima que comenzaba con Mina, siendo ella prácticamente una desconocida, o aún peor, una mujer de la que no estuvo seguro qué esperar. Pero ya era tarde, nada de lo que dijese le quitaría de la cabeza a ella que lo de la relación era falso.

– Si, la amo. – Admitió resignado.

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, no completa, quiso saber más, quiso cada detalle, porque sería la única forma de poder seguir adelante con todo esto.

– Necesito que me digas cómo, porqué. Expláyate en lo que es para ti ese amor que dices que sientes por mi hermana. – Le urgió apresurada.

Atónito con la petición, él accedió, haciéndole ver por primera vez a alguien, aparte de Serena, lo mucho que su Bombón significó.

– Ella…es mi vida. No sé qué quieres oírme decir, pero te aseguro que no hay nada que no haría para que seamos felices. – Confesó, dejando lo más claro que pudo su sentir.

Fue suficiente. Saberlo dispuesto a todo por Serena fue exactamente lo que quiso escuchar. Ahora podría comenzar con lo que planeó. Pero Mina no fue la única con preguntas difíciles.

– ¿Eres tú?... Si… eres la mujer que dejó a Yaten. Háblame de eso. – Decidió seguro.

– Está bien, es cierto. Y pensaba decírtelo, pero…es duro. – Admitió, tornándose sombría.

– ¿Por qué lo dejaste? ¿Qué pasó? – Quiso saber, siendo algo que esperó comprender.

– Taiki… – Susurró temblorosa.

–

–

Haruka acomodó el equipaje en su habitación, calmado en el ambiente, relajado en la privacidad del lugar.

Lita recorrió el jardín, acariciando los pétalos de las flores, comprobando que quienes solían mantener sus propiedades, hicieron buen trabajo. Disfrutó del tacto suave en las plantas, avanzando hasta llegar a la terraza con vista al mar. Sentir la brisa marina la tranquilizaba, le recordaba a Michiru y las incontables tarde que pasaron jugando a la orilla del agua, cuando era niña y su hermana mayor los acompañaba a sus exóticas vacaciones.

– ¿Qué haces ahí? – Le habló, asustándola con su aparición repentina.

– Pienso, respiro. – Respondió luego, girándose a verlo. – Amé a Andrew como nunca pensé que podría. – Dijo súbitamente.

Haruka, se agachó, queriendo enfrentar lo que ella le decía, pero aun costándole.

– Dije amé. – Tomó sus manos temblorosas. – Pudimos elegir casarnos dentro del dolor que ambos sentimos cuando ellos murieron, pero sé que ahora no querría estar con nadie que no seas tú. – Afirmó dándole su firmeza, haciéndolo sentir confiado en sus palabras.

– Cuando Michiru murió… – Comenzó, soltándose de a poco en su propia verdad. – yo…estaba destrozado, y solo quise que fueras mi esposa porque estuve desesperado, no sabiendo qué hacer solo y con Haruto tan pequeño, él tenía solo unos meses, y perder a su madre…

– Lo sé… perder a mi hermana y a mi prometido fue tan… – su voz se volvió trémula, sintiendo fluir las emociones en su interior. –…solo te vi a ti y tu oferta de ser la madre de mi sobrino y no pude… no pude negarme.

Haruka la abrazó, sabiendo cuanto dolió lo que dijo, aun cuando era un trago amargo que debían pasar para estar bien. Frotó su espalda, reconfortándola, buscando en su mente las palabras para explicarle lo que realmente quiso que supiera.

– Nunca conté con amarte como lo hago ahora. – Manifestó. – No pensé que fueras tan buena madre como lo eres.

La sintió calmarse entre sus brazos, sosegándose a si mismo con la confesión. Lita lo miró fijamente, alentándolo a decir todo lo que quisiera sacar fuera.

– Ha sido complicado y duro, pero eres mi presente y mi futuro, tú eres ahora la madre de mi hijo. No puedo compararlas, la amé, y te amo. No hay nada respecto a ti de lo que me arrepienta. – Finalizó, de una vez atreviéndose a realizar la conversación que evadieron por tanto.

Fue renovador, para ambos. Escuchar, hablar, liberar lo que los condicionó a estar juntos sin estarlo realmente, sabiendo que nunca se entregaron de verdad por culpa de sus miedos, de sus recuerdos. Pero la perspectiva cambió en ese momento, admitiendo que se permitieron la oportunidad de ser felices.

La ligereza del ambiente los invadió, instalándose en sus sentidos perceptivos luego de lo que supieron del otro. Haruka no la apartó más, decidiendo por ambos que ese fue el momento de sellar su nuevo pacto de confianza, el que valió más que el pronunciado el día de su matrimonio. La arrastró al interior, cobijándola, guiándola entre caricias hacia su habitación. Le hizo saber que no habría reparos en estar fundidos, que no contendría algo de él ni querría que ella ocultase algo. Esa noche, Lita era suya, completamente suya.

–

–

Seiya no entendió qué podía ser tan terrible como para que el semblante altanero con el que Mina se presentara, cambiara tan drásticamente con solo mencionar a sus hermanos. La vio suavizarse por Yaten y luego temblar por poner a Taiki en la conversación. Quiso darle tiempo a que comenzara, pero ya llevaba demasiado rato dándole la espalda, encorvada como una criatura atemorizada.

– ¿Te tranquilizarás lo suficiente para hablar? – Preguntó sutil, poniéndose frente a ella. Mina asintió, caminando junto a él para sentarse, llegando a un sofá que hizo de sala en el taller. Seiya la dejó ahí para que se sintiera cómoda, buscando su hervidor y poder servirle un té, en su intento por ser gentil con ella. Si en un inicio se puso a la defensiva, entendió luego que Mina no sería capaz de dañar a Serena, menos aun lo pensó viendo como se encontraba ahora, ensimismada y asustada. Volvió con ella, tendiéndole la taza mientras se sentó, esperando escucharla.

– Sé que tu y Yaten se distanciaron mucho. – Inició, aspirando profundamente mientras producía sus palabras. – Es en parte es mi culpa, él no quiso que sospecharas de nuestra relación. De saber que pasaba así contigo y Sere, habría sido diferente. – Dijo, anhelando poder cambiar el pasado.

– Él dijo que lo abandonaste. – Comentó sutil, queriendo indagar más en lo ocurrido.

– Si…yo…cuando Yaten se fue a Suecia hablé con Taiki y… – Se acongojó aun más, costándole hablar, sintiéndose tan presionada por si misma como por Seiya a hablar.

Pero lo hizo, se sumió en lo que trató todo ese tiempo de olvidar, sintiéndolo latir con mas fuerza, dañándola como lo hacia cada día desde que ocurrió. Relató cada suceso, en detalle, reviviendo los momentos, cayendo mas en las heridas que pretendió borrar. Su voz se quebró progresivamente, haciéndola torpe en su relato cuando llegó a lo peor, a lo mas difícil de hacerle saber al hermano del hombre que fue su vida, y también del que la destruyó.

Seiya trató de darle confianza a seguir, de compartirle su tranquilidad, pero le fue imposible a medida que recibió la historia. Apenas se sintió capaz de mantenerse firme él mismo. Cada palabra que Mina dijo, cada detalle macabro lo derrumbó también. Haciéndolo entender porqué nunca confesó algo a Yaten, y porqué odio tanto a Taiki. Comprendió sus decisiones, su forma de actuar a la perfección, no pudiendo adivinar cómo fue capaz de mantenerse aun en pie. Viendo como Mina no pudo detener su llanto, sintió el dolor en si mismo, contagiándose también, no pudiendo evitar en consecuencia abrazarla, mientras ambos lloraron.

El tiempo les dio espacio a la calma.

Pasaron horas, Mina trató como pudo de terminar de hacerle saber a Seiya sus razones. Dándole a entender porqué estuvo esa mañana en su puerta, porqué le contó lo que nunca antes dijo y sobretodo, lo importante que sería proteger a Serena. Dejándole claro que en adelante, estaría cuidando de ellos.

– No le digas nada de esto a Sere, tal vez algún día le cuente pero…no, no puedo ahora. – Pidió ya mas calmada, sabiendo que él comprendería la sobreprotección sobre su hermana.

Ya el frío entraba al lugar, siendo casi de noche, no dándose cuenta de cómo en el transcurso, pasaron de desconocidos a una tranquilizante confianza, y a la complicidad que generó el que ambos velaran por Serena. Mina decidió regresar, luego de pasar el día compartiendo con Seiya lo que calló tanto tiempo, agradeciendo su apoyo, y sobretodo, el amor hacia su hermana. Él le pasó una chaqueta, haciéndola abrigarse antes de partir. Avanzaron a la puerta calmados, despidiéndose, concretando que él pasaría por su casa, aprovechando de estar con su novia mientras Haruka y Lita estaban fuera. Viéndola caminar fuera, Seiya la detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta.

– Mina, ya no estás sola. – Le indicó. – Tú eres la hermana de mi Bombón, eres mi familia también. – Concretó, sonriéndole, estando realmente preocupado por ella.

La rubia asintió, estando de acuerdo con él, ya no importándole sus ojos inflamados por el llanto y sus miedos tirados por todo el lugar. Supo que podía confiar en Seiya, tanto en lo relacionado con Serena, como para ser lo más cercano que pudo encontrar a un amigo.

–

–

Enclaustrado en su oficina, recapituló en su actuar. Le estresó su pérdida de control, analizando porqué procedió de forma tan arrebatada con Ami. No era culpa por ella, más bien preocupación por no tener en sus manos cada acción que realizó. Ya debía detener sus inseguridades infantiles, era adulto, era poderoso. A ella podría pedirle una disculpa, darle un regalo y asunto solucionado. Pero le preocupó mantenerse en cálculo de cómo procedía, no pretendiendo caer en alguna falta de tacto, dejándose expuesto. Comprimió su puño con fuerza, atrapando imaginariamente de vuelta su autocontrol.

Yaten entró sin cuidado, azotando la puerta tras su ingreso, buscándolo deliberadamente alterado. Viéndolo así, Taiki quiso seguir provocándolo, apuntando enseguida a lo que siempre funcionó para fastidiarlo. Sabiendo que los últimos acontecimientos, le daban material extra.

– ¿Pasaste buena noche? Ya sabes, recordando viejos tiempos. – Comentó riéndose.

El platinado se agitó, sabiendo que pudo tener su noche perfecta, de no ser por Taiki. Alcanzó la silla donde el castaño estuvo sentado, empujándola hacia la pared, haciendo a su hermano retumbar en el choque. Lo miró irritado, amenazante.

– Mina no sabía sobre lo que hiciste a sus padres. – Le informó, costándole al saberse responsable de que se enterara. – Ella no va a quedarse quieta con esto, lo sabes. – Dijo antes de alejarse de su acecho.

Yaten se fue tan rápido como llegó, sabiendo que no hubo nada más que agregar, ni queriendo fijarse en el lugar. Taiki permaneció, reflexionando en esas palabras, sabiendo que Mina ya no era tan temerosa de lo que pudiera hacerle, que no sería tan fácil controlarla. Determinando que la única forma de terminar con la constante molestia, era arrancando el problema de raíz.

–

–

Entró al pasillo en penumbras, alcanzando a distinguir la silueta de Serena, saliendo de la habitación infantil. Fue vista también, caminando ambas a encontrarse.

– Acaba de dormirse, es un gusto cuidarlo. – Contó a Mina, alegre de su primer día exitoso en su labor.

– Muy bien, pero de todas formas vendrá Seiya mañana a ayudarte. – Le dijo con simpleza, internamente queriendo darle la buena sorpresa lo antes posible – Oh, ¿puedes guardarle su chaqueta? – Agregó mientras se quitó lo que la cubrió, poniéndola en las manos de su hermana aturdida.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Seiya Kou en esto? – Inquirió, en parte no entendiendo algo de lo que pasaba, pero tratando de hablar de él como un desconocido.

– Sere, ya lo sé todo, y está bien. – Confesó, tocando su hombro, suavizando su voz en comprensión, encaminándose enseguida a su habitación. Fue un día demasiado agotador para ella, necesitando descansar para poder retomar al día siguiente sus actividades en la empresa.

Serena permaneció muda y tiesa en su lugar, no sabiendo qué pasaba con Mina, ni como se enteró. Sospechaba que pudo ser Seiya quien hablara, no sospechando porqué lo diría. Pero dejando a un lado sus conjeturas, le hizo feliz saber que su hermana le apoyaba.

–

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola! me pongo al día! =)**_

_**REVIEWS**_

– _**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: sobre todo, estoy de acuerdo con lo de la linda boquita de Yaten, pero la regó hablando. Y Mina ya tiene bastante acumulado con Taiki. Nos vemos!**_

– _**GINSEI: Ahora si que puedes estar segura de que es Michiru la madre xD, actualicé!! Al fin jajajaja. Asi q ya espero mis alertas de actuializacion xD besos**_

– _**SAILOR O: Que bueno que te animara ^^. Oh, Haruto es tan dulce, me recuerda a mi hermanito. Y ya vendrá lo ocurrido con Yaten y Mina. Saludos!**_

– _**LOYDA ASTRID: Respuesta a una pregunta, lo de la madre de haruto! xD Taiki se estrelló contra la pared jajja. Y si, Seiya está para comprarlo jajajaja. Me encantó eso que dijiste de mis historias, me has reanimado el ego extraviado xD. Cuidate Lili!! Besos **_

– _**LERINNE: ¿Todo de nuevo? Que paciencia xD y mas cuando estas sin tiempo, asi q agradezco q lo hayas hecho. Y la presión claro q influyó, en Taiki. Y el tiempo dirá lo que ocurra. Nos vemos!**_

– _**SOL KAORY: Tan ocupada que saliste xD Pero atesoro tus escapadas ^^ que bien que te gustara lo YxM, que no habian tenido mas que recuerdos juntos xD Y Si, Sere y Seiya viven en su burbuja de amor y felicidad, pero él ya a comenzado a comprender lo que hay alrededor y tomar conciencia de lo importante q es cuidar su relación. Espero que tus escapadas nos de pronto un lindo capitulo nuevo xD. Besos!**_

– _**SERENALUCY: Si, puede que sea terca, pero la pobre tiene tantas razones para ser desconfiada, q hay q darle el espacio a q dude xD Aquí va lo nuevo, espero te guste. =)**_

– _**CHIKITA22 BKOU: Que bueno que hayas vuelto xD intrigada? Ya me puse a soltar las cosas, mira q de tanta intriga esto terminaría pareciendo nunca resolverse. Cuidate! Nos estamos hablando.**_

– _**XASSIE: jajaja, entonces cuando entiendas espero que te siga gustando xD Yo tb adoro lo que va de Yaten y Mina, pero creo que eso lo hemos dejado bastante claro muchas veces. Nos vemos ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios y lectura**_

_**Lamento siempre cuando tardo, pero he estado recargada de grabaciones y trabajos, valoro la paciencia de quienes leen mis locuritas ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	13. Ilusión

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Ilusión.**

**.**

**.**

Resguardada entre sus frazadas, despertó con la exquisita sensación de libertad. No tuvo claro algo de lo que Mina hizo, pero nada era más importante que dejar de ser solo una pareja escondida de todos y compartirlo con quien compartió todo en su vida. Era aun temprano, más de lo que se solía levantar, pero quiso hacer de ese nuevo día algo especial.

Maniobró como pudo entre los alimentos, preparando desayuno rápidamente. Con la bandeja llena de bocadillos caminó hacia la habitación de Mina.

Entró dejando las cosas delicadamente sobre el velador, yendo hacia el equipo de música que su hermana tuvo ahí, queriendo despertarla con música suave. Presionó el encendido, y la música estalló ruidosamente entre las paredes, haciendo saltar a Serena de su lugar y a Mina de la cama.

– ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Preguntó alarmada, mirando alrededor de su cama.

– Oh, lo siento. Quise despertarte con música, pero el volumen estaba elevadísimo. – Explicó mientras regulaba la intensidad del sonido, pudiendo escuchar ahora la canción que era, reconociéndola sorprendida. – Espera…eso es… ¿Mina? ¿Eres tú? – Inquirió, mirándola fijo. Hacía años que no la escuchaba cantar.

– Ehh, si yo…encontré ese disco y… ¡¿quieres sacarlo?! – Le ordenó irritada. No quiso realmente escucharse, menos en esa canción. Sabiendo que fue uno de los últimos regalos que Yaten le hiciese antes de su separación. Fue un impulso el escucharlo, pero ya no quiso más.

No pretendiendo provocar un ambiente tenso, Serena apagó el equipo de música, volviendo a su idea inicial de desayunar juntas. Acercó la bandeja a la cama, sentándose junto a su hermana, notándola volver a su modo suave mientras le ofreció cada golosina que encontró por la casa. Pero estuvo demasiado nerviosa por las preguntas que necesitó hacerle, y le fue imposible ocultar sus inquietudes.

– Está bien Sere. Sé que quieres saber lo que pienso de ti y Seiya juntos. – Le ayudó, esperando a que ella asintiera para continuar. – Los vi a la salida de la fiesta el otro día. – Admitió. – Ayer fui a interrogarlo. Y debo decir a su favor que me agrada de tenerlo como cuñado, los apoyaré.

– Significa mucho para mi lo que dices. – Confesó, volviendo a preocuparse por otro asunto que rondó en su cabeza. – Pero me preocupa Haruka, él estaría furioso, lo sé.

– No. Él entenderá, porque te ama, eres su pequeña, ¿recuerdas? Haruka lo aceptará si es Seiya quien te hace feliz. – Le tranquilizó. Estuvo segura de sus palabras, después de todo, alguna vez su hermano se lo dijo, él siempre pondría la felicidad de ambas sobre lo demás.

Sonrieron, calmándose una, alegrándose la otra de que al menos alguna de ellas viviera como mereció su relación. Serena conversó de los instantes con su sobrino, estando maravillada de cuidarlo, aunque debiera quedarse mas tiempo en casa, que apenas llevó esos días con él y ya se manejó a la perfección. Brilló pensando en el pequeño que aun dormía, queriendo transmitirle el entusiasmo a su hermana, hacerla acercarse un poco a él, a ver si con esa luz volvía a iluminar un poco su vida.

Pero Mina no quiso que comenzara con lo de siempre, tampoco pretendiendo comenzar a discutir, le cambió sutilmente el tema de conversación, desviándolo a pláticas irrelevantes.

–

–

Fue demasiado temprano como para que se encontrara en cualquier sitio, excepto la casa que compartían. Pero para su desgracia, estuvo equivocado. Seiya se sentía cansado, el día anterior le había desgastado, física y emocionalmente, pero eso mismo fue lo que le impulsó a buscar a Yaten. Recodó que Mina le comentó sobre el lugar donde estuvo la noche de la fiesta, y contra sus ganas de volver a dormir, fue en busca de su hermano.

–

–

Se revolvió entre las sábanas, poco acostumbrada a la pereza de despertar así, con la brisa entrando por la ventana, alertándola de la tibia mañana. El sol iluminando la decoración pulcra y sencilla de su habitación, pero sola. Fue el detalle que de pronto la preocupó, Haruka no estaba acostado con ella.

Era tan distinto el como él se comportó esos días, que tuvo miedo de volver a su anterior relación de un momento a otro.

– Al fin despiertas. – Pronunció al entrar de vuelta hacia ella, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

Lita solo puso exhalar aliviada. Le hizo un gesto a su marido para que se acercase, pudiendo entonces abrazarlo y estar totalmente segura que todo iría bien en adelante.

– Avisaré a Tokio que permaneceremos por algunos días más. – Le comentó, queriendo hacerla sentir aun mas relajada.

No fue necesaria una respuesta, pudo ver en sus ojos la alegría plena, las ganas que ella también tuvo de eternizarse así, en ese lugar. Sabían que sería distinto ahora, y estar en su aislamiento los prepararía para llevar su renovado matrimonio de vuelta a su realidad.

–

–

Cuando Yaten abrió la puerta estuvo tan sorprendido como fastidiado de encontrarse con Seiya. Se sintió estúpido de tener la ilusa idea de que era Mina quien regresaba, pero no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

– No vine a pelear. Esta vez no. – Advirtió, esperando que su recibimiento fuese menos hostil.

– Entonces habla y vete. – Dijo, permitiéndole ingresar al lugar.

– Debes traerla de vuelta, tienes que recuperarla. – Pidió. Hablando con certeza en sus palabras, prácticamente obligando al platinado. Pero supo que no era algo que le molestara del todo.

No estuvo seguro si era correcto lo que hacía, pero luego de saber todo lo ocurrido, no pudo evitar querer que su hermano y Mina volvieran a estar juntos. De pronto sus reproches hacia el platinado cesaron, ya no sentía ese fuerte rencor contra él. Tuvo claro los motivos por los que todo aconteció, y quiso hacer algo que enmendara lo malo del pasado. Vio el rostro confundido de Yaten, queriendo comprender qué rayos debía recuperar.

– Minako Aino. – Le dio en respuesta, esperando que ahora atinara a lo que quiso decir.

Se petrificó. Seiya no podía saber sobre su relación con Mina. Menos podía estarle pidiendo algo así, ¿o si? No sabía qué estaba pasando.

– Ella me lo dijo todo. Sobre su relación. Y puedo notar lo infeliz que es ahora. Yaten, tu aun la amas, pude notarlo el día que me hablaste sobre ella en casa de mamá. Puedo notarlo ahora. – Le encaró.

– No sabes nada de esto, no te metas. – Respondió evitándolo. Caminando lejos donde no viera el tormento desatado.

– Ella te necesita, no dejes que siga sola soportándolo todo. – Continuó, instigándolo, siguiéndolo mientras se alejaba.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Inquirió, volviéndose hacia Seiya.

– Ella habló conmigo luego de darse cuenta de lo mío con Serena. Juro que cuando me habló de ti pude ver que aún pueden estar juntos. – Confesó. Siendo sincero en sus esperanzas.

– No. Ella me odia, y tienes razones para hacerlo, ¡yo destruí su vida! – Espetó. Ya no queriendo seguir dando vueltas a algo que tenía bastante claro.

– No, tú no fuiste el que destruyó su vida. – Le calmó.

– ¿Entonces quien, Seiya? – Quiso saber, por un instante esperando que su hermano le quitase la sensación de encima.

Quiso responder, hablar de todo lo que sabía, terminar de convencer a Yaten que era urgente que cuidara de Mina. Pero no pudo, había prometido silencio y ya estaba sobrepasando la confianza que ella le brindó, estando ahora hablando sobre la relación que tuvo con su hermano. Se contuvo, pero supo que al menos serviría lo poco que dijo. Si conocía en algo a Yaten, estaba seguro que le daría vueltas en la cabeza el asunto, tanto que terminaría por hacerlo.

Lo miró fijamente, queriendo clavarle la idea en lo profundo. Seiya se sintió frustrado de no poder usar la razón justa por la que hacía todo eso. No hubo más que esperar, y él no solo debía preocuparse de Yaten y Mina. Salió del taller, suplicando que funcionara la incitación a su hermano. Mientras, se ocuparía de disfrutar de la nueva libertad de permanecer en casa de Serena, junto a Haruto.

–

–

Estando ya acomodada para salir, Mina paseó por la casa en busca de Serena, hallándola finalmente en la cocina, comiendo pasteles con su sobrino.

– ¿No es muy temprano para que lo llenes de golosinas? – Reclamó.

– Es solo por hoy, estamos celebrando que viene el mago. – Se excusó

– ¿Quién? – Preguntó confundida.

Serena dejó acomodado en su silla al niño, acercándose a su hermana para hablarle despacio.

– Seiya. El bebé cree que es un mago, es mi forma de que no vaya a descubrirlo frente a Haruka o Lita. – Explicó. Notando como su hermana cambiaba su rostro.

Mina sonrió, entendiendo que no sería la primera vez que Seiya andaba por la casa. Su hermana definitivamente se hacia tan experta en el asunto de las escondidas como ella lo fue. Inesperadamente la abrazó, sorprendiéndola y también a si misma, olvidando que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo cualquier expresión de cariño.

Salió de la casa dispuesta a atender las cuestiones de negocios. Pero esa noche saldría por un asunto que quiso por varios días.

–

–

Una hora más tarde de la salida de Mina, Serena fue a abrir la puerta para recibir a Seiya, lanzándose a sus brazos apenas cruzó el umbral. Lo besó lentamente, impregnándose de su sabor. Seiya rió entre sus labios, notando el gusto azucarado de su boca, no por el sabor natural de ella, si no por lo que seguramente acababa de comer.

– Bombón, ¿alguna vez dejarás de comer tanto dulce? – Bromeó

– ¿Estás loco? Adoro comerte a besos. Eres mi dulce favorito. Así que ya deja de quejarte. – Respondió con fingido enojo. Arrastrándolo hacia la sala, sin soltarlo, volviendo a besarlo.

Ambos avanzaron entrelazados hacia el patio, donde la rubia dejó a su sobrino. Eran días en que prefirieron dejar de lado la servidumbre. Lita solía encargarse de ese asunto y tanto ella como Mina optaron por complicarse lo menos posible mientras estuvieran solas.

Antes de alcanzar la salida Seiya la detuvo,

– Muy lindo tía Serena, ¿no crees que está aun pequeño como para ver el espectáculo que estamos dando? – Le reprendió apartándola suavemente. Ella se sonrojó, entendiendo que, como normalmente sucedía, perdía la noción de donde se encontraba mientras estaba entre sus brazos.

Salieron hacia el pasto, tomados de la mano, advirtiendo al niño de su llegada.

La sonrisa de Haruto iluminó a Seiya, yendo a su encuentro cuando el pequeño corrió hacia él, tirándose sobre su cuerpo en un abrazo. Serena supo que no tendría su día romántico, porque desde ese momento no habría forma de separar al par que estaba frente a sus ojos. Pero en vez de hacer un mohín, se les unió en la celebración de su día juntos, los tres.

–

–

El estruendo de la puerta la asustó, más cuando encontró a Yaten descontrolado avanzando hacia ella. Su secretaria la miró esperando llamar a seguridad, pero Mina le hizo un gesto para que los dejara a solas.

– ¡Ahora te dio por ventilar verdades con Seiya! – Le reclamó.

No hubo que preguntar sobre lo que quiso decir. Supo que ya le había ido con el cuento, aunque esperó que no con el cuento completo. Se puso de pie, avanzando en su dirección, con la única intención de sacarlo de ahí.

– Lo que haga no te importa, sal de aquí. – Le ordenó sin inmutarse.

– No, hasta que me digas porqué él insiste tanto en que estemos juntos de nuevo. – Planteó, no pretendiendo hacerle caso.

Eso la confundió. No había razón para tal locura.

– ¿Para qué tenerme a mi? Debo ser aburrida comparada con Kakyuu. – Atacó, en un esfuerzo por hacerlo salir del lugar.

En realidad le molestaban sus propias palabras, rememorando el instante en que debió presenciar uno de los fugases encuentros de Yaten con Kakyuu, en algún evento que coincidieron años atrás. Ella tuvo la pésima idea de ir al tocador, encontrándose con ambos a medio vestir, revolcándose en el lugar. Sabía que Yaten estuvo despechado por su reciente matrimonio con Ace, pero eso no hacía más fácil el verlo con otra. A estas alturas, ya podía dejar de verlo como algo doloroso y comenzar a usarlo a su favor.

Vio el remordimiento en sus ojos verdes, pero también notó algo mas, algo que no supo de donde vino o qué significó. Solo se desorientó cuando él, en vez de irse, se acercó hacia ella, encerrándola contra el escritorio.

– Nunca podré querer a alguien más que a ti. – Susurró, incluso acercando su mano, acariciando su mejilla. – Mina…sé que en el fondo deseas que estemos juntos.

No fue su cálculo lo que falló, simplemente hubo cosas que nunca podría controlar, y la principal de ellas, era lo que su instinto ordenaba cuando él la embriagaba con su toque. Quiso apartarlo, y en vez de eso terminó besándolo. Ya no desesperada como la noche de la fiesta, sino que tomándose el tiempo necesario en la acción, envolviéndolos a ambos en un escaso alivio.

Pero no debía ser así, y puso su empeño en apartarse, observándolo.

– No hay nada en el fondo Yaten, solo está lo que ves en la superficie. – Expresó, apartándose del contacto. – Déjame en paz.

Ninguno quedó con suficiente fuerza para discutir, incluso para conversar algo. Yaten reaccionó, sin saber porqué fue allí en primer lugar. Toda la idea de Seiya era un estúpido error.

–

–

Seiya quitó a Serena de la cocina, proponiéndose preparar el almuerzo antes que alguien terminara con indigestión. A pesar de los reclamos de su novia, no pudo parar de reír cada vez que ella intentó algo del menú, finalmente admitiendo que era mejor observar cómo el pelinegro se encargaba de alimentarlos.

Verla tranquila a su lado, mientras le hablaba al bebé, le hizo entender cuanta razón tuvo Mina. No había nada mas importante que protegerla, mantener la felicidad que en ese momento veía resplandecer en su mirada.

– Seiya, Si no dejas de mirarme se quemará la comida. – Le hizo reaccionar. Internamente alagada de ser su centro de atención.

– ¿Seiya? ¿Así se llama mago Bombón? – Preguntó el niño, dejando a ambos adultos sin habla. Ahora si que sus descuidos terminaban de dejarlos expuestos. Al final Serena buscó la forma de enmendar algo.

– ¿Puedes guardarnos el secreto? Prometo que pronto podrás presentárselo a todo el mundo. – Le habló con ternura. Él asintió enseguida. Pero Seiya no quedó tan calmado con lo que dijera. Y de cierta forma comenzó a ilusionarse con la idea de que pronto pudieran presentarse frente a todo el mundo.

Luego de comer, Serena solo puedo observar como las carcajadas inundaban el jardín, mientras Seiya y Haruto corrían tras la pelota, lanzándosela entre ellos. Realmente le llenaba el corazón mirarlos juntos. No pareció que el tiempo avanzara tan rápido, no pudo fijar sus ojos en la caída del Sol, ni pudo percibir la brisa refrescando. Nada mas pegada en ellos dos, haciéndola inmensamente feliz.

–

–

Estuvo el resto del día tan preocupada por lo ocurrido con Yaten, que su trabajo fue nulo, recriminándose mentalmente por dejar que su pasado le afectase tanto, por no poder simplemente olvidar que alguna vez lo amó.

No era tiempo de esos asuntos, ya no.

Fue hacia la pequeña habitación que tuvo en su oficina, ambientada para su uso personal. Allí descolgó su vestido y se cambió rápidamente para ir al concierto de Ami.

El tráfico fue escaso, permitiéndole llegar temprano y ubicar su asiento. No recordó la última vez que estuvo en un lugar así, sin embargo no fue necesario esforzarse cuando sabía que evitó frecuentar el teatro desde que abandonó sus estudios. La música le calmaba al escucharla en sus discos, pero verla en vivo no podía aun soportarlo. Sin embargo, por esa noche, pretendía superar la molestia.

Inició el tecleo del piano, amenizando mientras presentaron a Ami Mizuno. La peliazul se sentó, acomodando sus manos mientras rodeó entre sus brazos el instrumento, incorporándolo a si misma. Mina sonrió, notando las mañas propias de una experta, viéndola realizar su ritual de inicio para insertarse en su mundo y atraer al público dentro de su creación.

Las cuerdas adquirieron vida propia, producida por el toque mágico de los dedos ágiles de Ami. La rubia contuvo el aliento ante la interpretación, sintiéndose conmovida y desenterrando el anhelo que tuvo de alguna vez estar en esa posición.

Fueron un par de horas de melodías envolventes. Apenas finalizó el extenso concierto, Mina se dirigió a buscarla, queriendo pasarse un buen rato de conversación. Pero solo llegó a pasos del camarín, escuchando la conversación de Ami con una voz que le era odiosamente conocida.

– Espero que esto compense mi actitud. – Planteó, extendiéndole un ramo de flores.

– No lo sé Taiki, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo. – Expuso. Recelosa a continuar en la situación que llevaban sus salidas, sus encuentros.

– No creo que quieras dejarlo. Piénsalo, estaré esperándote. – Le dijo, luego besándola ligeramente, buscando provocarla. También despidiéndose.

Mina supo que no era momento para sus encuentros desagradables. Se ubicó tras la vuelta del pasillo, esperando no ser vista por Taiki cuando él abandonó hacia la salida. Caminó en su idea inicial, pero al entrar ya no fue de primera importancia el salir.

– Ami. – Le llamó.

– ¡Mina! ¡Qué gusto que estés aquí! – Saludó entusiasmada.

– Debes alejarte de él. Mantén a Taiki tan lejos como sea posible. – Le recomendó, no escondiendo su poco gusto por él.

– ¿Qué? – Se sintió confundida, y de paso molesta. – No sé qué tienes contra él, pero no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida privada. Si me disculpas, quiero cambiarme de ropa e irme a descansar. – Respondió, no pretendiendo aguantar la situación.

– Está bien Ami, sé una idiota y corre donde él, pero lo único que sacarás serán lágrimas. – Le advirtió antes de salir llena de frustración, enfadada. Ahora él no solo se dedicaba a fastidiarla a ella y su familia, si no que tenía que envenenar a alguien más que no tenía nada que ver con sus ideas enfermas.

–

–

Ya era tarde. Se sintió cansada de tanto moverse. El agotamiento de querer llevarle el ritmo a un niño, era mas de lo que pensó, peor aun si ese niño estaba acompañado por Seiya.

Mientras subía por las escaleras, tratando de no derramar los vasos de limonada, se percató del silencio que reinó en la casa. Avanzó hasta la habitación de su sobrino, en busca de dúo dinámico que extrañamente no gritaban como locos. Justamente en el lugar los encontró, Seiya estaba acomodado en el amplio sofá, manteniendo entre sus brazos al pequeño. Ambos profundamente dormidos. Fue una imagen tan dulce, suspiró adorando verlos así. Por primera vez teniendo en su mente la idea de lo lindo que sería algún día ver así a Seiya, con su propio niño en los brazos, en su propia casa. Y también por primera vez, creyendo que las posibilidades estaban más cercanas a ellos. Esperando que Mina estuviera en lo cierto sobre la reacción de Haruka.

–

–

Cuando por fin llegó a casa pensó en ahorcar a Seiya por lo que hizo al hablar con Yaten. Sabía que andaba por ahí, aprovechando su tiempo con Serena. Pero pareció que todo estaba demasiado en calma. Averiguó donde estaban, llegando al segundo piso. Verlos ahí durmiendo junto a Haruto la afectó, parecían una familia, parecían felices. Todo su enojo con Seiya acabó, sabiendo que adoraba la capacidad que tenía de mantener en ese estado radiante a su hermana.

Otro día sin un descanso, pero al menos ahora podía dormir tranquila, sabiendo que alguien más velaba por el sueño de Serena.

–

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola! Mi carga academica va cada vez peor, por eso demoro =(**_

_**Además que no he andado muy creativa para escribir, de hecho no termina de convencerme este capitulo. Pero al menos me desestanqué de él.**_

_**Últimamente le he tomado el peso a lo que es crear algo, es idiota que lo haga 3 años después de comenzar a estudiar algo que tenga q ver con eso xD**_

_**El asunto es que por lo mismo, y porque anda lento el fandom, a veces no sé que tanto vale la pena hacerlo o no. Es como cuando mis profes encuentran horrible todo lo que hago, o mis compañeros no me dan sus opiniones, asi no hay mejoras, así no hay incentivos.**_

_**Así que cuando pasen por una historia y se den el tiempo de leer, tb dense el tiempo de comentar, porque alguien ha escrito con dedicación para que se entretengan, o lloren o rian, o se desesperen xD En fin, mi corazoncito agradece los reviews, y sé que muchas de las chicas de por aquí tb lo agradecen. Quien sabe, tal vez sea de ayuda a que las actualizaciones lleguen mas pronto. Sinceramente yo vivo dejando reviews por todos lados esperando que actualicen las historias que me gustan xD**_

_**Así hay intercambio y comunicación entre quienes escriben y leen, que de hecho muchas que escribimos también leemos como locas las creaciones de las demás.**_

_**Uff, ya está de día, mejor me dejo de reflexiones antes que me vuelva la tendinitis, me iré a dormir. ^^**_

_**REVIEWS**_

– _**LERINNE: Todo mundo creia que Mina iba a separarlos xD pobre, la creen tan malita? Jajaja Nos vemos! **_

– _**CHIKITA22 BKOU: Me dio también tristeza de ellos así de mal. YY no pueden ustedes saber lo que Mina dijo, porque se enterarán de otra forma, estamos hablando ^^**_

– _**SERENALUCY: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Ya vendrá como murieron, aunque no es la gran cosa, ya creo q se nota un poco xD primero el asunto de Mina y Taiki. Saludos =), **_

– _**GINSEI: Este capitulo es mas corto que el anterior xD y tu sabes cuanto costó sacarlo jajaja. Temer por lo que haga? Lalalala. Actualiza!! o me iré a huelga! =P besos ^^**_

– _**SAILOR O: Pensé q todos tenian casi claro que era de Michiru xD pero bueno. ¿Qué crees que hará Taiki? Ya me dejaste ahora con la duda. Nos vemos pronto, actualiza tb! ^^**_

– _**MARIK: Gracias por pasar y por seguirla. No la he abandonada, para nada, ni pienso hacerlo. Espero sigas por estos lados. Saludos =)**_

– _**LOYDA ASTRID: Asi me gusta, siempre alerta a los detalles para saber la verdad, te contrataré de detective =P Serena quiere tantas cosas, pero no sabes tantas otras, tal vez se desanimaría. Y no es que yaten no piense lo que hace, pero él tampoco sabe qué hacer con Mina, ha estado en incertidumbre y agobiado por todo este tiempo. Oh, te tengo una misión! Asi q tendremos q encontrarnos en msn, besos! ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios y lectura**_

_**Oh, ahora puedo comentar, ya que me he acordado, que soy legalmente dueña de un guión de una serie ^^ eso me hace feliz, aunque no fui feliz cuando no dormía haciendolo jajajaja.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	14. Efecto dominó

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

** .**

**.**

**Efecto dominó.**

**.**

**.**

Cortó el teléfono de golpe, furiosa. Contraria a la voz suave que usó para hablar. Entendía que Haruka y Lita quisieron su tiempo de pareja, que realmente lo necesitaron y lo merecían. Pero ya era la cuarta vez que su hermano llamaba para posponer su regreso. Al final, optó por continuar preocupada de sus obligaciones.

Chequeó sus asuntos del día, viendo, para su felicidad, un hermoso vacío. Absolutamente nada que hacer ese día, ni al siguiente. Tuvo todo tan controlado que el trabajo de ella y Haruka estaba adelantado. Lo que realmente le molestó sobre la demora en el regreso, no fue las horas extras en días anteriores, sino el peso extra en su cabeza, no queriendo ser responsable de alguna cosa.

–

–

Seiya permaneció con ellas por todo ese tiempo, instalándose como un miembro mas de la familia, casi sintiéndose más a gusto de lo que Mina se sintió en toda su vida en ese lugar. Aprovecharon las horas para conversar más, para compartir, para acercarse, para acostumbrarse a esa nueva relación entre ellos, de pronto tan amigos que tuvieron que adaptarse. Serena fue la más dichosa de la situación, adorando que Mina fuera tan natural con Seiya como lo fue con ella. Sin mencionar la felicidad de Haruto por tener a su compañero de juegos a diario.

Pero ese día Seiya no estaba, optando por pasar siquiera un par de días con sus pinturas atrasadas, además de tratar de volver a la normalidad, sabiendo que Haruka llegaría en algún momento, y su estadía debería terminar. Al menos hasta que hablaran con él sobre la relación. Y luego de lo que le comentara Mina, sobre el esfuerzo de Haruka por aceptar a quien hiciera feliz a sus hermanas, Seiya respiraba mas tranquilo.

–

–

Serena había salido hace ya un rato, dejándola sola en casa con Haruto. No le agradaba la idea, pero su hermana le dijo que pronto llegaría la niñera que encargó, que si no quería cuidarlo, al menos vigilara que la chica que iría, cumpliera el trabajo. Y eso fue todo lo que pudo saber antes que desapareciera alegando que debía atender _asuntos personales_, Mina estuvo segura que esos _asuntos _eran ir a verse con Seiya a solas. El problema era que, por segunda vez en el día, cortaba el teléfono con enfado, ahora recibiendo las noticias que la niñera no llegaría por _problemas personales_. ¿Acaso alguien podía inventar excusas mejores?

La verdad es que sabía que el enojo era algo que la distrajo de una complicación mayor, y prefirió mantenerse furiosa con el mundo antes de enfrentar lo inevitable.

Su sobrino estaba en su habitación. Y no podía quitárselo esta vez de encima, no esta vez.

Fue a la cocina por su comida, al menos pretendiendo ocuparse solo de lo que necesitara. Buscó entre los utensilios normales, hasta que encontró los pequeños cubiertos de colores y motivos infantiles. Pero teniéndolos en sus manos, parecieron atravesárseles en el estómago.

–

_Sabía que no era bueno ocultarle lo que sucedía, pero no fue capaz de preocuparlo aun más antes de su viaje. Mina no había tomado ninguno de los medicamentos, de hecho, no había visitado ningún médico hasta hace un par de días atrás. Se mantenía con menos molestias debido a las infusiones naturales que adquiría. No quiso nada químico porque tuvo el presentimiento de que lo que estaba sucediéndole nada tenía que ver con sus preocupaciones, y hasta no estar segura, no iba a correr riesgos._

_Tan solo un par de días antes del viaje de Yaten al fin fue al laboratorio a tomarse los exámenes, teniendo la seguridad que su médico personal no diría nada a alguien mas._

_La noche anterior durmió mal, luego de despedirse de él, no queriendo soltar el abrazo, y ahora seguía inquieta moviendo el sobre entre sus manos, no pudiendo darse el valor de abrirlo. Porque hacerlo implicaba que si lo que contenía escrito era lo que creía, debería enfrentar a todo el mundo. Respiró profundo, tratando de respirar normal, intentando calmar el temblor de sus manos._

_Minutos después lo logró, al fin quitando el sello, desdoblando el papel, obteniendo su respuesta. Sus ojos se humedecieron, estuvo aterrada de los resultados._

– _Dios…qué haré ahora. – Quiso saber, cuando cada palabra que leyó confirmó que desde ese instante, todo cambiaba. Justo ahora que Yaten no estaba cerca para ayudarla._

_Sin embargo, el miedo que tuvo no opacó su otro sentimiento, el cosquilleo en su interior, sus ojos picando, la sonrisa que sin querer se formó. Pudo ser el contexto complicado, pero la situación era puramente maravillosa._

_A pesar de lo abrumada que estuvo, hubo un pensamiento que puso sus acciones en camino. Si no estaba Yaten, hubo alguien más que supo de su relación, y aunque pareciera no estar de acuerdo, ahora, con la noticia que debía darle, estaba segura que él los apoyaría._

–

–

Caminó lento, en parte queriendo salir corriendo de ahí, pero tenía una decisión, y debía mantenerla.

Le pareció extraño que en la entrada no le pusieran mayor problema para ingresar, sabiendo por parte de Seiya que era raro que alguien pudiese acceder a su casa, siempre envuelta en la excesiva seguridad, en el casi paranoico cuidado de su padre, y luego de Taiki.

Se mantuvo tiesa en la sala de espera, jugando nerviosa con sus dedos, esperando, mientras el miedo continuaba invadiéndola. No estaba en extremo aterrada, como pensó que lo estaría una vez entrara a esa casa. Pero tampoco estuvo muy contenta de hablar con el hermano mayor de Seiya. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma, una y otra vez, porqué estaba allí. Simplemente quiso hacer algo por su futuro, ahora que Mina estaba con ellos, sabiendo que Haruka probablemente estaría de acuerdo, solo faltaba Taiki, y ella iba a hacerle frente y darle este regalo al hombre que amaba.

–

–

Subió a entregarle su comida, poniéndola sobre una mesita antes de caminar a la puerta, para ir a almorzar sola.

– ¿Tía? ¿Puedes quedarte a comer conmigo? – Pidió suavemente. Acostumbrado a la presencia y las conversaciones con su madre o con Serena, mientras comía.

Mina se detuvo. Su corazón se acongojó al escucharlo, pero no iba a ceder por sus debilidades.

– No. – Contestó seca, saliendo impávida de la habitación.

–

_Taiki la miraba expectante, incitándola a apurarse, pero no quitando la dureza de su rostro._

– _Estoy aquí por Yaten… y por mí. – Comenzó, apenas siendo audible. – Sé que no has estado de acuerdo, pero ahora es diferente.– Trató de explicar, sabiendo que tarde o temprano debía hacerle saber la razón de su visita a Taiki._

– _¿Qué es diferente? Solo si vienes a decirme que acabarás con esa estupidez de estar juntos, podría importarme. – Expresó estoico._

– _Taiki, debes saber… Debes saber que todo es perfecto entre nosotros, no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro, menos ahora… – Defendió trémula, no estando segura de lo que debía o no decirle._

– _¿Ahora? ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? – La instigó, ligeramente preocupándose de lo que fuese a escuchar._

– _Yo…estoy embarazada. – Susurró. Agachando la mirada, tratando de prepararse a lo que viniera._

_Fue algo inesperado, pero ciertamente nada agradable. Maquinó enseguida una solución, no iba a permitir que todo ese asunto escapara de sus manos y Yaten se mantuviera en esa imperturbable tranquilidad._

– _Te diré lo que haremos. – Comenzó a explicarle calmado, tornándose cada vez mas duro. – Te olvidarás de él, hazte a un lado. Podrías haberte embarazado de cualquier tipo, no te creo eso que Yaten sea el único._

– _Pero, pensé que nos ayudarías. Él es tu hermano. – Clamó, comenzando a preguntarse qué tan equivocada estuvo de hablar con Taiki._

– _¿Debería eso conmoverme? Tú eres nadie para mí. Así que apártate, o él pagará las consecuencias. – Le advirtió. No inmutándose al notarla asustada._

– _No es enserio, ¿No lo es, cierto? – Quiso convencerse, rebuscando en los sentimientos del castaño, queriendo hacerlo entrar en razón, ver su parte blanda. – Es tu familia, no podrías hacerle daño. Sé que en el fondo terminarás adorando esto, tendré a tu sobrino._

_Taiki avanzó hacia ella, alertándola de su determinación y de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras. Su expresión estoica solo mutó para brindarle una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia. _

– _No. Me da lo mismo de quien tengas un hijo, pero no tiene nada que ver con mi familia. Tú vas a lastimar a Yaten, hasta que él te odie. ¿Entendido? – Le ordenó._

_Estuvo petrificada con la cercanía de Taiki, no pudiendo entender porqué le hablaba así ni qué pretendía, pero tampoco pudo decirle algo. Su intento de ser fuerte y enfrentar todo lo que ocurría, comenzó a desvanecerse._

– _¡¿Entendido?! – Le gritó, apretándola por los brazos, arrastrándola fuera para dejarla que mal equilibrada terminara en el suelo. _

_Mina tembló. Se puso e pie tan pronto como sus nervios se lo permitieron, saliendo acelerada, asustada, temiendo porque fuera algo de verdad. No permitiría que algo le pasase a Yaten o a su bebé._

–

– Serena. – Le llamó suavemente.

Volteó al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por su voz, quedando en frente de él, apretando sus manos contra su cuerpo y estirándose en posición recta, segura.

– Señor Kou, Yo…vine a hablarle de Seiya. – Dijo enseguida, no queriendo esperar mas envuelta en secretos.

– ¿Le pasó algo a mi hermano? – Fingió preocupado. – Oh, solo dime Taiki.

La dirigió a su oficina. Ella se sacudió cuando puso de nuevo en su mente lo que implicaba ese lugar. Allí Seiya se enteró del motivo de muerte de sus padres, y en ese momento, estaba frente al responsable. Dudó de continuar con su idea, pero no podía rendirse asi de fácil, ella puso su empeño en creer que aún Taiki podía ser benevolente.

– Yo…lo amo. – Confesó tímidamente. Juntando valor para sonar mas firme en sus palabras. – Amo a Seiya. Y él a mí. Hace tiempo que estamos juntos, y ya no quiero seguir escondiéndolo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Taiki incrementó. Si, fue gracioso absolutamente. No creyó estar escuchando algo semejante de nuevo, aunque esta vez lo disfrutaba más. Ya sabía como actuar, como reaccionar, cómo cuidar que la fragilidad de la mujer que tenía en frente se mantuviera y no la provocara a sacar las garras. Cometió ese error con Mina, pero no lo haría con Serena. Entonces el juego volvió a comenzar para él, pero esta vez convertido en experto, seguro de mantener a raya a su reto.

– Eso es maravilloso. – Dijo, acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

Serena quedó impactada. Suponía que no se acabaría el mundo al contárselo, pero no esperó tan cálida respuesta. Eso la alegró, la incentivó a creer que si tenía la razón y Taiki era una buena persona, y le expresó su contento al devolverle el abrazo.

– Gracias Taiki. – Comentó regocijada.

–

–

No pudo comer alguna cosa. Luego de negarle su compañía a Haruto, fue a su habitación, queriendo evitarlo. Se sintió estúpida al arrancar de un niño, pero con solo verlo unos minutos ya estaba temblando. Sabía el motivo, y ese fue el momento de acabar con los recuerdos, con los constantes recordatorios de su estupidez, de ingenuidad.

Rebuscó entre uno de sus cajones hasta tomar la pequeña bolsa de género, decidida a eliminarla. Pero mientras deslizó su contenido entre sus manos, volvió a apretarse su pecho.

–

_Escasos días transcurrieron luego de su visita a casa de los Kou. Estaba nerviosa de las palabras de Taiki, pero hasta ese momento todo iba bien, asumiendo que solo fue el impacto de la noticia lo que provocó la amenaza. _

_Mientras caminó por los centros comerciales, pensó en lo que vivía, hormigueando en sensaciones que la renovaron. No hubo nada en su cuerpo que hiciera notar su embarazo a los demás, pero ella se sintió distinta, más radiante, más feliz. Yaten podía estar a miles de kilómetros en ese momento, pero permanecía cerca, y ahora tenía en ella parte de él. Sonrió pensando en el momento que él regresaría, en sus ojos rebozados cuando supiera que tendrían un hijo._

_Entró a la joyería, en busca de los aretes que mandó a fabricar, cumpliéndose el pequeño capricho. Pero al entrar vio algo que llamó su atención. Pidió al vendedor que sacara de su empaque la joya, y al tenerla en sus manos supo a quién pertenecería. Una minúscula estrella de brillo blanco, en una fina cadenita dorada._

_Olvidándose de querer algo mas, la compró, guardándola cuidadosamente en su chaqueta. Pensó que ese símbolo sería perfecto para su hijo, manteniéndolo siempre iluminado ante todo._

_Fueron días en que gustó de caminar sola en sus asuntos, perder la noción del tiempo mientras paseaba luego de sus clases de canto. Cansada, se sentó en las bancas del camino, aprovechando que no hubo casi quien transitara por ese lugar. Dejó las bolsas con sus compras a su lado, desocupando sus manos para posarlas en su vientre. _

_Ansió que comenzara a notarse, deseó que el mes transcurriera rápido para compartir su felicidad con Yaten. E, internamente, quiso tomar valor para comunicarle a Haruka que iba a ser madre, y que ese niño era de Yaten Kou._

_Estaba tensa, y necesitó calmarse. Aunque ese presentimiento inquieto permanecía, no quería transmitírselo a su bebé. Comenzó a entonar muy despacio, impregnando su cuerpo con el sonido de su voz cuando cantó la canción de cuna. Fue emocionante, no lograba aun superar su pánico escénico, y eso no la dejó participar en algún concierto. Pero estando sola al aire libre, cantándole a su hijo, a ese pequeño de Yaten y ella, todo fue fluido. Al terminar su breve melodía, su calma fue interrumpida por un aplauso._

_Giró rápidamente, alertándose al ver a dos tipos y una mujer observándola. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, alejándose con disimulo lo que más pudo de ellos. Pero no alcanzó a avanzar mucho cuando uno de ellos la tomó del brazo y la detuvo._

– _¿Por qué tanta prisa? Queremos escuchar tu voz un poco mas.– Dijo sonriente. Manteniendo su brazo sujeto._

– _Suélteme por favor. Debo irme. – Pidió suavemente._

_El otro hombre se acercó, ya no permitiéndole salida. La chica tomó las bolsas, inspeccionando su contenido, sonriendo al ver los objetos de valor._

– _Pueden tomar mis cosas, pero no me hagan daño. – Trató de razonar con ellos, comenzando a impacientarse, a temer._

– _La princesita tiene dinero, y le da igual que nos llevemos sus cosas. – Se burló uno de los hombres._

– _Quise decir que…si las necesitan….está bi-_

_Se asustó más cuando la mujer la abofeteó. Nunca alguien la había lastimado, no sabía qué hacer para salir de ahí. Trató de retroceder, pero los hombres la atraparon, un de cada lado, devolviéndola frente a la mujer, totalmente indefensa._

– _Si quieren dinero, no es necesario que hagan esto, se los daré. Por favor, déjenme. – Intentó una vez más, costándole mantenerse firme._

– _No queremos tu dinero, Aino. – Respondió ella, enfrentándola. Tirando las bolsas a un lado mientras se acercó a poner su interés en lo que realmente hacían._

_Entonces entendió. Eso no era un asalto, eso era su mayor temor hecho realidad. Ya no hubo forma de pedir ayuda, otro golpe en su cabeza la desorientó perdiendo la noción de todo cuando se sintió caer de golpe en el cemento._

–

Sus piernas flaquearon, deslizándose sobre el piso alfombrado, sin poder sostenerse en el mueble. Sintió sus lagrimas deslizarse, sintió de vuelta el dolor agudo en su cuerpo, punzando en cada rincón. Levantó la vista a la puerta, viendo la figura baja de Haruto observándola.

– ¿Tía? – Le llamó, acercándose con temor a ella. Verla sentada en el suelo, llorando, lo confundió. No sabía muy bien lo que ocurría, pero hizo lo que solía funcionar cuando su madre estaba triste. Sin importarle que Mina lo rechazara como siempre, trató de alcanzarla en un abrazo.

–

_Su conciencia volvió lentamente. Dejándola al ver donde estaba. Se notó llena de cables, recostada en una habitación blanca. En el velador junto a su cama, había un sobre. Lo alcanzó, encontrando dentro una tarjeta en colores pasteles y dibujos infantiles. Leyó, no entendiendo el mensaje._

"_¿Lo has entendido ahora? Ya sabes quién es el que sigue."_

_Dio un vistazo alrededor, tratando de ubicarse, temió estar recluida en algún lugar apartado, pero en ese momento atravesó la entrada el Doctor Kurosawa, su médico personal. Sintió el breve alivio antes de notar la expresión en el rostro de él._

– _Minako…al fin despiertas. – Le saludó, aliviado de verla de vuelta._

– _¿Qué hago aquí?– Preguntó confundida._

– _Te trajeron de la calle hace unas horas, estabas inconsciente, llena de golpes. Tienes algunas fracturas en el brazo izquierdo. – Le explicó._

_No escuchó con atención sobre sus heridas, hubo algo más importante para ella que cualquier cosa._

– _¿Mi bebé? ¿Está él bien, no es así? – Le interrogó impaciente._

– _Minako…_

– _¿Doctor? ¿Está mi bebé bien? – Inquirió apresurándole, comenzando a intranquilizarse._

– _Tus golpes fueron demasiado impacto, bien sabes que estando en los primeros meses, hay que tomar cuidado, que son los mas delicados. – Le relató con suavidad, suspirando fuertemente antes de continuar. – Lo siento tanto. No hubo nada que pudiese hacer para mantenerlo, la pérdida ya estaba cuando llegaste aquí._

_No pudo responder. Quiso gritar, quiso llorar, quiso también morirse en ese instante. Pero solo permaneció ahí recostada, con el rostro apagado, tan sobrecargada que ni sus emociones pudieron expresarse. Pero su mente siguió trabajando, haciéndola entender el mensaje en la tarjeta, sabiendo ahora que los tipos que la encontraron eran mandados por Taiki. Y que ahora que había matado a su hijo, no dudaría en dañar a Yaten._

– _Minako, sé que me pediste discreción con tu embarazo cuando lo supiste. No he llamado a nadie de tu familia aun. Tal vez quieras que le avise a tu novio. – Le sugirió, intentando que reaccionara._

_No tenía mucho que pensar, Yaten estaba lejos, y asi era mejor. Todo había acabado. Se esforzó en contenerse, sintiendo aflorar sus lágrimas, sabiendo que la habían quebrado, solo queriendo derrumbarse. Pero debía hacer algo por evitar que la situación empeorara. Si Haruka sabía de todo esto, también podría estar en peligro. Esta vez afrontaría todo sola, no iba a dejar que alguien más de quienes amaba sufriera._

– _No, mi novio no. Que venga mi hermano, y no le diga nada sobre…que él no se entere de…– Se cortó, no queriendo recordar lo que sucedía._

– _Entiendo, nadie sabrá de tu embarazo y tu pérdida. Pero tienes que denunciar esto, no es posible que te hayan hecho algo asi. – Instigó, queriendo hacerla entrar en razón._

– _Me encargaré de todo lo demás, Doctor. Gracias. – Pronunció, manteniéndose seria, contenida._

– _Ahora descansa, te dejaré unos días aquí. – Informó, para luego salir de la habitación._

_Haruka apareció un par de horas después, asustado de verla así. Pero le tranquilizó diciendo que saldría pronto, que estaría todo bien. Mina explicó que fue un asalto, seguramente no le habrían hecho daño si ella no hubiera puesto resistencia. No quiso denunciar algo, solo quiso salir de ahí y convencer a Haruka que no continuara con el asunto._

_Los días que permaneció con reposo en su casa, recibió visitas de amistades de su hermano. Michiru solía llevarle a su sobrino, de un par de meses de nacido, y Mina quería gritar, desconsolada al escuchar los sonidos del bebé. Pidió no verlo mas, alegando que le molestaba, que no soportaba su presencia. Y con su perfecto tono encaprichado, su cuñada no insistió más._

_Ahí fue cuando la presencia de Ace y su incansable coqueteo hacia ella le dio la idea de cómo alejar a Yaten. Fue la decisión mas dura que hizo._

_Estando a solas en su habitación, en medio de la noche, cuando ya los días pasaron desde lo ocurrido, recién pudo drenar todo lo que reprimió. Ya tenía su determinación y no daría marcha atrás. Yaten llegaría en un par de semanas, y por mucho que le costase terminar con todo,, no lo expondría como lo hizo con su hijo._

–

No estaba en condiciones de apartarlo, lo único que quedaba de su compostura se quebró cuando sus pequeñas manos la rodearon. Ella lo tomó entre sus brazos, permitiéndose por primera vez disfrutar de ese momento, tanto como le dolió saber que Haruto la quería, así como ella lo quiso. Pero fue tan duro pensar que su propio niño tendría poco menos de la edad de su sobrino. Besó su cabello suave, aspirando su aroma tierno, y sus sollozos se volvieron audibles.

Al sentirla llorar, él se apartó levemente y depositó un beso en su mejilla, recordando lo que dijera Serena sobre darle cariño a Mina.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó preocupado.

– Porque me siento triste. – Admitió, intentando sonreírle. No apartándolo de su abrazo.

– Yo te quiero, ya no llores. – Pidió, acercando una de sus manos al rostro de la rubia, quitando sus lágrimas.

– Perdóname, cariño. No he estado cerca de ti. Pero difícilmente sabes cuanto te adoro, y lo mucho que eres para mi. – Le confesó, dejando fluir las emociones contenidas por tanto tiempo.

Él no supo bien a qué venía lo que escuchó, simplemente le alegró saber que ella si lo quería. Mina lo acurrucó sobre su regazo, aun sentada en el suelo, lo meció, cantándole para que se durmiera. Dándole el cariño que siempre le negó, y queriendo darle lo mismo, a través de Haruto, al niño que nunca tuvo en sus brazos.

–

–

Seiya entró a la casa, buscando a Serena, pero pareció no haber nadie en ese momento. Anduvo por las habitaciones, acostumbrado ya a habitar en el hogar de los Aino. Pasó por el lugar de Mina y la encontró tirada en el suelo, con Haruto entre sus brazos. Se asustó, no sabiendo qué pasaba, acercándose de inmediato a comprobar si ambos estaban bien.

– ¿Mina? – Le hablo sacudiéndola levemente.

Ella despertó, algo confundida al verlo. Luego vino a su mente lo que hacía allí tirada. Le extendió a Haruto, poniéndose de pie mientras Seiya se llevó al niño dormido de vuelta a su habitación. Al regresar, vio a Mina salir del baño, con la cara enjuagada, intentando despejarse.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Indagó.

– ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? Se que es que es tarde para preguntar, pero no entiendo porqué él debía pagar las consecuencias. – Expresó emocionada, pero ya rendida. – Quise tanto verlo nacer, crecer. Quise tanto que jugara con su padre.

– ¿Aún lo amas? – Le interrumpió. Sorprendiéndola, pero queriendo que ella diese una oportunidad a su hermano, y a si misma.

Mina lo miró, sonriendo ante lo que notó que Seiya quería lograr. Pero ella sabía cuanta insensatez hubo en sus planes. Que muchas cosas enturbiaban el afán de final feliz que él tenía en la cabeza.

– ¿Crees realmente que podría correr a sus brazos nuevamente después de todo el daño que le hice? – Expuso, tratando de hacerlo entender el punto. – No se trata de amar o no, simplemente…ya no es posible…hay cosas que jamás sanarán y terminarían consumiéndonos mas rápido de lo que ya lo hacen.

– Entonces lo sigues amando, igual que él a ti. – Continuó.

– No. Ya no queda más que un anhelo del pasado. – Respondió. – Y estoy segura que Yaten solo dice sentirse así porque es su asunto pendiente. Ya no sigas Seiya, preocúpate de tu relación con mi hermana, no de sentimientos que ya están muertos.

– Quiero verte feliz, también a Yaten. Pero te dejare en paz con eso por ahora. – Concedió, llevando la conversación a otro asunto. – Vine a buscar a Bombón.

– ¿Cómo? ¿No estaba ella contigo? Dijo que saldría a algo importante para su futuro, que le deseara suerte. – Le relató, sospechando de donde estaba metida su hermana.

– No hemos hablado desde ayer. – Dijo simplemente.

Formuló en su cabeza los posibles lugares donde pudiera estar Serena. Pero no supo de alguno convincente, y eso no era bueno. No alcanzando a entrar en mas conjeturas cuando, para su tranquilidad, apareció ante ellos Serena. Abrazándola muy contenta y luego lanzándose con igual energía a los brazos de Seiya.

– Muy bien. Tanta muestra de cariño es porque algo hiciste. Habla. – Apuntó enseguida.

– Qué injusta eres, no hecho nada malo, solo estoy feliz de que todo vaya tan bien. – Expresó, continuando enlazada a su novio.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Seiya, no entendiendo a qué debía tan linda sonrisa, que si bien adoraba, le causaba curiosidad el origen.

– Hablé con tu hermano y él está feliz con que estemos juntos. – Expresó, orgullosa de su momento.

– ¿Hablaste con Yaten? ¿Y él está feliz? Debe estar loco. – Enarboló, no sabiendo porqué su Bombón haría eso, sin embargo alegrándose también de comenzar a compartir con su hermano.

– No Seiya, con el que hablé es Taiki. – Dijo, manteniéndose igual de alegre, no entendiendo porqué de pronto tanto el rostro de Seiya como el de Mina se tornaron sombríos.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida, Serena! – Le gritó acercándose a ella, totalmente alterada. Tomó a su hermana de un brazo, quitándola de su contacto con Seiya, acorralándola en su interrogatorio. – Dime exactamente qué le hablaste, lo que te respondió. ¡Dímelo! – La instigó.

– Mina, no te enojes. – Intentó calmarla. – Solo dije que Seiya y yo estábamos juntos y que nos amamos. Él se sorprendió, pero sonrió enseguida y me abrazó, dijo estar alegre de la noticia. – Explicó, continuando en su calma de saberse en razón sobre Taiki.

Mina se tornó cabizbaja, volviendo a invadirse del miedo de años atrás. Seiya la tomó de un hombro suavemente, apartándola de Serena, queriendo calmarla, sabiendo que los miedos de su cuñada eran los suyos propios.

– Tranquila, ya veremos qué hacer. – Le indicó.

– ¿No entiendes lo que podría hacerle? – Le dijo en voz baja, no queriendo adentrar a Serena en las preocupaciones.

– ¿De qué hablan? No entiendo porqué es tan terrible que Taiki lo sepa. Yo estaba en lo cierto, él no puede ser tan malo. – Defendió. Intentando involucrarse en la conversación, sin lograrlo del todo.

Seiya y Mina se miraron, no respondiendo alguna cosa, pero tampoco queriendo discutir más con ella. No tuvo sentido pelear, cuando debían cuidarla. Tampoco podían contarle la verdad a Serena, no aún. Seiya se devolvió hacia su novia, abrazándola con fuerza, desconcertándola. Volvió a mirar a Mina antes de salir con Serena de la habitación.

Quedando sola sopesó lo que ocurría. Se sintió débil y en desventaja, no quería volver a sus asuntos con Taiki, pero no permitiría que dañara a su hermana o a Seiya. Supo que no había nada que decir, y si mucho que hacer.

–

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**La verdad es que el cap lo tenía listo hace tiempo, pero el tiempo no me daba para revisarlo. No estoy muy segura del capitulo, no sé, cosas mias xD**_

_**Por cierto, el Dr Kurosawa…es Akira Kurosawa. Hace unos días estaba mirando de pasada Sueños de Akira Kurosawa. Altamente recomensable ^^**_

_**Se que es uyn capitulo un tanto fuerte, pero ahora ya saben qué fue lo que pasó con Mina, y tb que Serena acaba de desatar lo que pasará en adelante. =S**_

_**REVIEWS**_

– _**CHIKITA22 BKOU: Aquí esta la tormenta después de la calma. Aunque fue una tormenta pasada y una que viene. Y si, Seiya lo hace con tan buenita intención ^^ Nos vemos! Gracias por estar al pendiente =)**_

– _**SAILOR O: Si, puede q sea algo molesta Ami, pero ella no sabe lo que ha pasado para que Mina le diga eso. Que bueno q actualizaste tb. Saludos =)**_

– _**GINSEI: Aquí mi "pronta" actualización xD pero ya sabias algo. Oh, han sido días sin conversar de golosinas, pero ya te dejé mis buenos deseos en tu nuevo fic ^^ Ahora va lo que te decía, no muy convencida pero si alegre de actualizar xD, cuidate y disfruta! ^^**_

– _**LOYDA ASTRID: lili! Ahora ya sabes lo que pasó para q Mina cambiara. Y Vemos que la historia va repitiéndose =S a mi tb me alegra Haruka y Lita mejor, xq en el animé vi esa admiración de Lita por Haruka, primero creyéndolo hombre y luego cuando supo quien era realmente. Nos vemos! besos**_

– _**SERENALUCY: Hola! Tambien me parece tan dulce Seiya y su forma de ser con Haruto ^^ Ya pronto trataré de ir ordenando lo que pasó con los otros tres, cómo murieron. Cuidate ^^**_

– _**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: es bueno tenerte de vuelta, en las historias y reviews ^^ Pobre Yaten, kiero abrazarlo xDD, pero no es el unico pasándola mal. En fin, este ha sido un capitulo difícil. Nos vemos ^^**_

– _**AMAFLE: No sabes lo bien q se siente leerte en el review ^^ La verdad es q no sé de donde sale, pero es divertido, y mas cuando hay personas q leen y te dejan sus buenas impresiones sobre lo que he escrito. Espero que te haya gustado este tb. Nos seguimos leyendo ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sinceramente, aunque me demoré poco en armarlo, ha sido un capitulo difícil, creo que involucra muchas emociones dolorosas, y yo me involucro demasiado para mi gusto xD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios ^^**_

_**Gracias por pasar.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	15. Aventurar

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

** .**

**.**

**Aventurar.**

**.**

**.**

Amaneció sonriente, sabiéndose en control de la situación. Los rayos del sol parecieron sincronizarse a su humor, brindándole una sensación victoriosa. Vio a Kakyuu entrar mientras tomó desayuno, notándola ansiosa por saber la noticia que él dijo tener que compartirle.

– ¿Novedades de Serena? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Ella vino a hablarme de su relación con Seiya. – Contó de inmediato.

– Oh eso me suena conocido. – Ironizó, acercándose a tomar una fruta de la mesa servida.

– Serena cree que estoy de su lado.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

– Que vea que es su hermana la que no está de su lado. – Resolvió. Mirándola sonriente, totalmente seguro de los pasos que darían de ese momento en adelante.

Explicó a grandes rasgos lo que pensó. Haciéndole saber a la pelirroja cómo debía actuar con Serena, lo que deberían cuidar para ponerla lejos de Seiya y evitar que en sus planes intervinieran alguno de sus hermanos o Mina.

–

–

Cansado de manejar por tanto tiempo, aparcó el auto fuera de la entrada. Haruka quiso entrar completamente renovado, tranquilo, asi que permaneció unos minutos mas quieto, descansando su cabeza contra el asiento, apreciando que su esposa tomara su mano para volverlo a su rutina, a retomar su vida desde una nueva perspectiva.

Solo se soltaron para bajar del auto, uniéndose nuevamente mientras caminaron dentro de su casa.

Era aun temprano, y nadie los recibió, asi que se dedicaron a recorrer cada uno lo que era de cuidado, por su lado.

Mientras Haruka entró a revisar sus asuntos de negocios, Lita fue por su hijo. Apurada, corrió a la habitación, extrañando más que nada abrazar al pequeño, pero no lo encontró en su cama.

Buscó en la habitación de Serena, sin éxito. Al final optó por consultar a su otra cuñada, al menos esperando una respuesta útil.

Pero al entrar silenciosamente a la habitación de la rubia se paralizó. Fue lo ultimo que esperó ver, sin embargó, le hizo feliz ver que Mina dormía tan pacíficamente como Haruto, ambos abrazados. Prefirió dejarlos así, esperar que despertaran por si mismos para saludarlos.

Alcanzó a su esposo en el escritorio, ansiosa por compartirle su descubrimiento.

– Creo que tenemos alguien más que ha caído con el hombrecito de la casa. – Comentó.

– Oh, soy su padre, es obvio que haría caer a todo el mundo. – Bromeó, invitándola a acercarse.

Lita se sentó en sus piernas, abrazándolo tiernamente.

– Mina y él duerme apaciblemente. No creía verla asi.

– Seguramente te vio a ti feliz de tener al niño en brazos. Eres buena para nosotros. Eres buena para mí. – Admitió.

Lita sonrió complacida, demasiado repleta de lo brillantes que se vieron los días a sus ojos.

–

–

La entrada estaba de distinto color, pero seguía siendo igual de pulcra, igual de clásica. Entró ansiosa al estudio, cayendo en cuenta que ya pasaban un par de años desde la última vez que lo pisó. El interior conservaba de la misma forma que antes, los cuadros en los mismo lugares, las oficinas en la misma dirección. Al fondo del amplio pasillo vio las puertas anchas. Instintivamente caminó hacia allí, no pudiendo evitar visitar el lugar que fue su templo, el lugar donde se sintió volar.

– ¿Serena? – Le llamó sorprendida.

– Hotaru. Te buscaba. – Dijo enseguida, no queriendo perder tiempo para buscar lo que quiso.

– Es bueno verte, pensé que no volverías a entrar aquí. – Comentó sonriente, animándose con la presencia de la rubia.

La noche anterior ensayó miles de veces las palabras correctas para expresarse. Pero siempre quedaron cortas o sonaron irreales viniendo de su boca. Así que simplemente pensó en largarlo, y hacerle saber a Hotaru lo que la llevó a regresar a ese lugar.

– Quiero bailar. – Confesó. – Quiero ser parte de la compañía nuevamente. – Soltó el resto de su aire, sin esfuerzo de contener cuanto realmente deseó la oportunidad. Seiya la presionó a volver, pero supo que solo lo hizo al notar cuanto ella extrañó la danza, y cuanto miedo le daba retomarlo.

La pelinegra la miró inquieta, por un lado con la agradable sorpresa de su petición, por otro maquinando cómo adaptarlo a lo que ya era del grupo selecto de bailarines.

– Es complicado. Sabes que hay que entrenarse bastante para ponerte a ritmo. – Explicó. – Llevamos tiempo juntos…pero, si, creo que sería grandioso tenerte con nosotros. – Concedió finalmente.

Serena saltó feliz. Abrazó a Hotaru y comenzó a contarle todas las ideas que tenía para aportarles, de paso prometiendo entrenar duro y ponerse a la altura de quienes llevaban tanto tiempo en acondicionados. Se quedaron un par de horas conversando, recordando sus estudios juntas, hasta que Serena decidió salir por el resto de pendientes que se anotó por realizar.

Se despidieron fijando el horario de los primeros entrenamientos.

–

–

Luego de saber que Serena dijera a Taiki sobre su relación, se desesperó. Lo único que siempre quiso fue poder mostrarles a todos que la amaba y no ver malas caras por ello. Pero sabiendo lo que su hermano mayor hiciera a Mina, y todo lo que provocó su separación de Yaten, no pudo evitar asustarse.

Estuvo inquieto tratando de trabajar esos días, pero nada le resultaba agradable. Cada cuadro que comenzó terminó desechándolo, sabiendo que todo lo que hizo fue entregar su frustración en la pintura.

Atinó a pedir ayuda, sabiendo que en su cabeza ya no lograría dilucidar nada productivo por si mismo. Pasó algunas mañanas en conversaciones con Mina, reunidos en un discreto café de las costas de la ciudad. Ella estuvo también temiendo por su hermana y ambos debieron calmarse mutuamente para pensar claro. Aunque hubo momentos en que las fuerzas de su cuñada cayeron, atormentada por sus recuerdos, siempre volviendo, siempre dificultándole la tranquilidad.

Seiya pudo notar que hubo cambios, que Mina, mientras más logró hablarle de lo que siempre se guardó, ella respiraba mas calmada. Pero sobretodo, vio que mientras mas tiempo pasó junto a su sobrino, ella volvió a sonreír de vez en cuando.

Pasaron las horas, y decidió dejar de dar más vueltas, Mina tenía razón, mientras se mantuvieran alertas, Serena estaría protegida. Decidió salir, ir a buscarla y no despegarse de ella, en parte para asegurarla, y también porque no aguantaría mucho mas sin tenerla cerca. Hoy regresaría Haruka y también la hora de hablar con él.

–

–

Le llevó días encontrar algo que la distrajese. Salir con colegas músicos no ayudaba, incluso intentó viajar, pero no quisieron cancelar sus conciertos. Estuvo firme en no responder a los intentos de Taiki, sintiendo que de hacerlo, se vería a si misma como una débil. Y porque aunque quiso, seguía sin olvidar la advertencia de Mina, aun sin comprender porqué la rubia diría aquello.

A pesar de su determinación, no pudo dejar de notar que siempre actuó con mesura, no tomando riesgos innecesarios. Eso la llevó a donde estaba ahora, a su éxito, a su vida. Sin embargo, faltó la emoción de alguna locura, de algún desenfreno. Ami quiso a Taiki, quiso que él la llenara de detalles inesperados, que la alterara alguna vez.

Optó por no ser esta vez precavida. Cogió sus cosas y salió de su habitación, yendo en busca de algo con qué sentir que realmente estaba viviendo su vida.

–

–

Rió de si misma, sabiendo cuanto se exteriorizó la felicidad que sentía por volver a bailar. Pero también de cómo iban dándose para bien las cosas sobre su relación con Seiya.

Saber que su hermano y Lita estaban de vuelta alteró su rutina diaria, pero también estuvo contenta de tenerlos de vuelta. Sintió nervios de hablarles sobre Seiya, pero quiso ir tanteando terreno, viendo qué tan fácil podría relajarlos, comenzando por la cena de esa noche. Compró lo necesario, repasando en su cabeza las recetas, convenciéndose de lo simple que sería cocinar algo.

Al salir del lugar donde compró el vino favorito de Haruka, fue detenida.

– Me alegra tanto verte, Serena. – Expresó abrazándola.

– ¿Kakyuu? No pensé encontrarme con alguien conocido tan temprano. – Saludó confundida. Queriendo ser natural y no ponerle barreras a nadie de la familia Kou.

– Preparo reuniones de Taiki, ya sabes, negocios aburridos. – Explicó brevemente, llevando enseguida la conversación a donde debía estar. – Pero ya que estamos aquí puedo felicitarte por la noticia, supe sobre tu relación con Seiya.

– Hmm, gracias. – Respondió aun algo recelosa.

– Se les ve tan felices, tan unidos el uno al otro.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Hace un par de días los vi en un café. Usabas un abrigo anaranjado, no vi bien tu rostro, pero eras tú. Se veían tan tiernos, Seiya tomando tu mano sobre la mesa. – Narró emocionada, haciéndole ver a Serena cuanto de amor le transmitió la escena que describía.

Pero la rubia no vio esa escena en sus recuerdos recientes. Le turbó, no sabiendo a qué se refería, prefiriendo salir del momento.

– Yo…debo ir a casa. – Anunció, caminando lejos.

Kakyuu sonrió. Solo debió comenzarlo, la bola de nieve inevitablemente crecería en la cabeza de Serena, y también en su vida.

Salió rápidamente de ahí, confundida en las palabras de la pelirroja. No recordaba esa salida, ellos no solían ir a algún café, prefiriendo siempre estar en casa. Pero si vino a su memoria un día que vio a Seiya llegando con Mina, vestida como describió Kakyuu, pero ninguno de ellos comentó que salieran juntos a alguna parte.

Debió entender mal, o Kakyuu ver mal. Porque la descripción no coincidía con quienes estuvieron realmente en ese café.

–

–

Lita la miró extrañada cuando avisó que saldría a pasear con Haruto, pero no hubo inconvenientes, sabía que ella sería feliz de verla asi de cercana a su pequeño.

Cuando era niña no salía mucho, sus padres eran extremadamente cuidadosos con ella y Serena, y recordó pocos lugares donde alguna vez se divirtió. Los ojos de su sobrino se iluminaron cuando lo tomó de la mano, conduciéndolo a los juegos del colegio donde ella estudió.

Se sentó junto a un árbol, cuidando de cerca mientras él jugaba en los columpios. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de unírsele y disfrutar ambos de los juegos, inundando el lugar de sus risas.

–

–

Se sintió idiota por lo que hacía, sabiendo que era malo para su salud mental permanecer estancado en su pasado.

Años atrás solía estacionar su auto fuera de la casa de los Aino, cuidadoso de no ser visto, esperando a que Mina saliera para fingir su rapto, mientras ella reía a carcajadas por sus ideas. En ese momento todo lo que pensó fue en saber qué era lo que podría lastimarla, qué pasaba para que Seiya le pidiera estar con ella.

La vio salir en su auto, aparentemente sola, pero ocupada de algo que llevó en el asiento a su lado. No supo bien qué pretendió ella yendo a su antigua escuela. Demoró estacionándose apartado, no queriendo ser visto. Tan pronto como se deshizo del auto, se deslizó sigiloso, llegando hasta donde estaba la rubia. Y observarla con su compañía lo congeló.

Ella estaba radiante. Riendo feliz mientras jugaba con un niño, un niño rubio.

Su primera impresión fue la alegría que lo alcanzó de verla tal como solía ser: siempre sonriente, llena de energía, queriendo divertirse. Disfrutando de lo viva que siempre se sintió. Pero luego todos sus pensamientos se dirigieron al niño. Las palabras de Seiya se mezclaron en su cabeza, cayendo en cuenta que ahí estaba la razón. Ese niño era de Mina.

Seguramente era la razón de su separación. Ace debió obligarla, y ella no supo que hacer sola y embarazada. Por eso ella se volvió tan fría, por eso lo alejó, para no lastimarlo al saber que tenía un hijo con otro. Pero no entendió cómo es que demoró tanto en notarlo. Los Aino podrían ser totalmente herméticos, pero él asechó a Mina durante mucho tiempo como para no notar su embarazo.

Le dio lo mismo saber los detalles. Su cabeza hirvió, su cuerpo se tensó, de solo imaginar que Ace había tocado a su mujer. La misma sensación de un par de años, los celos apoderándose de él, canalizando su ira de la peor forma. Si alguna vez pensó en el error que cometió en cuanto a sus decisiones, ahora estaba seguro que lo haría de nuevo, porque nada era suficiente para que Kaitou Ace pagara lo que le hiciera a Mina.

Caminó hacia ella, necesitando saber la verdad de su boca.

– ¡Mina! –Gritó acercándose a ella.

– No, por favor, no hagas escándalos delante del niño. – Pidió calmada apenas lo notó ahí.

– O sea que es cierto. Es de Ace, ¿no es así? – Quiso saber de inmediato.

– ¿Qué? Yaten, él nada tiene que ver con Ace. – Respondió. No entendiendo a qué venía esa afirmación del platinado.

Abrió sus ojos desconcertado cuando la idea que no pasó antes por su cabeza, llegó a él. Estuvo tan acostumbrado a que nada bueno saliera del amor que compartieron, que nunca aventuró en algo. Pero pudo ser posible. Sonrió inconscientemente, mirando a Mina y luego al niño, tomándola cerca de él, asegurándose que no escapara a su interrogatorio.

– ¿Es él…hijo nuestro? – Pronunció apenas audible.

Mina sintió su cuerpo rígido, tratando de soportar lo mejor que pudo la situación. Quiso abrazarlo, consolarse en él por no tener ahí a quien si sería hijo de ambos. Yaten no tuvo idea cuando le dolió mantenerse frente a él sin desmoronarse con la pregunta. Acercó sus manos a él, acariciándolo con una repentina ternura. Él cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación agradable, esperando por escuchar una respuesta. Rogando porque ella dijera que ese niño era su hijo.

– Es mi sobrino. Hijo de Haruka. – Soltó finalmente. Volviendo a calmarse y tratar de no alejarlo con brusquedad.

Pero no fue necesario, él la soltó inmediatamente, alejándose espantado.

– El hijo de Michiru…

– Ahora su madre es Lita. – Le corrigió. – Pero no quiero que estés cerca, es tu culpa que su madre biológica esté muerta. Yaten vete. – Pidió.

No le reclamó algo, sintiendo la punzada en su estómago. Pero necesitaba solucionar parte de sus eternos conflictos, y decidió hacerlo en ese instante. Tomó a Mina del brazo y la alejó de los juegos, llevándola a una distancia donde pudieran hablar sin cuidado de sus palabras cerca del niño.

Ella no reaccionó, dejándose arrastrar. Pudiendo recién detenerlo cuando ya la tuvo a distancia de los juegos infantiles.

– Dije que no quiero pelear contigo. Odio que hagas esto, siempre lo arruinas, yo estaba feliz jugando con Haruto. – Regañó, no prestándole atención a Yaten.

– Termina con tus idioteces, Mina. La única forma en que vuelvas a ser feliz es estando conmigo. – Aseguró, acercándola a él nuevamente. – Sé que hay muchas cosas que aclarar, y algún día lo haremos. Admite que aun queda algo, y que quieres intentarlo. – Presionó. Esperando que finalmente ella cediera.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que es a ti a quien quiero cerca? – Contrarrestó.

– Estoy seguro que siempre ha sido así.

– ¡Por supuesto! Era lo que pensaba cuando me casé con Ace. Tú estabas en mi mente incluso en mi maravillosa noche de bodas. – Ironizó. Más no pudiendo evitar sentirse idiota de saber que sus palabras pudieron sonar irónicas, pero fueron la absoluta verdad.

Los celos lo alcanzaron de nuevo, no tolerando algún comentario sobre otro tipo tocándola. Pero supo que Mina solo quiso alejarlo, no sabiendo bien la razón. No sabiendo nunca qué la hizo estar tan a la defensiva. Por una vez no intentó razonar con ella, porque sabía que Mina con una idea en la cabeza no retrocedía. Jugó su carta, tratando de convencerse a si mismo que ella no lo había olvidado.

Alcanzó su boca, aprensando su cabello, no dejando parte de ella lejos de su cuerpo. Sintió su inicial rechazo, pero luego obtuvo su victoria, notándola esparcirse en sus brazos, aliñando sus labios con la intensidad que él deseo.

La quiso tener así siempre, pero necesitaba empujarla a responder. Acarició su espalda a medida que se alejó de sus labios. Solo lo suficiente para poner su primer punto en claro.

– Sé que incluso estando con él, me querías contigo.

Luego terminó de soltarla, dándole el espacio de revolver su cabeza en ese beso. Se fue, dejándola apenas sosteniéndose. Pero Mina siguió reprochándose el ser tan mala actuando delante de Yaten.

–

–

Al llegar a casa de los Kou, no esperó a que él llegara a recibirla. Simplemente se armó de valor y lo buscó.

Taiki estaba repasando unos contratos sin importancia, esperando que Kakyuu llamara para saber sobre sus decisiones y acciones en cuanto a Seiya y Serena. Sin preocuparse demás, porque tuvo la certeza de jugar con precisión. Pero se inquietó cuando vio entrar a la arpista en su lugar.

– Creí que ya no querías verme. – Le dijo, poniendo su atención en ella.

– Puedo jugar también a esto, Taiki. – Respondió directa, mostrándole una faceta de si misma que no solía asimilar.

Ambos caminaron, encontrándose. Y para sorpresa del castaño, Ami lo engatusó sin mayores problemas, siendo ella quien desatara esta vez sus ganas de sentirlo cerca.

–

–

– ¿Comprando la cena? Salí a buscarte a dnde sueles pasear. Pero no te encontré por ningún lado. – Le saludó cuando ella entró al lugar. Enseguida besándola. - Me alegra que hayas leido mi mente y vengas a quedarte aquí.

– Solo paso a saludarte. – Dijo, sin mucho entusiasmo. – Esto es para cocinar en casa. Haruka y Lita han regresado.

Seiya se tensó en la sola mención del nombre. No quiso alarmarla con sus inseguridades, pero era inevitable ser evidente con ella. Aunque Serena no lo notó, y supo que algo mas estaba pasando por su cabeza, y que eso la mantenía distante.

– ¿Qué pasa? Te ves preocupada. – Indagó.

– Solo…me preocupa lo que pase con nosotros. – Le confesó apenada.

– Buenas noticias. – Quiso animarla, también ir preparando el camino para hacer su parte. – Hablaré con él. Quiero que planees el momento, pídele ayuda a Mina, en una cena, llegaré a decirle que estamos juntos. – Explicó, haciéndola ver que las cosas mejorarían, que estarían bien.

Serena asintió, volviendo a sonreír. Estaba tan nerviosa por lo que dijese su hermano, que incluso vio cosas que no eran. Seiya la adoraba, y la veía, solo a ella. Lo besó ligeramente, pero sin escatimar en su cariño. Despidiéndose para ir rumbo a su casa.

–

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Salí de vacaciones y de paso mis musas se las tomaron ¬¬.**_

_**Pero ya estoy de vuelta, y espero actualizar tambien estos días Surgida de la espuma, ¿alguien la lee? xD Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, o en otra historia =)**_

_**REVIEWS**_

– _**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: Serena es tan inocente a veces, pero si, Taiki es un maldito, pero aun asi lo entiendo u.u **_

– _**AMAFLE: Tambien me dio tristeza mientras lo escribía. Uff, la vida hace fuerte a las personas. Y aunque las historias de Mina con Yaten y de Seiya con Serena, son similares, hay muchas cosas que están a favor de Serena. Se que demoré, espero que la espera valga. Y gracias por seguir! =)**_

– _**CHIKITA22 BKOU: Ya vez que no eras la unica que creyó que Haruto era hijo de Mina. Al menos ahora ella lo asimila mejor. Todo mundo odia a Auki aquí? U.u Nos vemos!**_

– _**SERENALUCY: Hola! Sabía q este capitulo era fuerte, xq ya me llegó a mi eso. Pero wow, cuando leí q estabas de 4 meses, me llegó mas. Espero que todo vaya bien con eso ^^ creo q es la cosa mas linda que puede pasar en la vida, asi q disfruta cada instante! Abrazos! =)**_

– _**SEIYA MOON: Asi q estabas retomandolo? Que bien! Es agradable saber que alguien te considere buena escribiendo u.u Y por otro lado, amo a Obi wan, claro, siempre q sea Ewan Macgregor (L). Nos vemos!!**_

– _**LERINNE: Pero la historia no se repite tal cual! Serena no está embarazada y Seiya ya sabe de lo que es capaz su hermano. Aun asi no es que sea todo tan fácil. Espero que te guste este también. Cuidate =)**_

– _**GINSEI: ¿Yo? ¿mala? ¿Y tu?! =P Si, Taiki tiene un punto débil jajaj, luego te diré. Y no le hará a Serena lo mismo q a Mina, o sea, no exactamente lo mismo xD. Ahora te demorarás mil años en dejar el review, pero confío en que ese tiempo de ausencia valga la pena y lo pases genial. ^^**_

– _**LOYDA ASTRID: Lili loca! que bueno q tienes menos dudas. Y las otras, ya vendrán a resolverse, pero no sabrás como! =P Juro que adoro tus especulaciones y preguntas, xq haces que se me ocurran cosas de los capitulos =) Espero q te devuelvan el pc! Quiero conversar hasta q se nos agote la cuerda! ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias a todos lo que pasen por aquí ^^.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	16. Oportunidades

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

** .**

**.**

**Oportunidades.**

**.**

**.**

Le había pedido unos días para quitarse los nervios de encima, pero mientras se acercó la fecha parecieron empeorar. Seiya siempre fue seguro en lo que hacía, y daba cada paso con firmeza. Pero todo era diferente tratándose de Serena.

Esa noche, en unas horas más, hablaría con Haruka. No le tuvo miedo al hermano de su novia, en lo absoluto, pero si sabía que podría llegar a ser una discusión tremenda. Intentaría ir despacio, pero no se le daba bien ser el que acata al resto, y sabía que al rubio tampoco.

Se miró frente al espejo, acomodó su ropa por décima vez, asegurándose de que su rostro no reflejara sus nervios.

– Aquí vamos… – Le dijo a su reflejo, preparándose para lo que venía.

–

–

Su hiperactividad fue evidente, andando de un lado a otro en la casa. Ya tenía, ayudada por Mina, todos los detalles listos. Haruka y Lita estaban fuera, pero llegarían a tiempo para la cena, y ella solo quiso que el día llegara pronto al momento en que estarían todos reunidos.

Serena quería tener la confianza en que todo iría bien, y que de una forma u otra, su hermano le daría la bienvenida a Seiya. Pero no estuvo tan segura sobre otros asuntos. Pasados los días desde su encuentro con Kakyuu, agudizó sus observaciones cada vez que estuvo con su novio, con su hermana, pero sobretodo con ambos juntos. Y sospechó que no le contaron algo, que Mina y Seiya mantenían solo para ellos alguna cosa, y eso la entristeció. Serena no era tan frágil como todos creyeron, pero si las insinuaciones de Kakyuu eran ciertas, definitivamente no podría soportarlo.

No quiso sobrereaccionar, prefiriendo la duda, porque después de todo, se trataba de su hermana, la que siempre cuidó de ella. Y el hombre que amaba, que todo lo que siempre hizo fue darle felicidad. No, ahí hubo algo extraño, y ella lo averiguaría.

– Ya deja de preocuparte. Todo saldrá bien. – Interrumpió Mina desde la puerta. Observándola divertida de la situación.

– Eso espero. – Exhaló. – Estoy nerviosa.

– No eres la única. Llamó Seiya para confirmar la hora, está en el mismo estado que tu. – Apuntó. – Pero te diré tal como le dije a él, haré lo que sea para que todo salga bien. Así que quédate tranquila, esta noche será perfecta. – Le aseguró, dejándola en su habitación.

Mina caminó hacia la el escritorio de su hermano, sentándose en el sofá del costado. Podía casi asegurar que Haruka reaccionaría mal ante la noticia sobre Seiya, pero tuvo las palabras exactas en su mente para que la actitud sobreprotectora no opacara el amor que supo que el rubio sintió por Serena. El oso debía dejar a la conejita salir a conocer un poco el mundo.

–

–

Las cosas mejoraron considerablemente desde que se decidió a entrar en el juego. No esperando algo de Taiki, él le dio más que antes, portándose cercano, llenándola de sorpresas, acompañándola en sus conciertos, incluso permaneciendo en sus ensayos. Hubo noches en que la observó mientras ella tocaba su arpa, aunque terminaban inevitablemente ocupados en algo mas.

Ese día despertaron tarde, aprovechando que Taiki no tuviese que salir de madrugada disparado a la oficina a atender algún asunto. Se revolvió entre las sábanas, notando que solo ella permaneció dormida, pero no sola. Lo vio sentado a su lado, su torso desnudo, no perdiendo su encanto en ningún momento, enfrascado en su lectura de una revista de negocios.

– No puedes evitarlo, ¿no es así? – Le interrumpió, haciéndolo saber de su despertar.

– Son costumbres, ya sabes que he dedicado mi vida a la empresa de la familia. – Respondió sonriente, besándola ligeramente.

– Hay muchas que no sé de ti. – Comentó tanteando.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Indagó confundido, pero sin el mas mínimo titubeo.

– Es solo que… – Tambaleó, no estando segura si averiguar o no, pero finalmente decidiéndose. – Está bien. Hace poco Minako Aino me dijo que me alejara de ti, que solo me harías daño.

– ¿La conoces?

– Si, compartimos ligeramente cuando estuvo en el conservatorio de música en el que estudié. Ella cantaba, pero hace un par de años lo abandonó. – Relató, recordando su indagación. – ¿Qué tiene ella contra ti de todas formas?

– Ya sabes que los Kou y los Aino siempre hemos estado en competencia por negocios. – Respondió simple.

– Pero hay algo más detrás de lo que ella dijo. – Continuó, realmente queriendo saberlo.

– Ami…hay algo mas. – Admitió, acomodándose frente a ella para hablarle claro. – Minako tuvo algo con Yaten y siempre me ha culpado porque no perdurase. – Explicó, fingiendo a la perfección su inocencia. – Mantén esto en reserva, por favor.

La peliazul solo asintió, entendiendo mejor las cosas, aunque sorprendiéndose de la reacción infantil de Mina, queriendo meterle cizaña sobre Taiki. Habría preguntado más, pero sintió los brazos de él, acercándola por debajo de las tapas, recordándole que estuvo su cuerpo tibio esperando por ella. Y Ami, encantada de su libertad, se dejó hacer sin poner más atención en asuntos que no fueran los de ese instante, en su cama.

–

–

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó impactado.

– Es cierto, fui yo. – Admitió con la cabeza agachada.

Lita no pudo parar de reír, divertida del rostro descolocado de su esposo, cuando Serena confesó que fue quien rayara uno de los autos de colección que él poseía. Pero la perdonaría, y ya dejarían el tema de lado. Solo que en ese momento, se sorprendió de lo exagerado que se tornaba Haruka sobre cualquier cosa que tratara de sus hermanas.

Serena solo buscaba historias viejas, encargándose de distraerlos, mientras Mina se ocuparía de que Seiya entrara a la casa sin ser visto. Luego todo sería esperar el momento adecuado.

–

–

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, Seiya se dejó caer sobre la cama. Notándolo tenso, Mina le sirvió agua, intentando calmarlo.

– Estas extraña también. – Le dijo, sentándose para beber el líquido.

– Vi a Yaten. Él quiere que lo intentemos. – Contó enseguida. Sabiendo que él era a quien podía decírselo.

– ¿Y qué esperas?

– ¿No lo entiendes? Me da miedo. – Admitió. – Además, no podemos tener algo con tantas cosas ocultándose. Y no creo poder hacerle más daño del que ya hice, diciéndole lo que pasó. – Dijo, sintiéndose confusa con la situación.

– Me has dicho que él también esconde cosas. – Pausó. Dejando a un lado el vaso y tomando las manos de Mina entre las suyas. – Escucha, lo de su bebé es duro, pero algún día él debe saberlo, y la mejor forma es que estén juntos.

– Seiya, yo no soy tan fuerte como para soportar que todo se arruine nuevamente. – Expuso.

– Si lo eres. – Le animó, queriendo que ella creyese tanto como él. – Regresa a ser quien fuiste siempre. Y ya deja de pensar en que no funcionará.

Sonrió escasamente, pero queriendo realmente hacerlo. Agradeciendo que su cuñado la apoyara.

– ¿Seiya? ¿Mina? – Interrumpió al entrar, notándolos ensimismados en la conversación que compartían. Se quedó quieta, esperando que le comentaran.

– Oh, Bombón. – Susurró, apresurándose a ir por ella, abrazándola necesitado. La notó tiesa en un principio, pero luego ambos se abrazaron fuerte, sabiendo que el momento había llegado.

– Será mejor que bajemos a la cena. – Dijo Mina, avanzando hacia el pasillo.

–

–

Cansado de su día, Haruka sonrió de al fin tener su momento de tranquilidad, observando mientras Lita se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado para esperar la cena preparada por Serena.

Minutos después sus hermanas aparecieron, ambas con bandejas en sus manos con los platos servidos. Poniéndolos en los puestos. Se sentaron, y recién, Haruka notó que había un puesto demás.

– ¿Quién se supone que viene a la cena? – Indagó.

– Mi novio. – Respondió Serena, aun nerviosa.

– ¿Tu qué? – Se alarmó, clavando su atención en su hermana menor.

Serena guardó silencio, no respondiendo alguna cosa. Simplemente se puso de pie, saliendo del comedor, para regresar enseguida acompañada por Seiya, entrando de vuelta con él de la mano.

Seiya lo notó enseguida, tensándose cuando la mirada de Haruka se incrustó en él sin algún rasgo de alegría. Lo vio apretar sus puños, conteniéndose de reaccionar brusco frente a su familia, pero al final, simplemente no pudiendo evitar el disgusto creciente.

– ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Exigió aun controlado. – Serena, explícame.

– Haruka, he venido a hablar contigo porque estoy con tu hermana. – Adelantó Seiya.

– ¡No te he preguntado a ti, Kou! ¡Asi que guarda silencio! – Ordenó, luego dirigiendo su atención a su hermana. – ¿Es cierto lo que dice este tipo? ¿Hace cuanto que están juntos? ¡Quiero que me digas todo!

– Hace ocho años. – Confesó cabizbaja, preparándose para mas reproches. Pero entonces entendió que ese no era momento para flaquear, debía ser firme por lo que quería. – No me importa los problemas que tengas con Taiki Kou, Seiya y yo no tenemos nada que ver ahí, y no deberías juzgarnos. Solo te estoy informando de nuestra relación porque estoy cansada de escondértelo. – Afirmó sin titubear.

– ¡Imposible! ¡No dejaré que este imbécil esté cerca de ti! – Vociferó.

– Ya basta Haruka.– Interrumpió Mina. – Es hora que tú y yo conversemos. – Le dijo, tomándolo de la mano, llevándolo de mala gana hacia el escritorio, queriendo ponerle en claro algunas cosas, pero no en frente de todos.

–

–

Logrando por fin dar con el paradero de Taiki, Kakyuu condujo apresurada hacia la empresa, no entendiendo qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza del castaño, como para descuidar detalles justo cuando más complicada estaba la situación de sus hermanos.

Al llegar, no esperó siquiera que la anunciaran, entrando apresurada.

– ¿La arpista nos servirá de algo para quitar a Serena del camino? De otro modo no me explico que pierdas tiempo valioso en ella. – Reclamó enojada.

– ¿Celos? – Bromeó despreocupado. – Ami es relajante, he andado tenso. Además, ya dijiste que Serena quedó dudosa sobre el asunto de Seiya y Mina, hay que seguir en ello.

– ¿No te causa curiosidad el hecho de que esos dos de pronto sean tan amigos? Tal vez no sea cuento que andan juntos. – Continuó, sospechando de ellos.

– Imposible. Conozco a Seiya, no lastimaría a Serena. Y Minako aun menos sería capaz de hacerle algo a su hermana. – Reflexionó. Pero al igual que la pelirroja, vio con malos ojos la cercanía de Seiya y Mina. – Aunque, de hecho, es lo que pretendía que hicieras.

– ¿Averiguar en qué andan?

– Si. No me agradan esas conversaciones que pudieran tener Seiya y Minako. Así que encárgate. – Ordenó.

Kakyuu asintió, devolviéndose a la salida, encaminándose hacia la casa de los Kou.

Por un momento se sintió obligada a hacer cosas que ya comenzaban a agotarla. Pero no podía engañarse a si misma. Era también una Kou, y por ello detestaba a los Aino, y más allá de todo, detestaba a Mina. También estuvo esa parte suya que odio el constante rechazo de Yaten, por lo que ayudó en cada detalle a Taiki, cuando él hizo sus movimientos para separar al platinado de su novia. El problema es que aun logrando acercarse en ocasiones a Yaten, él la trató siempre como basura. Si bien Kakyuu nunca quiso con él algo parecido al amor, deseó jugar a iguales, y no como una mujer barata que le servía para desquitarse por su ruptura.

Y luego de eso, hubo algo más, algo que nunca comentó con alguien, y que era la razón por la que estuvo tan interesada en participar de la separación de Seiya y Serena.

Cuando era un niño, el pelinegro solía ser cordial con Kakyuu, él único que la trató como un miembro de su familia, y no como una molestia rondando a su alrededor. Sintió simpatía por él. Admitió que era demasiado menor que ella, pero en algún momento él creció, y le interesó intentar su juego con él, obteniendo el conocimiento de que Seiya tenía a alguien mas, y fue cuando comenzó a seguirlo hasta saber quien era esa mujer. Para su desgracia, terminó viendo a otra Aino ponerse en el camino, incluso antes de algún intento.

Ni siquiera Taiki supo de ello, siempre admitiendo ante él que Seiya era un niño que no merecía atención. Pero ahora, haría lo que fuese necesario para hacer sufrir a Seiya y Serena, tal cual lo hizo para ayudar a terminar lo que hubo entre Yaten y Mina.

–

–

Aun confundido por lo que pasaba, y por el movimiento de Mina, quiso entender a qué lo llevaba allí. Se detuvo brusco, apartándose de ella para enfrentarla.

– Tú sabías de esto y lo permitiste, sabes que no confío en los Kou, y dejas que Serena se exponga a ellos. – Le reprochó.

– No, solo la dejo que esté con quien ama. Ella no es una niña y sabe lo que quiere. Crecimos, Haruka, deberías terminar con la eterna sobreprotección. – Expuso. Cansada de sentir siempre los ojos de Haruka encima, creyendo que ellas se romperían con siquiera rozarlas.

– No me vengas con eso, Mina. – Excusó, valiéndole poco la razón de su hermana.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día de mi boda? – Consultó. Notando el silencio comprimido, la mandíbula tensa de su hermano. – ¿Recuerdas?

Él asintió, no muy seguro de lo que supondría admitirlo.

– Dijiste que solo querías vernos sonreír, que si alguien nos hacía felices, lo permitirías. – Rememoró. – Ahora es tiempo de que lo cumplas con Serena. – Sentenció.

–

–

Había pasado los días pensando en el encuentro en su antigua escuela. Si era sincero consigo mismo, se había pasado la vida pensando en su situación con Mina.

Pero sus sospechas, sus reacciones, siempre eran enturbiadas por la ansiedad continua, la frustración y su intento de mantener a raya su enojo. Nadie notaba lo mucho que le afectaba, él no iba a mostrar su debilidad, pero eso no significaba que se borrara. De hecho, permanecía hurgando en la yaga.

Yaten sabía que existía un niño en casa de los Aino, sabía sobre el pequeño hijo de Haruka, pero no lo había visto de cerca desde que era un recién nacido, desde una vez que Mina lo entró a escondidas a su casa para mostrárselo, poco antes de su viaje a Suecia. No tenía idea como lucía el niño actualmente, y era imposible que no se preguntara miles de cosas al verlo tan parecido a Mina.

Se sintió idiota. Era su sobrino, obviamente se le pareciera.

Dejó las ideas de lado, deteniéndose a desenvolver el paquete mediano en el suelo. Intrigado por lo que le llevó el correo esa mañana y que no tuvo tiempo de desenvolver hasta esa hora. Leyó el remitente, siendo de uno de los museos en los que expuso en Suecia. Contenía una carta, la que tomó para leerla antes de continuar desenvolviendo.

Explicaba que era una de las piezas que esculpió durante su estancia, un par de años atrás, que en la redecoración del museo pasó a dañarse. Se disculparon por el descuido y le pedían que si podría repararla para ellos, porque realmente no deseaban perder la pieza.

Sonrió, existieron solo dos piezas que hizo en su tiempo en ese país, un pequeño caballo, que claramente no era lo que contenía ese paquete. Supo que era la otra.

Cuidadosamente quitó el envoltorio y la protección, descubriendo el angelito bebé. Cuando lo hizo se sintió cursi, no sabiendo porqué terminó haciendo esa escultura, pero observándola, solo le causaba ternura observar al bebé durmiendo, cubierto con sus alas a modo de manta, una de las cuales era la que estaba raspada. Fue extraño, una escultura hecha en un viaje, y que demoró tan poco en terminar. Le tenía cariño especial, porque nunca volvió a crear algo asi de dulce, prefiriendo volver a sus animales.

La restauraría. Necesitaba descubrir si aun quedaba en él esa sensibilidad a flor de piel que nació cuando su mente le indicó crear a ese bebé. Azarosamente, pensó en cuando le preguntó a Mina si ese niño era hijo de ambos, aumentando su deseo de devolverle la vida a su obra.

Volvió a cubrirla, no queriendo que se dañase más aun. Comenzaría la restauración apenas terminara su trabajo actual.

–

–

Cuando regresaron al comedor, Seiya y Serena se encontraban sentados en la mesa, explicándole a Lita su situación, conversando amenamente. Haruka rodó sus ojos, sabiendo que ya no tenía alternativa.

– Está bien, Kou. – Interrumpió. – No pondré un solo problema contigo, pero te advierto que si lastimas a Serena, te arrepentirás. – Amenazó rudo.

– Ella está sobre mi vida, asi que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. – Le tranquilizó, ya queriendo acabar con las malas caras.

Serena no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, lanzándose hacia su hermano, abrazándolo emocionada y agradecida de que él cediera en su tozudez eterna y ahora fuera al fin libre de andar por cualquier lado con Seiya.

– ¡Gracias! – Expresó sinceramente. Al fin dejando sus miedos de lado. Mina tenía razón, todo había salido bien.

Volvieron todos a sus puestos, al fin pudiendo disfrutar de la cena, mientras Serena relataba sus planes sobre las actividades familiares que ahora incluirían a Seiya. Todos notaron la seriedad de Haruka, pero él hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por adaptarse a que un Kou estuviera asi de cercano a su familia.

Se hizo tarde y Haruka quiso retirarse junto a Lita, sabiendo que les esperaba día ocupado por la mañana. Serena decidió despedir a Seiya, acompañándolo a la puerta.

– Soy feliz de lo que ha ocurrido. – Dijo.

– Soy feliz de verte así, sonriendo siempre. – Respondió, acariciando su cabello, manteniéndola cercana.

La besó, atesorando ese inicio del nuevo nivel de su relación. Y con la sensación tranquila en sus labios, salió del lugar, dirigiéndose a su casa.

–

–

Aproximadamente una hora después de que todos se durmieran, encendió la luz de su habitación. Aun seguía vestida, asi que salió enseguida, antes de arrepentirse de lo que haría.

El camino fue una tortura, poniendo a prueba su firmeza, porque parte de ella lo quería, pero también estaba aterrada. El taxi la dejó en su destino, dejando que sus pies la llevaran por inercia hasta la puerta y sus manos actuaran por ella, golpeando.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que abrió, y quedaron ahí, frente a frente, sin emitir algún sonido, simplemente mirándose, asimilando cada parte de sus vidas que, al parecer, aun seguían unidas.

Entraron sin romper su silencio, en un mudo acuerdo de comodidad. Yaten no quiso pensar en lo que la hacía estar ahí, pero no pudo evitar desear que fueran buenas noticias, que fuera una oportunidad. Entonces sintió que era demasiado, que no podría seguir controlando su ansiedad.

– Decidiste algo, ¿estás aquí para responderme? – Indagó expectante.

– Si. Yo…creo. – Murmuró.

Tuvo en su mente tantas cosas que decir, tanto que expresar y tanto más que preguntar. Sabía que si abría la boca, sacaría todo arrebatadamente, pero tampoco le quedaba alguna otra opción, había decidido ya, y debía afrontar lo que viniera con ello.

– No quiero más mentiras, pero tampoco sé si pueda con la verdad. Sé que hay cosas que deberás explicarme en algún momento, así como yo debo decirte otras. Pero no quiero presiones, no quiero problemas, no quiero mas sentirme podrida. – Soltó angustiada, y poniendo en claro algunas cosas. – Yaten, si algo queda de lo que sentimos, trataré de dártelo, pero no me pidas que te diga que aun te amo. No me pidas algo que tú tampoco puedes decir. ¿O me vendrás ahora con que sientes todo tal cual lo dejamos? – Concedió, sin querer tornándose arisca.

Sonrió al escuchar la respuesta, entendiendo lo mucho que costaría quitarle esa costumbre de actuar a la defensiva. Le irritó, pero debía controlar sus propias reacciones si la quería de vuelta. Tomó su mano, acariciándola, no dejándola ir cuando ella intentó quitarla.

– No te diré nada que no quieras oír, por ahora. Sé que he estado esperando por esto, por tenerte conmigo así. – Admitió, acercándose a besarla.

Mina retrocedió, desviando su cara hacia un lado, quitando también sus manos. Se puso de pie, caminando intranquila, pero sintió que era suficiente e intentó relajarse. Permitió que Yaten se acercara, que acariciara su rostro.

– Entendí. Sabes que me es difícil ir con calma contigo, pero así será si es lo que quieres. – La tranquilizó. Tratando de manejar sus ganas de no soltarla mas.

Mina asintió, sonriendo casi imperceptible. Sabía que sería complicado, que estaba siendo muy dura con él, pero era la única forma de no derrumbarse, después de todo lo que había pasado. Fue ahora la que se acercó, rozando sus labios, besándolo a un ritmo tan suave, que percibió el temor de ambos, tratando de ser desterrado. Yaten la abrazó, protectoramente, queriendo darle la seguridad de que él no permitiría que alguna cosa volviera a dañarla, incluso cuando no supo lo que anteriormente lo había hecho.

La dejó ir de sus brazos, despidiéndose momentáneamente.

–

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Demoré menos! Parece que las vacaciones funcionan. Esta historia toma su recta final, no sé cuantos capítulos mas sean, pero si que ya comienzan las cosas a ponerse en su lugar.**_

_**Ya andaré por aquí, ojalá antes de lo que espero ^^**_

_._

_._

_**REVIEWS**_

– _**AMAFLE: **Hey! Esa escena me gusta tanto u.u Ahora hay mas de ellos! Y mejores cosas. Taiki parece q mientras peor actúa mejor le va. Al menos ahora Mina y Yaten intentar volver. Nos vemos! Gracias por pasar! =)_

– _**CHIKITA22 BKOU: **Tu dices q es complicada, a mi me da dolor de cabeza tratando de desenredar los líos que armo xD Pero no es que Yaten le haya hecho algo a Mina, pero si ha hecho cosas que hacen a Mina desconfiar de él u.u mejor no digo mas. Felicidades en tu cumpleaños! ^^_

– _**HANA DAWN: **Qué te pasa, yo no me demoré 5 años en terminar un fic (toca madera xD) jajaja, ¿Sabes? Adoro estos apoyos morales en que yo no leo tu fic de Shaman King ni tu este, pero nos dejamos reviews alentándonos a seguir. Oh, te extraño mi querida Mercuric! Y adoro el regalo q me escribiste! u.u_

– _**SOL KAORY: **Al fin te pones al dia! Que me tenias abandonada, Xcaret! Pero sé que sigues. Si, todo mas tenso, pero a la vez es como el clímax a punto de llegar a desenlace, porque si, queda poco. ¿He dicho que espero ciertas lecturas de cosas que escribes? xD Besos! ^^_

– _**SERENALUCY: **5 meses ^^ que lindo debe ser, aunq canse. Adoro a los bebés! Y bueno, ya vez que las cosas mejoran en general, aunq siempre anden Taiki y Kakyuu molestando por detrás. Cuidate! =)_

– _**SAILOR O: **No te preocupes tanto, Serena no le hace tanto caso a los rumores, aunque si anda preocupada, pero está mas feliz ahora xq su hermano está de acuerdo. Y ya que actualicé….espero q tu inspiración ande bien! =) _

– _**LOYDA ASTRID: **Resolver tus dudas es imposible, tienes muchas! xD Pero si que es importante para lo que venga. Y lo de Haruto, ya lo expliqué, no es tampoco como si Yaten siguiera mucho a los niños xD Pobre Mina q tiene q aguantarse las cosas u.u Oh, y Seiya, en realidad está ahí por una razón, asi que no es que sea tonto. Mina no quiere decirle la verdad a Serena xq kiere que solo se preocupe de ser feliz. Y emm, Taiki es inteligente, Mina está alerta, pero quien sabe como termine esto, ok, yo sé xD Adoro tus suposiciones! Ya nos vemos luego ^_

– _**TEZZA KOU GRANDCHESTER: **Lo siento u.u es mi debilidad escribir de ellos xD Entiendo eso que dices sobre hacer conexión con los personajes, de apasionarse por lo que lees, y si al fin te pasó en esta, me siento mas segura de andar por la vida escribiendo. Aunque es paradójico sentirse bien por lograr transmitir, justamente en esa parte, la tristeza de Mina al estar con Haruto. Pero hasta a mi me dio eso cuando lo escribía. Y si, creo q me meto mucho en escribir porque es algo que amo hacer. La relación de Lita y Haruka es la mas estable de todas aquí, a pesar de sus complicaciones._

– _**ANGELA: **No sabes como me fui de espalda cuando lei tus reviews en cada capitulo, de hecho, en cada una de mis historias O.o Me alegra que te hayan gustado y que sigas entusiasmada. Ya hay actualizacion, y espero que de las demás en proceso tb haya pronto. Muchas gracias! _

– _**SEIYA MOON: **No te preocupes, las alertas andan raras, llegan tarde o no llegan, esperemos que mejore el sistema. Serena ahora si que anda feliz, con su familia y su novio. Y bueno, las vacaciones están calurosas, y las vacas pastando (es que donde ando ahora hay cerca grandes campos con animales xD)_

– _**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: **Morí de risa con lo de cabeza de fósforo xD Ahora si que avanzaron Yaten y Mina ^^ Y si, algún día se enterará. Serena no es tan ingenua, o mas bien confía mucho en Seiya, pero de que sospecha de algo, está claro. Nos andamos leyendo! ^^_

– _**SERENITY SEY: **Hola! Qué bueno que te hayas animado con la historia, aunque no seas muy de leer de Mina y Yaten (que como verás es de lo que mas escribo xD) Pero adoro a Seiya y Serena y trato de hacerles justicia. Agradezco que te hayas leido 15 capitulos de una vez, eso cansa a la vista xD Y lo bueno es que justo ahora me he demorado menos en actualizar ^^ Nos vemos =)_

– _**GINSEI: **Ah, suertuda, estaba terminando de escribir la respuesta a los reviews y me llegó tu alerta xD Ojalá cada vez que dejo un review actualizaran enseguida la historia =P Amm, Si mala Kakyuu, pero tb malo (y Sexy malo) Taiki. Ya, Serena es menos perseguida que el resto, asi que con ella el chisme no progresará. Y Yaten u.u creo que hay q consolarlo xD Y duda jajaj que ya sabrás lo que pasó en realidad. Ya nos vemos ^^ _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias a todos lo que pasen por aquí, y a quienes dejan sus comentarios ^^**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	17. Alumbramiento

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

** .**

**.**

**Alumbramiento.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había salido temprano, queriendo llegar a tiempo al reencuentro con su pasión.

Pasaron semanas desde que lo retomó, y fue feliz de saberse nuevamente una bailarina. Pero su felicidad también era producto de que su familia supiera de su amor por Seiya.

Luego de un día completo de baile, su cuerpo solo pedía una tregua.

La ducha caliente sobre su cuerpo la relajó, soltándola, adormeciéndola. Antes de caer en sueño ahí mismo, apagó la regadera, saliendo envueltas en toallas, solo pensando en la confortante cama que Seiya le tenía preparada.

Él la esperaba recostado, mordiendo un chocolate, perdido observando el techo. Sonrió. Parecía tan tranquilo, y supo que hablar con su familia era la razón, que ahora todo se notaba más pleno, más libre. Los días que siguieron luego de la cena donde presentó a Seiya, fueron un alivio, dejándola por fin hacer su vida sin temer que alguien le fuese con el cuento a su hermano.

– ¿Qué haces ahí, Bombón? Ven a meterte a la cama o te enfriarás. – Pidió al notarla en frente.

Enseguida asintió, apurándose a quitar los restos de agua de su cuerpo, vistiéndose en su pijama, para entibiarse entre los brazos de su novio, y al fin dormir.

–

–

Hacía bastante tiempo que no incursionaba en esas cosas, casi sintiéndose nervioso de no recordar cómo entrar. Pero la salida del auto de Haruka, con él dentro, le hizo la tarea más simple.

Ingresó, sonriendo ante la idiota sensación de ser nuevamente un adolescente enamorado que a hurtadillas visitaba a la mujer de la que no podía despegarse. Caminó por los pasillos, recordando exactamente las distancias, los movimientos, hasta que llegó a su habitación. Entró cauteloso, no sabiendo si ella estaba levantada, o si alguien de su familia se encontraba ahí. Observó el lugar, encontrándola dormida aun, y con él.

No parecía fría, ni asustada, ni nada de esas sensaciones incómodas que ella expelió en los últimos años. Así, durmiendo con su sobrino entre sus brazos, fue emocionante, porque nunca notó en ella esa clase de apego, hacia alguien más que no fuesen ellos dos. No quiso interrumpir el momento, pero si ser parte.

Se recostó en el espacio libre que quedó en la cama, estando el niño entre él y Mina. No cerró sus ojos, porque quiso llenarse de lo que veía, de la calma de ambos, de la intimidad de verla simplemente dormida.

Desde que decidieron intentarlo, las cosas iban realmente lentas, pero curtió su paciencia, solo porque valía la pena. Aunque a veces costara demasiado contenerse, porque ella apenas le permitía tocarla.

–

_Los siguientes días, luego de la boda de Mina, se lo pasó encerrado, destruyendo cosas en su habitación, descargándose con los objetos la rabia, teniendo como única compañía sus botellas de alcohol._

– _¿Piensas estar así mucho tiempo? – Comentó Taiki, punzante, entrando a la habitación sin que su hermano lo notase._

– _Déjame en paz, puedes ir a reírte de mí a otro lado. – Indicó hastiado._

– _Simplemente venía a darte ayuda, si es que necesitas algo. – Ofreció casi gentil._

– _No, a menos que hagas sufrir a Ace. – Rió pesado, notando cuan amargado se sintió._

– _Eso puedes hacerlo tú. – Devolvió, llamando la atención del platinado, notando que lo miró entusiasmado al fin._

_Ciertamente lo quiso, no pudiendo controlar sus celos, su rabia, sus ganas de desquitarse con algo por lo que había pasado. No respondió alguna cosa, y Taiki tomó su silencio como afirmación a continuar. Sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta, arrojándola sobre la cama de Yaten, antes de salir del lugar._

_La tomó, curioso de su contenido, leyendo un nombre y una dirección. No aguantando más su propio estado patético, tomó sus cosas y salió en busca del lugar que indicaba el papel._

–

–

Despertó desorientada, casi olvidando donde estuvo, hasta que vio a Seiya dormido a su lado. Aun estaba oscuro, pero no supo qué hora de la madrugada era. Lo despertó con un beso, sonriendo traviesa cuando él enfocó sus ojos en los suyos.

Seiya la conocía, sabiendo exactamente lo que esa mirada indicó, y él complacería encantado. Se impulsó, rodando sobre la cama con ella, ubicándola bajo sus brazos. No perdió tiempo, dejando que ella se encargase de encenderlos a ambos con sus caricias, con sus besos, mientras él ocupó sus manos en vagar bajo su ropa, en tocarla solo para incitarla a más, y luego retirándose para poder quitar su ropa. Una a una alejó las prendas, esparciéndolas en descuido, aprovechando que ahora que su Bombón estaba descansada, pondrían ambos sus energías en entregarse. Besó sus pechos colmados, haciéndola murmurar una y otra vez su nombre, deleitado de su sabor y su voz agitada.

Pero ella quiso jugar, y tomó el control, empujándolo para trepar sobre él. Lo complació a besos húmedos, mientras no aguantó en tocarlo, en ayudar a excitarlo, queriéndolo intensamente en ella. Seiya gimió alterado, disfrutando, amando su toque, pero esto era un juego, y él no iba a dejarse vencer por ella. Juntó sus fuerzas para concentrarse en tomar sus muñecas y llevarla contra el colchón.

– Vas a pagar por eso, Bombón. – Amenazó sonriendo, así como ella, ambos encantados de cada cosa que hicieron juntos.

–

–

Abrió los ojos perezosa, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Yaten.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó. Estuvo sorprendida, pero mantuvo el volumen moderado.

– Hace años que no te veía así. – Acercó su mano, acariciando ligeramente el brazo descubierto de Mina, ella tembló con su roce, pero no lo evitó. Volvió su vista a Haruto, besando su mejilla.

– Él me hace sentir viva. – Confesó, esbozando una sonrisa.

Yaten solo la miró, viendo de vuelta su dulzura, su energía brillante.

Mina salió de la cama, acercándose al espejo para tomar de allí su bata. Él la siguió, observando aún su distancia, pero más calma a su lado. Enlazó sus dedos entre sus manos, notándola sonreír ligeramente.

– Debes salir de aquí. Iré a verte mas tarde. – Indicó, no queriendo causar más líos en su casa, ni en su cabeza.

– Está bien. – Aceptó, sin apartar su caricia. Entonces tuvo una mejor idea, antes de irse. – Bésame… – Pidió.

Quiso negarse pero el instante la embriagó en ilusiones de que todo iría bien, simplemente permaneciendo allí con él. Se acercó, posándose en sus labios, pero Yaten tiró de ella, adjuntándola en un abrazo, incitando la fusión de sus bocas, y ella lo permitió. Sintiéndose con más energías que durante esos años, saboreando lo que era de nuevo compartir sus sentimientos con el único hombre que quiso a su lado. Se tornaron intensos no pudiendo reprimir el fuego nunca extinto entre ellos, Yaten ciñó la pierna de Mina alrededor de su cintura, acariciándola, avanzando por ella, desprendiendo besos por su cuello. Ella simplemente disfrutó de su toque, ayudándole, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarlo lamer la extensión hasta su clavícula, presionando su pierna para sentirlo mas cerca.

Pero así como se perdieron, la pasión mermó, sabiendo ambos que no eran el lugar ni el momento. Calmaron sus besos, regresando a sus caricias suaves, hasta que separaron sus rostros, aun observándose, sonriendo al otro por primera vez en años.

– Nos vemos por la noche. – Se despidió Yaten, besando la punta de su nariz, antes de separarse.

– Allí estaré. – Prometió.

–

–

La puerta de Seiya sonó, y se levantó perezoso. Puso su pantalón y una camisa que encontró regada en el suelo. Llegó a la puerta y abrió, no pudiendo contener su sorpresa cuando Haruka Aino se presentó en frente suyo.

– Vengo a poner cosas en claro, Kou. – Apuntó, sin hacer esfuerzo en retener su dureza al hablarle.

Se tensó, sabiendo que su temple no era algo bueno, que Serena dormía aún allí. Y no estaba para tentar su suerte. Pero le hizo pasar, manteniéndolo cercano a la entrada, poniendo su mejor cara para conversar con él sin denotar su incomodidad por la situación.

– Serena ya eligió estar contigo, pero creo que hay cosas que podrían interferir en su felicidad, porque la tuya no me importa. – Sentenció. – Hay cosas que no sabes.

– ¿Tu padre mató a los míos y luego Taiki se vengó? Lo sé, desde hace poco, pero lo sé. Y no me importa nada de eso, porque es pasado. Y que estés aquí hablándome de ello lo hace notar.

Lo miró atónito por unos segundos. Pero luego realizó que si Serena lo sabía, lo obvio es que Seiya también. De pronto especuló de cuantos secretos que él cuidó, esos dos sabían ya, o cuantas cosas de las que ni siquiera él se enteraba.

– Es pasado. Pero si algo le pasa a Serena, tú lo pagarás. – Amenazó. – Por ahora todo estará bien y no me opondré a lo que la haga feliz. – Dijo, costándole un enorme esfuerzo realmente. Pero en su cabeza sonó la voz de Mina, recordándole la promesa que hizo.

Seiya sonrió tranquilo, satisfecho de la confianza brindada. Pero enseguida, los ojos de Haruka se abrieron con exageración, casi horrorizado, y Seiya retrocedió asustado de su cambio.

– Cariño, no encuentro mis bragas. – Interrumpió la voz adormilada de Serena. – Siempre quitas mi ropa y la dejas regada en cualquier lugar. – Reclamó.

Seiya volteó lentamente, encontrándola envuelta en la sábana, manteniéndola en su cuerpo con una mano mientras frotaba sus ojos con la otra.

– ¡Serena! – Alertó Haruka. Llamando la atención de ella.

Quitó la mano de su rostro, abriendo los ojos mientras apretó contra si la tela que la cubría.

– Uhm…hola. – Saludó amablemente, tratando de omitir el contexto, sonrió, aun cuando sus mejillas se encendieron totalmente, y avanzó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su hermano. – Estaba pensando en hacer la cena de esta noche, ¿Qué opinas? – Continuó como si nada.

– Te acostaste con él… – Murmuró el rubio, aun no cayendo en la situación del todo.

Serena resopló resignada.

– Está bien, dije que llevamos años juntos, es lógico que hagamos…uhm… que esto ocurra. – Alegó, aún sonrojada de decírselo. – No tengo doce años, Haruka. – Su voz se suavizó, haciéndole notar su punto. Y él lo comprendió, pero no podía evitar querer verlas siempre como sus pequeñas niñas, y saberla teniendo sexo con alguien no era precisamente la imagen que quería en su mente sobre alguna de sus hermanas.

– Ya te lo advertí, Kou. No lo repetiré. – Indicó, apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo. Justo antes de salir del lugar, no queriendo seguir en el espectáculo de su hermanita desnuda por la casa de ese tipo.

Serena rió, notando lo turbado que se encontró Haruka, pero le pareció tan divertido verlo así de incómodo que sus carcajadas no se reprimieron. Seiya solo la observó reír, porque no terminaba de sentirse incómodo con la visita de su cuñado mientras estaba con Serena. Luego de un rato, ella logró calmar su diversión y apuntó a lo dicho por Haruka antes de salir.

– ¿Qué te advirtió? – Preguntó a Seiya.

– Que te cuide. Pero si no me mató luego de verte así aquí, creo que puedo respirar en paz. – Bromeó, abrazándola para llevarla de vuelta a la cama, queriendo permanecer perezosos por un tiempo más. – No creo que te moleste estar sin bragas por ahora. – Rió, arrancándole la sábana para apegarse a su piel.

–

–

Planeó pasar esa tarde preparando el ángel para restaurarlo, pero apenas y lo limpió, porque su cabeza estaba totalmente en otro sitio. No pasó mucho trabajando en ello, simplemente luego de dejarlo preparado, volvió a cubrirlo, pasando su tiempo quieto, mientras su mente era lo contrario. Más cuando esperaba impaciente su llegada, queriendo ver a Mina en su puerta.

–

_Los días pasaron, y todo lo que recibió fue una llamada de vuelta de Takano, que le informó que él junto a Torashima y Nanami se harían cargo de Ace, que lo harían sufrir, tal como él indicó. Y sonrió, complacido de saberlo, satisfecho de imaginarlo retorciéndose de dolor, pagando por cada segundo en que le hirió saberlo junto a su mujer._

_Yaten nunca pensó llegar a ese extremo, y parte de él se odió por hacerlo, pero no lo contuvo, porque mayor fue su ira porque alguien pusiera sus manos en Mina, porque alguien la alejara de su lado. Y esperó pacientemente a que le informaran que el trabajo estaba hecho. _

_Y un par de días tomó saberlo. Mientras desayunaba en la cocina de la casa que compartía con sus hermanos, sin volver a tener noticias del trío a quién lo encargó, tomó el periódico, informando desde la portada sobre el asalto a Ace, Michiru y Andrew, y que todos estaban muertos. Entonces se espantó, porque no era lo que quiso, solo había pensado en lastimar a Ace, nunca matarlo, menos aún a quienes acompañaron. Fue entonces que tomó conciencia de lo que provocó su ira, sus celos enfermizos, y ya era demasiado tarde para reparar el daño que había inducido._

– _¿Sabes ya la noticia sobre lo que hiciste? – Interrumpió Taiki, acompañándole en la mesa, notando el periódico en sus manos._

– _Necesito encontrar a los tipos que me recomendaste. – Pidió, queriendo algún dato sobre su paradero._

– _No sé donde ubicarlos. – Respondió simplemente._

– _¡Debes hacerlo! Tú me diste esa tarjeta, lo he intentado, pero desaparecieron. – Explicó._

– _Así funciona, siempre desaparecen._

– _Asumo que algo hicieron por ti. – Indagó, preguntándose de pronto cómo es que Taiki conocía a esa gente._

– _Solo asustar a alguien que me molestó, no ganarme una titular. – Apuntó.– Ahora hazte responsable de tus actos. – Le reprendió, quitando unas tostadas y una taza de café, para dirigirse a su escritorio y atender sus propios asuntos._

_Pasó el resto de los días buscándolos, sin éxito. Para su tranquilidad, el trabajo estuvo tan bien hecho que nadie sospechó de él, simplemente asumiendo que era un asalto que inevitablemente terminó en homicidio, que los ladrones quitaron objetos de valor y luego dispararon a cada persona que tuvieron en frente._

_Había cruzado una línea que siempre aborreció, y ya no había vuelta atrás para él. Porque dentro de todo, imaginó que había quitado la vida del marido de Mina, y de gente que fue importante para ella. Mientras había jurado salvarla de ese matrimonio, solo la dañó._

–

La puerta sonó, y reaccionó al fin, no sabiendo si sonreír o amargarse, porque ella estaba ahí, pero podría no seguir a su lado de saber la verdad, y la decisión a hablar o mantenerlo en secreto fue difícil.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándola allí, tranquila, acercándose a él con un breve beso en sus labios para saludarlo. Caminaron juntos hacia dentro, sentándose sobre una alfombra, donde Yaten espació cojines y cosas de comer, manteniendo el ambiente desenfadado que ambos gustaron de compartir.

– ¿Y qué haremos? Creo que he perdido costumbres. – Habló Mina, rompiendo con el silencio, queriendo relajarse con él.

Yaten permaneció callado, debatiéndose entre contarle lo que hizo o mantener su acuerdo de recomenzar. Finalmente, supo que de todas formas era algo que debía decir, o nunca tendrían algo verdadero, fuera de los daños pasados.

– Maté a Ace. – Dijo simplemente, no pudiendo mirarla en inicio, pero obligándose a hacerlo.

Contó cada detalle, explicando cuanto quiso hacerlo sufrir, pero que nunca fue su intención asesinar a alguien, y menos involucrar a quienes nada tuvieron que ver con su relación. Mina escuchó atenta, pero le dolió, porque rememorar esos tiempos nunca fue fácil, probablemente nunca lo sería. De todas formas ella permaneció allí, calmada, hasta que Yaten mencionó los nombres de las tres personas a quienes encargó golpear a Ace, a los dos hombres y la mujer, la gente que recomendó Taiki.

Y todo tuvo sentido. Porque esos tres eran exactamente quienes la hicieron perder su bebé. No pudo culpar más a Yaten, aunque no terminaba de temer de su temperamento y lo que su ira había provocado, pero sabía que él no era quien mataría, porque lo conocía, así como su corazón.

– Ace llegó vivo al hospital, lo vi. – Respondió, aun seria. – Él me dijo que los asaltantes dijeron venir de tu parte.

– Mina, debes creerme, nunca quise provocar sus muertes. – Continuó.

Y ella le creyó. Pero entonces si sintió mal, herida de cuanto los dañó a ambos, de que luego de ser tan felices juntos, debieran pasar por todo lo ocurrido. Yaten la abrazó, acariciando su cabello, notándola afectada por lo que le reveló.

– No es justo que nos amaramos tanto para esto, no es justo que terminara así. – Sollozó contra su pecho.

–

–

Optó por cenar en casa, cuando notó que sus hermanos no estaban, aunque si Kakyuu, de todos modos tenía decisiones que compartirle. Ella apareció en el comedor, sentándose a comer, conversando ligeramente de la empresa hasta que Taiki marcó su punto.

– Sé exactamente cómo cortar de raíz con el asunto de Seiya y Serena. – Soltó.

– ¿Sí? Soy toda oídos. – Puso su atención en él, interesada de lo que harían.

– Es simple de hecho, aunque me falta un peón para el juego. – Indicó, pensando en su plan.

– Ya me tiene harta la situación.

– Tendrás que esperar aún. – Continuó, sonriendo seguro de sí. – Supe que Serena ha vuelto a bailar, y también sé de la muestra anual de danza de la compañía en que está.

– ¿Tienes que ser tan teatral para este asunto? – Se quejó.

– Quiero disfrutar de mi espectáculo. Así que será allí, en ese momento, cuando termine con ese problema. Mientras, pueden disfrutar de su romance. – Relató, aún no contándole exactamente cómo sucederían las cosas.

– ¡Qué dulce de tu parte! – Ironizó.

– Esta vez haré las cosas bien, no mas errores. – Fue mas una resolución interna, no dispuesto a perder esta vez algo, cuando quiso ganar otra cosa.

–

_Luego de ser informado de lo que Yaten planeó, apuntó una reunión con los tres, sabiendo que ellos harían nuevamente lo que él pidiera, con exactitud. _

_Fue de noche cuando se juntaron, y Taiki no quiso permanecer allí mucho tiempo, así que fue al grano._

– _Háganlo cuando Ace vaya con Michiru Kaioh y Andrew Furuhata hacia la cena de compromiso. – Les indicó. – Mátenlos, excepto a Ace, déjenlo lo suficientemente vivo para que pueda contarle a su esposa que Yaten Kou los envió. – Explicó, dejándoles claro lo que ejecutarían._

_Sonrió satisfecho, que gracias a la imprudencia de los celos de su hermano, podría deshacerse del novio de Lita, y de paso dañar a Haruka._

–

Sabía que fue un error, que no debió morir Michiru, porque así fue que idiotamente tiró a Lita a brazos de Haruka, en vez de los suyos. Ahora ya no importaba mas que evitar el asunto con Serena, ahora trabajaría con la cabeza fría, sin dejar que algún estúpido sentimiento hiciera flaquear sus planes.

–

–

Permanecieron abrazados por horas. Mina no supo si podría volver a confiar en Yaten, porque eventualmente sus arranques incontrolables podrían repetirse, pero quiso creer en él y brindar la oportunidad de ser felices, porque, en parte, sabía que ella lo había provocado a actuar así.

– Sé que no habrías pensado en dañar a Ace si yo no me hubiera casado con él. – Admitió.

– Nunca entendí porqué lo hiciste, porqué me dejaste y te casaste con él. – Comentó ligero, sabiendo que no era momento de seguir con más verdades duras. Pero ella no pensó igual.

Mina levantó su rostro, ubicándose en frente de Yaten, apartó su abrazo y lo miró, respirando pesadamente. Hubo cosas que ella quiso guardar y olvidar para siempre, pero no podía, y fue cierto lo que dijo Seiya, era algo que debió hablar.

– Cuando te fuiste a Suecia yo… – Titubeó, buscando las palabras y sobretodo el valor de contárselo de una vez. – Íbamos a tener un hijo…y lo perdí. – Soltó con dificultad.

Yaten quiso reaccionar, buscando causas en el rostro triste de Mina, sabiendo entonces porqué ella estuvo tan dañada, pero no comprendiendo porqué no habló. Solo pudo repetir una y otra vez en su cabeza la confesión. Él siempre se preguntó cómo sería formar su familia juntos, y lo quiso tan intensamente, que sufrió al saber que pudo ocurrir, y que ahora estaba muerto.

Sintió en su interior cómo se desgarró una parte de si mismo, sabiendo recién lo que sintió Mina en esos años, lo que tuvo que tragarse sola. Y no supo cómo seguía entera, si él sentía que no podía aguantar el saberlo, hasta entonces. Tiró de ella, abrazándola con fuerza, así como ella se aferró de él.

Sintió su camisa mojada, donde Mina escondió su rostro, así como sus propios ojos humedecerse. Ambos lloraron silenciosos, intentando aplacar el dolor de perder a su hijo, ahora que estaban juntos.

– Te amo, siempre…Mina. – Murmuró despacio, besando su cabello dorado, aún no controlando sus sollozos.

–

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Uhmm Debe ser mi idea, pero esta historia se me hace completamente una pereza de escribir últimamente, ok este capitulo. Pero ya que salió al fin, aquí se los dejo! De todas formas recupero mi cariño por escribirla ^^**_

_**Oh!, por cierto, los tres tipos que mataron a Ace, son el trío amazonas xD, demoré en encontrar sus nombres "humanos" no los recordaba O.o**_

_**REVIEWS**_

– _TEZZA KOU GRANDCHESTER: El pronóstico del tiempo indica parcialmente nublado, por ahora xD Taiki piensa bien sus movimientos, y es complicado cómo se darán las cosas. Al menos, ahora algo de verdad y esperanza hay. Gracias por pasar! =)_

– _AMAFLE: Creo que Taiki va de mal en peor, y aun le resultan las cosas, aunq ya ves que por lo que hizo se perdió a Lita. Ahora, creo que las cosas no le serán tan fáciles, pero él sabe cómo ingeniárselas para ganar._

– _SEIYA MOON: Jo! Haruka aceptó, pero no de buena gana, y el pobre se ve a su hermana así. Yo también me alegro demasiado por Yaten y Mina ^^_

– _SAILOR O: En realidad Taiki no se encuentra tan distraído, quizá y se distraiga mas xD Creo que todos rogamos por ello. Qué bien que actualizaste! =)_

– _ANGELA: Vi tu lectura, mas bien los comentarios ^^ Creo que Haruka es blando con Serena, siempre lo fue, y lo será, eso es una ventaja para que ella y Seiya estén felices._

– _PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: Creo que Yaten y Mina ya saben que es mejor estar tranquilos y en silencio con respecto a Taiki. Además, ellos ahora están mas alerta que cuando ocurrió antes. Qué bien tenerte de vuelta! =)_

– _SOL KAORY: Cuak! xD Qué bueno que no veas las cosas rosas, ya sabes que me gusta el rojo, jajaja. Ya he cumplido al ponerme al día, ¿sabes que de pronto llegó sin mas? Y yo que creí q esto me dejaba. Besos! _

– _GINSEI: Hoy Yaten cumple…mes y dias xD Pero uhmm, ya sabes, al menos mis musas tomaron un descanso de tanta fiesta, aunque creo que se volvieron con él u.u Oh! Y Kakyuu se pondrá mas amenazante O.o Besos! =)_

– _LOYDA ASTRID: Lo mantendrán en secreto…al menos ahora supongo eso xD No te diré nada mas, aunque ciertas cosas que dices podrías tener razón. Uhmm te extraño!! Ya quiero saber de ti! Besos_

– _MYU CHAN: Sep, ahora ambas parejas en sus lugares, dando lo mejor de ellos para mantenerlo. Uhm, Taiki juega sucio, no sabes cuanto, pero creo que eso las mantiene en sintonía xD Nos vemos ^^_

– _LOLY KOU: Aun después de esto, faltan cosas difíciles entre ellos. Pero mejoran ^^, Y juro que vi la cara de Haruka al ver a Serena así! Muy gracioso. Lo bueno es que Serena ni se ha acordado de lo que dijo Kakyuu, a veces es bueno ser despistada como ella. Nos vemos! =)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias a todos lo que pasen por aquí, y a quienes dejan sus comentarios ^^**_

_**Manténganse en sintonía! Para el próximo capítulo =D!**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	18. Expectación

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

** .**

**.**

**Expectación.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaten guardó silencio, sabiendo que no sería fácil cualquier cosa que pronunciara en ese momento. Solo atinó a permanecer allí, aferrándola en sus brazos, recargándola contra su pecho mientras permanecieron en el suelo. Pasó mucho tiempo, aun cuando ninguno lo sintió transcurrir, estando demasiado dolidos como para poder mirarse a la cara, asimilando cada palabra, cada significado de lo ocurrido, cada sensación ardiente, creciendo dolorosamente en su interior.

Todo ese rato, él pensó en las razones, en cómo ocurrió eso mientras estuvo de viaje. No fue tanto tiempo, y sin embargo, todo giró rápidamente, poniendo su vida feliz con Mina de cabeza. No supo hasta ese momento cuan intensamente deseó tener un hijo con ella, nunca realmente planeándolo siquiera, porque siempre estuvieron solos, ellos dos.

Se sintió culpable por no cuidarla, por no evitar que su hijo muriera. Aunque no tuvo sentido a sus ojos el asunto del matrimonio.

Mina sintió su pecho sin el peso de esos tres años, la ligereza de su respiración le hizo saber, que ese secreto, revelado a él, era lo que necesitó para poder sentir que realmente estaba viva, que podía sentirse como algo mas que un cuerpo andante. Pero dudó si era lo correcto hablar, porque nunca quiso causar en Yaten lo que la carcomió viva. Dudó también porque supo de lo que provocó la rabia del platinado, y no quería verlo de nuevo en algo así, después de todo, se trataba de su hermano, por muy cruel que Taiki fuera, y Mina no pretendió desatar en Yaten las cosas malas que vio hacer al otro Kou. Si de ella dependía, ni Yaten ni Seiya serían nunca como Taiki.

Las manos de Yaten se removieron, buscando el rostro de Mina, elevándolo para verla directo a los ojos, y, ahora calmado el tormento inicial, buscar algunas respuestas.

- Sé que es difícil esto, pero necesito saber qué pasó. – Pidió, intentando no presionarla demasiado.

Ella asintió, aun no muy convencida, mirando detenidamente la expresión de Yaten. Y tomó una decisión. Se acomodó bien, en frente de él, tratando de sentirse entera como para hablar.

- Cuando te fuiste, aun no llegaba el resultado del examen. Yo…quise darte la sorpresa…pero… - Dijo difusa, costándole hablar de ello.

- Pero… - Incitó, no logrando el efecto, debiendo insistir. - ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

- Me asaltaron y terminé en el hospital…es todo…luego no podía pensar en estar contigo y tener que decírtelo. Ace me rondó en casa y vi una salida…yo…no quiero hablar de eso. – Soltó de una vez, agobiada de ello, perdiendo su vista en el suelo, nerviosa, pero aun sabiendo que el peso de ese secreto no presionaba tan fuerte.

- Mina… - Murmuró su nombre, queriendo aun mas, queriendo nombres exactos, porque quiso hacer pagar a quienes destruyeron la felicidad de la mujer que amó, y la suya propia. Quería realmente vengarse de quienes mataron a su bebé no nacido.

- No Yaten. No sigas con eso…no puedo… - Pidió, realmente queriendo terminar con ello, al menos por ahora.

Tomó aire, queriendo acabar con todo. Por alguna razón, Yaten entendió y no preguntó más, aguardando allí en silencio. Pero Mina lo vio mal, triste, aferrándose a ella con demasiada intensidad para ser el hombre fuerte que siempre conoció, no sabiendo donde la fortaleza de Yaten se perdió con tanta facilidad, aunque, lo comprendía, porque lo que había ocurrido, era lo que le quitó las fuerzas incluso de vivir.

Y entonces lo supo, nunca le diría que fue Taiki el culpable de la muerte de su hijo, porque no podría dañar a Yaten por nada. Él era la persona a quien protegería, así como protegió a Serena esos años. Así como no lo haría caer en alguna ira ciega, causando más desgracias.

Yaten quiso saberlo, todo. Pero no quiso hacerla rememorar más, no quiso que ella se dañara más. Se armó de paciencia, esperando que algún día ella quisiera hablarlo, terminar esa plática que tan importante era para él. Esperó, que de a poco fuera superándolo para poder rearmar su vida juntos..

- ¿Alguien mas sabe de esto? – Siguió, aunque si quiso finalizar.

- Seiya…yo…no sé, supongo que confié en él. – Explicó, admitiendo cuan importante Seiya se había vuelto para ella, porque sabía, que de no ser por él, seguiría dura en la decisión de ni ver a Yaten así como sabía que el platinado no habría insistido en volver.

- ¿Y en mi no confías? – Preguntó, algo inseguro de lo que ella pensaba ahora de él.

Mina lo miró simplemente, moviendo la cabeza.

- Fue cuando supe que él y Serena estaban juntos, no sé, simplemente pasó, nos hicimos amigos. – Explicó con simpleza. Yaten la acomodó entre sus brazos, no queriendo más que compartir la calidez de estar abiertos el uno al otro.

Estiró su cuerpo sobre la alfombra, atrayendo a Mina sobre él, descansando allí mientras acarició su espalda de modo calmante, relajándolos de la tensión sobre la verdad compartida, por parte de ambos. Pero inevitablemente quiso más, y su caricia dulce avanzó por el cuerpo de la rubia, tornándose en mayor calidez a medida que transitó por ella, hasta alcanzar una de sus piernas, ciñéndola a él mientras se acercó a besarla.

Mina no supo reaccionar a lo que hacía y simplemente lo dejó, moviéndose al compás de su lengua, en los besos que tanto amó, siempre. Lo abrazó de vuelta queriendo darle su cariño, pero sus nervios crecieron cuando él arrastró sus labios por su garganta, encendiéndolos a ambos en la pasión que tanto tiempo contuvieron.

- ¿Qué…haces? – Murmuró apenas audible.

Yaten simplemente la hizo callar, pidiéndole que le dejara, que se relajara en sus brazos, que él simplemente quería mimarla a su manera. Mina rió, sabiendo de sus artimañas cuando quería conseguir algo con ella. Pero sus risas mutaron en sonidos suaves, no pudiendo más que suspirar cuando él pasó sus manos bajo su ropa, escarbando hasta hallar su piel, sintiendo lo entrañable de su tacto así.

Pero cuando la ropa aligeró entre ellos, uniendo mas sus pieles humedeciéndose, Mina se apartó, incapaz de sentirse cómoda con esto, porque, sin poder evitarlo, pensaba en lo asustada que estaba de vivir nuevamente con Yaten lo mismo. Sin embargo, él trató de aceptar la situación, intentando calmar su propio cuerpo.

Solo permanecieron en su abrazo, ambos allí, durmiéndose a medio vestir.

-

-

Llegó más temprano que de costumbre, realmente estando con el cuerpo adolorido aun, pero lo quería tan intensamente que hizo el esfuerzo, despertó antes y llegó allí.

El encargado de seguridad le dio las llaves, permitiéndole entrar en el salón, ubicándose enseguida frente a la pared de espejos. Suspiró, y luego quitó su abrigo, calzando sus zapatillas de punta para comenzar a calentar.

Aun le dolían los tendones de sus pies, después de cada ensayo, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse nuevamente a mantener el empeine estirado, equilibrándose perfectamente para deslizarse por el espacio. Sus brazos cobraron vida, elevándolos en puntos exactos, generando los ángulos acorde al movimiento de sus piernas.

Y cayó, tantas veces que pensó que era inútil permanecer empeñada allí, pero sacudió la cabeza en cada caída, queriendo levantarse y seguir danzando. Llevaba días en lo mismo. Supo que era su lugar y que no podría concebir nuevamente su vida sin mover sus pies con las melodías clásicas.

Serena nunca planeó dejarlo, pero eventualmente, cuando murió su cuñada, pensó en pasar más tiempo con la gente que amó, y el ballet le quitaba gran parte de sus días. Sabía que cometió un error, y por eso ahora estaba remediándolo, ahora estaba tomándose su revancha.

La puerta fue abierta y Serena vio por el espejo a la pelinegra observándola, sonriendo al notarla tan dada en su entrenamiento. Cuando la notó detenerse se acercó, saludándola y regocijándose con anticipación por lo que tenía que decirle.

- Hace una hora el director me entregó la nómina de los personajes, y los bailarines que los representarán. – Anunció tratando de sonar seria, pero inevitablemente se acercó a abrazar a Serena. – Tienes el protagónico, felicidades. – Informó.

Por unos momentos no supo qué decir, pensando que se trataba de una broma, pero luego miró fijamente a Hotaru, asimilando la información.

- Pero es tu papel, no puedo tenerlo yo. – Comentó confundida.

- Fue mi papel, este año estaré en una nueva obra. Además siempre quisieron tenerte allí, y ahora que has regresado, con todo lo que practicas, seguramente serás perfecta para el estreno. Este año serás la estrella. – Halagó.

Y ciertamente se sintió brillar en ese instante, sabiendo que tenía su revancha, que volvería a pisar un escenario y que solo era cuestión de meses.

-

-

Colgó el teléfono hastiado de la insistencia. Ami lo llamaba para invitarlo a cenar con unos amigos, pero hubo cosas que demandaron su atención antes de los eventos sociales de la arpista. Taiki no quiso involucrarse en exceso en su mundo, pero ella parecía meterlo cada vez más.

Por otro lado, debía admitir lo mucho que le gustó tenerla con él, pasar tiempo juntos y divertirse. Ami lo distraía de sus normales preocupaciones, lo hacía dejar de pensar en las cosas que había hecho. Y recapituló en su actitud, decidiendo tomar el teléfono y poner en orden nuevo lo que haría ese día.

Primero dio indicaciones a su secretaria, luego marcando el número de Ami. Ella contestó no con muchas ganas, pero apenas Taiki mencionó la cancelación de su reunión para salir, ella se alegró. Incluso cuando él dijo no querer compartir su tiempo juntos con alguien más, por lo que la salida por la tarde sería solo de ellos.

Taiki sonrió satisfecho, sintiendo que el peso de los años se hacía liviano, incluso cuando no era aun tanta su edad, pero si lo ocurrido en cada año de su vida.

-

-

Permaneció largo tiempo allí, apoyada en los borde de la cuna, observándolo. Acariciando su cabello mientras él miraba encantado, sabiendo de la sonrisa sincera de su madre, cayendo de a poco en el sueño.

Luego de que Haruto se durmiese, se quedó unos instantes mirándolo así, calmado pareciéndole su pequeño angelito, caído del cielo. Y a veces, realmente lo creía en cada palabra, sabiendo que fue una bendición que de pronto, él fuese su hijo.

Se devolvió a su habitación, esperando recostada a Haruka, él tenía una cena con unos accionistas y ella prefirió quedarse en casa con su hijo. Descansó, sabiendo que, seguramente, su esposo le despertaría al llegar.

_-_

_Tomó un vaso con jugo, nerviosa, pero feliz, sabiendo que esa noche comenzaría lo que siempre quiso. Sonrió mirando a su cuñado, Haruka, conversando con Mina. Después de todos ellos eran su familia, y ahora llegaría un nuevo integrante, esa noche, cuando terminara la fiesta de compromiso suyo con Andrew._

_- ¿Ansiosa por el matrimonio? – Interrumpió, sacándola de sus cavilaciones._

_- ¡Mina! Sabes que todo lo que he querido en la vida es estar por siempre con Andrew. – Contestó plena. – Podrías contarme de lo que sentiste cuando te casaste con Ace, aunque sé que recién y es mi fiesta de compromiso. – Rió nerviosa, bebiendo un poco de su vaso._

_- Yo, no lo sé, supongo que es diferente en cada persona. Esta es su noche, no deben pensar en nada más que ustedes. – Le animó._

_Lita aun miraba raro a Mina, nunca comprendiéndola del todo, porque, aunque eran amigas, la rubia nunca fue totalmente abierta en sus cosas, y en parte, por eso no entendió su matrimonio con Ace._

_- ¿Interrumpo? – Haruka se acercó, tocando el hombro de ambas. – Ya que sus parejas no están me veo en la obligación de cuidarlas, con lo lindas que están, quizá quien podría raptarlas. – Bromeó. Amabas rieron, platicando de los invitados y cosas sin sentido. _

_Pero el móvil de Mina sonó, y ella se disculpó alejándose._

_Lita observó el rostro de Mina tornarse serio a medida que habló a lo lejos, y cuando ella regresó, notoriamente perturbada, su corazón se agitó, nerviosa._

_- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Haruka, notando a su hermana y su estado._

_Ella titubeó un momento, pero respiró profundamente, dándoles las malas noticias._

_- Kaitou está en el hospital, grave.- Comenzó, no queriendo seguir con ello, dándose el impulso de continuar. – Michiru y Andrew están muertos. – Soltó._

_Por un momento creyó que era una broma de mal gusto, después de todo, esa era su perfecta noche de compromiso. Pero Mina estaba demasiado preocupada como para bromear, además, sabía que el sentido del humor de su amiga no era precisamente de ese tipo. Entonces lo comprendió, su hermana y el hombre que amaba y con el que iba a casarse, estaban muertos, no los vería mas, no estaría mas en las conversaciones cómplices con Michiru. No se casaría con Andrew, y no sentiría sus abrazos nunca más. _

_Todo lo que Lita pudo sentir fue su cuerpo ahogándose, y los brazos de Haruka sosteniéndola. Cuando su mundo se fue a negro, en cada sentido que ello tuvo._

_-_

Despertó agitada, sollozando por lo que había rememorado, doliéndole en pecho aun por sentir en ella las emociones que destruyeron su vida esa noche. Pero respiró profundo, viendo en frente suyo el rostro de su esposo, que la tomaba de los brazos firmemente.

- Tuviste una pesadilla, está todo bien. – Calmó, acariciando su espalda, acercándola a él levemente.

- Fue….fue la noche que ellos murieron. – Explicó con dificultad, porque no quiso pensar más en eso, nunca más.

Fue dañino también para él recordar, porque aun hoy, se culpaba por permitir a Michiru ir por Andrew, pero por otro lado, sabía que no valía la pena lamentarse más. Lo hecho ya estaba así, y todo lo que podían hacer era reconstruirse juntos. Después de todo, la vida le había dado otra oportunidad de amar y ser feliz, a ambos.

Haruka no dijo alguna cosa, simplemente la abrazó, sabiendo que no era algo fácil para ninguno. Que, siempre recordarían el momento que perdieron a las personas que tanto amaron. Pero supo también que ese era el momento donde agradecía tenerla a su lado y que la vida le diese a Lita. Después de todo, ella le devolvió la luz, y esperó ser lo que la iluminara también, para juntos hacer feliz a su hijo.

-

-

Seiya acomodó sus pinceles cuidadosamente, organizando sus cosas, notando que últimamente era todo su estudio un desastre, un basural de desorden. También permaneció allí más que en su casa, queriendo evitar ver a Taiki, aunque, por otro lado, deseó saber cómo iban las cosas con Yaten. Pero prefirió eternizarse allí, mas cuando Serena al fin andaba como loca visitándolo. Y él a ella, cenando incluso en familia, siendo invitado por Lita a las vacaciones. Aun cuando Haruka no quiso del todo.

Quiso poner lo mejor de si en adaptarse a la nueva dinámica de su relación, más normal, pero aun rara para él. Aunque, siempre que estuviera con Serena, todo lo demás no importaría en absoluto.

Cuando golpearon la puerta fue a abrir, viendo a Serena abalanzándose sobre él. Dichoso de su saludo, la besó intensamente, adentrándola al lugar sin soltar sus labios, así como Serena no soltó sus piernas enrolladas alrededor de su cintura.

- Algo bueno ocurrió, se te nota. – Comentó cuando al fin soltaron sus bocas, apenas unos centímetros. Esperando saber lo que producía la hermosa sonrisa que notó en Serena.

- Estas cargando a la primera bailarina del estreno en la próxima temporada. – Informó, orgullosa, plena de su logro, aun más cuando lo repitió ante Seiya.

Él la puso en el suelo de inmediato, no pudiendo si no sonreír extensamente, solo para volver a abrazarla, felicitándola. Mientras giraba con ella en sus brazos, como dos niños llenos de dicha.

Serena se regocijó entre sus brazos, sabiendo que era con quien quiso compartir su felicidad. No pensando nunca cuanto su corazón amó ese momento, sabiendo que nadie más que Seiya estaría tan feliz como ella por su logro, porque él estaba orgulloso, porque él sabía de su amor por la danza.

- ¿Seiya? – Interrumpió, separándose para hablarle, ya mas seria. - ¿Quieres acompañarme la noche del estreno? Ya sabes, estarás en los asientos privilegiados y esas cosas, para verme. – Preguntó algo sonrojada.

Él simplemente sonrió dulcemente, alcanzando su mejilla mientras buscó en lo profundo de sus ojos cada emoción que los atravesó.

- Es mi sueño estar allí, de cerca, viéndote bailar, como mi pequeña angelito. – Soltó, rozando su nariz con cariño. – Amo verte así de feliz.

- Es porque tú me haces feliz. Gracias por hacerme volver a bailar. – Susurró. Volviendo a colgarse a él, mientras caminaron juntos hasta recostarse en la cama, permaneciendo así de juntos, entre sus brazos, inundados de alegría.

En ese momento, sintiéndose poderosos juntos, creyendo que todo cuando su amor intentase, sería perfecto.

-

-

Después de haber pasado juntos una salida divertida, Ami se quedó a dormir con Taiki. No pasando realmente gran parte de la noche durmiendo.

Ella no creyó estar así de extasiada alguna vez con un hombre, tan adicta a permanecer junto a su cuerpo, saboreándolo cada vez mas seguido, cobijándolo en ella con ansiedad.

Era temprano, y, luego de su noche juntos, se encontró sola en la cama, asi que se levantó, poniéndose su ropa. Estuvo lista pronto, y comenzó a mirar en la habitación, intruseando entre unos papeles que Taiki tenía sobre una mesa.

Y lo abrió, viendo en primera plana una fotografía de la hermana de Minako Aino, Serena …bailando. Detrás una serie de documentos informativos sobre la compañía de ballet. Eso fue extraño, y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas en qué tenía de importancia esa chica para Taiki.

Pero escuchó ruido acercándose, y enseguida acomodó la carpeta en su lugar, caminando rápidamente hacia la cama, sentándose allí, apurándose en comenzar a poner sus zapatos, justo cuando Taiki entró a su habitación, acercándose a ella.

- Pensaba que mañana por la noche saldríamos. – Propuso, sentándose pegado a ella.

- ¿Dónde? – Preguntó distraída, aun calzando sus zapatos.

- Mañana te diré. Ya sabes que estoy lleno de sorpresas. – Bromeó, besando su cuello.

Ami no contestó. Ciertamente, él estuvo lleno de más sorpresas de las que esperó.

–

–

–

_

* * *

._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Capitulo que uhmm bueno, no sé xD Ustedes júzguenlo como les parezca ^^**_

_**Ando medio zombie en estos momentos, es tan tarde! Así que disculpen por mis vagas respuestas en los reviews. =)**_

_**REVIEWS**_

– _GINSEI: ¿ves ahora porqué amo a Taiki malo? Uhmm Si, puede que sepa Yaten en algun momento, Oh muero, me agotas! xD_

– _PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: Si! Al fin supieron y hablaron, ya vez Taiki siempre molestando, pero no lo hago ser atropellado porque me da pereza limpiar sangre xD_

– _SEIYA MOON: No te preocupes, que abandonar nunca! Asi que aunque a veces demore, volveré jajajaa._

– _SAILOR O: Me pareció tb tan gracioso a Haruka allí. Uhmm, taiki es lo peor , pero qué mas se puedes esperar de él. Por cierto, hace tiempo no apareces, espero todo ande bien =)_

– _CHIKITA22BKOU:Ya sabes el compromiso, y si, rei tb de ello, quien diría que es terrible pensar en tu hermana pequeña asi x Taiki planea algo maestro, solo que parece que anda un ratón de biblioteca muy intrusa _

– _SOL KAORY: Tu! Mala mujer que me torturas con tus ideas jajaja. Bah, sabes que adoro comentar nuestros puntos sobre las cosas, aunque si me asustaste cuando dijiste loo de los cortes, ¿Ahí está mejor, señorita? =P Mi querida Tortuguita, ya hablaremos luego =) _

– _MYU CHAN: Yaten es idiota pero no asesino xD Siempre lo bueno, es que Serena y Seiya llegan a calmar todo ^^_

– _LOLY KOU: Su amor es muy sufrido, contrasta mucho con Seiya y serena, y es lo bueno, que aunq han pasado por cosas similares, lo han afrontado tan distintos._

– _AMAFLE: corto? Es que uhmm, no me daba para mas xD sino sentía que unía dos partes que debían quedar separadas, en fin, Creo que Lita es la forma de hacer pagar a Taiki por todo, nunca la tendrá y él lo sabe._

– _ANGELA: Siempre hay algo, Sere y Seiya lo dan, es por lo que el drama no inunda todo, ¡ qué terrible sería!_

– _SERENALUCY: Parece que a todo mundo le gustó lo de Haruka encontrando a Serena así, bah, si que fue divertido. Espero ande todo bien contigo y tus meses avanzando! ^^_

– _ARELINIÑO: Es tan lindo leer algo asi, que alguien agradece porque escribo u.u gracias a ti por seguirla y leer! =)_

– _LESVAL: Mala!! Mira hasta la hora que me tienes aquí, todo para actualizar y que tu paciente tenga su hora. Uhmm ok, te mandaste los 17 capitulos, es merecido, y juro que me hiciste sentir tan bien con lo que decías, no por halagos, si no xq comprendiste muchas cosas q no creí q se comprendían, porque compartimos lo de las justificaciones de donde vienen las formas de ser y de cómo la trama se forma con ellos. Bah, ¡gracias! Porque me diste el ánimo y empujón para terminarlo de una vez. Ahora…dormiré! =P Así que te quiero leyendo de cabeza a primera hora!! Besos!!! Y gracias! =)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias a todos lo que pasen por aquí, y a quienes dejan sus comentarios ^^**_

_**Manténganse en sintonía! Para el próximo capítulo =D!**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	19. Luz y Sombra

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

** .**

**.**

**Luz y Sombra.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con los meses entrenándose para el estreno, Serena comenzó a sentirse confiada, por fin sabiéndose capaz de dar todo, de brindar lo mejor de ella en el escenario. Aun le dolían a diario cada músculo de su cuerpo, pero Seiya ayudaba dándole masajes, comprándole aceites relajantes y cada cosa que se le ocurrió, con tal de verla lista para sus ensayos.

Y lo amó más por eso, porque él, siempre estaba a su lado impulsándola con lo que hacía.

Lo notó extraño en los últimos días, pero supuso que era la emoción por los días restantes a su gran debut. Ya que a ratos, él parecía mas nervioso incluso que si misma, al pensar en ese gran día.

Planeó ir al día siguiente al taller de Seiya, por la noche se quedaría a dormir con él, queriendo sentir su cariño, sentirse confortada y tener la confianza para no morir de ansias en los escasos días que faltaban para pisar nuevamente el teatro y calzar sus zapatillas de punta como una profesional.

Aunque por el resto de la tarde, solo le quedaba seguir entregándose en perfeccionar cada detalle de su baile.

—

—

Caminó dentro de su oficina, conteniendo sus pasos, cuando su secretaria informó que Kakyuu le esperaba dentro. Pero enseguida avanzó despreocupado, hasta notarla ocupando su asiento.

— ¿No te han enseñado a respetar el lugar que te corresponde? — Soltó, dejado su maletín sobre la mesa.

— ¿Respeto? Tu menos que nadie debería hablar de eso. — Se defendió la pelirroja, luego cambiando hacia lo que la llevó allí. — Pero no vengo a pelear contigo, traigo un regalo. — Dijo, estirándole un sobre.

Taiki enseguida lo abrió, examinando el contenido.

En el interior encontró su razón a cada detalle de lo que harían, fotos de Mina y Seiya juntos. Definitivamente Kakyuu había hecho su trabajo de forma espléndida, como siempre, hasta él podía admitirlo.

— Últimamente esos dos andan tan juntos, que hasta yo comienzo a creer que tienen algo. — Comentó ella, llamando la atención de Taiki.

— No lo creo, pero da igual, nos son útiles, es lo que nos interesa. — Expresó aun calculando detalles.

— ¿Y si Mina le dijo lo que ocurrió con su embarazo? Sabes que no sería nada bueno. — Preguntó, pensando en las posibilidades de que sus planes fallaran.

— No creo que lo diga, ella siempre ha sabido que dañaría a Yaten de hacerlo, y no lo arriesgará, por mucho que reniegue de él, Minako sigue protegiéndolo. Lástima que se llevará más decepciones de él. — Afirmó Taiki, sabiendo claramente lo que ocurriría, de hecho, hasta podía ver en su mente, con seguridad.

Kakyuu se puso de pie, no teniendo nada más que hacer allí. Se retiró de la oficina, pensando en algunos cables que debía atar. Sonriendo para si, en su mente maquinando como saldrían de bien las cosas para ella con todo esto.

—

—

Seiya sonrió nervioso, aun jugando con la manta de la cama de Mina, mientras ella lo miraba ansiosa.

A penas él dijo que debían hablar, comenzó a imaginar de qué sería, y con su estado, no hacía más que descontrolar su paciencia. Él llevaba demasiado rato evadiendo hablar y no haciendo más que desordenarle la cama, y la habitación en general, luego de sus paseos, de tomar un objeto y luego abandonarlo en toro lugar. No se quedaba tranquilo y Mina perdió su calma.

— Si no hablas ahora juro que lo lamentarás. — Amenazó, no conteniendo su curiosidad. — ¡Vamos Seiya! Dijiste que era importante y que me alegraría, no me hagas esperar más. — Se quejó, tirando de su manga.

— Lo haré mañana, por noche, Serena dijo ir a quedarse conmigo, ahí lo diré. — Soltó al fin, mirando a su cuñada. — ¡Dios! Mina estoy tan nervioso con esto, ¿y si no acepta? ¿Si Haruka pone lío? — Temió, realmente.

— Te portas como idiota. — Respondió riendo. — Mira…Seiya, Haruka ya aceptó que están juntos. Puede parecer un ogro, pero es adorable y nos ama, claro que querrá ver feliz a Serena. — Le calmó, alcanzando su mano y acariciándola levemente. — Ella explotará en felicidad y lo querrá, ya sabes eso, así que deja de poner esa cara, que saldrá bien. Ustedes fueron hechos para ser felices.

Seiya la miró, formándose en él una sonrisa. Atesorando sus palabras.

— Gracias….por todo. — Expreso, alcanzándola en un abrazo. — Sabes que de no ser por ti, muchas cosas seguirían complicándonos, y esto no sería posible.

— Es mi hermana, sabes que siempre haré lo que la haga feliz, y tú eres su felicidad, Seiya. — Contestó, calmando en palmaditas en su espalda.

Desde el ligero espacio de la puerta, Yaten se apartó, no entendiendo bien lo que vio allí, pero supuso que no debía entrar. Había ingresado a la propiedad para ver a Mina, pero cuando lo primero en su vista fue ella y Seiya abrazados, prefirió retirarse, ya la tendría mas tarde.

De todas formas, era extraño que su hermano y ella fueran asi de cercanos. Sacudió la cabeza, estaba siendo irracional. Prefirió enfocarse en su noche venidera, teniéndola entre sus brazos.

—

—

No permaneció muchas horas fuera, pero extrañó a su hijo.

Luego de la noche en que despertó de su pesadilla, estuvo mas apegada a Haruto, porque pensó en malos presagios, aun cuando Haruka le calmaba y prometía que todo iría bien.

Estaba en la habitación, observando la fascinación del niño con los colgantes del techo, cuando se abrió la puerta y vio el rostro cansado de su esposo.

— Mamá envía saludos. — Dijo, notando la mueca que hizo Haruka. — Hablé con ella, si es lo que quieres saber. Ella prefiere seguir así. — Explicó. — Dice que viviendo como alguien anónima…se siente libre y es feliz. Y si ella decidió así, lo respetaré. — Anunció.

Haruka caminó a su lado, tocando la cabeza de su hijo de forma cariñosa, y Haruto sonrió, aun cuando estaba medio dormido ya.

— De acuerdo. No me meteré en eso. — Aceptó, luego volviendo a sonreír brevemente. — Tengo reservado el mejor balcón para el estreno de Serena, allí estaremos tú, yo y Mina. Bueno…también estará ahí Kou, después de todo, es su novio. — Dijo de mala gana.

Lita rió de su reacción, sabiendo cuanto le había costado aun aceptar esa relación y acostumbrarse a verse seguido, cenar juntos, salir. Pero sabía que Haruka no cedería a sus instintos de alejarlo, solo por su pequeña.

—

—

Había pensado en preguntarle a Mina sobre su cercanía con Seiya, pero apenas ella entró al estudio, soltó las bolsas que traía y se lanzó a sus brazos, chillando feliz y dándole un intenso beso. Luego se apartó, tomando las bolsas nuevamente, para dejarlas sobre un mesón.

— Tacos, muchos. Ya que alguien nunca tiene suficiente cuando los come. — Dijo riendo.

Yaten miró en las bolsas, sacando uno para probarlo.

— Exquisitos. — Aprobó, mascando otro pedazo. — ¿Puedo saber el motivo de la repentina alegría? — Consultó suave.

— Debería ser motivo el que esté aquí contigo. — Se acercó a él, elevando lentamente la mirada, hasta toparse con sus ojos. — Yaten, sé que no he sido muy entregada en esto pero, debes saber…estar contigo de nuevo me hace bien. Me gusta estar contigo. — Admitió, aun con lo difícil que le resultaba. — Siento que puedo volver a confiar en ti, a…ser como éramos antes. — Alcanzó su rostro con las manos, quitando las hebras platas de sus mejillas.

Yaten asintió, gustándole demasiado como sonaban esas palabras en su boca, adorando su sonrisa sincera, y al fin dándole una entrada de vuelta, pensando en que en poco tiempo, ambos estarían tan felices como lo fueron antes.

La besó, notándola sonreír mientras apresó sus labios y guió sus manos por su cabello largo y abundante. Amaba enredar sus dedos en la cascada dorada mientras su boca degustaba incansablemente su sabor único. Tomó de ella en sus brazos mientras caminó y se lanzó en el sofá, sentándola en sus piernas.

— Me encanta tenerte así. — Murmuró antes de volver a besarla.

Elevó su mano sobre sus piernas, no pudiendo dejar de jugar con su cabello con la otra. Mina soltó un suspiro cuando él subió, escabulléndose bajo su vestido, tocando sus muslos así como aumentaba la intensidad de su lengua, apartándose del beso, saboreando su mentón, bajando por la curva de su cuello.

Mina simplemente acarició su piel, por sus hombros, disfrutando de sus mimos, no conteniendo un gemido suave, cuando él lamió el camino hacia su escote, apretando su cabeza contra si misma. Entonces lo sintió entre sus piernas, haciéndose camino por la juntura de sus muslos. Sintió sus dedos tocándola sobre la tela y se exaltó, pero, enseguida lo apartó levemente, sentándose a su lado.

— ¡Dios! Esos tacos huelen deliciosos. Cuando venía hacia aquí sentía su aroma y quería comerlos. Están aun calientes, mejor comerlos antes que se enfríen. — Dijo, antes de pararse e ir por las bolsas.

Sacó uno de los tacos, dándole una mordida y exclamando lo deliciosos que estaban. Yaten se frustró, acercándose a mirarla serio.

— No sé porqué estás siempre evitándome. — Soltó serio.

— ¿Evitándote? Vengo a verte seguido, Yaten. — Se excusó, ignorando a lo que él se refería.

— Mina… — Murmuró, acercándose mas, tomando sus brazos suavemente. — Quise decir que cada vez que estamos juntos, evitas que tengamos sexo. Y quiero saber qué ocurre. — Exigió.

Pero ella se apartó de Yaten, dando otro mordisco a su taco.

— No se trata de eso…es solo que…no sé, necesito tiempo, no me acostumbro a volver las cosas exactamente a como eran antes y yo…— Dijo incoherente, no sintiéndose cómoda con esto.

— ¿Tiempo? Llevamos meses así, ¡Meses, Mina! No me has dejado ni una sola vez. Y estoy cansándome de aguantarlo. — Reclamó, frunciendo el ceño.

Mina no supo qué más decir. Era cierto, ella no podía hacerlo. Aun amaba sentir que la tocaba, y lo quería realmente, pero no podía, no lo graba hacerlo. Y fueron muchísimas las veces en que terminaban sin ropa revolcándose en el sofá, tocándose, incitándose. Pero cuando llegaba el momento de unirse, Mina retrocedía, terminando en buscar otras formas de complacerse mutuamente. La rubia sabía que Yaten aguantó con demasiada paciencia el asunto, que no reclamó porque ella pidió la calma, pero era obvio que en algún momento esto afectaría.

Ella supo la razón de su actitud, pero era difícil admitirlo, y con todo, debía decírselo.

— Es por el bebé. — Dijo al fin. — Pienso que…si ocurre de nuevo, no podría soportarlo.

Eso fue todo para Yaten, borrando su actitud defensiva cuando la vio así. Se acercó para abrazarla, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

— Mina, tendremos cuidado con ello, ya deja eso, fue un accidente lo que ocurrió con la pérdida, debes dejarlo salir. — Le calmó. Pero ella estuvo lejos de hacerlo con esas palabras, sabiendo mejor que nadie cuantas probabilidades habían de que ocurriera nuevamente.

— No, está bien, olvídalo. — Murmuró, permaneciendo quieta en sus brazos.

Y Yaten se apartó, mirándola de nuevo, pero esta vez no se controló.

— ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi? ¡Soy yo, Mina! — Reclamó, ya no entendiéndola.

— No es que no confíe, es solo que… — Trató de explicar, no sabiendo qué decirle.

— ¿Confías mas en Seiya por ejemplo? — Espetó, frustrado

— Es mi amigo, además del novio de mi hermana, ¿recuerdas? — Aclaró, no entendiendo a qué venía sacar eso en la conversación.

— Como sea. — Murmuró el platinado, caminando lejos.

Entonces Mina se aburrió de todo ese lío, y se sintió enojada.

— ¿Entiendes que he vuelto a estar contigo? Sabes lo que me costó y aun así dudas de mí. Me pasé estos años tratando de alejarme porque no podía siquiera verte sin pensar en lo que pasó, y trato, Yaten, juro que trato de tener todo bien, ¡pero tú no entiendes eso! — Le gritó.

Se sintió mal por tratarla así, y se acercó nuevamente, tomando su rostro en las manos, acariciándola.

— No hagamos esto, no quiero pelear. Entiende tu también que me cuesta esperar, cuando sé que perdimos tanto tiempo. — Comentó, mirándola fijo. Luego besó sus labios suavemente, apartándose cuando Mina finalmente sonrió.

— Aun tenemos los tacos. — Dijo ligera.

Comieron más tranquilos, luego acurrucándose juntos en el sofá. Yaten comentó sobre comprar una cama para poner allí, y Mina rió, diciendo que de paso podría comprar una cocina y cambiar esa ducha vieja. Finalmente se durmió entre sus brazos. Yaten simplemente la abrazó mas, besando su frente, suspirando y rogando tener paciencia para traer de vuelta a Mina, por completo.

—

—

Cuando despertó por la mañana, ella ya se había ido, dejándole una nota sobre una reunión que tenía en la empresa de su familia. Yaten se acomodó la ropa, saliendo del estudio para ir a su casa y tal vez dormir un rato porque le dolía la espalda de tanto permanecer en el sofá. Pero por el camino, recordó que debía ajustar detalles con Taiki sobre una exposición de esculturas que organizaron juntos.

Entró a su escritorio, pero no había alguna persona allí, así que se sentó en el puesto de Taiki, acomodando sus pies sobre la mesa. Esperaría por él, aunque realmente le fastidiaba perder el tiempo allí. Tomó en sus manos la carpeta que estaba encima, buscando algo en qué distraerse mientras Taiki se dignaba a aparecer. Y lo consideró extraño, porque de los tres, el mayor de los Kou era quien siempre llegaba a la hora.

Y abrió la carpeta, frunciendo el ceño, notando una foto de Mina entrando a un café, notoriamente queriendo pasar desapercibida. Pasó a la siguiente, viéndola en una mesa conversando con Seiya, y una tercera, de ambos tomando sus manos y sonriendo cómplices.

¿Qué era todo esto? No tenía sentido esa cercanía entre Mina y su hermano, ellos no habían mencionado algo mas y…y él no supo qué interpretar de esas fotos, así como del momento en que los vio en la habitación de ella.

La puerta se abrió, y Yaten enseguida arrojó la carpeta fuertemente sobre el escritorio, poniéndose de pie en dirección a Taiki.

— ¿Puede explicarme esto? — Exigió.

— No debías ver eso. — Respondió serio. Jugando su papel a la perfección.

— ¿Por qué tienes esas fotos? — Demandó saber.

— Me parecía sospechoso su cercanía. — Dijo simplemente, cuidando en los detalles a revelar. — Aunque no pensé que fuera algo así, es decir, todos creíamos que Seiya estaba con Serena.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Seiya tiene una relación con Mina? — Preguntó, no soportando las insinuaciones a medias.

— No lo digo, es una deducción lógica, Yaten. — Apuntó. — Lamento que Minako quisiera a otro Kou ahora. — Soltó, levemente ironizando en la situación.

Y Yaten, sin poder evitarlo, al ver la sonrisa de Taiki, se abalanzó a él, aun con su altura, tomándolo del cuello. Pero Taiki no tuvo problema en apartarlo. No teniendo nada mas que hacer allí, el platinado salió disparado, golpeando la puerta descuidado.

—

—

Después de conducir endemoniado hasta el taller, Yaten no pudo creer lo que había ocurrido, Mina no podía hacerle eso, menos Seiya. Él no creería eso. Pero, por otro lado, dudó, por las pruebas, por el rechazo de Mina a ratos.

Quiso despejar su mente, asi que fue a su rincón, donde permanecía tapada la escultura del ángel. Ya estaba lista, solo quedaba suavizar algunos detalles. La miró detenidamente, comprendiendo el porqué la creó, él, en su corazón, supo que su bebé con Mina era real. Y decidió que no devolvería la pieza al museo, porque esa obra de arte, no era para nadie más que ella.

Taiki podría decir lo que quisiera, podía tener mil pruebas, pero pondría su empeño en no dejarse llevar, más que por el amor que sentía por Mina, por lo que siempre sintió por ella.

—

—

Caminó descuidadamente por la casa, luego de estar la noche anterior de salida y amanecer con la cabeza adolorida. Kakyyu entró en busca de Taiki, notándolo con una expresión satisfecha mientras revisaba unos documentos

— Si Mizuno se queda una noche mas aquí, creo que deberás traerla a vivir, se entusiasmará. — Comentó sin ganas de ver a la arpista mas por allí, molestándole su postura de mujer ideal.

— No es tu asunto, además, ella duerme ahora. — Contestó, aun sin quitar su cabeza de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Lo vio? — Consultó, cambiando al tema importante.

— Y reaccionó tal como era de esperarse, después de todo, Yaten nunca cambiará. — Dijo riendo.

— ¿Entonces ayudará?

— Yaten solo pensará en hacerle pagar a Seiya el quitarle a la mujer que ama. Y la única forma de hacerlo será arrancando de su lado a Serena. — Explicó, adivinando las reacciones de su hermano. — Y lo hará cuando a ambos mas les duela, en el momento más importante, ya sabes a cual me refiero. — Apuntó, luego Kakyuu asintió, sonriendo en complicidad.

Ami se había levantado en busca de Taiki, para informarle que cambiaría su horario de ensayo con el arpa. Pero se detuvo en seco tras la puerta del escritorio, alcanzando a escuchar de lo que Taiki y Kakyuu hablaban. Y se horrorizó por las palabras que ellos pronunciaron.

Enseguida volvió a la habitación, vistiéndose con su ropa, y dejó una nota, diciendo que tenía una reunión urgente con la filarmónica. Pero la verdad fue que necesitó procesar eso, porque de pronto, descubrió que Taiki era mucho más peligroso que solo para su estado sentimental.

—

—

Repasó innumerables veces cada detalle de su plan, estando en extremo nervioso, y debiendo reordenar cada vez que pasó a botar alguna cosa. Seiya no creyó perder así el control de si mismo en ese momento, pero, después de todo, él no era Taiki y su absoluta integridad, o siquiera Yaten y su carácter duro con todos. No, él siempre fue el descuidado, en torpe en sus acciones, el que no podía manejar las situaciones importantes, porque tomaban todo de él, y siempre estuvo dispuesto a entregarse por completo en ello. Esta noche, esa sensación se elevaba a un nivel que nunca experimentó antes.

Cuando el timbre sonó, dejó caer al suelo el pañuelo que tenía en su mano, reprochándose internamente su falta de calma. Lo tomó nuevamente, apagando las luces de todo el lugar, y abriendo la puerta.

Serena entró, no entendiendo qué ocurría. Hasta que sintió el abrazo de su novio.

— Hola. — Murmuró, besando su mejilla. — Uhmm de saber que se cortó la luz, habría traído velas o linterna. Aunque esos ventanales iluminan mucho, la luna, digo, la luz de la luna en los ventanales. — Comentó ligera.

— No es eso Bombón. — Corrigió, riéndose, a la vez que tapaba sus ojos con el pañuelo. — Es una sorpresa, para ti.

— ¡Sorpresa! Pero…quiero saber, Seiya, lindo Seiya. — Chilló emocionada, dejándose vendar.

— Si te comportas puede ser que te la diga antes. Ahora haz exactamente lo que mande. — Ordenó, guiándola por el lugar, hasta sentarla en una de las sillas. Rogándole que se quedara quieta.

Prendió las velas de la mesa y trajo la comida que compró, adorando esto, porque, dentro de todo, eran ellos, no con cenas elaboradas en extremo, sino comida de un local a domicilio, cosas con las cuales golosear.

— ¡Comida! — Dijo ella, sintiendo el aroma y estirando sus manos, procurando tantear en busca de los platos.

— Si no te quedas tranquila, amarraré tus manos también. — Dijo serio, aunque la miró sonriendo, adorando sus detalles aniñados.

Serena bufó, pero hizo caso, aun cuando movía sus pies intranquila con la demora. Al fin, sintió las manos de Seiya quitándole la venda, y miró con los ojos emocionados, el enorme plato de lasaña ante ella.

— ¡Te adoro! — Exclamó.

Seiya rió, sentándose en su silla. Dedicándose a comer, y supo que funcionaba, con la comida, ella no preguntó nada mas, sino que simplemente se dedicó a comer. Serena habló sobre lo exhausta que se encontraba, mas aun estando a un par de días del estreno. Seiya la vio tan entusiasmada, e, internamente, deseó que el entusiasmo se extendiera a esa noche, a ellos y lo que venía.

Cuando la comida al fin terminó, Serena se puso de pie, caminando perezosa para echarse en la cama, estando tiesa de tanto comer. Seiya la siguió nervioso, encendiendo el regulador de luz, dejando un halo tenue sobre ellos.

La miró detenidamente, tomando el impulso, hasta que al fin, estiró su mano, alcanzando la de Serena, llamando su atención. Cuando ella lo notó, se sentó, ojeándolo curiosa, porque observó algo extraño en él. Mas aun cuando respiró pesado reiteradas veces, agachando la cabeza.

Pero Seiya al fin dejó sus nervios de lado, levantando la mirada hasta la mujer que amaba, y sonriendo, mientras dejaba los rodeos de lado.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — Soltó al fin

No hubo algo que ella respondiera, sintiéndose abrumada de sensaciones cuando lo escuchó, así que simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos, apretándolo fuerte y solo soltándolo un poco para poder besarlo.

— Si quiero, todo lo que siempre he querido es estar contigo mi vida entera. — Manifestó.

Seiya respiró aliviado, relajándose con ella cerca.

— Esto estaba matándome, no sabes lo nervioso que he estado. — Le confesó al fin, sonriendo entre sus brazos.

— Tonto…— Se burló, pero luego acarició su rostro apaciblemente. — No puedo creer esto, te amo, te amo porque me haces estas cosas lindas y porque… ¡dios! ¡Nos casaremos! ¡Voy a ser tu esposa, Seiya! — Exclamó, de pronto cayendo realmente en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Él rió, notando su despiste, pero simplemente se apartó, rebuscando entre su bolsillo, abriendo su mano para enseñarle el anillo en su palma. Luego ubicándolo en su dedo anular. Mientras Serena prestaba atención a cada detalle de sus movimientos, finalmente chillando emocionada.

— ¡Soy feliz, gracias! — Exclamó, lanzándose a sus brazos de nuevo.

— Yo también soy feliz. — Dijo suave. Se inclinó contra ella, besándola suavemente, mientras cayeron contra la cama. Pasaron rato contemplándose el uno al otro, entre besos suaves, y sus dedos enlazándose. Hasta que Serena sonrió con malicia, acercándose rápidamente y plantándole un beso, nada suave esta vez.

Le dio la emoción que sintió con este nuevo compromiso, con asumir su amor compartido de por vida, y no es que antes no pensara así, simplemente el hecho la hacia ver estrellas, porque, era como imaginarse en su propio cuento de hadas, con su final feliz.

Seiya no puso resistencia cuando ella quitó su camiseta y la abandonó en descuido. Más bien ayudó a la causa, tirando de su vestido, intentando abrirlo mientras la besaba fervientemente. Ella simplemente amó la sensación de sus bocas mezclándose en una danza ceñida.

Seiya la quiso mas que nunca, sabiendo ahora cuan brillante futuro les esperaba juntos. Se deshizo de su vestido, arrojando de paso el sujetador, mientras sus manos se perdieron por el borde de sus bragas, y besó gentilmente sus elevaciones, soltándole suspiros, conociéndola a la perfección en como regalarle la experiencia. Así como ella lo supo. Tirando de su botón y cierre, haciéndole moverse para apartar su pantalón.

— ¿Ansiosa? — Preguntó entre su boca.

— No más que tu, no más que siempre. — Dijo, aun sonrojándose. Seiya tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Mirándola enternecido, de ella y sus complejos, siempre terminando en desatar cada parte de ella para él.

Volvieron a sus rondas de besos hambrientos, haciéndole pensar a Seiya cuan golosa era su Bombón, en cada sentido de su vida. Y él iba a darle el banquete completo.

La ropa terminó de regarse por el suelo, mientras giraban en la cama, divertidos de quedar el uno sobre el otro y luego invertirse, pareciendo dos niños aun, sintiéndose así. Serena se movió inquieta sobre Seiya, sintiéndolo crecer para ella, creyéndose poderosa por cómo él era vulnerable a sus jugarretas. No dejó de mecerse, no hasta que lo sintió gemir suplicante, tal como lo quiso. Recién entonces, se apartó, sentándose a su lado.

— Mi futuro esposo es un débil. — Le molestó.

Seiya simplemente se incorporó, llevándola contra el colchón, presionándose sobre ella, acometiendo con un beso exigente, no perdiendo tiempo en llevar su mano entre sus piernas, humedeciendo el toque con caricias intensas, sosteniéndose sobre ella con el otro brazo, para ser libre de recorrer a besos sus hombros, así como sus pechos colmados.

Hundió sus dedos en su calidez, girando en su interior, haciéndola temblar con cada cosa que le hizo. Así como ella no controló el placer que la recorrió y su voz exclamó por lo que sentía.

— Mi futura esposa, es una fácil. — Dijo riendo, antes de llevarse una de sus cimas a la boca, torturando su piel con cada succión, con cara mordida, solo obteniendo más y más sonidos de su dulce voz.

Serena no aguantaba sentirse así, deseándolo intensamente pero siéndole imposible decírselo, cuando su cuerpo estaba totalmente a la voluntad de su prometido. Pero él comprendió y la dejó ir, frustrándola en su búsqueda de liberación, pero dándole la oportunidad de hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Y lo hizo. Recostándose a su lado, estirando su cuello para besar sus pectorales mientras su mano pequeña dibujo sus músculos, bajando lenta y sinuosamente, tocando cariñosa su cuerpo, rozando bajo su ombligo, un poco mas, hasta que tocó su erección, haciéndolo tensarse, a medida que su mano dominó a su alrededor, tanto como pudo.

Acarició a lo largo a Seiya, devolviéndole los mimos, tocando su excitación, aumentándola. Él cerró los ojos, admitiendo las sensaciones cálidas que su Bombón le brindaba, siendo suave y enérgica a la vez, cuidando de él como lo más preciado.

Cuando su mano se apartó, ya teniéndolo casi en su límite, Seiya recuperó su voluntad lo suficiente como para mover su cuerpo sobre ella, sin ninguna resistencia de su parte, así como se acomodó entre sus piernas, aceptando la invitación que Serena hizo con su mirada clavada en él.

Ambos exhalaron pesado, acogiendo su unión así como ella tiró del pelinegro en un abrazo. Se movieron lento, disfrutando de su paz juntos, pero, eventualmente, exigieron más, debiendo apurarse cuando sus cuerpos necesitaron más del otro. Serena apretó a Seiya contra ella, envolviéndolo con sus piernas para sentirlo profundo en su interior, contrayéndose a su invasión exquisita, mientras rodaron nuevamente, montándose sobre él, pero nunca dejando su abrazo.

Esta vez progresó con rapidez el vaivén, dejándose llevar por la urgencia de sentirse plenos. Seiya recorrió su espalda, acariciándola hasta llegar a su trasero y moverla más sobre él, ya sintiéndose próximo, así como ella también se lo indicó, en medio de palabras incoherentes, pero que entre ellos, se entendieron perfectamente.

Seiya contuvo su cúspide, esperándola a pasos del final. Moviéndose más y besándola con urgencia, incluso cuando le era difícil por el ahínco de ambos cuerpos en su choque. Serena se contrajo y explotó ahogando su grito en la boca de Seiya, así como él siguió dándole a sus embestidas, poco después sintiéndose en lo alto, mientras fluyó en su interior, admitiendo la calidez de ambos unidos.

Debieron esperar bastante recuperándose del todo cuando se separaron, acomodándose en una mejor posición dentro de la cama, cubriendo sus cuerpos húmedos mientras se cobijaban en sus brazos.

Todo lo que pasó en ese momento, fue su felicidad, sabiendo que nada opacaría la plenitud que inundó sus corazones, a medida que asimilaron el paso que darían, cayendo dormidos mas tarde.

—

—

Pasó la noche meditando sobre lo que debía hacer, pero sus emociones se interponían en su sensatez. No estaba enamorada de Taiki, pero sí sentía algo por él, después de todo, llevaban meses saliendo y había disfrutado cada instante.

Solo que ahora se preguntó si algo de eso fue sincero, porque, ahora tenía la visión de un Taiki Kou frío y manipulador. Él era inteligente, brillante si se lo preguntaban, y no entendió cómo no se dio cuenta antes de lo que estaba ocurriendo, permaneciendo tan cerca de lo que aconteció.

Al final, se rigió por lo que siempre estuvo delante en su vida, lo correcto. Caminó preocupada por el edificio, avisándole a la secretaria de su llegada y que necesitaba atender una situación importante con la Señora Ace. Y en cuanto mencionaron su nombre por fono, la secretaria la hizo pasar,

Mina permaneció ocupada en asuntos aburridos allí. Pero no podía quitar de su mente el asunto con Yaten, debía dejar su miedo de lado, debía dejar de recordar lo ocurrido o nunca podrían estar bien, nunca serían felices. Levantó la vista mirando mientras Ami se acercó a ella y tomó asiento.

— No pensé que vinieras a verme. Pero es una sorpresa agradable. — Le saludó, aun cuando su último encuentro no fue nada cortés.

— Esto no es por cordialidad, es más bien algo serio. — Apuntó enseguida, no queriendo mas permanecer metida en el lío.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Los Kou, eso ocurre. — Soltó, acomodándose para explayarse, y hacer lo que correspondía. — Sabes que…he estado saliendo con Taiki. Ayer estaba en su casa y escuché algo, entre él y Kakyuu. — Comenzó, pero le fue aun complejo, debiendo detenerse y juntar su convicción, porque parte suya quiso callar y seguir prendida de su romance.

— ¿Vas a decírmelo? — Incitó Mina, no teniendo paciencia cuando de pronto temió de lo que escucharía.

— Taiki…dijo algo sobre sus hermanos y la tuya. Creo que Seiya le quitó a Yaten a la mujer que amaba, y Yaten ahora buscaría hacerlo pagar, quitando de su lado a Serena. ¿Tu hermana y Seiya Kou tienen algo? — Consulto de pronto, pero continuó. — Vine porque…creo que dañarán a tu hermana y debes saberlo.

Mina se quedó unos instantes en silencio, procesando lo que escuchó, pero luego quiso saber porqué Ami se lo contaba.

— Pensé que estando con Taiki, lo respaldarías. — Dijo firme, sospechando de ella.

— Solo es pasajero, ahora que sé cómo es, no lo volveré a ver. — Aseguró, estando realmente molesta consigo misma por ser tan descuidada y no notarlo antes. — De hecho, apenas salga de aquí, viajaré fuera del país, y no volveré, Mina.

La rubia asintió, cavilando en lo que le relataban, porque no sabía cómo tomar esto.

— ¿Hay algo mas que escucharas? — Consultó, queriendo mas detalles.

— Si, ellos dijeron que Yaten lo haría cuando mas les doliera, en un momento fundamental para Seiya y Serena, o algo así. ¿Sabes de qué se trata? — Indagó, aunque realmente no debía saber mas.

Mina no tuvo que dar muchas vueltas para saber cual era ese momento, pero no metería más a Ami en esto.

— Gracias por decírmelo. De verdad, espero que todo resulte bien para ti. — Deseó, poniéndose de pie para despedirla. — Lástima que te toparas con Taiki, búscate alguien mejor, Ami. — Dijo mientras la arpista se retiró de su oficina.

— Adiós, Mina. — Se despidió, pensando en no volver a involucrarse mas en estas situaciones, esta era su salida, y no volvería a entrar más.

Miró por la ventana, moviendo sus manos, nerviosa. Se dio cuenta que no podría tener su felicidad porque primero debía asegurarse que nadie lastimara a Serena. Su corazón le dijo que confiara en Yaten, que esto no era más que otra de las tretas de Taiki, pero también, sabía cuanto cambiaba el platinado cuando era controlado por su ira. Y si creía que ella y Seiya tenían algo, no lo perdonaría.

Eligió confiar, pero, no diría a nadie, porque no iba a arruinarle el día a Seiya y Serena, así como a preocupar a Yaten. Supo exactamente lo que haría, y era drástico, pero ya estaba harta de vivir temiendo que Taiki les dañada, a ella y quienes quería.

Ahora tomaría el control, tenía poco tiempo, pero dejaría todo arreglado antes del día, estando preparada para cuando Serena hiciera su estreno en el ballet.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Uhm me demoré porque me daba pereza xD además que ha sido un mes llenísimo de planificaciones y filmaciones. (Ok, lo asumo, también de rol)**_

_**Supongo que con este capítulo, entenderán mas o menos lo que pasarán el los capis que vienen, porque ya queda poquísimo. Y a pesar que me quejo que no me gusta como está quedando esto, extrañaré la historia.**_

_**Pero ya que aun no acaba, no me preocuparé mas que de tratar de darle un buen final =)**_

_**Gracias por la paciencia u.u**_

_**Y mis respuestas a reviews, están flojos porque….tengo sueño! Jajaja **_

_**Pero son con cariño, ¿lo saben? =)**_

_**REVIEWS**_

— _LESVAL: Este si estuvo más largo. Creo que, definitivamente enviaré a varios personajes a terapia contigo ^^_

— _PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: Ya vez que Ami no estaba tan enamorada, aun es astuta. Y que los problemas reales, recién comienza. Jo! _

— _GINSEI: tu no hables de capis cortos =P Ami hizo algo, Jo! Y mira que lo que hizo, hará arder Troya (Troya baba xD) _

— _SERENITYSEY: Largo! Ahora si. Bueno, ya sabes cual es el plan, veamos si le resulta, porque hay tres planes diferentes. =)_

— _SOL KAORY: Quisquillosa y floja =P Ma petit tortue. __Ya ! quiero los reviews sobreanalizados tuyos ! =)_

— _SAILOR O: Según Taiki, ni él ni Kakyuu le harán algo a Serena. Y bueno, Ami se despertó de su sueño de príncipe azul. Cuidate =) (Fotos!! xD)_

— _CEUSCOLO: Me hace feliz que hayas tomado el tiempo de leerte tanto =) Y no te preocupes, que la musa si no vuelve, la obligo xD_

— _SEIYA MOON: Verás a Serena bailar en el siguiente, al menos, leer que baila xD Uhmm este capi es mas feliz, aunque para Serena y Seiya, =)_

— _MYU CHAN: Soy la unica que ama a Taiki malo xD Bueno, Ami se va, pero Sere y Seiya, son mas felices que nunca._

— _AMAFLE: Es cierto, Taiki no los dejará en paz, y ahora está con su plan maestro, aunque, no tiene idea que Mina ya sabe de eso. ^^_

— _OIZUMA: También leiste de una? Dios! Agradezco esa paciencia! xD Ami es inteligente, aunque estaba atontada con Taiki. Y bueno, Serena y Seiya estan mas fuertes que nunca._

— _ANGELA: No todo es felicidad, pero si que la hay, al menos, es esperanza de que todo irá bien. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias a todos lo que pasen por aquí, y a quienes dejan sus comentarios ^^**_

_**Manténganse en sintonía! Para el próximo capítulo y los poquitos que faltan =D!**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	20. Desprendimiento

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

** .**

**.**

**Desprendimiento.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era de madrugada, demasiado temprano como para levantarse, pero los nervios de lo que ocurriría esa noche la desvelaron. Estaba tan emocionada que la felicidad salía fuera de si misma, manteniéndola inquieta en la cama, volteando de lado a lado hasta que las sábanas salieron de su lugar. Sabía que sería uno de los días más maravillosos de su vida, y su sonrisa no se apagaba, aun con la noche. Y no pudo aguantarlo por más tiempo.

Alcanzó el teléfono en la mesita de noche, marcando el número de memoria, necesitando oír su voz.

Cuando Seiya contestó, su lengua no paró, diciéndole cada cosa que se le pasó por la cabeza, haciéndole saber que no podría calmarse, él rió de lo hiperventilada que se encontraba su novia, la escuchó paciente, aunque burlándose y luego intentó que ella se calmara, comenzando a cantarle por el aparato. Estuvieron pegados al teléfono hasta que Serena cayó dormida escuchando su voz apacible de Seiya en una melodía.

Despertó aun con el teléfono en su oreja, riendo por notar que durmió así, y con todo, agradecida de la paciencia que le tenía Seiya.

Le costó ponerse de pie, quería permanecer durmiendo, pero, recordando su gran día, saltó de la cama, sintiéndose mas llena de energías que nunca antes.

—

—

El público llenó cada butaca del teatro de la ciudad, inundando de expectación la noche.

Uno de los balcones estuvo reservado para la familia de Serena, y Mina tomó asiento junto a Seiya, alcanzando su mano entre la suya. Aprovechó que Haruka y Lita se encontraban distraídos en sus asuntos, acercándose al pelinegro para hablarle bajo.

— Cuando termine la función, necesito que me ayudes con algo. — Dijo discreta.

— ¿Algo? ¿De qué hablas? — Consultó intrigado.

— No te preocupes, todo estará bien, ahora, mira a tu prometida bailar. — Indicó, soltando su mano y poniendo su mirada en el escenario.

Las luces que alumbraron las butacas y balcones se apagaron, así como la atención se centró en el grueso telón de terciopelo rojo característico, mientras las primeras notas de la pieza comenzaron a sonar. Aun no se abría, pero en un momento, corrieron, apareciendo la escenografía mágica donde se realizaría la obra de arte en movimiento.

Seiya puso su atención en el rincón por donde, sabía, Serena saldría. Después de todo, ella vivía practicando en el taller mientras él pintaba, en la mas exquisita armonía de sus gustos, cada uno entregándose a su talento desde su sitio, pero juntos. Esta vez, él era espectador del momento en que su futura esposa deslumbraría a todos como lo hacía con él cada instante. Y ninguna amenaza sobre Taiki podría opacarlo, porque este era su momento.

Y no lo defraudó, incluso cuando sabía que por ser ella siempre encontraría todo maravilloso, pero a medida que avanzó, que caminó en puntillas para luego saltar, cuando la tela ligera de su vestuario volaba junto con ella, Seiya solo pudo amarla mas. Todo el esfuerzo que la vio realizar, rendía sus frutos en ese momento, cada caida, cada llanto.

Serena sonrió al girar, cayendo en los brazos de su bailarín, que luego la elevó, trasladándola cercana a otra de las chicas de la compañía. Los movimientos de su cuerpo fluyeron como si nunca lo hubiese dejado y cuando la música se detuvo, presentando el gran final, respiró satisfecha, porque estaba haciendo lo que amaba, para todas las personas a las que amó. Miró el balcón con su familia cuando el telón se cerró, volviendo luego a saludar. Le dieron sus flores y ella lanzó besos a sus hermanos, a su amor.

Cuando la función terminó, Haruka ofreció invitarlos a comer fuera, pero Mina alegó que seguramente Serena estaría cansada y mejor lo dejaban para otro día. Le indicó a su hermano que se les adelantaran, que ella y Seiya esperarían a Serena e irían juntos de regreso, se despidieron sonrientes. Una vez a solas con su cuñado, se volvió a hablarle.

— Espérame en el estacionamiento, trataré de no demorar. Apenas vuelva y me suba al auto, nos vamos de aquí. — Ordenó.

— ¿Y Bombón? No sé qué diablos pasa, pero no la dejaré sola aquí. Tú me ocultas algo, dímelo. — Exigió ceñudo.

— Si no quieres que algo le pase a mi hermana, hazlo tal como dije. Si, ella está en peligro, pero me las arreglé para que ella salga de este lugar segura. Solo espera por mi y acelera. — Repitió. — Vete al pueblo cercano de Tokio, allí tenemos una propiedad, llévame allí.

— ¿Para qué me dices esto si luego puedes indicar el camino?

— No me hables hasta que estaciones donde dije. ¿Puedes confiar en mí? — Dijo intentando convencerlo.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó de mala gana.

Mina salió rápidamente hacia los camarines, y Seiya la miró extrañado, no le gustaba nada que le ocultara cosas sobre la seguridad de Serena. Caminó hacia el estacionamiento, viendo como la gente se retiraba del lugar, hasta que fue quedando vacío. Se sentó dentro del auto y apretó sus manos contra el volante, esperando impaciente a que ella regresara y explicara qué diablos estaba haciendo.

Encendió el motor del auto al rato, cuando la vio regresar envuelta en su abrigo, apenas distinguiendo su vestido en el borde inferior y algunos cabellos rubios que escaparon. Ella se subió en la parte trasera, y Seiya aceleró.

—

—

Yaten no entendía porqué Kakyuu insistió tanto en que la acompañara, hasta que dijo que tenía algo sobre Seiya que mostrarle. Llegaron a un conjunto de bodegas que Yaten reconoció como una de las bodegas de la familia, donde guardaban cuadros y esculturas bajo un lugar cerrado, aunque esta bodega no la conocía, y le pareció raro, porque solo ellos tres podían entrar allí fácilmente. De todas formas eso hicieron. Era un lugar caluroso en sus recorridos, pero las salas donde almacenaban, eran frías. Yaten quitó su chaqueta.

— ¿Hay charla familiar? — Se burló

— Si, hay terapia.´— Contestó irónica, luego indicándole el camino por los pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba lo que quiso mostrar. — Aquí. — Indicó, sacando la llave para abrir, pero la puerta era dura, así que debió pedir ayuda. El platinado le tendió la chaqueta, tomando las llaves y ayudando a abrir, hasta que la puerta cedió y puso un pie dentro, avanzando hacia el centro de la habitación oscura y vacía.

— Si no sales con el cadáver de Serena, luego sacaremos el tuyo. — Dijo rápidamente Kakyuu, tirando la chaqueta dentro del lugar, y luego cerrando la puerta desde fuera.

Yaten reaccionó, corriendo de vuelta, pero no alcanzó. Golpeó enérgico la puerta, gritándole a la pelirroja, pero ella nunca contestó. Frustrado dio un golpe más fuerte y seco, apoyando su cabeza contra la dureza de la salida bloqueada. Y cuando se calmó notó el ruido. Miró alrededor, acostumbrando su vista a la oscuridad, a penas recibiendo unos halos de luz de una pequeña ventana en lo alto del lugar. Una ventana blindada…así que se ahorró el intento, acercándose al ruido.

Y la vio…ahí, amarrada y con la cabeza aun cubierta estaba Serena. Kakyuu no bromeaba, lo llevó ahí para que él la asesinara.

— Realmente lo hicieron. — Murmuró. — Deberías saber que de todas formas no saldrás de aquí. — Comentó más alto, dirigiéndose a la prisionera.

La rubia se removió inquieta, clamando porque la liberaran en quejidos, ella estaba amordazada. Se acercó aun observándola, hasta que quitó la capucha y dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Mina? — Enseguida se acercó de nuevo, quitándole la mordaza y comenzando a desatar los nudos que la mantenían aferrada a la silla. Tomó sus muñecas revisándola, y luego la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Ella no supo bien como reaccionar, porque se confundió un poco sobre lo que ocurría, por lo que dijo Kakyuu, por ver a Yaten allí. Su brillante plan era solo evitar que encontraran a su hermana, si querían dañar a alguien, que fuera ella, antes que Serena.

Pero en ese instante, solo agradeció verlo, porque se relajó cuando la liberó, y volvió a tomarlo en sus brazos, suspirando fuerte.

— ¿Te hicieron algo? — Consultó él, revisando su rostro y luego mirando en sus brazos, buscando heridas o algo.

— No, solo, esa bruja me trajo aquí. — Lo miró fijamente, sintiéndose vulnerable, sintiéndose también desesperada, porque no sabía qué ocurriría ahora sobre Taiki y Kakyuu, pero tampoco quiso pensarlo.

Yaten la miró detenidamente y sonrió acariciando su cuello.

— Ya estoy aquí, contigo. — La acercó mas a él, intentando darle seguridad. — Aunque, no sé qué hacer ahora. — Rió pesado, no teniendo idea como salir de allí.

Ella lo miró atenta, observando su rostro, los detalles de su expresión, suspiró rendida porque tampoco tenía claro como proceder, simplemente, quiso que él la mimara para sentirse fuerte.

— Bésame. — Dijo mecánica, pero realmente lo anheló, quería tranquilizarse.

Yaten no comprendió bien a qué venía, pero asintió, fijando su rostro en sus manos, tomando su boca en un beso de necesidad, porque, últimamente todo lo que necesitaba era a ella, o quizá debió admitir al fin que siempre fue todo lo que necesitó.

Tiró de Mina mas cerca, volteando para ocupar su lugar en la silla, y reposar su cuerpo cómodamente en sus piernas. Su control era débil ante ella, y cada beso solo encendía más la impaciencia por querer tenerla, como quiso durante ese tiempo. La veía allí, precisa para adorarla, estando tan hermosa en ese vestido de gala color cálido, dejando su piel descubierta, ante su mirada hambrienta.

Volvió a besarla mientras una de sus manos siguió la invitación de la abertura por una de sus piernas, tocando su piel así como la sintió temblar, pero no se detuvo, y estuvo seguro que no lo haría por nada. Soltó levemente sus labios, notándola con los ojos cerrados, y besó sus ojos, bajando por su rostro hacia su cuello.

— Yaten… — Murmuró ella, disfrutando de su tacto.

— Shh…deja de retenerlo, amor, todo va a estar bien. — Dijo calmante, conteniéndola en sus brazos.

Mina lo miró, estaba asustada, idiotamente asustada. No podía dejar de dudar de todo, incluso cuando lo quería, pero, por un momento respiró profundo, mirándolo fijo, y llevó sus manos a su camisa, quitando los botones, lentamente. Estaban ahí encerrados, y quizá cuando llegaría alguien a sacarlos, iba a tomar su tiempo con él, iba a permitirse volver a pertenecerle al hombre que amaba.

Yaten sonrió, observando sus manos desnudarlo, y permaneció así, mientras Mina acarició su torso, apelando a que la ayudara a quitar su saco y camisa, adorando sus manos acariciándolo, asi como su sabor cuando volvió a besarla.

Su vestido cayó hasta su cintura y Yaten simplemente la tocó, como un experto en elevarla, pero también con la máxima adoración hacia ella. Mina cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, tratando de disfrutar lo que él le daba sin dejar que su mente la apartara de esa sensación entrañable, tomó sus cabellos plata entre sus dedos, instándolo a acercarse más, y Yaten lo hizo. Sus besos marcaron en fuego el camino que siempre le perteneció, llegando a su escote despejado, saboreando sus pechos como el manjar del que estuvo privado hace siglos.

Mina retiró ansiosa la ropa de Yaten, luego de que él la desnudara completamente. Se perdieron en caricias, anhelándose durante tanto. No quiso que quedara rincón de su cuerpo sin tocar, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse a medida que deslizaba su mano por su abdomen, no pensando en nada mas que abrazarlo hasta cansarse, sentir su piel cálida mientras él la amaba.

Cuando Yaten la vio dispuesta, no dudó en ir por su cuerpo, reclamándola con cada parte de él. Con sus labios desplazándose por ella, con sus manos incitándola, notó el fuego resurgir, sabiendo que realmente nunca estuvo extinto, y que de tanto tiempo guardado, ahora inflamaría a ambos por completo.

La acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, abrazándose ambos mientras consumaron su deseo. Mina cerró sus ojos, presionando sus piernas contra los costados del platinado. Y su voz salió en un golpe de sus pulmones mientras se volvieron uno.

Quizá durante todos esos años habían permanecido congelados, y tenerla lo enloqueció, amando sentir su cuerpo, y cada cosa que compartieron en su entrega, sabiendo que no era solo lo que hacían, era lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

La movió mas cerca, posando las manos en sus caderas para ayudarla. Aun la miraba, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pareciéndole a ratos que lloraría, se acomodó mejor, pudiendo ahora moverse él también, y sonrió al volver a besarla, aliñando las caricias, haciéndose mas intensas porque comenzaron a no soportarlo lento.

La rubia tiró de sus cabello, haciéndolo bajar por su cuello y él atendió, amasando sus pechos para luego tomar uno en su boca, incapaz de negarle cualquier cosa que ella quisiera para volverla loca. Y ocurrió, cada instante en que se movieron inquietos, acelerando su liberación, buscándola. Mina no lo resistió y soltó un chillido cuando llegó, abrazándose aún más fuerte a Yaten, sintiéndolo aun en su vaivén por unos segundos más antes de que su explosión fluyera en ella.

Ninguno dijo alguna palabra, porque fue innecesario. Se mantuvieron abrazados, Yaten no quería soltarla por miedo a perderla de nuevo, Mina quiso aferrarse a que confiar en él era lo correcto.

—

—

Casi dos horas después Seiya detuvo el auto cuando ya estaban alejados de cualquier cosa, solo estando rodeados por la noche en la carretera. Divisó el lugar que Mina indicó y se dispuso a alcanzarlo. Suspiró frustrado luego de estacionar, volteándose hacia atrás para averiguar qué diablos ocurría.

— Ya hice lo que pediste, ¿me dirás cual es tu maravilloso plan? — Exigió enojado.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Dijo ella y quitó su capa. Haciéndole ver a un sorprendido Seiya que ella no era Mina. — Mi hermana dijo que viniera y no te hablara o me destapara hasta que el auto estuviera quieto, no entendí bien pero dijo que obedeciera. ¿Por qué Mina anda actuando como loca?

Seiya sacudió su cabeza pensando en algo, pero no entendió bien, no podía adivinar.

— ¿Dijo ella algo mas? — Consultó a su novia.

— Solo eso…luego me hizo ponerme su vestido y se vistió con el mío, es decir, no parecemos pero no como para jugar a las gemelas. — Se quejó. — ¿Tu sabes algo? Quizá, por Kakyuu, luego la vi cerca de mi camarín, seguro se encontró con Mina.

Seiya la miró, asustándose.

— Bombón…estás en peligro. — Se sinceró, sabiendo que ya no podía seguirle ocultando todo.

— ¿Qué? Pero si estoy aquí. — Luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, comenzando a pensar en lo que ocurría. — Ya veo….esto es idea tuya y Mina ayudó, me vas a raptar para pasar una noche inolvidable. ¿Dónde me llevarás, Seiya?

Pero él no respondió, permaneciendo serio.

— No puedo explicarte ahora pero, hay muchas razones para que Mina y yo creamos que Taiki quiere matarte. — Soltó. — Y temo que si Kakyuu fue allí, la tenga. Pero necesito hablar con él. ¡Demonios! — Golpeó el volante y trató de pensar mas claro, era de noche ya, pero debía ir y encontrar a Mina.

— ¿Seiya? Pero…no puedes hablar en serio. — Dijo horrorizada,

Él se sintió mal y deseó que todo fuese una broma.

Encendió nuevamente el auto, saliendo del estacionamiento de la cabaña. Cuando alcanzó nuevamente la carretera, aceleró aun mas la velocidad, apurándose por devolverse en el camino, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no notar que Mina haría una locura a sus espaldas.

—

—

Era bastante tarde esa noche, pero no importó nada más que la primera parte de su cuidadoso plan ya resuelto. Taiki abrió la botella de vino que su nuevo criado trajo, sirviendo las copas de él y Kakyuu cuando la vio entrar al comedor.

— Así que adiós Serena. — Dijo sonriendo levemente.

— No más rubia molesta. — Respondió Kakyuu, tomando asiento.

Miró a Taiki satisfecho y comenzó a probar la comida. Todo iba de acuerdo a sus intereses. Incluso si su manipulador primo indicó otra cosa.

Kakyuu había recibido la orden de llevar a la bodega a Serena, siéndole entregada la dirección de una donde ella nunca estuvo antes. Pero pensó que a esa niña podrían dejarla de lado por el momento, cuando mejor que nadie sabía que Minako sacaría las garras. Y entonces lo decidió, a sus ojos, hacer que Yaten matara a su antiguo amor, era una poesía, algo mucho más conveniente que hacerlo matar a la otra.

Kakyuu rió de lo estúpido del plan de Minako cuando la notó haciéndose pasar por su hermana, pero le hizo creer que cayó en esa farsa, no sabiendo la rubia que le facilitó el trabajo. Y para cuando Taiki se enterara, ya no existiría vuelta atrás.

— Quizá tome vacaciones. — Comentó de pronto, observándolo seguro, demasiado.

— Sería bueno, aunque quizá primero te quieras encargar de tu juguete favorito. — Respondió Taiki.

— ¿Quieres que engatuse a Yaten? Porque no tengo problema. — Sonrió, pensando en tenerlo cuando estuviera fuera del camino Minako.

— ¿Desde cuando el encargarse significa acostarse? Creo que malentendiste. — Cortó un trozo de carne y volvió a dirigirse a la pelirroja. — Lo pondré simple para ti. Si él mata a Serena, Minako lo odiará, lo que es bueno, y habrá drama entre ellos y todo eso. Seiya ya se quedó sin su novia, pero me agrada, es divertido, vive haciendo estupideces. Yaten no, así que el orden es este, incluso Seiya podría obtener un descuento por los tres.

— ¿Por los tres? ¿Qué descuento? No…no comprendo. — Dijo confundida, Taiki no podía estar insinuando lo que ella pensó.

— Ya sé que no eres el ser mas brillante. Serena, ya debe estar muerta. Quiero que mates a Yaten, porque yo mismo me daré luego el gusto de hacerlo con Minako. — Explicó calmado, volviendo a su cena. Iba a tomar vino pero Kakyuu empujó su mano, haciéndolo derramar el líquido oscuro sobre el mantel blanco.

— No puedes hablar enserio, eso va contra lo lógico, Taiki, ¿vas a matar a tu propia sangre?

La miró molesto, pero no se movió.

— No, tú lo matarás, eres solo una pariente, y no importas. Pero si no lo haces, de todas formas mandaré a alguien a realizarlo, ¿acaso tu corazón resentirá perder a tu Yatencito? — Se burló.

Taiki dejó sus servicios a un lado, limpiando las gotas color tinto de su ropa con su servilleta de género blanco.

— Kakyuu, debes saber algunas cosas, en caso de que olvides quién eres. Solo estás aquí para servir, deberías agradecer que no te haga ponerte traje de criada. Pero, tu elegiste ir por Yaten cuando lo separamos de Minako, quizá ahora podrías ir tras Seiya, pero debes cumplir lo que digo. Mis hermanos son un estorbo, ellos solo se dedican a creerse artistas y enredarse con esas niñitas. He pasado estos años aguantándolo, ahora se acabó. — Dijo duro.

— ¿Quizá porque querías la atención de alguien de esa familia? — Contraatacó ella. — Lástima que nunca te hiciera caso, incluso cuando le mataste al novio, es irónico que la lanzaras a los brazos de Haruka.

— Quizá a él también le llegue un ataúd pronto. — Sonrió, poniéndose de pie. — La cena no fue lo que esperaba. Cuando vayas a comprobar que Yaten mató a Serena, dispárale. No seguiré discutiéndolo contigo.

— No lo haré. — Dijo simple, poniéndose de pie también, así como sacó de su chaqueta su arma, apuntándole a Taiki.

Él simplemente sonrió, manteniéndose en su calma habitual. — Nadie nunca va a tomarte enserio, estás destinada a ser una basura que mendiga atención. ¿Vas a matarme? Porque eso no cambiará lo que eres, por lo demás, quizá la dulce Minako se encargue de Yaten por dañar a su hermanita. Eso sería grandioso, pagaría por verlo. — Siguió mirándola fijo, aun altanero. Acomodó su traje, volteando para caminar fuera. — Las cosas salen como digo, porque a diferencia tuya, yo pienso. Siempre se harán las cosas justo a esa manera. — Dijo dándole la espalda a Kakyuu.

— No esta vez. — Le interrumpió, apretando el gatillo.

Taiki paró en seco, intentando mantenerse de pie cuando el frío recorrió su espalda, y el impacto expandió el dolor en él. Volteó con dificultad mirándola, justo antes de caer al suelo ruidosamente.

Kakyuu tomó en su otra mano la copa aun llena, acercándose a él, y la extendió.

— Lástima que no pensaras en esto. — Dijo haciéndole un gesto de brindis, y luego bebió el contenido.

Mientras observaba a Taiki intentar pararse, tosió fuertemente, sintiéndose mal. La copa cayó de su mano, rompiéndose, y Kakyuu entró en pánico.

—

—

Intentó demorar lo menos posible, pero de todas formas el camino fue largo, regresando ya prácticamente en madrugada a la casa de su familia. Seiya estacionó justo frente a la entrada principal y Serena le siguió al bajar,

— Quédate aquí Bombón, volveré en un momento. — Indicó suave.

— No, estoy contigo. — Dijo ella tomándolo de la mano. Seiya frunció el ceño pero caminaron dentro juntos.

No había ruido alrededor y se extrañó, comenzando a buscar por su hermano. Se detuvo sorprendido al entrar al comedor y ver a Taiki y Kakyuu en el suelo.

— ¡Por Dios! — Exclamó Serena, tapando luego su boca para ahogar un grito.

Seiya la soltó, caminando con cuidado mas cerca. Vio la sangre salir y manchar alrededor del cuerpo de Taiki, y los ojos abiertos de Kakyuu. Ellos estaban muertos. Con todo, el dolor punzó en su interior, estando tan alejado de estas cosas. Nunca en su vida vio a alguien muerto, y ahora, su hermano y su prima lo estaban. No comprendió bien qué ocurría, no tenía sentido esto, Kakyuu con el arma en su mano aun….los vidrios rotos.

— Seiya… ¿Dónde está Mina? — Preguntó temblante, sin poder dejar de mirar los cuerpos.

— No lo sé… — Dijo perdido, sacudiendo su cabeza, intentando pensar en algo. Sacó de su bolsillo su móvil, marcándole a Mina, en un intento desesperado por ubicarla, porque por el camino, cuando quiso contactarla le fue imposible. El timbre de Mina comenzó a sonar en la habitación y Seiya lo siguió, haciendo un gesto incómodo cuando notó que venía de la chaqueta de Kakyuu.

Movió el cuerpo con cuidado, buscando en el bolsillo para sacar el aparato, así como une sobre. Cuando lo abrió encontró una dirección y las instrucciones. Sus ojos se expandieron en el asombro, comenzando a espantarse.

— Ya sé donde está Mina. — Susurró, elevando la mirada a su novia, notándola llorosa. Se acercó a ella abrazándola, tapando su vista con la mano. — No debes ver esto, salgamos de aquí. — Indicó, caminando fuera.

Al entrar al auto se tomó un momento, alcanzando su rostro para acariciarla, quitando sus lágrimas.

— Seiya… tu hermano está muerto, no entiendo qué ocurre. ¿Mina está bien? — Preguntó aun impactada.

— No lo sé, pero debemos ir por ella. — Dijo apartándose para encender de nuevo el auto, y partió a toda velocidad, esperando que nada le ocurriera a Mina o Yaten, porque tenía aun un largo camino para llegar a ellos.

—

—

Pasó el tiempo silencioso, Yaten atesoró ese momento volviendo a sentirse idiotizado por tenerla así, quiso cobijarla en sus brazos el máximo tiempo posible

— Tengo frío… — Murmuró Mina.

Él se apartó un poco para ir por sus ropas, entró en su bóxer y sus pantalones, poniéndose la camisa sin abotonar. Tomó el vestido de Mina, ayudándola a entrar en él. Luego volviendo a sentarse y ubicarla sobre sus piernas. La envolvió con el saco, brindándole calor.

— Debemos salir de aquí. — Dijo besando su cabello dorado.

Mina se acomodó sobre él, pero la presión de un objeto molestó en su estómago. Metió su mano en el bolsillo del saco para quitar lo que había, y se tensó. Lo miró por un momento, pero luego se deshizo de su abrazo.

Apurada se puso de pie torpemente, alejándose de Yaten.

— Me mentiste. — Dijo asustada.

Él se puso de pie, acercándose en un intento por tocarla, pero Mina lo esquivó.

— Ibas a matarla… — Murmuró.

Dudó un momento, pero…quizá era solo su corazón poniéndola en el estado de ceguez que estuvo años atrás. Ahora comprendía que más allá de eso, había personas tratando de dañar a quienes eran importantes para ella.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, no comprendiendo qué tenía ahora Mina.

— De esto. — Respondió, sacando del bolsillo una pistola pequeña.

Yaten frunció el ceño, no entendiendo qué diablos hacia un arma en su saco, iba a defenderse sobre ello, pero de pronto todo tuvo sentido. El saco, la puerta difícil de abrir, Kakyuu…

— No es lo que crees, ella… ¡fue ella la que nos engañó! — Alegó.

— ¿De verdad? Porque, parecía muy segura de que harías lo que dijo. ¿Por qué viniste aquí en primer lugar? — Preguntó, aun apartándose de él.

— Asuntos de la empresa, nada importante. — Explicó rápido. — No puedes realmente creer este montaje. — Se quejó, acercándose un poco mas, intentando razonar.

— No fue Kakyuu la que dijo que de todas formas no saldría viva de aquí. — Dijo tornándose dura, y elevó temblante la pistola hacia Yaten.

Sus ojos verdes se expandieron en asombro, y más que nada en el sinsentido de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡Mina estoy diciéndote la verdad! — Elevó la voz, comenzando a temer por ellos.

— ¿Así como cuando confesaste que mandaste a matar a Ace? — Replicó alterándose. — ¡No voy a dejar que dañes a Serena!

— ¡Maldición! ¡No iba a hacerlo! — Respiró profundo intentando relajarse. — Mira, debes bajar eso y hablaremos, solo…cálmate. — Pidió, acercándose a pasos lentos.

Ella vaciló, pensando en lo que decía, Yaten no podía hacerle eso… ¿o si? Lo dejó acercarse pero, no estaba convencida, de ninguna cosa, su cabeza fue un lío intentando saber qué hacer.

Cuando la vio titubear, y fue mas rápido, haciéndola apartar su apunte. Permaneció allí, pero la notó tan nerviosa, tan tensa con eso, no soltando en nada el agarre del mango, debía calmarla.

Mina no lo dejó quitársela y ambos tiraron por el control, ella con las emociones alteradas, no pudiendo soportar que de todo el mundo, él quisiera matar a su hermana, eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa. Y aun no estando segura si creerle o no, prefería seguir en control hasta que entendiera la verdad sobre las acciones de Yaten.

El platinado forcejeó, sabiendo que pronto ella cedería, no tenía mas fuerza que él. Pero debía quitarle el arma para poder hablar tranquilos, no iba a dejar que lo que Kakyuu y su hermano hacían destruyera su segunda oportunidad. Así tenía que ir contra todos, incluyendo a la propia Mina.

La rubia se quejó por el dolor de su mano, intentando moverla para poder quitársela, pero en medio del lío, la pistola disparó. Entonces ambos quedaron tiesos. Mina hizo una mueca asustada al mirarlo, no pudiendo creerlo. Sintió su piel humedecerse, Yaten la miró fijo, y cuando bajó su mirada y vio la sangre entre ellos, solo tuvo la sensación que lo que temió ocurría, y acababa de perderla. Se tambalearon un momento, entonces, uno arrastrando al otro, ambos cayeron pesado, derrumbándose sobre el suelo estrepitosamente.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Ya sé que he demorado como nunca, y es gran parte porque fue un fin de semestre agitado, pero también porque no lograba inspirarme para esto y no quería hacer algo a medias. Quizá hay muchas cosas que no entiendan porqué las hago pero…Mina está muy dañada con el tiempo y no le es fácil confiar ni en Yaten. Y por otro lado, Kakyuu obedecía a Taiki para sacar del camino a Mina y Serena, ya saben, la atención centrada en ella. Asi que por idiotas terminan traicionándose mutuamente.**_

_**Ya queda solo el último capitulo y un epílogo, o quizá incluya en el ultimo capi el epilogo. Pero el asunto es que ya está teminando y…dejaré mis mensajes emo de agradecimiento para entonces =P**_

_**Gracias por la larga espera de este capi y perdón! De todas formas adoro saber que les agrade esto ^^**_

_**REVIEWS**_

— _CEUSCOLO: Ahí está el castigo de Taiki! =) El chocolate no hizo efecto pero, al fin si algo funciona! ^^_

— _ANGELA: Seiya nunca pierde el tiempo xD Aunque lo de Mina y Yaten… bueno jajaja_

— _SAILOR O: Ami ayudó aunque, no sé, parece que fue peor. Nunca tuve mis fotos u.u_

— _SOL KAORY: Bah, ya no me molesto, esto de ver todo en imágenes en mi cabeza hacer que lo escriba así =P asi que te aguantas! Jajaja porque yo me aguanto tus explicaciones sobre el gobierno y aum asi te adoro. Ya sabes, así funciona nuestro amor xDD_

— _SERENITYSEY: Yaten al final no duda, la que duda es Mina u,u No fue tan pronto pero..lo intento =) Gracias! _

— _MYU CHAN: Cumplí tu deseo! Kakyuu se murió xD Sere y Seiya van bien, Mina y Yaten están juntos jajaja, aunque, eso es relativo. _

— _ARELINIÑO: Me alegra saber que te guste leerlos ^^ aunque lamenteo la demora, ojalá y siga entusiasmándote, bah! Arriba el animo =) _

— _PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: yaten está bien y bueno…Mina si hizo algo al respecto, que por un lado le salió bien. Nos vemos! ^^ _

— _LESVAL: Desconfía porque sabe q no es como solía ser y después de todo lo q le ha pasado a la pobre xD Gracias por la conversación de meses atrás que me repklanteó cosas . Te adoro tb ^^ _

— _AMAFLE: Gracias por tu mensaje! ^^ Uhmm En realidad Mina se dejará cegar por eso justo hasta ahora xD. Nos estamos hablando =)_

— _GINSEI: Ya ni sé si los ves pero..bah, andan volviendo mis musas también, creo….espero xD_

— _HORUS: Yo, lo siento!odio demorar pero ya he vuelto. Gracias por pasar =)_

— _JOKKISERE86: Compatriota! xD bah, nunca es tarde y siempre es lindo ver gente llegar a leerme u.u es emocionante. ^^_

— _HORUS SET: No estoy segura si se trata de Horus de mas arriba, bah, de todas formas, creo quedejé claro que lamento demorar u.u y que espero que aun lo disfrutes =)_

— _TOKIO2323: Serena es tan afortunada por tener a Seiya y poder ser asi de felices ^^ aunque ahora les tocó algo mas de la cruda realidad. Gracias por leer ^^_

— _LOYDA ASTRID: No tienes idea cuanto te he extrañado! Tienes mil dudas y preguntas como siempre y….soy feliz! Porque he extrañado eso tanto. Pero ya ves que algunas cosas aquí se respondieron, las demás, se responderán en el siguiente. Cuídate y vuelve pronto que te extrañamos como locas!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias a todos lo que pasen por aquí, y a quienes dejan sus comentarios ^^**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	21. Permanecer, de una u otra manera

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

** .**

**.**

**Permanecer, de una u otra manera. **

**.**

**.**

Todo se volvió lento, sintiendo que ambos caían al piso como plumas, flotando antes de caer, negándose a llegar al suelo, pero aun contra la voluntad de ambos, la fuerza los llevó hasta que finalmente lo tocaron. Mina se sostuvo el brazo de Yaten, intentando incorporarse, mirando hacia donde él dirigía su mirada…

— No…. — Murmuró casi sin aire. Supo entonces de donde venía la humedad que sintió…era sangre, la sangre de Yaten.

Intentó respirar, pensar en algo rápido, pero, estaban encerrados, no había lugar donde ir. Solo atinó a acomodar a Yaten entre sus brazos, queriendo darle comodidad y calor, notando los gestos de su rostro por el dolor en su herida, aun en la penumbra podía verlo apenas soportando.

— Perdón….Perdón…. — Dijo contra su rostro…sintiéndose culpable de dañarlo, esto era todo su culpa

— Deja de hacer eso. — La interrumpió, costándole hablar. — Mina…debes salir de aquí. — Respiró pesado tratando de continuar. — Aléjate de Taiki….

— No hables…debes descansar. — Pidió suave, haciéndolo callar para que no gastara sus energías sin necesidad. Iba a salir de ahí, pero con él.

— Mina…debes salir de aquí. — Repitió. — Taiki no está bien, si él te hiere...

— Ya lo hizo. — Soltó repentina, apenas audible, pero no pudo controlarlo. Mina cerró sus ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas. Notó la confusión en sus ojos verdes, no sabiendo lo que ella dijo, pero, los secretos, el miedo de decir las cosas provocaron que Yaten ahora estuviera en sus brazos desangrándose.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó, queriendo comprender lo que ella quiso decir.

— No hubo accidente, no... yo … el bebé, fue él. — Comenzó, pero era tan difícil. Yaten se mantuvo silencioso esperando una explicación a lo que estaba ella contándole, no podía ser lo que él comenzó a imaginar. — Cuando descubrí el embarazo ya estabas en Suecia y creí que… — Se detuvo, necesitando calmar su llanto.

— Dime qué fue lo que te hizo. — Exigió, aun con su voz bajando. Supo que esto era duro para ella, pero esperó que respirara y tomara el impulso de decírselo. Yaten sabía que quizá no saldrían de ahí, al menos no juntos, y quiso que si era así, al menos ahora ella confiara en él, que volviera a confiar en él.

— Hablé con Taiki porque pensé que nos ayudaría, nadie sabía de nosotros excepto él. Y cuando supo que esperaba un bebé me dijo que…dijo que me alejara, que te hiriera o él te mataría…y un día, unos tipos me atacaron. — Gimoteó. — Fue…cuando lo perdí. — Soltó, sintiéndose más liviana con ello. — No quiero perderte a ti también.

Yaten estiró su mano, apartando sus lágrimas, entendiendo ahora lo que había pasado con ella en esos años, comprendiendo el daño que la cambió tanto y odió no poder saberlo antes. Todo habría sido tan diferente sin ese viaje.

Pero ya no era tiempo de pensar en lo que no hizo, ahora solo quiso confortarla, decirle que no lo perdería, quiso decírselo realmente, pero simplemente dio un beso suave a sus labios. Quiso estar ahí para ella ahora, no pudiendo creer que su propio hermano había destruido así sus vidas, y comprendió porqué era tan duro respecto a lo de Seiya y Serena, comprendió que cada palabra que le dijo Taiki en ese tiempo, solo había sido para envenenarlo mas.

Y aun así, todo lo que importó en ese instante fue tenerla allí, saber que estando juntos nadie le haría daño, y no la soltaría, aun sintiéndose débil, quiso que ella supiera que nunca la dejaría sola, no otra vez.

—

—

Seiya condujo lo más rápido posible, intentando no perder el control del auto al aumentar la velocidad en la carretera vacía. La imagen de Taiki y Kakyuu muertos palpitaba en su cabeza de forma perturbadora, no siendo capaz de afrontar del todo la oscuridad que envolvía a su familia. Pero aun con su cabeza alterada por lo ocurrido, era el temor de encontrar a Yaten y Mina de igual forma lo que amenazaba con derrumbarlo.

Miró a Serena a su lado, aun rodaban lágrimas de sus mejillas por lo que él le había dicho. Pensó por un instante que era incorrecto pero, al final le contó a grandes rasgos todo lo ocurrido, lo que Mina le confió, porque no vio sentido en ocultarlo luego de encontrar a dos personas muertas, a dos personas de su familia, y menos aun cuando iban en búsqueda de sus hermanos.

Ella lo miró de vuelta, conteniendo la angustia que sentía, preguntándose porqué no pudo ayudar a Mina o porqué no le habían confiado lo que ocurrió. Cada palabra que escuchó de la boca de su novio, la hizo darse cuenta de lo ciega que estuvo y lo mucho que desconoció de su propia sangre. Para Serena todo siempre fue negocios aburridos y líos de dinero en lo que ella no deseó involucrarse, pero ahora iba más allá. Su hermana había pasado por mas de lo que comprendió en ese momento, pero ahora solo deseaba llegar a la dirección y que todo estuviera bien.

— Iban a tener un hijo…ella debió sufrir tanto. — Comentó repentina. — Por eso…todos estos años se ha comportado así, siempre evade a todos…es tan fría con Haruto. Y he sido tan dura con ella a veces por eso.

— Bombón, no sabías lo que ocurrió, ya deja de pensar en eso. — Quiso calmarla, pero era inevitable.

— Seiya, ella es mi hermana, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que le hicieron. No puedo dejar de sentirme aterrada si ella está…

— No lo digas. — Le interrumpió. — Estará bien, los encontraremos y ella estará bien. —Repitió, en parte porque quería convencerse a si mismo que así sería.

Siguió conduciendo mirando de reojo a Serena, notándola alterada, pero continuó fijándose en el camino, hasta que a lo lejos vio las instalaciones pertenecientes a su familia. Se desvió hacia la entrada, estacionado en cualquier sitio mientras bajaba del auto, pero se detuvo buscando una linterna y luego tiró de la mano de su novia, corriendo hacia el interior.

Tan pronto como sacó su llave para abrir la puerta, todo fue oscuridad. No recordaba bien este lugar y realmente no tenía idea por donde buscar, así que deberían ir por todos lados.

— ¡Mina! — Gritó Serena, esperando escuchar alguna respuesta, pero no hubo alguna. Siguió el camino por donde Seiya transitaba, mientras habría las puertas y ella seguía llamando a su hermana. Pero todo lo que encontraban eran piezas de arte empolvadas.

—

—

Mina sentía sus lágrimas deslizarse una tras otras mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yaten intentando distraerlo cuando lo notaba contraerse por el dolor, recriminándose el no lograr ver mas allá de lo malo que había ocurrido en esos años, odiándose por lo que le había hecho a él.

— ¿Por qué? — Dijo él repentino.

— Debes reposar, estarás bien. — Le calmó, apartando también sus lágrimas.

— Todo lo que quise fue estar contigo, y te perdí de nuevo. — Murmuró desganado, aceptando la verdad de lo que pasaría con ellos.

— Yaten, no te dejaré nunca mas, solo resiste…por favor.

— Mina… — Le llamó estirando su mano hacia su rostro. — Ya estoy muerto.

— No… — Alegó, no aceptando lo que él decía. Pero, mirando su herida y viéndolo desvanecerse a cada instante entre sus brazos, sintió el peso de esa verdad como algo que podría ocurrir. — Si tu mueres, quiero ir contigo…estoy cansada, no quiero seguir viva si no estoy contigo.

— Mina….mírame. — Pidió, esperando paciente a que ella pusiera la mirada en él. — Prométeme que no te dejarás caer. — Exigió, pero ello no dijo alguna cosa. — ¡Mina! — Dijo más fuerte y entonces la rubia asintió.

— Te amo. — Dijo repentina. — He tratado cada día desde que nos separamos de olvidarte pero, cada cosa que hice fue porque tenía miedo que él te dañara, que cumpliera su promesa y luego de…nuestro niño…

— Nunca pedí que te sacrificaras. — Frunció levemente el ceño, entendiendo lo que ella hizo, pero no aceptándolo.

— No es tu culpa que haya cambiado, es mía, todo esto, ahora incluso, te disparé y…

— Taiki te hizo tanto daño, que incluso dejaste de confiar en mí, pero…no eres culpable, deja de decir eso. — Corrigió, solo queriendo que ella comprendiera que no juzgaría sus acciones, pero si que le dolió verla sufrir.

Asintió de nuevo a las palabras del platinado, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, quería que él supiera que cada palabra que le dijo era mentira, que no lo odiaba, que nunca fue mas feliz que a su lado, y que deseó, en ese instante, mas que nada poder tener mas tiempo. Quería sacarlo de ahí, llevarlo a su lado, y sanar juntos lo que habían destruido, incluso cuando dudó de poder hacerlo consigo misma.

La risa suave de él la alertó, no sabiendo bien qué pasaba. Yaten tenía esa mirada extraña en su rostro.

— Quiero mirar estrellas contigo, como cuando te sacaba de tu casa por las noches. — Rememoró, sobre los días en que él quiso tenerla solo para si mismo, cuando la sacaba a pasear para ganarse un pase con ella.

Mina, por otro lado, notaba que su voz sonó distante, él estaba delirando.

— Tengo un regalo para ti. — Interrumpió el platinado nuevamente. — Está en mi estudio, bajo una sábana blanca.

Buscó toda la fuerza que le quedaba, queriendo permanecer con ella. Incluso le parecía cruel que no pudieran estar juntos, y odió a su hermano, por dañarla, por destruir lo bueno que había en ella. Y aun ahora, veía sus ojos y sabía que estaba allí, algo, quizá su fuerza, pero ella debería levantarse de ahí. No quería mas ver el dolor en sus ojos, quería verla feliz.

La puerta sonó y Mina lo cubrió rápidamente, pensando que si era Kakyuu o Taiki, primero pasarían sobre ella antes de tocarlo, si había evitado enfrentarse al mayor de los Kou, ahora lo haría.

Pero cuando al fin se abrió la entrada y la luz tenue permitió distinguir, vio a Seiya y su hermana entrar, respirando mas aliviada.

— ¿Mina? — Le llamó Seiya, acercándose cuando la notó en el suelo. Entonces vio allí a Yaten, y luego la condición en que estaba. — Pero… ¿quién te hizo esto?

— Fue un accidente… — Dijo adolorido.

— Dios…hay que salir de aquí. — Decidió, comenzando a quitar su chaqueta para cubrir a Yaten.

— No. — Se negó el platinado. — Sácala de aquí, no dejes que Taiki la toque.

— Eso no ocurrirá. — Dijo serio. — Taiki y Kakyuu….ellos, los encontramos muertos.

Mina no supo si en ese momento cayó sobre ella el peso de la situación, pero, ciertamente sintió alivio, había terminado. Todo ese tiempo en que temió a cada instante por lo que Taiki haría, acababa allí. Por otro lado, quizá ya no importaba siquiera. Suspiró pesado, cerrando sus ojos cuando nuevas lágrimas la inundaron, bajando luego sus ojos hacia él, rogando que resistiera.

Seiya se retiró rápidamente, notando que esto era grave. Estaba preocupado y no quería apartarse de su hermano, pero también sabía que ahora debía hacer algo por ayudarlos. Caminó de vuelta hacia Serena, notándola aun estática mientras miraba la escena.

— Bombón. — Le llamó, sin que ella hiciera mucho caso. — ¡Serena! — Dijo más fuerte, atrayendo su atención. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos haciéndola mirarlo. — Necesito que me ayudes, debemos sacar a Yaten de aquí, está herido. Dile a Haruka que venga aquí y llamaré una ambulancia. — Pidió y su novia asintió, alejándose un poco para hacer la llamada.

Mientras él mismo marcó a la ambulancia, urgiéndole que llegaran allí pronto, solo pensaba en qué mas hacer para apurar las cosas. Supo que con todo el asunto de la muerte de Taiki, esto se complicaría, que incluso podrían culpar a Mina por lo de Yaten, y no atinó a quién mas recurrir que al mayor de los Aino, porque, quizá él entendería mas cómo era que se manejaba toda la suciedad que envolvía a sus familias hace tanto tiempo.

Volvieron a reunirse luego de llamar, ambos mirando a sus hermanos tendidos en el suelo. Seiya abrazó a Serena, necesitando tener fuerza para esto.

— ¿Él va a estar bien? — Preguntó suave.

— Tiene que estarlo. — Dijo preocupado. — No puede morir. — Permanecieron juntos, aun mirando un poco apartados a Mina y Yaten allí.

Pero el tiempo pasó, y nadie llegaba aun. Todo lo que se escuchaba en la bodega era el leve sollozo de Mina, y algunas palabras de Yaten. Seiya miraba impotente, pero, también dolido. Habían sido años, alejado de su hermano porque creyó que era como Taiki, y ahora veía que estuvo equivocado, que fue tan injusto, ahora, que él estaba desangrándose en los brazos de Mina.

Se acercó de nuevo, reacomodando su chaqueta, con la que había presionado la herida previamente, asegurándose que se detuviera el sangrado. Aunque parte de él comenzaba a aceptar que sería tarde para cuando alguien mas llegara, no lo movía por temor a agravar su estado, pero el dejarlo ahí sin ayuda tampoco era bueno.

Yaten tiró de su brazo, llamando la atención de su hermano, mirándolo fijo cuando notó los ojos preocupados de Seiya.

— No la dejes sola, Seiya. Debes cuidarla. — Exigió.

— Deja de hablar así, vas a estar bien y tú la cuidarás. — Intentó sonreír, de infundirle ánimos que él mismo no lograba crearse.

— ¡Seiya! — Repitió intranquilo, no queriendo más compasión, quería que le prestara atención.

— Mina es mi familia también. — Respondió, rememorando lo que le había dicho a ella con anterioridad. — Pero ustedes dos…no puedes dejarnos.

— Lo siento, por alejarme, por todo. — Respiró profundo. — Eres mi hermano, eres todo lo que quedó a mi lado cuando mamá murió y lo siento.

— No lo hagas, no te despidas. — Se quejó Seiya, pero, notó que el platinado simplemente sonrió débil, volviendo a mirar a Mina, que permanecía silenciosa abrazándolo contra su pecho.

Serena se acercó inclinándose junto a su novio, tomando su mano mientras Yaten hizo lo mismo con Mina.

— Hey…no quiero verte llorar, quisiera nunca verte llorar. — Murmuró. — Tu me diste toda la felicidad que necesité, y debí estar a tu lado, pero…— Su respiración se cortó, siéndole difícil continuar. Mina despejó su rostro, acariciándolo, animándolo a seguir allí. Yaten tomó el impulso, juntando aire para seguir. — Eres mi luz…debes seguir brillando, por ti.

— No puedo hacerlo sin ti Yaten…

— Lo harás… — Aseguró. — No más lágrimas, Mina. Estaré contigo, siempre…lo he estado cada día. — Yaten cerró sus ojos, sintiendo sus ojos pesados, pero también ardiendo. — Te amo.

— Te amo también…eres mi corazón…Yaten, por favor, no me dejes. — Pidió, reteniéndolo mas cerca. — Yaten…— Le llamó de nuevo, pero él solo la miró fijo, pareciéndole demasiado tranquilo, como los días en que tenían sus sueños juntos, los días pacíficos en que estaban aparte del mundo y solo eran ellos, riendo, confiando en tendrían toda la vida así.

Mina miró como sus ojos verdes se apagaron, sintiendo que su corazón se partía. Rogándole que aguantara un poco más.

— Amor…despierta… — Pidió suave, meciéndolo, pero él no respondió alguna cosa. — Yaten…por favor… — Insistió, agitando su rostro, besando sus labios. Pero aun así no hubo nada más que la sensación de su piel, de la calidez que aun permanecía. — ¡Yaten!

Serena abrazó a Seiya cuando lo notó llorando silencioso, sintió su hombro húmedo, así como sus propios ojos empañarse, no soportando ver sufrir a dos de las personas que mas amaba. Lo cobijó contra ella, queriendo confortarlo, pero, sabía que no lo lograría. A medida que todo se volvía duro a su alrededor, que Seiya la abrazaba fuerte, necesitándola, y cuando escuchó la voz alterada de Mina.

Ella seguía aferrada a Yaten, no dejándolo, ir, no pudiendo, no queriendo aceptar que no volvería. Miró su rostro hermoso, limpiando sus propias lágrimas de allí, murmurando apenas contra sus labios que regresara con ella, que no la dejara ahora que podían dejar de temer cualquier cosa.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó así, pero la voz de su hermana llamó su atención, diciéndole que se pusiera de pie, que debía calmarse y soltarlo. Mina no lo hizo.

Para cuando llegó Haruka, todo lo que vio fue a Serena y Seiya acariciando la espalda de Mina, consolándola de algo que no pudo notar…hasta que advirtió allí en los brazos de su hermana el cuerpo y el cabello platinado. Enseguida Serena se puso de pie hacia él y lo abrazó, desconcertándolo en un inicio.

— Explícame qué ocurre aquí. — Exigió. Pero al ver el rostro lloroso se suavizó.

— Tenemos que sacar a Mina de aquí y...a Yaten. — Dijo aun acongojada. Y luego ella suspiró, comenzando a relatarle lo ocurrido, siendo rápida porque sabía que debían salir de ese lugar, que debían ir a donde pudieran estar tranquilos.

Cuando volvieron con Mina y la intentaron apartar, ella se aferró aun mas al cuerpo de Yaten, reclamando porque la dejaran allí. Y fue un forcejeo en que ella no cedió.

— Mina, por favor. — Pidió Serena. — Yaten quería verte bien, quería que salieras de aquí… — Alegó.

Mina volvió a mirar al hombre que amaba, sintiendo ahora su piel enfriarse. Fijó en su mente cada detalle y dejó un beso en su frente, dejándolo acomodado en el suelo mientras sintió los brazos de su hermana ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Con dificultad se apartó, pero finalmente lo hizo, entendiendo que había prometido no abatirse, que no podía fallarle de nuevo, no después de fallarle en cada forma posible.

Seiya se encargó de tapar el rostro de Yaten, no sin antes observarlo, sintiendo su pecho apretarse. Se despidió silencioso, apartándose también del cuerpo para caminar hacia Haruka.

— Fue un accidente…no sé qué hacer con esto, yo…— Se cortó, no sabiendo como pedir alguna cosa, o hacer alguna cosa sobre esto.

— Me encargaré, ustedes saquen a Mina de aquí. — Indicó serio. Seiya asintió caminando hacia las dos rubias, pero Haruka tomó su hombro deteniéndolo. — Lo siento, de verdad. — Dijo suave, expresándole sus condolencias.

Seiya agradeció en un gesto leve, volviendo hacia donde ellas, caminando fuera de las instalaciones para entrar al auto. Entró allí con las manos temblantes al ponerlas sobre el volante, esperando que Serena se acomodara en los asientos traseros con Mina, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Y entonces encendió el motor, conduciendo de vuelta hacia la ciudad.

—

—

Pasaron rápido las horas en que Haruka se hizo cargo del ordenar los asuntos legales, así como ordenar los funerales. Pero no los hizo juntos, sino que dejó la ceremonia para Taiki y Kakyuu juntas, haciéndolo la reunión empresarial que todo el mundo esperó. Incluso cuando no hizo algún esfuerzo por esconder como murieron ambos. Pero a Yaten reservó una hora al atardecer para despedirlo, así como dejó su muerte como un atentado de parte del mismo Taiki, teniendo el arma perteneciente al mayor de los Kou, para dejar todo lo demás limpio.

Luego de dejar en su habitación a Lita con su hijo dormido, acordando encontrarse en la salida en un momento. Caminó por la casa, entrando en la habitación de Mina, viéndola aun sentada sobre la cama, mirando el suelo. Se acercó tomando sus manos, viendo sus ojos aun llorosos.

— Quisiera evitar que sufrieras. — Habló despacio. — Pero nada de lo que haga lo traerá de vuelta. Y quizá si lo hubieras dicho antes, te habría apoyado, no soy Taiki, y quise que fueras feliz. — Expresó, siendo sincero en sus palabras.

— Tenía miedo de que te hicieran algo también, tuve siempre tanto miedo de que hiriera a alguien y…Yaten… — Dijo en un murmullo. — Pero ahora no me queda nada, fui tan tonta.

— Quizá…pero ahora debes ir a despedirlo. Él estará presente siempre en ti. — Trató de consolarla, abrazándola cuando caminaron hacia la salida para ir a donde descansarían los restos de Yaten.

No fue más que ellos, Haruka se encontró con Lita allí, Seiya, Serena y Mina. Fue breve incluso, pero Seiya agradeció que así fuera, no quería a nadie allí mas que ellos.

Y mientras esperó ese momento, el resto fue un martirio, porque supo que aun perdiendo a toda su familia, Yaten se había llevado una parte de él, esa parte que conocía los secretos infantiles, siendo con quien conoció todo el cariño que tuvieron junto a su madre. Y pensó en cada momento que vivieron juntos, desde que tenía memoria, solo que ahora no lo vería más. Le dolió que su hermano muriera, así como ver a Mina perderlo, porque hasta el último momento, creyó que ellos tendrían su oportunidad, ahora ya no había alguna esperanza.

Fue una pena silenciosa, estando perdido en un momento porque no podía afrontarlo. Pero la calma vino, cuando permanecía en los brazos de su novia y ella murmuraba palabras dulces, queriendo reconfortarlo.

Apretó la mano de Serena y la miró, necesitando su respaldo para mantenerse allí, porque sabía que ella ahora también tenía ese rol duro de apoyarlo a él, pero también a su hermana, que ahora todo era diferente, pero que si la tenía allí haría lo imposible por mejorar todo. Y se sintió afortunado porque Serena existiera.

Cuando terminó el momento y ya la tierra cubría el lugar, a su vez cubierta de flores, Mina se acercó a la placa, arrodillándose allí. La rosa amarilla pálido en su mano tembló, pero luego dio un beso en sus pétalos, depositándola sobre el mármol frío, manchado levemente con la tierra. Su mano demoró en apartarse, pero finalmente se puso de pie, caminando junto al resto de su familia de vuelta, todos silenciosos.

—

—

Esa noche, Seiya entró en la habitación de Mina, sabiendo que ella no dormiría. Se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y se miraron por un momento, luego envolviéndola en un abrazo. Pero, aun con el dolor compartido por la muerte de Yaten, no hubo mas lágrimas, simplemente ese apoyo mutuo, sabiendo que cada uno, en distinta forma, estaba en su duelo.

— En algún momento, todo mejorará, y volverás a sonreír. — Dije acariciando su cabello rubio.

— Eso espero…solo que ahora es tan difícil. — Respondió apartándose levemente. — Gracias por estar aquí…yo…Yaten te adoraba, mi hermana te ama. — Dijo tomando sus manos. — Tu y Serena, deben aprovechar la vida que les espera juntos, porque serán maravillosos y querré cada día su felicidad. Y parte de mi está mas tranquila de saber que ustedes no vivirán las cosas malas que nos ocurrieron a Yaten y a mi, así que prométeme que irán bien.

— Lo haremos. — Aseguró. — Descansa, debes dormir ahora. — Se despidió, volviendo a la habitación de su novia.

Serena lo esperaba de pie junto a la ventana, viendo la noche estrellada iluminar el jardín de su casa. Seiya la abrazó por la espalda al entrar, reposando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

— ¿Alguna vez tendremos a Mina de vuelta? — Preguntó ella suspirando.

— Debemos ayudarla, así como ella lo ha hecho con nosotros. — Respondió calmado.

— Si estuviera en su lugar, no habría soportado perderte. — Dijo seria.

Seiya se apartó, volteándola para verla a la cara, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente.

— No somos ellos, no hay nada que pueda separarnos. — Aseguró.

— Pero pudimos serlo... — Sacudió su cabeza, no queriendo mas pensar en eso. — Solo….sé que vivimos lo mismo, pero en distinta forma y…quiero que seamos felices, lo seremos, se lo debemos Mina y Yaten.

— Y a nosotros. — Agregó, luego asegurándose que ella asintiera. Besó sus labios y luego la abrazó cerca, queriendo su calor para sentirse bien.

Fueron a la cama, aun abrazados, queriendo dormir, pero Serena se elevó suavemente en la cama, mirándolo seria.

— Hoy en la mañana me llamaron de la compañía… — Comenzó leve. — No dije alguna cosa porque era el funeral, pero…bueno ellos…uhmm, quieren que los acompañe en la gira europea. — Soltó nerviosa.

— Eso es maravilloso. — La felicitó, frunciendo luego el ceño. — Deberías estar contenta.

— Si, es solo que he vuelto recién a bailar y no creo que sea buena idea, además Mina…no quiero dejarla sola. — Admitió complicada.

— Bombón. — Dijo suave, elevando su mentón para mirarla a los ojos. — Ellos te invitan porque eres buena, nadie contrata por compasión. — Explicó y ella asintió. — Mina…debes darle tiempo, por mas que queramos estar para ella, no podemos ahogarla en atenciones, debemos darle espacio. Además, siempre podemos viajar aquí en días libres y animarla. — Propuso.

— Lo sé…espera, ¿dijiste podemos?

— No irás a ningún sitio sin mí. Dijiste que estamos en la misma situación que ellos pero de distinta forma. Bien, quiero hacer las cosas con sensatez, además, cuando termine esa gira, será hora de ponerte el vestido blanco. — Sonrió. — Entonces, ¿nos iremos a ese viaje de previa Luna de miel? — Consultó mas serio.

— Absolutamente. — Lo besó calmadamente, volviendo a descansar sobre su pecho.

Ambos permanecieron silenciosos, disfrutando de esa paz. Sabían que vendrían aun las repercusiones de lo que acababa de ocurrir, que aun Seiya debía sanar la pérdida de su hermano, que estarían al pendiente de Mina para que ella no cayera. Pero tuvieron la seguridad de ese instante, abrazados en medio de la noche, esperando a que el sol apareciera cálido e iluminara su nuevo día.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Esto ha sido probablemente lo mas difícil que he tenido quie escribir. Me dolió! Pero, aun cuando debatí entre hacerlo o no de esa forma, fue una idea que básicamente generó toda la historia cuando se me ocurrió y cambiarlo sería flaquear en mi idea.**_

_**He demorado, mis tiempos andan ocupados y mis concentración a escribir se va a las cosas de la universidad. Y realmente extraño tanto tener mas tiempo y dedicación aquí.**_

_**Solo queda un breve Epílogo, que está mas avanzado, asi que no demoraré milenios en subirlo. Aunque si me dará ataque cuando sea el último capítulo de esta historia u.u**_

_**REVIEWS**_

— _SAILOR O: Las fotos! xDD bueno, te equivocaste =P aunque quizá es porque mi cerebro a esta hora si que es lo que no funciona, nos vemos =)_

— _TOKIO2323: Serena y Seiya son felices, bueno, seiya anda triste u.u Supongo que lo bueno de todo esto es que no haya Taiki xD Gracias por leer ^^_

— _PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: supongo que si era ese al borde del colaspso, este será el emo u.u Pero, quizá quede un pequeño consuelito ^^_

— _MYU CHAN: créelo, no mas Taiki y Kakyuu, pero tampoco Yaten, bueno bueno, es solo una historia! =)_

— _LESVAL: si escribes tesis de todo, te contrataré cuando haga la mia xD Ya se ya se, pero no diré mas a ti porque luego te enredas sola =P pero, gracias, de verdad._

— _ANGELA: el final no legó muy luego, pero, bah, aquí está ^^_

— _AMAFLE: yo simplemente digo que es difícil recuperar la calma y la confianza que ella perdió en el tiempo. Ahora te dije quien disparó! =D_

— _MIYU CHAN: Ya subí ! no mueras u.u ya murieron muchos, gracias por pasar ^^_

— _SOL KAORY: No concluí en otro semestre ¬¬ tu sabes! No me reprendas u.u Y después de todo, pensándolo bien, ¿no soy buenita de subirlo hoy? =P cuidado con las velas, que ahora q son muchas quizá lleguen bomberos =P _

— _VEROSEY: ¿horas? Dios! Eso hace mal a la vista, te lo digo yo q me paso pegada a pantallas casi todo el día xD realmente agradezco el tiempo y las felicitaciones, recibo el pago ^^_

— _GINSEI: Vete a releer =P ¿ves que actualicé antes de navidad? ^^ Cobraré mi premio cuando suba el epílogo. Y si, eres sádica, me llevas por mal camino =P_

— _BOMBOM: Me alcanzaste porque tenía tanto sin actualizar u.u bueno, final es este, casi, así que aun queda un poco. Gracias por el tiempo ^^_

— _MS KOU: No sé, quizá leas esto en siglos mas, pero, si pasas, no daré spoilers xD bienvenida aquí, aunque soy yo la que se despide de esta historia u.u_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias a todos lo que pasen por aquí, y a quienes dejan sus comentarios ^^**_

_**Nos vemos en el extracto final O.o**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	22. Epílogo

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

** .**

**.**

**Epílogo.**

**.**

**.**

Junto al espejo del baño lo encontró.

Seiya estiró su mano recogiendo uno de los moños de su esposa, que estaba allí tirado. Rodó los ojos, ella siempre hacia lo mismo, pero realmente le causaba gracia cada una de sus mañas. Terminó dejándolo en el recipiente donde ella guardaba el resto. Luego continuó con su aseo, amarrando su cabello en una cola y acabando de lavar sus dientes.

Entonces volvió a la habitación, solo para encontrarla aun metida en la cama.

Caminó hasta ella tirando las frazadas atrás, riendo de cómo Serena luchaba por no despertar.

— Bombón, es tarde. — Dijo suave, meciéndola levemente.

— Solo cinco minutos. — Alegó con los ojos cerrados aun.

— Me iré sin ti entonces. — Advirtió apartándose.

Enseguida ella saltó de la cama, soltando reclamos mientras estiraba sus brazos. Tomó una de las almohadas golpeando la espalda de Seiya y caminó hacia el baño.

— Eres malo. — Se quejó, encerrándose para ducharse.

Cuando salió de vuelta, aun terminando de secarse, lanzó la toalla sobre la cama y entró rápidamente en un vestido. Seiya la esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, ejerciendo leve presión en que se diera prisa. Serena lo miró asesina, molestándole que hiciera eso.

— No te enojes, yo puedo esperarte todo el día, pero ya sabes que Mina se molestará si la hacemos esperar mucho. Además, ya prometimos que pasaríamos por ella y Hikari primero. — Se defendió él, tratando de aguantar la risa por el ceño fruncido de su esposa.

La rubia se apuró, poniendo su chaqueta mientras caminaba fuera de su casa, siguiendo a Seiya hasta el auto.

Él sonrió, pensando en todo el tiempo que llevaban así y solo podía maravillarse.

El día de su boda, fue simplemente el momento más feliz de su vida, completando lo que ambos soñaron los años que se mantuvieron escondidos.

Aunque todo había cambiado desde la muerte de Yaten.

Seiya ya no tenía nada que ver con todos los negocios de su familia, dándole todos los derechos del manejo a Haruka, porque no quiso más divisiones inútiles. Ellos ahora eran una familia. Incluso vendió la casa que alguna vez perteneció a su padre, no queriendo mas recuerdos agrios, solo quedándose con la casa pequeña de su madre, visitándola cada cierto tiempo para cuidar sus plantas.

Acompañó a Serena a la gira que a ella le fue ofrecida, encargándose también de llevar lo necesario para no abandonar su propia expresión. Y fue productivo, porque luego de pasar un par de meses en Europa, regresó con suficiente material para exponer. Aunque tanto él como Serena, durante su tiempo en el extranjero, solo deseaban regresar a casa.

Se mudaron en un inicio a vivir al antiguo taller de Seiya, aunque debieron acomodarlo para que realmente luciera como un lugar habitable. Haruka ofreció regalarles una casa, pero ellos decidieron ganársela por sí mismos, así que con el paso de los meses y mientras ambos ganaban dinero en sus disciplinas, se mudaron a una casa real, con jardín verdoso y espacio necesario. No era quizá una casa enorme, como en las que vivieron en su niñez, pero ambos amaron el lugar, tomándolo como la base para construir su propia vida allí.

Aunque esa vida tuvo sus momentos de desgaste, cuando alguno perdía la paciencia con el otro. El vivir juntos les llevó a conocer detalles de los que ya sabían, pero con los que debieron lidiar cada momento del día. Pero, inevitablemente, las discusiones terminaban en risas de Seiya, el enojo momentáneo de Serena hasta que él la abrazaba, mimándola hasta que ella cedía.

Pero aun hoy, después de cuatro años así, el matrimonio no sonaba para ellos como nada de lo que la gente decía, de la rutina consumiéndolos o el aburrimiento reinando. Seiya podía decir que cada día, aun era capaz de hacerla enojar suficiente como para reírse de ella y hacerla reír también.

Por el camino se detuvieron a comprar flores, también chocolates, que Seiya intentó guardar para la llegada, pero Serena no resistió el abrir la caja y comer algunos.

—

—

Estando sentada frente al espejo, miró su reflejo intentando poner sus aretes. Suspiró notando su rostro serio, pero estaba mucho mejor que antes, bastante a decir verdad.

Mina esperó a diario que todo lo que ocurrió fuera solo un mal sueño del que despertaría, pero, cuando las semanas pasaron debió asumirlo. Más cuando Serena y Seiya se fueron, faltándole la alegría que ellos querían darle. Podía decir que si estuvo contenta de ayudar a su hermana a vestir su traje blanco y verla unirse al hombre que amaba.

Pasó los días en casa, no queriendo salir a algún lugar. Aunque por las tardes solía acompañar a su sobrino a jugar en el jardín, compartiendo con él. Quiso darle todos los momentos cariñosos que le negó por años, pero también, al estar con él se sentía menos invadida por imágenes, escuchaba menos la voz de Yaten moribundo.

Pero intentaba mirar a su alrededor, sabiendo que asi como su hermana estaba bien y feliz, su hermano lograba relajarse lo suficiente como para sonreír. Y adoraba saber que el matrimonio entre él y Lita era realmente fuerte, que ahora vivían mas confiados del otro y no temiendo cada cosa que supo de la boca de su amiga, cuando le confidenciaba las aprensiones sobre ser el reemplazo de Michiru. Ahora, veía a Haruka y Lita estar juntos por ellos mismos. Y eso la hacía sentir contenta, tanto como melancólica.

Las lágrimas seguían con ella cada noche, no dejándola dormir, recordándole que lo había perdido. Incluso haciéndola sentir enferma consigo misma y tan acabada, que creyó no soportarlo. Y ella había prometido hacerlo.

— ¿Mamá? — Escuchó, sacudiendo su cabeza para voltear cuando su niña la llamó. — Ya quiero ir a ver a papá. — Dijo acercándose a Mina. Ella simplemente sonrió, poniéndose de pie para tomarla en sus brazos.

— Debemos esperar por tus tíos, seguro y Serena se quedó durmiendo. — Respondió, acariciando su suave cabello claro.

Cuando notó que sus malestares no podían ser por su estado emocional, comenzó a preocuparse. Las semanas desde la muerte de Yaten pasaban y ella sabía que existía esa mínima posibilidad. Lo que no sabía, era si estar aterrada o feliz, porque aun resentía el momento en que perdió a su otro bebé, pero quizá lo haría siempre.

En el momento que confirmó que estaba embarazada tomó su decisión, y optó por estar feliz. Quizá Yaten lo sabría y estaría riendo, sabiendo que ahora le había dejado una parte de él, que de cierta forma, era él cumpliendo con nunca dejarla sola. Y no lo estuvo, porque su familia la apoyó, haciéndola sentir acogida en esto, sabiendo que era complicado.

Y cuando vio a su niña entre sus brazos luego de dar a luz, sintió que la vida estaba dándole alguien por quien luchar, por quien reponerse. Cuando la dejaron sobre su regazo solo pudo adorarla y supuso que Yaten también la amaría así.

La nombró Hikari, su pequeña luz para salir de sus propias sombras.

Cuando el tiempo pasó, notó cuanto se parecía a Yaten, en sus gestos, en sus gustos. Y le enseñó quién era él, indicándole que estaba cuidándolas siempre, y solían llevarle flores a su tumba. Mirando sus ojos verdes brillar, Mina se sentía completa, su hija era feliz corriendo por la casa, jugando con su sobreprotector primo, siendo mimada por todos. Adoraba ver a Haruto cuidarla cuando permanecían en los juegos infantiles en el jardín trasero, como él indicaba que fuera cuidadosa. Aunque Hikari parecía haber heredado de ella el hacer las cosas dejando detrás todo un desastre.

Mina sintió el auto y se asomó a la ventana, aun con ella en sus brazos. Vio el auto de Seiya afuera y supo que habían llegado al fin…y tarde. Dejó a Hikari en el suelo y tomó su mano mientras bajaron las escaleras. Cuando vieron la puerta abrirse, la pequeña se soltó, corriendo a los brazos de Seiya.

— Por eso amo venir aquí, siempre Hikari me recibe con todo el amor que no me dan en casa. — Bromeó, estrechando a su sobrina. Serena golpeó su hombro frunciendo el ceño mientras Mina rió, acercándose a saludarlos.

— ¿Cómo lo soportas? — Dijo abrazando a su hermana.

— No quieres saberlo. — Rió Serena. — ¿Dónde están Haruka y Lita? Quiero ver a Haruto.

— Pero…creí decirte que viajaban anoche. — Le recordó.

Últimamente era común, se iban los tres por algunos días a alguna ciudad tranquila, a veces fuera del país, queriendo pasar algunos días de calidad alejados del ajetreo que les traía la ciudad donde vivían. Alejados también de las constantes llamadas de trabajo.

— ¡Vamos a ver a papá! — Interrumpió Hikari. Mina tomó su abrigo y la chaqueta de su hija. Caminando fuera con Serena, Hikari y Seiya ya se les habían adelantado.

— ¿Cómo estás? No he venido estos días porque comenzamos con ensayos fuertes. — Explicó Serena.

— Estoy bien, no necesitas preguntar a diario. — Respondió relajada. — Deberías notar que ya no estoy muriendo. — Sonrió, abriendo la puerta para entrar al auto.

—

—

Caminaron silenciosos por los prados del cementerio, dirigiéndose al apartado donde estaba Yaten. Pero ya no fue el silencio doloroso que los cubrió el día que lo sepultaron, estaban sanando, y aprendiendo a pensar en él sin tanta tristeza.

Seiya dejó las flores por el borde, volviendo donde Serena mientras ella reclinó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Él miró a Mina acercarse al mármol blanco, ella aun temblaba cuando estaba ahí, pero también sabía cuanto había cambiado su situación en esos años.

Pasaron muchas ocasiones en que no lograban calmarla, por las pesadillas, por los recuerdos, y solían estar pendientes, cuidándola, queriendo que ella se sintiera bien. Y a veces se sentía mal de saber que él si era feliz y tenía a Serena, y Mina estaba sola. Pero entonces supo que tendría a Hikari, y no pudo ser más feliz. Junto a Serena saltaron felices, y se encontraron varias veces comprando cosas para la futura bebé, incluso más ocupados de eso que de su matrimonio. Ambos lo tomaron como un regalo para Mina, y él reía cuando Serena llegaba cargada de bolsas con ropa rosa para su sobrina.

Pero Seiya, al verla luego de nacer, sintió que aun quedaba algo mas por hacer para su hermano, y eso era cuidar de su hija. No pretendió nunca reemplazar el rol de padre, pero si estar ahí cuando se necesitara. Y sabía que estaba bien, mas cuando la veía sonreír, él adoraba verla sonreír.

Hikari caminó alegre con su pequeño ramos de flores, sentándose sobre el mármol, tiró la mano de su madre haciéndola inclinarse también.

— ¿Él escucha si le hablo? — Preguntó.

— Papá te escucha en cualquier lugar que estés. — Respondió suave.

Sus ojos se humedecieron estando allí. Nunca sería fácil ir a ese lugar, así como nunca volvería a ser todo lo que Yaten quiso que ella recuperara, y realmente había dejado de intentarlo. Mina estaba conciente que el tiempo la dañó, que hizo muchas cosas mal y ahora solo pretendía estar en pie firme para Hikari, sabía que no se dejaría abatir por nada.

Tocó apenas con la punta de sus dedos la piedra fría y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

— Ya vez que traje a nuestra niña. — Murmuró. Pero no dijo algo más cuando notó a Hikari mirándola con curiosidad.

Mina solía ir allí y hablarle, pero no era una costumbre que quisiera dar a su hija. Prefería que ella supiera que su padre estaba presente siempre y no solo en ese lugar, aunque allí le llevaran flores.

— Tengo un dibujo, ¿puedo dejarlo aquí? — Preguntó. Mina asintió, mirándola sacar un papel de bolsillo de su vestido, desdoblarlo y dejarlo sobre la piedra, luego ubicando su ramito de flores.

Notó la pequeña familia, ella con Hikari….y Yaten. Era la imagen que soñó ver, pero aun así era bello. Hikari había visto muchas fotos de él, así que lo conocía y podía dibujarlo, solo que era la primera vez que veía que lo hiciera.

Seiya y Serena se miraron, notando el dibujo. Él tomó su mano haciéndola girar hacia el auto.

— Las esperamos en el estacionamiento. — Informó. — No demoren que tenemos una visita a la heladería pendiente.

Mina se quedó allí un momento más. Pensando un instante porqué debía ocurrir así, pero cuando miraba a Hikari, entretenida ordenando las flores, entendía que no todo era sobre estar o no con Yaten, quizá no lo tenía físicamente pero podía sentirlo, cada vez que abrazaba a su hija, cada momento en que iba curando lentamente todo lo que la dañó.

Hikari se acercó, abrazándose a su madre, dando un beso en su mejilla y solo atinó a atraerla en sus brazos, besando su frente. Agradeciendo tenerla allí, agradeciendo que a través de lo malo ocurrido, el amor que compartió con Yaten sobreviviera de alguna forma, dándole a su hija. Y Mina solo pudo pensar en darle todo ese amor a ella.

—

—

Seiya se reclinó contra el maletero del auto, teniendo a Serena frente a él. Ella se acercó, rodeando su cintura, aun suspirando.

— ¿Estás bien viniendo aquí? — Consultó preocupada.

— Bombón…todo está bien, solo pensé que Mina necesitaba su momento. Y…deseé que ese dibujo fuera una fotografía. —Añadió.

— También yo… — Lo atrajo mas cerca, tomando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. — Nunca tuve real contacto con Yaten pero le agradeceré siempre por cuidarte, por amar a mi hermana, por…porque Hikari está con nosotros ahora. — Besó sus labios lentamente, queriendo reconfortarlo, sabiendo que él extrañaba a su hermano.

— Esa niña es lo mejor que pudo ocurrir. Quizá es porque dicen que los niños iluminan cualquier lugar. — Comentó.

— ¿Quieres tener muchos niños entonces? — Dijo dudosa.

— Oh, quiero intentar hacer muchos niños. — Bromeó.

— ¡Seiya! Hablo en serio.

— ¡También yo! — Se defendió, pero luego, se calmó de sus bromas. — Quiero todos los niños que quieran venir…solo que me gustan las sorpresas y simplemente será. Aunque…creo que deberé doblar las compras de comida, si se parece a ti devorará cualquier cosa.

Ambos rieron. No era la primera vez que lo hablaban, pero estaban disfrutando de otras cosas ahora, de seguir acomodando lo que faltaba de su hogar, de la piscina que Seiya quiso en un berrinche y de mejoras en la cocina que Serena planeó, solo para seguir intentando dar lo mejor de si en pasteles a su esposo. Y podía decir orgullosa que mejoraba.

Se separaron levemente, pero Seiya aun la mantuvo abrazada a su lado cuando volteó. Miraron caminar a Mina calmadamente con una saltarina Hikari a su lado. Seiya suspiró, aferrándose a la mano de Serena.

— Gracias, Bombón. — Murmuró.

— ¿Gracias? ¿Y eso porqué? — Preguntó confundida.

— Porque de no ser por ti sería tan difícil pensar en mi hermano. — Admitió.

— Seiya… — Le llamó, haciéndolo mirarla. — Siempre estaré para animarte, ¿recuerdas? Hemos pasado muchas cosas, pero eso ha sido porque fue juntos. — Comentó, recordando cuando supo la verdadera causa de la muerte de sus padres. — Me decías que debía dejar de pensar que éramos nuestros hermanos y ahora estás pensándolo.

— Lo sé. Es solo que…quisiera compartir eso con ellos.

— Eso hacemos. — Sonrió, acariciando su mano. — Solo porque las cosas no resultaron de igual forma no significa que esté mal…mira a Mina con Hikari, Yaten debe estar feliz de verlas así.

Seiya sabía que tenía la razón, y debía también aprender eso, y lo haría por su hermano, por Mina y su sobrina. Pero sobretodo, lo haría por su esposa.

Subieron al auto de vuelta, entretenidos en lo que hablaba sin parar Hikari, aunque Serena competía con ella en el entusiasmo por llegar pronto a los helados. Seiya se burlaba de su esposa, pero observó…

Aun allí entre las risas y el ruido que tenían en el auto, él pudo distinguir la sonrisa sincera de Mina, solo por mirar a su hija, así como la alegría de Serena por sentirse una niña estando con su sobrina.

Seiya pudo decir que en ese momento habían encontrado la calma que fue esquiva tanto tiempo. Ya no había secretos, ya no existían las barreras que frenaron las posibilidades de ser felices.

De alguna forma supo que aun no estando Yaten entre ellos, su hermano y Mina encontraron su manera de estar en paz con su pasado, su manera de complementarse y darse fuerzas para su hija. Seiya supo también que su amor por Serena estaba solo haciéndose más fuerte con el tiempo.

Ahí tenía a su familia, con las heridas, con las pérdidas, tal como pidiera Yaten antes de morir, ellos no se dejarían caer.

**_._**

**—** _Fin **— **_

**_._**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Creo que…voy a llorar.**_

_**Esto es extraño porque tengo esa emoción de finalizarlo al fin, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a esta historia que es difícil acostumbrarse que acabó.**_

_**Solo quiero agradecer a todos quienes leyeron, esperaron mis demoras, me dieron ánimo, me lincharon por las cosas que inventaba, etc. Incluso a quienes no leían pero me obligaban a actualizar xD**_

_**Y….no diré mas porque me pondré emo jajajaja. Supongo que ahora debo ponerme a actualizar lo demás e inventar mas tonteras. **_

_**Pero, de nuevo gracias a todas! =)**_

_Ginsei, Sol Kaory, Lesval, Loyda Astrid, Akari Gaga, Srita Rossy Kou, Erill Cullen, Chikita22BKou, Ashamed Kawaii, Miki1920, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Sailor O, Miss Odango, Chiharu No Natsumi, Serenalucy, Kokoro Lust, Selqit, Drixx, Setsuka Crow rabitt, Seiya Moon, Lerinne, Xassie, Marik, Amafle, Tezza Kou Grandchester, Angela, SerenitySey, Loly Kou, Myu chan, Areliniño, Ceuscolo, Oizuma, Horus, Jokkisere86, Horus Set, Tokio2323, Ms Kou, Miyu chan, Verosey, Bombom, Angeles Grandchester, Hana Dawn (por el aguante diario, mas bien xD)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos! =) **_

_**Katabrecteri**_


End file.
